The Phantom Thief of Remnant
by A Basic Writer
Summary: Akira Kurusu. A fool, a thief, and a wildcard. After his journey with his friends ended, he started living a peaceful life in Tokyo. But one day, he is called upon by Igor to embark on a new journey. Akira refuses. But he is a prisoner of a supposed fate, he has no say in the matter. So he'll once again help save humanity from its demons. Where he will again, live a fool's life...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You don't have to read this, as it's just my rambling about the reason for making the story. So enjoy the first chapter and consider leaving any advice to me you wish needs to be said.**

 **Okay, so this is my first time doing something like this. As the name suggest, i'm pretty new with fanfiction's and well story writing in general. I found fanfiction's as a good starting place and practice ground of testing my skill in both grammar and overall writing. I do it mainly to improve both aspects and maybe make something of it in the future. It will be a struggle and I expect some heavy inconsistencies with both writing and scheduling of this story, so don't expect this on being amazing from start to finish. I will actively try to improve and listen in to all criticism, let be it positive or negative criticism. RWBY and Persona 5 are currently my favorite things to keep up with so that's really why I decided to make a story around this, but Persona 5 is the one i'm more focused on, as with RWBY being something I only get into recently. So that's really the gist of it all. So thank you for taking your time to read this. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Proposition**

* * *

The bustling city of Tokyo was truly a sight to behold for anyone to come across. With people of different walks of life hurrying around to get on with their usual morning routine.

One lone figure among the crowd was slowly making his way to the train station. He was swiftly moving along with a crowd of people as he pondered about his actions for his day.

"Hmm...I don't think I have anything planned today...maybe I could get in some studying in before the quiz, i'm sure Makoto wouldn't mind taking some time off her day in helping me. Though if I did she'd most likely drag everyone along with her for a little study session with the gang. I don't know if Ryuji would take lightly to that..." Akira kept walking, as his mind wandered off to find anymore possible time killers for his empty day.

He soon came to an abrupt stop. He stood still and let everyone in the crowd behind him walk around the weird kid that stopped for no reason.

He chuckled, as he was still surprised on how drastically different his way of thinking was now after his days of being a _Phantom_ thief were over.

I'd be the same thing everyday with him before. Palace, Mementos, bonds, money, all having his mind pondering on how to further the Phantom Thieves agenda.

But now he was thinking like an ordinary teen would, which was a gigantic change from his thieving days.

He would admit, he does miss the rush and thrill of letting himself be free to do what he wanted to with stealing the hearts of the corrupt and fighting the monsters that lurk in the Palaces and Mementos. Though he would much prefer his current lifestyle then his previous one.

The feeling of having to bring justice and not fail was a great burden that the _Phantom_ will definitely not miss. He would much prefer being a normal guy, than being a symbol of freedom to society. When he first started the whole thieving thing he felt so fulfilled and free, he felt as if the world was for the taking. Later on, he and his friends kept on changing the hearts of more and more adults, but soon found out just how corrupt modern day society has become over time.

All the grief and despair people have been building up, and the twisted thoughts that came with all those sinful views from man piled more and more to make the corrupt world that they lived in. A world that involved a god that wanted to bring absolute order to the world was a big game changer to their original plans. That's when they started to treat it as something much more then just trying to play as the hero's to a story that they made.

Akira shook his head, trying to get his mind out of having that train of thought again. He always hated when he started thinking like that.

He never thought like this before, he never really considered himself a deep thinker on things like that, but having to be on the journey he's been through, how could he not? After all that he's gone through, he started to think more on how humanity was as a whole. He wanted to always see it at where it shined the brightest, at what they've accomplish and how they persevered through the darkest of times, and how they came so far and made such an impact on this world. But Akira could never deny on what humans truly were inside...animals.

In the end that was what man is, right? Just another animal on this planet, another insignificant beast in the grand scheme of the universe. A beast with desires, and temptations, and instinct. Ignoring that truth would be ignorant, he knew he couldn't deny what he was, human.

Besides knowing that fact, he always saw people as more than just another mindless zombie in humanity's new cycle of life. He always loved to see how different people were and how unique they are to the world. He truly always wanted to see the best for everyone.

Akira kept on with his walking, as he then saw the school poke out the corner of his eye, as it stood tall, with the morning sun's glow shine right behind it.

He didn't notice that he had gone full on autopilot, but he didn't mind it, for it was just the same trip with few changes.

Akira hurriedly made his way inside the school and went to the stairs. He basically ran up the steps so he could quickly get to the rooftop to have a little chat with an unexpected feline visitor in his bag.

Picking the rooftops was the best choice to take Morgana to and talk to him. No one usually came up there, which was why it was the most optimal place for a private conversation. That's also mostly because this is the usual hangout spot for Akira and his friends to hang out in school if they didn't have much to do that day. It's not like people were forbidden on going up there, it just wasn't a popular place in school, with it having a little bits of trash sprinkled everywhere, and overall not the most appealing view in the world.

Akira made it to the top of the steps and walked to the door, he pushed it open and had the sun temporarily blind him for a second before regaining his vision to see a certain blonde friend of his.

He was a little surprised seeing Ryuji up there looking bored with himself. He was sitting on a lawn chair with his feet propped up on a white table. He looked as if he was day dreaming or in thought of something, but that just made him look a little funny looking with his mouth wide open and his arms dangling off to his sides. Akira started heading toward Ryuji's direction, which immediately caught his attention.

"Akira! Sup." Ryuji's face changed from one of boredom, to one of friendly happiness in a flash, as he gave a goofy smile to his best-bro-friend.

"Nothing much." Was Akira's quick little response to his friend, as he walked to the white table and dropped down his bag on it. A loud thump and clear hissing sound was heard when the action was done. Ryuji stared at the bag and knew the reason for Akira to come up to the roof.

"Morgana, didn't you agree to not come with Akira to school anymore." Ryuji more of stated than asked the hiding cat.

"Hey it gets boring in the attic! You try sitting around and do something in the same room for six hours all day ever day!" Morgana popped his head out Akira's bag and yelled at the blond boy.

"Doesn't Akira have a T.V in his room?" Ryuji quickly asked the feline.

"Yeah, but all the shows suck. All there is are stupid game shows, or crappy news station. Akira won't go and buy any new networks." Morgana whined on his plight with Akira's bedroom

Akira himself just groaned at their little banter, and decided to ask the cat his question to avoid any further unnecessary talk between the two. "Morgana, why did you sneak into my bag to come to school with me?"

"Attic's boring." Morgana simply answered, looking away from Akira's general direction.

Akira would have accepted a answer as simple as that, as Morgana never really had any other intentions than being with his friends. But, if it weren't for the fact that Morgana was clearly nervous when saying it out loud, he would have gotten off scot-free. Akira could read people pretty well, and a cat was no different to this. Morgana was clearly avoiding something. But what could that be?

"Is there any other reason you would want to come to school with me?" Akira said, seeing if there was really anything else Morgana wanted to get out of from his little escape from the attic.

Oddly enough, Morgana seemed rather uncomfortable with what Akira had asked of him, which did not go unnoticed. Ryuji even picked up on this, as he saw how the cat was reacting. "Morgana, is there really another reason?" Ryuji asked, confused on the cat's uncomfortable state.

Morgana seemed to have trouble telling them what he wanted to say. The two boys then waited on the response from their friend. After a couple minutes of the two staring down their companion, he finally said what he was keeping to himself.

"Akira…" Morgana struggled a little, as Akira leaned in with anticipation to hear his friend.

"Igor...Igor wants you to meet him in the velvet room, as soon as you can…" Morgana trailed off, not wanting to drag out the sentence any longer then he has to.

Akira was perplexed at the information that he received. 'Why would Igor want me?' He thought immediately, not sure on how to respond.

To Akira Igor was…Igor. That was really all Akira thought about him. For most of his journey Igor was never really with him. He was imprisoned and locked away by Yaldabaoth, in which he impersonated to be Igor throughout most of last year. It was really at the end where he truly met and talked with the real Igor. Their connection with each other was barely anything, heck, there wasn't really connection at all. Even with them not being 'close' with each other, they both had mutual respect for one another, and that was it. But there is one thing bothering Akira out of what his friend said, and it was why Morgana was being all nervous about him going to see Igor.

Ryuji looked at Morgana with mild disappointment, not getting why he took so long because of what seemed like a simple request.

"That's it? Big nose wants Akira to see him?" Ryuji said with his little nickname for Igor that he's been sticking to ever since all thieves met him. Ryuji was still not getting why Morgana was getting all worked up about Akira seeing Igor. Morgana quickly followed his comment.

"It's not Igor that i'm worried about! It's there's another person who wants to meet Akira…" Once again Morgana's words falterd, as he became mute once again. Akira now a little concern on Morgana's odd behavior toward this news.

"What do mean another person wants to see me?" Akira asked, now thoroughly confused with Morgana's vague answers.

Morgana just shook his head, ignoring Akira's question "You'll see when you get there." That was all Morgana said before he then suddenly jumped out the bag and ran down the stairs from the rooftop. Akira was going to run after him and stop him, but he knew it wasn't the best idea. All that would cause is unwanted attention towards him from the staff and students, and that whole fiasco would be bring some depressing memories for when he first came to the school.

Akira then slowly started walking towards the door, not caring for his bag to be left behind. Ryuji looked on with surprise, as he spoke out.

"You're going to see big nose now?" He asked, wondering if he Akira was really going to skip class to see him.

"Yeah, if I need to get there as soon as possible, then something important is happening with the velvet room." Akira quickly replied, and then proceeded to walk down the steps to the first floor.

Ryuji sat there with his legs now on the ground and let out a long sigh. "Well, today is going off with a weird start." Ryuji then stood up and leisurely walked down stairs towards his homeroom, with his hands in his pocket, and his mind filled with curiosity.

* * *

Akira didn't expect Shibuya to be this crowded at this time of day in the morning, escpecially since it's a school day.

"I guess that's Tokyo for you, always busy with people." Akira mumbled, while bumping into people here and there.

As he was making his way through the giant and bundled up city of Tokyo, he was feeling a little nervous about seeing the cell door that was supposed to lead to the velvet room.

Ever since he's finish his 'contract', he has never seen the glowing cell door appear there ever again. Now that he thinks about, would the door even be there? He never even thought about that. If the door wasn't there, then he would have ditched out of school for nothing then.

He was getting close to the passageway that led to a weapon shop owned by a man named Munehisa Iwai. That store was the weapon shop that he bought most of the _Phantom Thieves_ gear from. He was a interesting man, and he had interesting problems too. Akira was happy to have met a man like Munehisa. Though he doesn't see him as often, he's glad that he was able to stop him from committing illegal crimes, and he's now just a regular shop owner.

As Akria was rounding the corner, he was stunned to see the bright blue glow of a jail cell, shinning in all it's glory. He knew no one else could see it, but still, it's bright shine was a beautiful sight to behold, even if it held some touchy memories.

Akira walked toward the front of the door and looked at it. He was still stunned that it's here. He didn't know what to do, since usually Caroline or Justine were there to escort him through the door to his cell. Though now it wouldn't be one of them escorting him, it would be both of them, Lavenza.

Caroline and Justine were one single being before Igor's imprisonment last year. When Igor was Imprisoned, Lavenza was separated into two beings, causing Lavenza to be no more, and have the two new girls, Caroline and Justine, to have amnesia from the act.

Caroline, was the more brutal and arrogant of the two of them, and Justine, was the more composed and calm one, but, they were two sides of the same coin, they were complete polar opposites, but they still worked well together until they were merged back together.

Looking around, Akira couldn't spot Lavenza anywhere. After a little bit of searching, he put his view back at the door, shining and radiating its magnificent blue aura. Akira walked slowly toward it, staring at the almost blinding blue light.

"What if I..."

Akira proceeded to reach his hand out, and put on one of the bars. His hand started to touch the bars, as the door then suddenly opened, having him fall forward with surprising speed, as if he were being sucked in.

"Ahhhh!" Was the lost scream of Akira's voice in the street, as with a blinding flash of blue, Akira had disappeared from his world, and entered the velvet room.

* * *

The rattling of chains once a familiar sound, as the eerie feel on Akira's skin indicated that he had successfully passed through reality.

Once his eyes started to open, he was met with a very familiar situation, with his back on steel, his black and white striped prisoner clothes on, and his legs chained onto a rock like ball.

The velvet room.

A place between mind and matter, dream and reality. It was the place where fools like Akira would go and fuse their persona to obtain a new mask to wear, but Akira knew better than to think that was what he was here for.

Akira starts off his visit by propping himself up with his elbows and looking out of his cell door. There were two people that Akira couldn't quite make out yet with the blinding glow of the cell door from before still fresh in his mind.

One of the two people he could see was sitting down, while the other was standing up. Akira then sat up from his metallic bed and stood up to walk to the cell door between him and the two other people with him. He immediately had his eyes locked on at Igor as soon as he could make him up from his slightly impaired vision. He was siting in the 'wardens' desk as he called, with his head down and his hands joined together. What Akira didn't expect was there to be another man standing besides Igor.

The man in particular was a strange sight.

Akira half expected Lavenza, but here was a man of which Akira had no idea on who he was. Said man had on a black turtleneck shirt, with matching black pants, but both of those features aren't what Akira paid attention to the most when analyzing the man. What Akira had all his attention to was the strange mask that the man wore. It had the design of a plain ordinary mask, but the bottom right was trimmed so that it seemed if a quarter of the mask was gone. The mask also had what appeared to be a butterfly wing sticking out of the upper left side of it, and his hair was a slick dark brown, with a ponytail hanging off to the side.

After Akira's examination of this odd man standing beside Igor, the man himself lifted his head up to see Akira holding the bars of the his cell door, looking at the man with a questionable look on his face.

"Ahhh. It seems that Morgana has informed you about your visit to the velvet room once again." Igor stated, with his wide grin being very prominent on his face.

"Well, it seemed to be important, so I decided to drop by to see whats up." Akira said with a little uncertainty in his voice.

"So I see…do you know why you were called upon to enter the velvet room once again?" Igor asked, with his eyes staring right at Akira's.

Akira didn't have any clue on why he was summoned, but he had an idea of who it has to do with.

"Does it have anything to do with that guy standing there?" Akira pointed toward the fairly tall man, who he noticed has had his eyes right on him for a while now.

Igor chuckles before replying "Where are my manners? This man is Philemon, my master." Igor simply stated to Akira.

Akira's snapped his neck toward Igor, his face utterly confused with Igor's sudden statement.

'This guy controls Igor?' Was all he thought, as he looked back at the man now known as Philemon.

They had a little stare down, as Akira had his full attention on him, staring in disbelief, while the man just looked back with a neutral face, not once blinking or moving.

This continued for a while, until Philemon decided to be the one to break the silence between the both of them.

"I see…so you are the fool for your generation?" Philemon's soft yet assertive voice rang through the room like a gunshot, as Akira was taken aback from his odd sounding voice. Akira could only nod, while still not fully grasping the situation that was presented in front of him. He knew one thing for sure though, and that is that they wanted something from him, and he doesn't know what exactly. There had to be some reason that the master of the velvet room wanted to talk to him, and that thought scared him a bit.

Now Akira saw why Morgana was nervous about this little meeting with Igor.

Akira gripped his bars tighter, as his body was stiff with an odd sense of fear, probably since he was in front of a being more powerful than anything he's ever met in his life so far. He looked on at Philemon, his eyes narrow, his breathing becoming irregular. He was becoming a total mess right now.

Again, an agonizingly long pause of silence was presented to the three individuals that were in the room. Akira being the only one who was freaking out over it.

'The master of the velvet room, he has to be some sort of god to have made something like this.' Akira thought, as the silence still hung in the air.

Akira has faced a god before at the end of his journey, but this is different. When he fought Yaldabaoth, they were both in about equal grounds, there was no home court advantage or anything like that really, but he was facing the creator of the velvet room. This didn't seem to be a very fair situation. Akira was locked behind bars, and had no one to help him in the situation, he was completely under their control until he got out of here.

The silence was cut by Igor's voice, as it was him this time to break the long pause of silence.

"Akira Kurusu, my master has seen humanity evolve for as long as they were born. He is quite fond of them, so much so that he's helped them greatly in the past." Igor stopped to look at Akira for second. Why did he did this? Akira didn't know, but it does build the dread in which has been accumulating within him for a while now.

"He and another deity, Nyarlathotep, both had a bet on the future of humanity. Philemon had the view that humanity would become enlightened with their continue success, while Nyarlathotep bet that humanity would be it's own undoing in the end of all things. Even when they both swore to leave humans be,Nyarlathotep kept on interfering with man, so he could help bring them to their demise. So naturally, Philemon had to step in, in which he then granted the power of persona to the children of humanity, to counterbalance Nyarlathotep's involvement with them." Igor stops again for a couple of seconds, as he let the information sink into Akira's mind. He didn't wait too long, as he kept going seconds later.

"Many children of humanity have stepped up to the plate to defend humankind from the atrocities Nyarlathotep schemes to throw man to a shadowy abyss. But every time, the potential of humanity always seem to come through. There were also two others that are were very similar to you as of recent. Those wildcards helped the cause of peace and prosperity for humanity in a great way." Igor finish, as he put his head down once again, not bothering on looking at Akira when he was done.

Akira himself couldn't believe on what he had just heard, it was ridiculous.

'Other wildcards? Other persona users? A bet?' These questions and more popped into Akria's mind, he couldn't possibly not try to not think about any of this. It was soon becoming overwhelming to him.

He started to try and calm his mind, as the information was tiring him mentally. While Akira started to calm and soothe his tired state. All of this was good and all, but what he's been hearing didn't seem to answer the most important question to him right now. Why was he here?

"So what you're saying is, the progress of humankind, the struggles they've gone, and all the achievements they have made, were all just a game to two gods?!"

Akira couldn't help his sudden temper right now. As his mind was suddenly running rapidly with anger and frustration on fully processing the words of what Igor had said. How can these gods just look onto humanity and toy with them for no reason whatsoever.

'So all that I've accomplished with everyone, was just a game to them?! Our struggles, our despair, our pain, are just nothing short but some form of entertainment for two gods to look down on from their stand. Hell, this isn't even a game to them, its a damn bet that they made to see who was right. Like two stupid children wanting to prove to the other that they were wrong, while not caring about the repercussions for their action.' Akira was set ablaze, his mind clouded with anger, his teeth gritting, his head hanging low, with a low growl coming from him. Akira was not taking all of this very lightly.

Philemon could easily feel the anger and distraught of the wildcard in front of him, as he knew that it was understandable on how he was feeling from Igor's tactless choice of words and bluntness, so he decided to speak out on his behalf, to soothe the fool.

"Humanity is a treasure in which I have never seen before Akira Kurusu. They are marvelous creatures who have the potential to face gods and demons alike. They can obtain and withhold power of said demons and gods with great efficiency and prowess. They can go through the darkest of times and still come out with them still alive and thriving. Man is the tiny speck of light in this dark abyss that is our universe. Though it may sound wrong for me to bet a miracle such as humanity, and make it seem that I give it away as if there is no value to it. I have complete and udder faith in mankind and all of its children. I've always had, and always will forever see humanity continue with its greatness. I only wish Nyarlathotep could see this treasure of a race the same as I do. A pity really, we could have progressed this race into something so much more." Philemon looked straight at Akira, and spoke without taking one single breath, his voice passionate and true, Akira couldn't help but stare again on the mysterious being. Even if Philemon is helping humanity and it's struggles, then why was Akira here?

"I see..." Akira started, looking down uncomfortably with the speech he was given. "You're very…passionate about humanity, but could you please tell me why you've called me here?" Akira asked, aching to get some kind of answer.

Igor's smile grew at the question he's been waiting so long for the fool to ask.

It was only a matter of time.

"As you've heard me say, there have been many children of man that have stopped the evil ways of Nyarlathotep from destroying man. So It seems that after for so long he has seemed to…give up" Igor said in a exasperated voice. Akira was still not getting why he was here, as that didn't really answer his question.

'So one of the gods quit? So what?' Akira thought, as Igor continued shortly after.

"And so with Nyarlathotep now deciding it isn't worth his time to meddle with man anymore. There will be a drastic decline on the chance for humanity's downfall. You and your friends, were the last straw for Nyarlathotep to keep on going with his plans for destroying humanity." Igor finished, looking on at Akira.

"So what you're saying is...that a god, all mighty and powerful, just rage quit because it was too hard to get his way on things. Am I correct on that?" Akira questioned, a little underwhelmed by the fact alone.

"Yes..." Philemon started, a little disappointment in his voice. "It would seem so..."

Akira was probably having the most strangest day of his life right now. He was called upon to meet a god, was told that the whole concept of the human race was a bet between gods, then told that one god quit because he was a sore loser.

"This is so stupid..." Was all Akira said, as he still couldn't get over what he just heard.

Philemon was a little embarrassed on how blunt the wildcard put the defeat of his fellow god, but, he still needed the fool to accept the task he has in mind for him...

"Akira Kurusu, you are the wildcard in which has driven Nyarlathotep away from interfering with this universe's humanity. So I will tell you, that your next journey is help save humanity once again..." Philemon spoke out, as Akira visibly tensed from his words.

Akira was now feeling the full force of his nervousness that was building up inside him, he knew they didn't just invite him to congratulate him on driving a god away. This was it, this is what he has had been mentally preparing himself for. The **real** reason he was here, the reason this whole thing was happening now, he knew it was coming.

"Child of man. Rebel of god. Fool of this generation, I ask for you to help another world where humanity struggles with it's demons, and bring peace once more to humanity." Philemon said, his voice calm and relaxed, as he seemed to be happy about giving this offer to Akira.

'There it was. That was it. They wanted me to help another world with it's problems?!' Akira didn't know what to say. Could he say anything? Did he have a say in this? They wanted for him to leave this world to save another? Can you even just turn down a god's offer like that?

Akira was losing it. He can't take this offer, he has so much going on for him right here. He could never just up and leave his home just to save another because its the 'noble' and 'right' thing to do. He just couldn't. Akira took a deep breath and shakily answered, as his face was white, and sweat was rolling off the side of his face.

"Philemon, as honored as I am to have you propose an offer like that upon me. I must decline what you ask for me to do. I can't do it. I'm sorry..."

Silence, once again. The same horrible, dead, and complete agony of it was back.

What felt like so long ago that it was here, was made clear once again with great force, as it was the only thing that filled the room. It's as if time itself had stop because of what Akira had just said. The only way Akira could tell it didn't was from the clanking of chains that hung on the ceiling of his cell.

He had declined an offer from a god, the same god that had gave him the power he used for himself.

Philemon's expression didn't help, because there was none. He was a total blank.

Akira couldn't tell what emotion Philemon was feeling, and he didn't want to know. He knew he had to reinforce on why he didn't accept, or he might not be able to get out of here alive.

"Phi-Philemon, please understand. I don't wish to leave my friends and family. I know what i'm declining to, but understand that I don't think I could help another world with it's problem. I'm honored that you think that i'm good enough to help save another world, but please understand I can't do it again." Akira's voice was desperate, as he practically pleaded for mercy from Philemon. What he told Philemon was partly true also. In all honesty Akira knew he could probably help another world in need if he had made bonds and relationships with the people there the same as here, but the bonds and relationships that he has already established is something he doesn't want to have to build again. He couldn't simply forget all the people who made him what he is now, you can't forget something as meaningful as that.

Akira just stood there like a deer in headlights, waiting for Philemon to respond. The more he waited, the more he felt that he was suffocating from how thick the tension was inside the room. Igor just kept looking at Akira with that irritating smile of his, his face amused with his predicament.

Then, like glass breaking, Philemon spoke.

"I understand on why you wish to decline. I'll admit the relations you've made here are strong and pure, it reminds me of those other's fools that I have seen before you..." Akira had hope, even if he knew not to, there was still a chance for him to get out. A chance to forget all of this and go back to his normal li-

"But…"

And just like that, Akira's whole life had changed.

With just one simple word.

"I need you to accept this offer, this world is in a crucial state in which it needs a savior to come and slay the darkness in which it may soon fall upon. I know that it may sound unfair for you Kurusu, but that is just how life is I suppose..." What made the sentence more worse to hear, was the fact that Philemon was using his soft, and gentle voice, as he had no hint of anger or irritation to Akira.

Akira knew now at that moment, he truly was a slave to destiny, no matter how much he fought, how much he struggled, or how strong he gets...

The end was fixed right at the start.

"What about my friends?! What about everyone that I have helped and those that have helped me! Are you just going to let me disappear without a trace?!" Akira yelled. He was screwed and he knew it, so might as well act like the animal that he was.

"I know your friends and family will make your disappearance concerning. So, I decided to make your entire existence here erased from their memories. As with Nyarlathotep gone, I have no worry on humanities downfa-" Akira stopped him, as he had enough.

"Erase me?! You think you can just mess with me like that?! Take me away and send me to a world because you want me to prevent its demise?! How can this possibly be right?! What kind of god are you, to think on what's best for humanity and me! I understand the weight of it, but don't drag me into this and destroy my life because you think its 'right'!" Akira couldn't stop his anger anymore, as hearing on the 'solution' to him being gone was completely ridiculous to him.

"I am sorry, but you are the one who has driven Nyarlathotep away, and so I believe the honor should go to you. No matter how you put it, you will go to Remnant, and save man once again." His voice was sharp and dangerous, as his glare came out of nowhere and shut up Akira, as he only stared back with a type of fire in his eyes that could rival a god's.

Philemon knew that Akira was genuine when he said that he will miss his friends and family, but these were times in which humanity can truly be saved and secured from the evil in each one of them. Akira will be the spark in which will set a chain of events to save each and every universes humanity.

Akira was beat, there was no fighting it, as he looked to the side, his face filled with defeat.

"Listen here Phil." Akira's voice was low and soft, as he looked up to meet Philemon's stare once again.

"When I meet you again. I promise you, your death will be by my hands." Taken aback, Philemon stared at the fool with a surprised look, not knowing on how dangerous this meeting could've been.

"I do hope you're jesting fool. For if you do retain your memories in the other world and remember that 'promise'...let's just hope you won't have that same feeling when we do meet again."

Philemon then just disappeared, as no trace of him standing beside Igor was to be found.

"You are certainly an interesting guest Akira Kurusu. I would love to see on what your next journey will take you." Akira glared at Igor, not caring on showing his hostility toward him.

Then, a small blue light was in front of his face, as he squinted at the blinding light.

"Until then Akira, farewell."

The last thing Akira saw before the light engulfed his view, was Igor's annoying little smile.

 **AN: First one down. I've probably read this first chapter way too many times to make sure I got it to finally end up almost spotless. Though I do expect some kind of grammar and spelling issues. This is the start of hopefully something cool and fun for both me and you to enjoy. So once again, thank you for reading. I hope you continue to follow this story. See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Memories Of the Life of a Fool**

* * *

 ** _'It seems that once again you have found yourself chained down by those above you...'_**

A voice rings out in the black abyss, jolting me awake to listen in on it's compelling voice.

 _'What do you mean?'_ I spoke out in a desperate call for some answer. Deja vu came to me as I found the scenario more and more familiar than it should be.

 ** _'It'll be a while til you'll reawaken to your power…but by then, you will achieve more of it than you have ever before...'_** The nostalgic sounding voice continued with the determined sequence of events. It was only a matter of time till I would do the same in repeating the action.

 _'Who are you?'_ Laughter filled the silence of the abyss, for nothing less expected than this repeating dream.

 ** _'I am thou, thou art I, we will cross paths once again in the not so distant future…but until then, farewell…'_**

The voice started to fade, as it's last words echoed softly over time.

* * *

Sweat.

That's what i'm currently drenched in.

It's been three years, and I still can't figure out who the owner of that voice is. No matter how hard I try to recognize the familiar voice, it always eludes me at every possibility.

I slowly got up out of my bed and started to head towards the bathroom to freshen from the whole thing. As I turned on the lights and looked into the mirror I stared at the clump of messy black hair sticking to my face. With a quick little groan of disgust, I didn't waste any time washing my face in the sink to get all the nastiness from my sleep.

Soon after I grabbed a towel and my face shoved my face in it to get a rub around till I got to the point to where I fully refreshed and cleaned up.

After the little detour from my usual routine I was set to go ahead and start doing something to fill in this empty day.

I guess now is the appropriate time to properly introduce myself.

I'm Akira Kurusu. I'm currently a huntsman in training.

In all honesty I don't really know how I got the the crazy idea of risking my life to save others to come up as a potential career choice, but it just happened I guess.

Back when I was around nine or so, there was a day the same as any other in my life so far then. I was probably just lazing around the house at that time, waiting for my mom to come home and make me do something productive, or just goof around until I went to sleep.

Yep. Nothing was really wrong with my life at the time.

But a sudden itch hit me that day. An itch that I for the life of me couldn't find to satisfy no matter how much I tried.

Then the sudden thought came to mind. A job as a huntsman popped into my brain like it was a longtime wish waiting to be fulfilled.

Even then, I knew what huntsmen did and how dangerous their field of work came with it's risk and rewards.

But I suppose maybe that's why I got the itch in the first place. That's possibly why I all of suddenly became attracted to the aspect of being one of the many people upholding the peace and justice of the people of Remnant.

I needed the thrill of it.

I've lived a pretty boring and routine life for awhile up till then. My dad was one of the best engineers in Atlas military, so naturally that would mean he stayed close to his work place, which explains why he's barely at home, and with our home actually located in Vale it made sense on why he wasn't around much. It took him either a couple days or weeks to visit us for just one day when he got the go ahead, but even then he couldn't constantly leave Atlas on his vacation days.

My mom on the other hand was a much more lively and present figure with my life than my dad is. She's a flower shop owner in Vale's commercial district. Even if she doesn't create weapons of mass destruction like my father, she is quite well known throughout Vale for having one of the greenest thumbs some people have ever seen, and her overall kind and gentle personality really makes anyone's day a little brighter. But because of this arrangement, I mostly used to do just nothing. Day in and day out.

I would read a little, or have either my mom or dad teach me some math and other basic forms of knowledge of any subject. Other times though would mostly consist of me helping my mom with her shop. Though there were those special days where dad was home, so we would then drop everything and go over to a restaurant in the town and have a nice family outing together.

When I decided to become a huntsman, there was a little conflict within the family. My dad was all for it. He used to always talk about how he wanted to be a huntsman himself but just sticked to his strength of being good with the books instead of the gym as he said. My mom was totally against the idea. She would kept on rambling on and on and say how dangerous and violent huntsmen jobs were. She tried as much as she could to convince me on other alternatives to choose over than being another huntsman risking his life. Her suggestions were either me following my dad's footsteps in engineering, or me taking over the flower shop once I got old enough. But I clearly told her that doing either of those wasn't what I needed to do with my life, and that being a huntsman was more fitting to finally fulfill me we an accomplishment that I had been missing for most of my life. After weeks, and even months of begging my mom, she finally caved in. She eventually agreed and said that she would do as much as she could to support me on my choice of being a huntsman. I was truly grateful for her to have been so supportive of me back then. Heck, she even helped me pick out my weapons, which surprised me greatly back then.

Signal Academy.

That's the primary combat school located on the island of patch off the coast of Vale. You would have to travel by boat to get there and attend classes if you lived in Vale.

That is where I would train to help build the foundation for me to become a true huntsman later on down the road.

The first two years at the academy was nothing spectacular in my opinion. The teachers just taught those first two years all about the basics of everything really. They would cover things like history of the human race, Aura and Semblances, some things about common grimm found around Vale, and even math and English classes. But once a child has finished spending at least two years in Signal, you were then allowed to actually participate in combat training there.

That's where the fun really begins.

Signal had a age limit of ten through fourteen years of age to be able to still have the chance to be enrolled in the school, and no matter how late you joined, once you turned seventeen you officially graduated Signal Academy. Though if you joined late your transcript wouldn't look as good as some other people who have started much younger, since you wouldn't have had as much time spent in combat training as those who did.

I was twelve years old when I started the combat training at signal since I made sure to join as soon as possible.

I was more on the smaller and shorter side in my third year at signal when I started combat training. Those were the years when you had to show the best you've had at the time to potentially prove that you were the few students truly worthy on becoming the next generation of huntsman. If one of the teachers saw some potential prodigy of sorts they could help that student get into the more advanced and technical courses they could offer.

I'd like to admit that I was pretty decent with the academic parts that Signal gave to all of the students, but I soon didn't care right when year three of Signal came around.

I was ready. I was eager to show how much I could give to the people of Remnant.

Signal Academy usually let the kids that just got started on their third year wooden weapons of their choice to help them get a feel on what possible candidates of weaponry they would pick up later on. They were pretty varied throughout to help any student find a suitable weapon, with some examples being a wooden katina or short sword. I'll always remember my first sparring match at signal with those weapons. It was such an important day of my life, one that made me want to go farther in my strength I ever wanted before...

* * *

 _Akira was put against a boy in his fifth year of Signal as his first match ever in combat training._

 _The reasoning for these kind of match-ups were to mostly make the younger students understand the situation of an unwinnable fight. They did this to teach them that there were some situations that were out of your control and power. So the teachers would pit the younger boys against the students who had more experience and combat training by a good couple of years. This would usually ensure the defeat of the beginners against the veterans._

 _The match that Akira had was clearly an unfair one at that. There was a clear size difference between the both Akira and his opponent that automatically made clear who the expected victor would be. Akira knew how to control and manipulate his Aura, and was pretty decent with it. But that wouldn't make a difference to the fight that he was going into. The kid he was matched up against was a fifteen year old, three years older in age and experience. He showed clearly on how he handled fights, with his tall strong stature and visible muscles popping out of his tea-shirt, it was made clear that he was a brute._

* * *

 _An unwinnable fight._

 _That's today's lesson._

 _I now knew that I was little too eager to accept the offer of a sparring match. And because of that, I was now put to be the dummy for today's crash course._

 _"Soon enough kid's you will see that there are some situations that are simply unavoidable. That scenario could be any number of things. But one that is more common and fatal than the rest is being up against odds that will be too much for you to handle." The teacher started as he had my classmates sit a bit away on the ground outside in grassy field._

 _"You're fellow comrade, Mr. Kurusu, was gracious enough to help me show you exactly what that scenario could look like for you." He turned towards me and looked at me with what I swear was a smug grin._

 _'Great...it's good to know that i'm supposed to lose this fight. I mean not like I had chance to begin with.'_

 _I looked ahead at my opponent that I was made to get beaten up by._

 _There was a clear size difference between the both of us, which made the victor quite clear to anyone looking on. I knew somewhat on how to control and manipulate my Aura, and was pretty good at it compared to the others starting out in combat training, but that wouldn't make any difference to the 'fight' that I had to go through. The behemoth in-front of me was a fifteen year old that had three years in age and experience on his side. It didn't take a genius to see clearly on how he handled his fights as he stood tall and strong with his muscles visibly popping out of his tee-shirt. He was a Brute with a capital B._

 _Right now as I eye him up I found myself stuck onto the ground._

 _I am way too nervous to even try and make some sort of plan to try and take this guy out. All I had as a weapon was a little wooden knife in my hand while he carried a long and strong wooden longsword. I saw the imminent defeat that was coming my way. All the students and the monitor of the sparring match could tell who was the winner before it begun. But I got to at least try, no matter how bad it looks. Even if i'm fighting a useless battle._

 _The boy stared at me with a relaxed face and body. A cocky grin was seen attached to his monstrous face. He had the type of grin that would make anyone want to punch his smug face right out._

 _"Are you gonna stand there or what?" The boy said in a voice that fitted perfectly with how he looked._

 _I looked at him with an odd sense of pure rage, as I just stared at his face with hatred._

 _The grin he had was so annoying to look up at. It wasn't even how the boy was acting toward the match that was making me this mad right now. It was that stupid smile of his._

 _I knew I was stalling the fight by staring at him and thinking, but I couldn't think of any other way to approach this. I paid very close attention to the combat strategy lessons that they started teaching when I began combat training, though none of it seems to be relevant to the matter in hand. Strategy didn't matter in a fight like this, what mattered the most was who was the winner and who was the loser in the end. Though this was technically a sparring match, it was some sick walk around the rules to help the stupid teacher teach us a lesson._

 _By rule of a sparring match, the teacher monitoring the spar is to wait for one student to admit defeat to the other, have one student too injured to keep on going with the fight, or to call off the match if they see the potential or serious harm that could happen to one student during the match. All of these were the ways for the match to officially end and finish this nightmare of a spar._

 _I took a good couple of deep breaths and got ready. I had enough with stalling and waiting around, I want to end this as soon as possible._

 _"Watch closely children. Learn from the mistake of others to help ensure not only your survival, but anyone else ignorant enough to not know the situation." All eyes were on me as the teacher finished his last words before the start of the spar._

 _I tightly gripped what felt like a tiny wooden stick in my left hand, and as fast as can, rushed at my opponent at speed most kids my age would not have been expected to have._

 _Reeling back the knife, I swung the tiny piece of wood as hard as possible at the boy, trying to get a good strike in before my humiliating defeat._

 _The boy clearly saw this coming, but he seemed to be a little shocked at how fast I was going at him with the attack._

 _"This kid's kinda fast..." I heard him mutter under his breath, before he responded to my action immediately after._

 _He quickly twisted his wrists so that his sword would turn to catch the strike I tried to deliver._ _It worked amazingly, as I felt the hard vibration from my strike run all through my left arm. After he blocked my knife from making contact, the boy took no time to then push his wooden blade against me with great force. This caused my left hand to swing to the side, as I was then immediately kicked on the chest, which felt like a truck ramming through my body._

 _My Aura completely shatter from the single blow, as I tumbled on the floor a little, losing the wooden knife in the process, as it skidded across the ground away from me. I landed on my stomach, as the pain was too intense for someone like me to recover from. The boy then proceeded to slowly make his way over to my laying form, as he then pressed his foot harshly on my back._

 _"Hey teach, I think he's done for." the boy arrogantly gloated, as the teacher monitoring the match then looked toward me and spoke with a stern voice._

 _"Kurusu, do you admit defeat? Do you see that this is a fight that isn't worth fight for?" The teacher asked out loud, making it as clear as he could for me and the other kids to hear._

 _There was a long pause of silence, as the air in my lungs were being smashed together by the force of the boy's foot on my back. I quickly managed to gather enough oxygen to barely let out a whisper, as I spoke, not sure if the teacher could even hear me._

 _"No…" Was all my weak voice could manage, as the searing pain in my chest grew with each passing second._

 _"You can't be serious?!" The teacher seethed out, his annoyance and anger clearly present._

"You see what arrogance and pride will get you kids? Akira is the perfect example on why you should know when to give up, or you will just end up dead with nothing being achieved by it." The teacher spat, as the kids watching winced as they saw the brutal display of strength.

 _'I'm done aren't I? I should just call defeat, at least then I won't be bruised too badly.' I thought, as I could feel myself slipping from consciousness, maybe giving up will make it so that I can come back tomorrow with no pain..._

 ** _'Accepting failure so easily now?'_**

 _What? Was that a voice?_

 ** _'You seem to be in a little bit of trouble there…it's a shame to see you be reverted back to being so pathetic again.'_** _The voice rings through my head, its voice so familiar, but yet, I don't know what it is..._

 _'Who are you?' I thought, waiting on a response, but quickly clenched my fist in pain, as the pressure of the boot on my back was overwhelming at this point._

 _"Give up now shrimp." The tall boy sadistically grumbled, with arrogance showing fully from his words._

 _"Laying there like dirt won't get you outta this."_

 _I painfully opened my eyes and looked at his face, as I looked on with great rage._

 _That grin… that grin was still there._

 _My sense of hopelessness and confusion, quickly turned to one of pure anger from having to look so weak towards an arrogant ass like him, I can't lose to him..._

 _I then hear a laughter, as my mind filled with the joy of the voice from before._

 ** _'The amount of pride and arrogance this boy holds is something that no child should live by…you are the one who will show him his place in the world, to show him true power, to show him true fear…'_** _The voice mused with excitement._

 ** _'I shall give you just a drop of your potential, to show you how much power you truly hold within you, and to show this child the true power of a Fool...'_** _The voice then seemed to disappear from my mind, as if it were never there._

 _'What does he mean by my potential? What does he mean about my true power? Of me being a fool…'_

 _All these questions that swirled in my head right now, and I don't understand, b_ _ut that's when I finally realized, that I didn't need to understand it right now, as I felt something inside me start to build up._

 _A surge of energy then ran through my body like electricity._

 _This power…_

 _This warmth…_

 _This feeling…_

 _It's amazing…_

 _I couldn't help but have a smile on my face._

 _I put both my hands on the ground and pushed my body up, the boy lifted his foot off my back from the surprise of his foot sudden rising. He took a few steps back and looked at me in clear confusion on to how i'm able to still be able to move a muscle after lying motionless on the ground for so long._

 _I then proceeded to get on both my feet and hang my head down looking at the ground._

 _"What the hell!?" The boy announced his surprise and clear confusion out loud for everyone to hear._

 _"H-how are you not hurt? I was just beating your ass earlier! So how...how are you standing!?" The boy yelled, as his eyes were looking at me with hatred. His fist were visibly turning white from how tight he gripped onto his sword. I simply responded by just standing were I was, not bothering to look up at him._

 _"Ku-Kurusu?!" The teacher stared in shock, as well as all the students that were witnessing the sparring match. All of them surprised with my sudden rise from the ground._

 _The boy just looked at me, his rage unrestrained, as his eyes told me perfectly on how he felt about me..._

* * *

 _'He thinks he can just shrug off what I just did to him as if it was nothing!? He thinks he can just stand up so casually and act like I did nothing to him?! What does he get out of this? A chance to embarrass me in front of all these little shits here like this!? To make my attacks look like I did fucking nothing!? This little shit is nothing but a piece garbage compared to me! He's nothing, nothing dammit!' The boy was absolutely livid with Akira, for he wanted nothing more than to show him his place in the academy like he attended on doing. He's the one that has to show this newbie how much better he is than him. To show him not to mess with him. To show him just how inferior he was compared to him. He is supposed to win this match._

 _The boy then started to charge straight at Akira, not thinking of a strategy or anything like that in mind, but with the sole thought of annihilating Akira._

 _The boy's large long sword was trailing right behind him as he held it tightly with his hands, and was off speeding straight towards Akira like a mad bull. He soon threw all his strength and might onto swinging the wooden sword horizontally at the little boy in front of him._

 _"Wait, hold on!" Yelled the teacher, now getting out of his stupor, but it was too late, the attack was already in progress._

 _And as if in slow motion, the sword sailed right though the air, it's sole intent being to hit Akira, but air was all that was there was for the attack. The boy then started stumbling forward from the huge amount of momentum from his great attack._

 _Akira had his head hanging still, as he looked at his weapon on the ground. He went and swiftly walked slowly to it and snatch up from the ground. The boy was panting and taking deep ragged breaths, the strike put a lot of unnecessary strain on him._

 _It wasn't enough to put him down, as he turned around and looked at Akira, his mind more clear now._

 _'I can't be reckless, something is going on, and I don't like it...' The boy thought, as he slowly raised his weapon and got in the stance that they had taught him to use when using the sword. He slowly walked up to Akira, as he had his arm loosely at his sides, his face still hidden with his disheveled black hair._

 _"Take this!" The boy took his sword and started swinging, in which Akira responded by dodging every strike, as he moved efficiently around the boy, tiring him more and more. This kept going for a while, with the boy swinging and Akira dodging every single strike. it didn't take too long until the boy was barely standing, as he planted his sword firmly on the ground to help support him._

 _"Damn...I can't..." The boy panted out, as he looked up with one eye open, his body exhausted with how long the match was going._

 _Akira just kept his head low, as he stood, still being motionless. The teacher was looking at the fight with great interest now instead of shock. He had half the mind to call it off and end it, but he couldn't bring himself on doing it. He had feeling that something sinister was soon to emerge..._

 _"Sorry...but as much as I love to keep playing around..."_

 _Akira's head raised slowly raised up, showing everyone his now glowing red eyes, as a devilish smile was placed firmly on his face. Shadows seemed to creep up all around his body and started to surround him in a thick black coat of darkness , as they moved with such speed and sharpness._

 _Akira then turned into a blur, as everyone staring at where he once stood and found nothing, as he was now placed in front of the boy. The boy's eyes widen, as he looked at Akira standing in front of him, his chest filled with dread and fear as he looked on in a state of paralysis. The shadows then started to leave Akira's body, as it made a circular wall around the two of them, blocking the view of the both of them from the students and the monitor of the fight. What came after was a ear piercing scream, as everyone outside the dark walls could only watch and listen in horror. The shadows quickly dispersed, as the boy was then found laying on the ground, completely unconscious, but seemingly had no scratch whatsoever on him._

 _Akira was found standing, as his knife was on the ground, and his stare on the sleeping figure of the boy. He then raised his face up, only for it to fall as he crashed down to the ground..._

* * *

That day. It was truly one of the most important days of my life, for that was the day that I had first used my semblance.

It was an odd one if I were to be honest. I've named my Semblance _Shadow walk._ Since nobody else has been recorded to have this kind of Semblance before.

When I activate it, my whole body has shadows swirling around me, and drastically increases my speed and reaction time. When I move when using it, my whole body looks as if a huge black shadow is moving across the air.

Hence shadow walk.

Though I look more like a black blob than anything when in daylight, but at night I was practically invisible.

That day was also the day when I first heard of the mysterious voice that has been in my reoccurring dream. It's words still effecting me to this day.

I looked around to notice that I was laying back down on my bed, with my hands behind my head and me being all dressed up to go out.

Looking to the side, the once blindingly bright yellow sun was now a crisp orange glow on the horizon.

'I guess I spent too long reminiscing good old memories." I spoke out loud to myself, seeing that I wasted my day again with just me in my thoughts.

'I should probably go and buy more bullets for my gun until it's too late. I'm pretty the dust shop in town is still open at this time. Hopefully they'll have spare sniper bullets in their store.' With that thought in my mind, I got up and started to head out my house.

I locked the door with my spare key and left to go quickly buy some supplies.

'Hopefully, I'll be able to have a smooth shopping experience.'

 **AN: I've been re-reading and touching up with chapters to improve overall quality.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Rose and The Fool**

* * *

"Oh my god! This magazine has everything! All the new weapons, specs, and gadgets from across all of Remnant; it even had exclusive ones from Atlas! I didn't know they were allowed to even release those yet." The voice of an ecstatic girl wasn't for anyone in particular, but her cries of joys were not to be unheard by anyone passing by, whether that be in the store or in the streets.

Loud music could be heard blasting through the girl's headphones as she continued on looking through the images and prices of the contents of an huntsmen magazine.

Not truly caring about her surroundings, the girl ignored the background and went on with her business.

'I thought this was gonna be another snooze fest of mags, but it looks like this night got way more exciting!'

The lone girl thought.

Unbeknownst to her, she was going to have an encounter that will change her life. One encounter between two prisoners of fate that could cause ripples across humanity's destiny, making a true happy ending seem seem hopeless...

* * *

'The moon sure is pretty bright tonight...' The stray thought came into mind as I continued the nice stroll through the city.

Though quite the city, the night life of Vale was almost unbearably bland. Nothing much to do out other than visiting some stores or eating out. Even if I wasn't expecting to do much, I still dressed nice for my little outing.

Buttoned up black blazer, white turtle neck underneath, black and red plaid trousers, nice basic black dress shoes, and a satchel.

My usual wear for almost everything.

'Man. Did it really get late fast. I wouldn't of thought daydreaming would cut off most of my time for the day. What a bummer.' I let out a heated breath, being a bit annoyed at how lazy I acted today.

I usually planned something out on my breaks from school, but today was another one where I couldn't bring myself to do anything.

A bad habit that's been happening too much lately, along with my dreams of the voice.

There's this strange feeling alongside it that's been telling me to preserve my strength; like a big event was about to happen in my life. It's nothing like the itch when I was younger, but more like a premonition of sorts. A weird feeling truly.

"No use getting caught up in it again now," quickly picking up the pace, I started breezing past the streets.

Shopping for supplies this late at night wasn't a common thing I do, or going out at night in general wasn't my thing.

For shopping, I don't usually use the conventional stores around town, but a place more toward my taste in quality and price. Though it was in the more shady sides of town; the trip was worth it just for the sheer quality on the products, regardless of price.

Unluckily, the store closed around the middle of the day, and I did just waste it away, so just this once, the city shops will have to fill in for it today.

Also I'm a little desperate on getting a restock on ammo for my weapon.

Ammo for what exactly? Why my gun of course.

In the end, when it came down to it, I went with the approach of simple yet varied with my weapons of choice.

The idea of specializing either up close or far away for combat didn't sound right to me, so I went for the tried and true combo of a knife and gun.

Though basic sounding, they were what felt the best to me when fighting at my own pace. They weren't unnecessarily complicated like some kind of huge long sword that could switch to a shotgun firing mini rockets; the thought of a weapon like that was...excessive to say simply.

I liked the basics. Nothing more to it than that.

Does that mean my weapons were just an ordinary kitchen knife and a water gun you'd buy at a dollar store? Of course not! They were the state of the art, high caliber, killing machines.

When living in a world where monsters run rampant and criminals pop up on the daily, I would think that having good equipment should be priority number one before trying to use the weapons themselves.

The knife I owned was a Gerber Mark II as my dad told me, which was one of the most efficient combat knives produced by man without any crazy upgrades or dust helping it. I myself obtained the knife through my dad's connections, for the knife was the standard Atlas weapon given to soldiers that had to act upon hand-to-hand combat. I received the blade when I turned around fourteen, so I'm still not used to it fully yet, but I sure as hell love using it. A normal one would be made out of either stainless steel, or aluminum, so when I first got the knife I automatically knew that the metals that made the blade wouldn't be too much of help when constantly fighting off grimm; personally, with the help of my dad, made a custom blade with a mixture of obsidian and carbon steel to make a blade as a replacement to the regular standard one for my knife. The name of the knife was Caroline.

It wasn't odd to name your weapons, but there was usually some meaning to it. My dad teased me about it being some girl I had crush on, but really, I just found the name fitting. I don't really know why, but it had a nice ring to it for me. The knife had a dark and good looking red base grip, and a nine inch long blade. The edges were made of obsidian while the inside was made of the carbon steel.

Now to the gun.

My pistol was a little more special than my knife, for it can actually use dust. The pistol was a Beretta 92FS, a standard gun with usually nothing too special going for it. The overall gun was made with generally the same material that its originally made of, as the gun's color was the standard thick and dark black look. What made it stand out from others was the fact that instead of the regular mm rounds of ammunition the pistol regularly uses, it was modified to fire .408 sniper rounds out instead; making the damage significantly better than it could've done before. There was this straight, slim, rectangular gray line that ran through the middle of the barrel on both sides. The line would change different colors depending on what kind of dust was detected within the round that was loaded. The gun weighed a good amount, as the addition of using sniper rounds instead of it's regular mm. The barrel was a little longer as well as the clip size also gaining more. This made the gun bigger than it's other models, but still worked and looked the same besides the bulkier look.

I named it Justine, as I found that name the perfect fit for this type of weapon.

Now that I think about them now, I didn't bring the two of them with me. It wasn't like I would need them for a quick shopping trip, but the security of having a weapon for potential dangers would be nice.

'It'll be okay. Just a quick buy and that's it.'

Unfortunately, I was about to eat those words.

* * *

From Dust till Dawn.

Pretty cheesy, yet appealing in it's own quirky way.

The store's front entrance looked good with it's two big and wide windows displaying some of it's fine dust and other dust related items. On either side of a double door were two lanterns hanging on the wall beside them, giving it a good outside presence that wasn't too appalling nor too bland.

I walked up and open the door, making my way inside the building.

Greeted with a bunch of Dust related items scattered around, I looked around to see that the inside was just as appealing as it was outside.

All around the store were long tubes with a variety of colors filled with dust. The store was packed to the brim with all kinds of dust items and products solely focusing on dust and dust alone.

'Yep. A store completely dedicated on dust goods. Hopefully they have some kind of ammunition.'

A single old man was standing behind the shop's counter, smiling at me with the kindness you would find with the elderly.

I went over to the counter, looking around to see if I could find what I need off the bat. With no such luck, I leaned on the counter, as I spoke to him with a friendly grin. "Hi, I was wondering if you would happen to be selling standard ammunition?" I knew it was kinda stupid to walk in a dust store and ask for gun ammo, but this was the first store that I found that was open that may sell what I need.

"Well I do have a bit'a ammo in stock. You can go check and see if what you're looking for is there. It's over in the back near the magazine stand. It may not be much, but its all that I got." The old man answered, as he seemed to be very happy on helping me out.

"Great! Thank you." I politely told the man, making my way toward the back of the store.

Walking through the aisles, I spotted a sudden appearance of bright red catching my eye. Looking over at the color's direction, I spotted a hooded person standing in front of the magazine stand. She looked to be holding on to what looked like a gun magazine with some hardcore looking weapons on the page.

'Huh… that's kinda a weird thing to wear. Wonder if the person is a huntsman.' I have seen some huntsman dressed in extremely ridiculous clothing before, so a long red cloak wouldn't really seem too odd for one of them to be wearing. I've seen worst after all.

The jingle of the door bell at the front indicated someone's arrival, but was strangely followed with a bunch of heavy footsteps. I gave no mind to it, for it wasn't odd for it to be a big order pickup of dust.

I kept on moving towards the back, soon finding a shelf that packed with all different kinds of bullets in them. Though not really organized and diverse, it had the necessities.

I started looking through for the specific kind I needed, and after several minutes of looking at them, I found to my misfortune that none of them were what I was looking for.

'Hmmm… none of these are remotely close to sniper rounds…well that serves me for trying to buy ammunition at a dust shop.' I huffed out in exhaustion and swiftly turned around to make my way out the store.

'I should thank the shopkeeper again. Even if I didn't find what I needed, I ended up wasting both our times with the stupid idea of buying ammo here.' Not even a minute after did I hear the same man yell in fear from the front of the store.

"Please just take my lien and leave!" The sudden cry from the old man told me clearly that something just went down. And I have nagging suspicion it had to do with that group that entered.

Crouching down low, I made my way behind the aisle's shelves and started to run along toward the end. Sounds of suction then started coming all around up ahead, as the smell of the dust filled the air.

When I managed to get to the end, I poked my head out from the side, taking a peek on the situation.

What I saw was a couple thuggish looking guys; all outfitted with the same color coordinated clothes.

Black suit and pants, red tinted glasses, black gloves, a bowler hat, and black dress shoes.

Some of them were holding canister and filling them up with the dust tubes around the front of the store, which covered why it's starting to smell in the store.

But out of everyone there, one person from the group stood out from the rest, and it was obvious he was the leader of this robbery.

Orange hair, a red line white suit, long black pants, and black shoes, grey scarf, gloves, bowler hat...

'These guys have weird taste in clothes...'

He took out his cigar that he was smoking and tapped on it, making the ash fall down on the counter in front of the old man.

"Sshhhh...calm down. We're not here just for your money, hehehe... grab the crystals." He ordered with no emotion. The goons that didn't have canisters then took out some briefcases and started grabbing the dust crystals in the counters on display.

'Damn. They're really robbing this place. I need to find a way to stop them and keep the old man safe.' I reached into my jacket, only to remind me of the absence of ,y weapons.

'Okay. Alright...alright. I need to make the first strike if I want to end this asap and keep the shopkeeper safe,' with that thought in my mind, I got just the idea on how, but I needed a little help if it was gonna work correctly...

* * *

'Man this has gotta be the coolest one of them all! No wait! That one! Wait wait wait… this one, yeah, definitely this one.' I couldn't believe some of the specs on these weapons that real huntsman use to fight. They're all A grade quality, even some of the plain looking ones!

'Though Crescent Rose would demolish any of these weapons, no matter what!' My giddy thought stopped soon after from a harsh grab on my shoulders.

I did a sudden spin around, which made me come face-to-face with a rough looking man with odd looking and dingy red sword.

He points a finger to his ear signaling for me to take off the headphones that were blasting my music. I did so, and safely hanged them around my neck, wondering what the big deal is with the guy.

"Yes?" I question him, not really sure on what was happening right now.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" He angrily told me, raising that weird red sword to try and intimidate me a little, which of course only made him look more stupid looking.

"Are you...robbing me?" I asked, because if he was, then that wouldn't be a good thing.

For him that is.

"Yeah!" He dumbly answered

"Oooohhhh…" I trail off, having half the mind to kick him across the store and the other half to take out Crescent Rose and swing it at his face. I didn't get to finish on choosing my decision, because of a black shadow that came speeding behind the man. It appeared behind the man's turned back, slowly creeping up from the ground. The shadows then stop and dissipate to reveal a boy standing. He narrowed his gray eyes from behind the man and formed some aura into his hand. A quick karate chop to the neck was enough to knock out the man ice cold.

He fell to the ground with a thud and laid there motionlessly, his mouth slightly open with drool running out of his mouth.

"Are you alright?" The boy's voice filled with concern. I was still staring at where the man once stood, leading to me staring at the guy's face for an ungodly amount of time.

'That was pretty cool…' Was my first thought, as I still look upon his face. Quickly, I got out of my little trance by shaking my head vigorously, my face a little heated with the exchange.

Noticing that I wasn't harmed he spoke up, all of sudden sounding more serious than before.

"The store is getting robbed right now, and there are a too many of them in here to fight alone without causing some collateral damage with the store. Do you happen to be a huntress?" He asked, with a little bit of hope in his voice.

"No…b-but i'm a huntress in trai-!" He quickly moved up and covered my mouth, his eyes glaring at me to tell me to shut up. He looked around to see if there were any of the robbers he mentioned near us, as he kept his hold tightly on my mouth.

"We have to be quiet! We can't be detected right now; we need to take these guys out quietly and try not to cause harm to the store or the owner. You got that?" he loudly whispered in my ear. His stare quite mean looking if I do say so.

I rigorously nodded in understanding.

I guess I was a little loud when talking…

Just a little.

He let go of his hand from my mouth and took a step back to give me some room. His face never did leave that serious look of his, which scared me a little.

It really sucked, for I liked the way he looked all concerned and stuff...

He spoke again, an intense stare still occupying his face.

"Look, I got a plan to take all these guys out, and I wouldn't mind having you help me out with that." He quietly whispered, looking at me expectantly.

'He had a plan to take these guys and needs my help? That's so awesome! This is gonna be so much fun! I"m gonna be all sneaky and stuff, making a plan, having a cool, yet kinda scary, guy helping me do it. This is going to be just like the books and video games. It's like we're preparing for a heist!' I couldn't help with my giddiness, as I was excited on helping him take out the bad guys.

I gave him a big smile, as I whispered with excitement. "I'll help! What do you have in mind?"

He then looked at the unconscious body of the man, as he then gave me a smirk, one in which made my whole body tingle in excitement.

The excitement almost made me miss a strange thing with his eyes. They looked like they flashed to red for some reason.

"Well...here's how it's gonna go down..."

* * *

"God these jobs are getting boring. Like really? Another dust run? I remember when robbing like this was fun from the beginning, but the staleness of it really shows when it gets easy. It's almost making me wish for the times of when I was first starting out. Man, that rush and thrill of almost getting caught and barely escaping with the skin of my teeth was something euphoric compared to this. I still remember the old pickpocket tricks, the lock-picking techniques, and all the small break-ins i'd do just to past the time. I can't help but just drool over the thought of them. But this whole criminal organization thing is too much of a benefit to put off and be done with now, even if it's so damn boring." Roman Torchwick let out with frustration, wanting some recognition of his woes and troubles.

"Uh-huh." A random goon in front of him collecting crystals said, trying his best to sound interested for his boss.

Roman noticed the dismissive response toward his tirade and quickly tapped the glass of the display counter loudly enough for the grunt to look up.

Roman then leaned in and looked straight at the man, "You missed a couple here...you idiot!" Roman hissed out, as he then grabbed the hair of the man, slamming his face onto the counter with almost enough strength on completely shatter through the glass. He pointed at some minuscule specks of dust crystals that were barely shining bright enough for the eye to notice.

The grunt quickly scrambled after being shown and let go by Roman, while he did his best to keep the blood running from his nose on getting on the crystals.

Roman couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him in disgust, for he was now working in a more slow downed and cautious pace.

'This building an empire thing really wasn't what I envisioned it to be. I wanted smart and loyal servant under my feet and serve me as their one and only god, not some dumb mutts that could barely keep an attention span of more than two seconds. I could only imagine the possibilities I would have if I was the one calling the shots. But no, i'm just a pawn to some freaks that got me wrapped up in some big plan that I still know nothing about. I'm a dog, a dog taking orders from their master; they can just throw a bone my way to keep me in check and go do whatever messed up shit they've got planned. How pathetic.'

Roman glanced at the tied up old man, soon speaking down at him with a bored tone, "You know, you're a pretty nice old man. I mean, with you letting us rob this place so easily; not many shopkeepers are this cowardly you know." Roman said on an attempt to scare or rile up the old man hogtied in front of him.

Tears were running down his face. The man didn't do anything besides looking away to hide his fragile being.

'Pff. This guy's not even trying...' Roman then spit at the man, making him flinch a little and stay laying on the ground motionless. He didn't do anything to entertain Roman one bit.

"Seriously...give me something!" Roman roughly reached in his coat and took out a cigar. He went to light it up, but had some difficulty with getting a spark up.

"This cheap piece of..." Before he could finish, one of the goons came and spoke to Roman with a voice of concern.

"Hey boss, It's been a while since John went over to survey the back of the store. Want me to go and check up on him?" The random thug from the group asked. His voice was just as bland and typical as any other guy Roman hired from a certain club.

"Huh? I don't care, you can go if you want." Roman dismissed the goon as he went back to focus on lighting the cigar.

"Hey boss! Look who we got here!" One of the goons was then seen dragging a red hooded girl from the back. The struggle she put up was very dramatic and odd looking; almost like she was acting.

'Oh? Well lookie here.' Roman snickered, as the lighter finally lit up and set the cigar going.

The girl kept on wiggling in the man's hold, not quite pleased with her capture or how the man was handling her. All the goons then gathered around to see what was going on; the noise catching all their attention.

"Well looks like little miss riding hood was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Roman looked on amusingly at the little girl glaring at him and his goons. The nickname looked to have worked on ticking her off.

"You guys are going to be sorry for picking on me and this store!" Ruby dramatically screamed out loud for everyone to hear, as she flailed even more and looked more desperate on escaping.

Roman only chuckled at her response, being quite amused on having this entertainment gladly fill the boredom that was brewing.

"Well Red, who's going to stop us?" He jokingly asked her. Holding his smile while he let out a couple puffs of smoke out.

"The ghost that haunts this place." Ruby proudly exclaimed out loud; a goofy smile spread across her face.

"Huh?" Was all Roman managed. His cigar nearly fell out with his mouth for being slightly agape. He didn't even know how to respond to such a childish claim.

"That's right. The ghost that's haunted this area for ages. It will punish bad guys like you!" Ruby said in a triumphant voice, confidently looking on with no fear.

'Is this girl serious? A ghost that haunts this place. For real?' Roman couldn't believe the garbage flying through the girl's mouth as he looked on with an uninterested look now.

"Okay Red. If there is a ghost, where is it then, huh? So far we just came and nicely waltz right in. Nothing has gone wrong, and I highly doubt your little ghost story is gonna change that." Roman then gestured his hand around the whole store, as some goons started laughed. Either be genuine or for their boss's sake, all of it came directed onto Ruby's theatrics.

"But if you insist. Then strike me down you damned ghost! Make me repent for my sins!" Couple of seconds passed and nothing happened besides more laughter piling up.

Roman walked towards Ruby and relished on the sounds of his men clowning on the little girl.

Roman looked down at Ruby, taking in a long hit from his cigar. "Seriously girly. What kind of people do you take us for?" Smoke then came out and completely engulfed Ruby, as she coughed roughly through it.

"All right boys." The men then turned and gave Roman all their attention once more. "Hurry up and have your fun with her. Make it quick before I change my mi-"

"B-Boss!" Interrupting Roman was the same guy who asked him about checking up on the missing man. He was seen dragging a body across the floor.

"John! H-He's out cold!" The guard yelled out loud to Roman. Some of the goons went over to check on the man, while others stood around in confusion

"What?" Roman asked in surprise.

Everyone looked at the body in shock. Wondering how their fellow goon was knocked out all of sudden.

As random thoughts ran through their minds, a small giggle started coming from Ruby. Her head hanged low, her bangs now covering most of her face; they covered everything besides her sinister looking smile.

Everyone turned at her with fear from her sudden action. Ruby's little giggle progressively became the laughter similar to a madman. The thug that was holding her quickly let go and stepped back a good couple feet back.

Ruby was still laughing madly, making everyone uncomfortable and fearful; her eyes wide like a psychopath, her smile spreading far and wide, her unnerving laughter making everyone uneasy.

She then stopped, letting her head hang once more before speaking in a low and soft voice"I told you…" The moment those words left Ruby's mouth, the lights flickered and cut out, leaving the store to soon be engulfed in complete darkness. The only source of light in the store was from the moon's light and the single cigar Roman was smoking.

Screams of petrified men came from all different directions, making everyone who was affected to look around in panic.

Roman then called out loud, his voice cracking a little.

"Everyone! Just grab whatever you can and get the hell outta here!" Roman yelled, booking it for the door. He didn't care about the dust at all, for his survival was the only thing he's focusing on.

His heart was pounding, his skin white from fear, and cold sweat stinging his flesh. Ruby was gone and the goons were also nowhere to be seen with his escape.

Roman never believed in the supernatural, with the whole world invested with monster and all, but it was hard to ever think of anything worse. This became a huge wake up call for him.

Running out into middle of the street, Roman took a chance and glanced back to see if anyone was coming out and running away with him.

Nothing.

No one. Not even a random person just walking by.

All Roman could see was the dark emptiness of the store down the narrow and poorly lit street. The void of black surrounded one single thing, and that was the cigar that fell from Roman's lips.

He gripped his cane that he has been carrying, wanting some closure that he had protection for himself.

But his body was slowly being paralyzed. The pure fear of it all leaving nothing but him and his thoughts, those very same thoughts that kept making his mind stuck on the fear.

The light in which Roman has been staring at for an eternity was snuffed out, as the front of the store's door opened. Ruby appeared and stepped out with her hood covering her face.

Was she still smiling? Was she still human underneath? What came next? What was going to happen?

Roman stood his ground and didn't bother back peddling any further, his mind running with theories and possible outcomes with Ruby's appearance from the shadows.

She quickly took out her weapon and started to unfold it. After a series of gears turning and metal sliding, what came in view was a scythe with a sickly shine in the moonlight glow, spewing out a sick aura of death to Roman.

"Who the hell are you!?" Roman screamed at Ruby, waiting for a response.

It never came. Ruby just charged at Roman, not giving Roman much time to recover.

Roman's fear was replaced with anger. He couldn't help but hate himself for showing himself in such a weak state to Ruby, who was still speeding toward him. He took his cane and swung it at the speeding bullet of a girl, hitting nothing as she sped right past him. She spun her scythe in front of her, shooting out to give her the momentum for a quick turnaround.

Surprisingly, Roman wasn't fazed at all, for he expertly spun on his heel and clash his cane with Ruby's scythe, having sparks flying from the collision.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to kill me!" Roman then pushed on her scythe, forcing Ruby to step back a little to recompose herself. Roman took no time for her to recover as he stuck his cane up. Out from the tip popped a circular cross-hair, it's mark solely on Ruby's head.

"Take this you brat!" Roman pulled the trigger attached to his cane and out fired a sparkling red dust shot. The shot connected with the unsuspecting Ruby, with the explosion sending her flying farther down the street.

"Ahh!" Was all Ruby managed to scream as she flew and hit the ground. The impact dished out major damage to her aura, making her worry if she was taking him on too lightly.

She got up soon enough; taking off her hood to see a bit better. Roman looked at her face with a furious fire in his eyes. His main focus now was to kill the girl that scared him to hell and ruined an easy job. He shot more of his dust shots toward the Ruby's direction, all sailing across the air with great speed. Ruby used her own speed to dodge all them easily. She looked at Roman with a grim look, not happy with the results so far.

'This was suppose to be easy...' Ruby thought, dodging another shot hurling toward her.

She then went straight toward Roman once again and started rapidly swinging her scythe at him. Roman raised his cane and started to clash, dodge, and defend from Ruby's flurry of strikes.

'Dang, he's really good. I need to find a better way to get a good hit on him.' Ruby then stopped with her assault and ran past Roman, she went more toward the dust shop from before. Jumping on top of a lampposts nearby, she swiftly switched her scythe to it's sniper mode. Ruby started to fire bullets at Roman, trying to hit him with any kind of shot in hopes that she would get the upper hand soon. Roman once again dodge and evaded all her shots, hitting a couple of them with excellent precision with his cane like a baseball player. He quickly did a spin, making another shot miss. He stomped his foot in the ground and stopped himself from spinning. He then quickly pointed his cane at were Ruby was still stationed, shooting another dust shot precisely at her. The bright flash of the shot immediately alerted the incoming danger.

Ruby jumped off the post, which caused the shot to hit it which caused an explosion that destroyed the lamp, with it making a cloud of smoke.

Roman then went wild, and started to shoot dust shots at Ruby, not caring if it was a hit or miss. For Roman, just destroying everything around him was enough to help satisfy him and his building bloodlust.

This kept going on for a little, with Roman shooting willy-nilly and Ruby trying to move to spots where there wouldn't be too much damage caused from Roman's shooting frenzy. She then noticed how much smoke was piling up from the blasts and explosions, which made a light bulb turn on in her head.

'This can work! I just need to time this right...' Ruby thought as she narrowed her eyes and looked at Roman.

Ruby then started to use her Semblance and sniper rifle to move around Roman as fast as she could and as close as possible. Roman didn't care about it and still kept on firing his dust shots at Ruby, which is what she wanted. With all the dust and little explosions everywhere, there was a huge cloud of smoke and dust surrounding Roman and covering his line of sight on the girl. He covered his eyes from all the debris and smoke getting into his eyes, which gave him no time to react to the boot that firmly kicked him on the chest.

Ruby then charged at him, slicing at him with another set of swings from her scythe. She then went for an uppercut on him with her weapon, shooting him straight up. Ruby didn't just stop there, for then she leaped in the air and continued her strikes, slashing left and right at the defenseless man. She finished it all off by shooting beneath her, raising her higher up than Roman was, as she then shot behind her, throwing her straight at him, smashing both her boots on Roman. This sent him straight down, smashing onto the ground with bits of cracks under him.

The contact at the end of Ruby's combo made Roman cough out a bit of blood from his lips. Ruby gently spun and landed on her feet, looking on with pride in her work.

"Damn Red…you're one hell of a fighter...you're damn lucky I don't have my partner with me today." Roman chuckled, making Ruby give him a harsh stare.

"I don't get why guys like you are around. You just hurt people and do bad things. And for what? To feel cool or something?" Ruby ranted a little, walking over to Roman, her glare still fixated at the his laying form, her weapon still out and ready to strike him if he chose to do anything weird.

"Hahahaha...you're either real innocent or dumb kid. Heh...you wouldn't be able to imagine why I do this, hell, why anyone else would do the things that I do. You're too much of spoiled brat to understand." Roman kept up his laughter, as it unnerved Ruby more and more.

"You're right, I don't know. But I do know is that what you do is wrong, and you need to be stopped." Ruby said out confidently, smiling at the bad guy's state. That's when Roman stopped his laughing, and gained a sick smile on his face.

"Well...if you think like that, then you're a fool in this world." Roman raised his cane, which was surprisingly still in his grip, making Ruby a little distracted from his sudden movements. He aimed it at her chest, as he pulled the trigger once more. Instead of a red dust shot like he has been shooting at her for the longest of time, out came a blinding white one. The shot crashed into her chest and sent her flying. The sound of her aura breaking was heard before the shot carried her to the ground and exploded in a brilliant show of light and fire. The explosion was significantly bigger and brighter than any other dust shot that Roman had used so far.

Ruby struggled to get up, as she was badly damaged from the shot at point blank range. Her aura was nowhere to be found, as she now laid on the ground. Crescent Rose flew off to the side when she landed. Ruby now was on her back and facing the bright stars and moon.

Roman got up from the ground and limped toward Ruby, using his cane to support him. His wicked smile spread all over his hungry eyes.

"Hahaha! Man! I didn't think I would have to use that powerful of a shot to only take you down. That would've usually have blown up your average Joe to pieces!" Roman laughed at how Ruby still lived through the most powerful dust shot that he had on him.

"Oh how the tables have turned. But I will admit, you're quite the trickster kid. You really got me scared from that little ghost story. But oh man, don't I feel like a wimp for that." Roman applaud Ruby for making him fear for his own life, as his eyes gave her once over.

"I'm not sure what to do with you Red. You got me spooked out my mind, yet right now all i'm thinking about is business. You could go for a pretty big price." Ruby looked at him confused, not knowing what he was implying.

"Yeah...a girl all innocent and noble, all young with a lotta spunk in her, also not too shabby looking...hahaha. Oh god, they would eat you up. And in more ways than one, if you know what I mean." Roman came up right above Ruby, as he poked her stomach with his cane, making her wince from the action.

"You wouldn't last a minute with those hounds, you'd probably be a one night stand and that's it. What a sad fate for such a sweet girl." Roman kept looking at Ruby, as the thought of a potential money tree came to his mind. He quickly shook his head and gave a disgusted sneer at the young girl.

"No. I wouldn't have a bitch like you around any longer than she has to. This is a pretty messed up and cruel world little girl, you're lucky I would rather kill you than sell you. See? I'm a nice guy after all..."

Roman lifted his cane and pointed it toward Ruby, his eyes cold and unforgiving.

"You shouldn't have gone and played hero Red..."

Roman's finger was about to squeeze the trigger on his cane, Ruby couldn't help but look away, as slight tears started to well up in her eyes.

Right when Roman was about to pull the trigger he felt something hit his back, which made him go flying over Ruby and landing on the ground face first, sliding slightly after the impact.

"AHH!" Roman screamed. His adrenaline ran out, and it seemed that all the pain from before hit him all at once like a truck.

Roman laid still, not knowing his body had gave up on him. He slowly pushed himself around, and weakly let his arms prop him up,as he saw a boy standing there, with a calm look in his cold gray eyes.

"Ruby...I thought you said that you could handle the leader?" Akira said to Ruby, while helping her to her feet and swinging one of her arms over his shoulder.

"Hey! He looked easy to take on, it's not my fault he knew how to fight! And why didn't you come sooner?! He was saying weird things you know!" Ruby yelled in her defense and anger, while Akira only just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Akira said, not wanting to get in a argument with a girl he just met today.

Sirens were then finally ringing in the distance. Akira looked at the direction the noise was coming from.

"Looks like the police finally came." Akira sighed, as their late arrival annoyed him a little.

"Well, at least they're here, right?" Ruby pointed out, smiling at Akira, not minding at all of what happened.

"Yeah...I guess you are right on that one." Akira said, looking back at Ruby, smiling back.

"Hey! You guys gonna keep acting lovey dovy, or are you gonna kill me already!" Roman shouted at them from his laying position, not too amused with the display of the two.

Ruby instantly snapped at him, face flushed and energy magically restored within her.

"W-We're not in love with each other! We just met, and he hasn't even met my sister or dad, or gone on a date with me, or gave me flowers, or kiss me, or sang a song for me, or…" Ruby then started mumbling on to herself about how Akira hasn't done this or that. Akira just stared at her for a second with a blank face, as he then turned his attention at Roman.

"Well I think killing you would be a little too extreme. Maybe jail would be a better punishment." After Akira finished, sounds of heels clicking alerted him on the oncoming lecture.

"What are you two doing here?!" Ruby and Akira both turned around to see a woman with very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun staring at them, her face was completely livid.

"Well…answer me!" She yelled, which made Ruby hold onto Akira with slight fear, as her shaking indicated it pretty well.

Akira just looked at her, then Ruby, then the shop, and finally Roman, as he gave another deep sigh. He went and turned to the woman with a tired look.

"It's a long story…"

* * *

'Why do I fell like we just committed a crime?' I thought while being contained in a small room with Ruby. A single light bulb hanging above our heads was the only light in the room.

Though I wasn't too riled up of our little predicament, the same couldn't be said for Ruby. She looked as though she was going to have a mental breakdown in any minute. She kept repeating 'we're screwed' over and over again.

The sound of the door opening took me out of my thoughts, as the woman from before appeared in front of us. She quickly spoke in her no nonsense attitude and voice.

"I hope you both realized that your actions tonight won't be taken lightly." The woman firmly stated.

"You put yourselves and others in great danger." She said with concern, her mood taking a full one-eighty.

"But they started it." Ruby yelled, trying to explain in our defense. Though it didn't sound as professional as it could have been said. The woman ignored Ruby's statement and continued on.

"If it were up to me, you two would be sent home, with a pat on the back…" Ruby had hope in her eyes, as she raised her hands in anticipation.

'This isn't going to end we-' I was cut off, as my prediction came true.

"And a slap on the wrist." The woman then slams down her riding crop on the table. She did it more on Ruby's side, which scared Ruby like a little puppy. I think I even heard a ' _Yip_ ' in the process as well.

'This is so weird to watch' I thought, while watching Ruby and the woman's interaction with each other.

"But...there is someone here that would like to meet the both of you." This caught my interest quickly, leaving me to my imagination on who could possibly call the two of us here after an incident like that.

And from the darkness of the room came a man holding a plate of what appeared to be cookies. This man I instantly recognized.

A man with such prestige, such influence and respect that it would be considered treachery to oppose him. The man who was has been the headmaster of Beacon Academy for as long as I know.

Professor Ozpin.

He walked to the table and looked at Ruby, his face stoic yet his eyes intrigued by the small girl.

"Ruby Rose, you…have silver eyes." Ruby looked uncomfortable with Ozpin being so close to her face when he started speaking.

"And Akira Kurusu. Hello." I guess it was my turn to feel uncomfortable with the odd introduction from possibly the most powerful man in the world.

'This guy's weirder than I would've thought...'

"So, where did the two of you learn how to fight?" Ozpin asked, as the woman held up a tablet, it showed the inside of the dust shop with the lights cutting off, it then turned to all green from the night vision mode the camera from the store caught. It showed me and Ruby both quickly attacking all the goons in the vicinity. It then showed Ruby outside having her fight with the orange haired man. Then to me using my semblance to kick him in the back, launching him in the process. Ruby hesitantly answered, as she kept glancing at the cookies for some reason.

"S-Signal Academy." Which made me pretty surprised since I never seen her there. I mean, they did the best they could to separate all the boys and girls in the school. Now that I think about it, I never seen one girl there, I knew there were some that attended, but I never saw them.

Ozpin then spoke "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked Ruby, looking at her intently.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered again.

"I see…" Ozpin then placed the plate of cookies he's been holding on the table, signaling for us to take some.

I went to reached them, but as soon as Ruby ate one whole on the first bite, she started to eat them all in one bite.

'Damn, I really wanted a cookie too…'

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow." Ozpin said out loud, which Ruby responded in the most elegant way she can.

"Daz mai uckle crer." Ruby said, or tried to say. She then swallowed the last bit of cookie that remained in her mouth.

I tuned out of the conversation, as Ruby's incoherent talking led me to believe that this was going to be a long night.

"Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now i'm all like…" What came next was of series of made up karate moves and sounds.

I quickly put my attention back to the conversation, as I didn't quite catch on what she said, but more so on what she was doing.

Ozpin didn't seemed fazed by it at all, more amused than surprised. I on the other hand, was not really prepared for it. Though I am a little used to her little quirks, I still just only met her today. Though at least I wasn't the worst one, as for the woman standing next to Ozpin looked at Ruby with a dumbfound expression, her eye slightly twitching.

"And what is a adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin once again asked Ruby, his focus still on her.

"Well…I want to be a huntress." Ruby answered excitedly, looking a little nervous.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked, wanting a clear answer.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left in signal, and then i'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister is starting in Beacon this year and she is trying to become a huntress, and I want to become a huntress too, because I want to help people, and my parents always taught us to help others, so I might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are cool and all but huntsmen and huntresses are so much more romantic and excited and cool and jus chiyah you know!"

Everyone in the room just stared at her in with no emotion, i'm doing it because I still need to process what she said in my head.

After a while Ozpin asked yet another question to Ruby. This made me start questioning to myself on why i'm here when it's Ruby they seem to be more interested in.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"You're Proffessor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon." Ruby answered simply.

"Hmph. Hello." Greeted Ozpin.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greeted back.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything" Ruby leaned in and looked at Ozpin straight in the eyes.

Ozpin then looked at the woman, she just turned her head and grunted.

"Well okay then." And just like that, Ruby is gonna go to Beacon Academy two years ahead.

Her face lit up, as she looked like she was going to explode with happiness any moment now.

'Welp better make my leave then, it looks like that conversation is done.' I then get up from my seat and made my way to the door.

'Hm. I wonder if there was still any leftover meatlo-'

"Wait Akira!" Ruby called out my name, making me look back, as my eyebrow rose from the sudden call out.

"Ozpin, do you think Akira can join Beacon too?" Ruby asked Ozpin hopefully.

I was a little shocked to be honest, i'd admit that I was a little jealous that Ruby would get to go to Beacon two years earlier, but I didn't really think about me actually getting into Beacon early myself.

"I'm afraid that cannot happen." Ozpin quickly shot down, as he stared at me with disinterested eyes. "If mister Kurusu were to join this year of first years, there would be an uneven number, which would mean he would be with without a team or maybe even a partner really." Ozpin declined Ruby's unasked favor, as he sipped a little from his coffee mug that seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

'Oh well, If that's how it's gonna be then.' I then started to make my leave again, until Ruby yelled out something so crazy that I had to stop in my tracks.

"I'm not going then..." Ruby quietly murmured, sounding like how a child would if they were ask to go somewhere they didn't want to go. I look back in awe, not sure on what she was thinking.

"Excuse me?" Ozpin questioned Ruby's quite bold statement, his face a little scrunched with confusion.

"I said i'm not going. The only reason that we took out those guys, and caught that orange haired man back there was because of Akira. He made the plan to stop those people, he was the one who did most of the work, and he even saved my life from that man. He deserves to go to Beacon just as much I do! No, he deserves to go more than I should, he's ready to be huntsman. I can see it, and if you can't, then you would be giving up on accepting an amazing person that is Akira!" After Ruby's speech was done, she looked at me and gave me smile, such a naive, innocent, happy smile.

I just met this girl today, and I feel like we've known each other for ages now. Never had there been a person that I have met that is as innocent as Ruby, as optimistic as her, as kind, gentle, and caring as her. If there were more people like her, who knows what would happened. But that doesn't mean that what Ruby is, is necessarily good. She is ignorant to the outside world, to the real world out there. She sees life like a fairy tale, one that has a villain, and a hero to rise up to stop them and save the world. She is too precious for this harsh and cruel reality that is out there, as the woman made that quite clear to her.

"You can't be serious?!" The woman with Ozpin exclaimed with anger, her face shaking and slightly red, as steam seemed to rise from her head.

"Do you know who you're demanding from?! Ozpin could easily just not accept neither of you into his school. He doesn't need you to demand him to accept the both of you. You're acting like a child! Do you not see the opportunity that is in front of you? You either accept or decline, there is no room for negotiation, no room for demands, and especially no room for childish people such as yourself." The woman finished with her rant with the matter at hand, looking away from Ruby, as if she was a pile of trash on the side of the road.

And all of this because of the decision of me not being able to go.

'This needs to end, my misfortune shouldn't bring others down with me.'

I took a hold of Ruby's shoulders and turned her to face me, as I looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Ruby. I appreciate you for thinking so highly of me, but please, you don't need to do th-" I was immediately cut off by her. Ruby shook her head and look at me, her eyes a little teary now, as her voice was weak and childish.

"No! You deserve to go! You are way more suited to go there earlier than I should. It's not fair!" Ruby tried to say to me, trying to convince me to keep on going with this uphill fight. But i'm not going to make this any longer than it has too, this has to end.

"Ozpin..." I started as I looked at him, as he still had no expression to give, looking at me with his full attention.

"Please accept Ruby, even if she is acting this way, we both know she has her heart in the right place, but she doesn't fully understand the situation. So don't hold this against her." Ozpin's poker face didn't give me anything, as I just look back at Ruby, putting my hands on her shoulders to get her full attention on me.

"Ruby, please just accept this chance, don't worry about me. I mean, come on, two years early to go to Beacon? That's your dream! You shouldn't decline it because of me, so please...just take it." I tried to convince her.

"But they're being disrespectful to you!" Ruby tried to argue, but I just shook my head, a small smile on my face.

"Ruby, there are just problems in life that can never be solved no matter what. I don't want you to blow your chance on some random guy you just met. Goodbye Ruby Rose, I hope you do well in Beacon." I let go of her shoulders, as I gave a quick wink.

Before Ruby could do anything I just turned around and left. Ruby is too ignorant, naive, and innocent right now in her life. She will eventually find out about the real world sooner or later, but for now, Ruby Rose is just a fool. A fool living in a fairy tale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The decision**

* * *

 _ **'It seems that it will be soon till you'll reawaken to your forgotten power...'**_

 _This dream again? I really should be used to this by now…but this time, it somehow feels different than usual…_

 _There's always been something bothering me whenever this voice speaks. He always talked about my power, about my untapped potential. What does he mean by it? What could it mean? These questions always bugged me, so as usual, I spoke out into the dark abyss that was in front of me, my voice hesitant and lost with confusion._

 _'What power are you talking about?' I question the voice that's been plaguing me for three long years. I wasn't really expecting a direct response towards it, but I still had the optimism to keep on asking, even if he never really paid attention to me anyways._

 _The voice then chuckled, a sound that's been somewhat natural ever since the first encounter._

 _ **'The power that is within you of course. Have you forgotten when you achieved that minuscule amount of your potential back when you faced that boy? Soon, it will all let out like a river breaking through a dam. Though, asking when, is the real question here.'**_

 _I was genuinely surprised. I couldn't believe that he actually listened and answered my question, or even acknowledged me in the first place. Though one question was answered I guess, two more just popped up to take its place. I need to use this time that I still have right now; the time where this voice is still with me. I need to make it count if I wanted answers, and now was the time to ask them._

 _'How much power do I have in me?' I asked eagerly, waiting for a response._

 _The voice stayed silent for a moment before speaking._

 _ **'Let me ask you this, before I answer your question. What is power to you? Is it the wealth that one man possesses? Is it how much a man has influence over his peers? Or is it how one man can defeat any other without falter with his brute strength? Answer me this, and I will tell you what you want to hear.'**_

 _When the voice stopped, all there was left was the silence of me in thought._

 _Power huh..._

 _'Isn't power all of those things? I mean, if a man has money, he can buy all the power he wishes right? Thus making him have more influence with his peers. And of course a man of great strength would have the influence over people, they would would admire his strength and while also fearing it, that then making the man have a say to any situation. Isn't all that power is? How much one person can change the world with his voice or action?'_

 _After answering on what I thought was the right answer to the voice, there was laughter afterward from it. The amusement of the voice made me nervous about my words. Did I say something wrong? Was that not the right answer?_

 _The voice busted through my thoughts when he spoke again._

 _ **'I guess no matter what, humans will always have that way of thinking towards the world, even in another universe I suppose. What you said is very true, but its also downright wrong.'** The voice mused. It didn't really help me, for it didn't answer if I was right or wrong. He said that my answer was true, but wrong. What could this mean?_

 _He continued once again, seemingly knowing my confusion._

 _ **'Let me tell you this. Humans will always see the power that is obtained from the outside. They see power as destructive and great, beautiful yet horrendous, right and wrong. Humanity has many great weapons that it possesses in this world, more so than they need. Though do you know what the true power of humanity is? A weapon like no other? A weapon that defines the very nature of man? It's hope.'** The voice didn't have face to show, but I could tell he was smirking at my continuous confusion._

 _I would never have thought something as generic as hope would be humanity's greatest power. He really caught me off guard with that statement._

 _'Hope? Really? Isn't hope just the desire for something to come true? Is that really the true 'power' of humanity?' I stated in a doubtful voice, not really getting on what he tried to show me now._

 _No way hope could be the key to something that would drive the human race to it's greatness._

 _Could it?_

 _ **'It seems that you do not see your kind the way you used to. That will probably change once you have found and establish bonds with true friends once more, and experience the journey worthy of a Fool.'** The voice then stopped leaving a slight pause before speaking again._

 _ **'Hmm, it seems that you are about to wake up back to your reality. So I will leave you with this. Man is a sinful beast that walks on this land, they themselves are the embodiment of sin. The monsters and demons that form here are that sin within them, but are also the creation from one being much more powerful than man. These creatures feed of the denial, anger, greed, envy, and all the sins imaginable off humans. They are what man wanted and desired for a long time now since their creation, it's own destruction. And with that I'll leave you, we will once again be one of the same, two sides of a coin, a mask in which you will wear to face this cruel world. But until then, farewell trickster, for our reunion will be something to remember in the near future...'** And just like that, the voice once again retreated back into the darkness and left me without getting a word out._

 _All I could do now that I was waking up, is just dwell on the words that the voice had told me._

* * *

I woke up with my eyes shooting wide open, making me come face to face with the familiar sight of the ceiling. I could feel the sweat drench my body; the stickiness of it leaving me uncomfortable for the start of my day.

'Well that certainly was a weird dream, but at least I learned something about grimm I guess. Were they really the sin that is in humanity? And why would humanity want to destroy itself? What does he mean by a being more powerful than man that created grimm? What does he mean by me not seeing humanity like before? Who is he?' I just sighed and shook my head, knowing that asking questions would just give me a headache.

Looking around a little, I noticed that my scroll had gone missing. So I searched around to see it laying on the ground.

'It must of fell.' I thought, as I sat up and reached over to pick up the piece of technology from the ground, turning it on to check the time.

It was five o'clock in the morning, pretty early in the morning for me honestly.

'Crap, I was really looking forward to getting more sleep right now. Last night was real crazy.' I internally sulked at my misfortune. I knew that whenever I finally woke up, I could never go back to sleep till I tire out.

'Might as well get ready for the day then.' I got out of bed, shaking off the blankets over my comfy sleep clothes.

I walked to the bathroom, with a quick hot shower in mind. After a couple of quick minutes going about my usual routine, I freshened up for the upcoming day. The steam still rose from my skin with my towel nicely wrapped around my waist. Going into my room, I went to my closet, wanting to see what I wanted to wear for the day.

Usually a student that's in combat training would have a go to combat outfit ready for fighting everyday at school, but I never liked the thought of wearing one set of clothes for the whole entire day just for fighting, so I had multiple outfits that I'd wear to school. I liked the freedom of choice on what to wear.

I usually went with what I wore yesterday, but today I wanted a little less restriction on my body.

So after careful thinking, I decided to wear a plain white dress shirt with the collar popped out, a simple black blazer over it that was unbuttoned and plain black pants, black shoes, and a white belt with a gun holster on it.

I went to grab my weapons, Caroline and Justine, preparing to take them with me to Signal. I put Justine in the holster that was located on the front of my belt, quickly putting it in and readjusting it to make it more comfortable and secure. I then put my knife Caroline in a pocket within my blazer, patting it in place when finished. After that I went to pick up my satchel and scroll, putting it away in one of the pockets and made my way for the kitchen.

To my dismay, my mom already left for work. That would mean no cooked meal in the morning. Not that she would be cooking even if she were here, it was too early for her to be up, but she's been making exceptions for her work recently.

'She's almost as bad as dad recently.' I sighed at the lack company with me now. My mom said that there was something big she was working on and preparing for, I don't know what it was, but it seemed important to her.

I found something sitting on the kitchen counter as I got down stairs. It was a container filled with food, which was probably for me from mom.

I guess she did managed something.

'That woman sure is something else. Even making sure that I have food to eat no matter what.'

I went to a cabinet and opened it to grab a bowl while also picking a spoon from a drawer nearby. Placing them down on the table, I reached up on the top of the fridge while opening it, taking a random cereal box and milk.

Quickly putting the cereal in, then pouring the milk, I sat down and started to dig into my breakfast for the day.

I did a spit take, as milk came flying from my mouth, coughing repeatedly from the awful taste that filled my mouth.

'Ugh...what the heck did I just put in my mouth?' I glared at the cereal box, wanting to find out on what crap had managed to enter my home. I gave a emotionless look at it, as I found out it was just Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes.

'That explains the taste. I should have paid more attention to which cereal I was picking.' I lifted up the box and turned it over to the back, I saw that a sweater with Pumpkin Pete himself on it. The item was available to be obtained if you had fifty box tops from the cereal and sent it to their company by mail.

'Why would anyone go through that much trouble for a sweater from a horrible cereal brand?' I thought, looking at my fridge, seeing all the other kinds of cereal I could've had instead of this one. I disappointingly ate the rest of my breakfast, not liking the start of my day.

When I finished eating my 'breakfast', I grabbed my packed lunch, cleaning up after myself and walked out the front door. I locked it quickly and then started to head off to Vale's commercial district.

'It's like five o'clock, i'm pretty sure the shop will be open around this time, and if not, he can probably open it early for me. I really need ammo for Justine.' And like that, it was a bad start to what would be a semi normal day. Or at least as normal as it could get for a huntsman in training.

* * *

I went to an actual gun store this time around to get my ammo, as I walked past the 'safe' area of the city and made way for the infamous areas in Vale.

Even if Mistral was home to most of the crooks and baddies around Remnant, Vale and other kingdoms still had their fair share of them. Where I was heading was a little bit deep in the 'bad' part of town. While getting there, I got some pretty nasty stares and looks from some of the more unfriendly type of people, I ignored them as I kept my profile low and head down.

I trotted along for a couple of minutes, until I saw a familiar looking building up ahead. I lifted my head to see that the store was open, as I stared at the front of the building.

It was a small store, probably seven or eight feet tall. The outside didn't have a neon sign hanging around with flashing colors to say that it was open. It had a plain and old looking open/closed sign that hung on the see through door. It was pretty much a cube when you looked at it from all sides. It had on top of it the name of the store in big green letters, 'MunehisaMunitions'.

'Huh. I guess he opens really early, never knew.' I walked to the cheap and old door, pushing it as the creaking alerted my presence inside.

The inside was really dark, mostly from the lack of lighting. Though there were some dim lit light bulbs hanging over some places of the store. The store was scattered with all sorts of guns placed all around the area. With pistols, to rifles, shotguns, sub-machine guns, and even rocket launchers being displayed and hanged. There was ammo of all different variety all over the shelves that stood all the way up to the ceiling.

The store had a weird snake design all over the green walls in the store. There was one single man in the store, and that was the owner of it. His name was Munehisa Iwai. He had a gray cap on with yellow headphones on them, graying hair with a little stubble as a beard. He wore a gray long coat with black boots firmly tied. His most distinct feature was the tattoo of a lizard or some kind of reptilian on the left side of his neck, with a loose cigarette hanged out his mouth.

"I wasn't expecting you to take so long to come back here kid." Munehisa said in a deep scratchy voice, taking a quick puff.

"Or this early in the day." he continued, looking at me with a bored look on his face.

"Well, I haven't been using my gun as much lately. So I never really needed a resupply until now." I said with a little bit of irritation in my voice, still being kinda sour from this morning.

"Sounds like you're having a shit start today. Try not let people know that. No one likes a pussy complaining all damn day." Munehisa said, his face not at all interested with me right now.

The store that Munehisa owns isn't really a hotspot in Vale, and for a number a reasons really. I'm a regular that comes to his store, and probably the only one at the store, since I never see the same person twice when I come here.

See, Munehisa isn't exactly a law abiding citizen, and also isn't really a very friendly guy to hang out with all the times. This makes regular people who go here not want to come back or be seen in contact with a person like Munehisa ever again. He obtains his supply's from a very questionable sources, and sells to even more questionable people all throughout Remnant.

Me and him have made a weird friendship between the two of us. From what I can learn about him, is that he used to have a son who passed away some time ago, so he acts kinda fatherly to me, probably since i'm the only kid crazy enough to keep on coming back to this place. He acts toward me sometimes how a guardian would. He's given me advice and offered help to me here and there. He's always told me about the 'real' world and the harsh reality of it, he never tried to sugarcoat whatever life lesson he wanted to teach me that day. I guess that's also the reason I don't see Remnant as a happy go lucky place like most people are doing in this time of 'peace'.

I was surprised with this the first time he started doing this, but I've gotten used to it over the very few years I've been here. Though we weren't too close with one another, we had a mutual respect with each other. I came here all the time mostly from this odd connection we have. But there was another reason that makes me always wanting to come back. And that reason was the supplies that Munehisa had.

He had the highest quality of ammunition I had ever seen in my short life. Ones that even put Atlas standards to look like trash, and made the top of the line dust shots that I ever shot before. He's said to me before that he was ex-military of some-kind, but that's all he ever let me know about about his previous work experiences.

After thinking about it a little, I moved a little uncomfortably, as his word finally got to me.

"Yeah…I'll keep that in mind." I said with a weak smile on my face. Munehisa just stared at me with cold eyes and sighed, seeming on not wanting to deal with me any longer than he had to right now.

"Well whatever you're gonna buy make it quick, I got some people coming over to do some business with, and I don't want anyone here when they do." He said in a stern voice, I nodded, understanding on what he implying for me. I then went to pick out the supplies that I needed.

I bought a good amount between regular and dust infused sniper rounds. I put the different type of ammo in individual pockets in my satchel. I paid Munehisa and left immediately, not wanting to see the people that would want to do business with him.

As I walked out the store, I bumped into some guy, making me step back a little. I looked at him and tried to apologize, but he just entered the store. He looked to be a faunus, for I saw a quick glimpse of his snake like eyes and tongue flick at me when he looked back when entering the store.

'Oh...so that kind of business...' Munehisa has been having a lot of faunus customers for as long as I could remember. Most of them looking pretty bad and mean looking, with a good majority I found having a white fang symbol on them.

'That's none of my business though. What he has going on his business, not mine.' And with that, I continued on to the coast of Vale.

* * *

After my little detour, I checked the time to see that it was only seven.

'I still got a little time to kill, the boat doesn't get to the docks till eight. I guess a nice walk on the beach wouldn't be too bad of a thing while waiting.'

I came closer to being at the waters of Vale, finally being out of the bad part of town and making it to the more commercial district.

Vale always had balanced weather throughout the whole year, which makes it one of the only kingdoms with seasons established. Vacuo is a desert with barely any other kind of season except summer, and Mantle (or Atlas) is a winter wonderland, though Mistral has varied types of land all over, the whole place is a criminal hideout. Those were actually the reason why my dad wanted us to live here really. He always talked on how no place is more safer or stable as Vale is. And to be honest, I agree.

It's not like the other kingdoms pale in comparison to Vale. Vale itself has it's own problems much like every other kingdom that is on Remnant, but thery're certainly not as big or controversial like the other ones have. Vale is just more stable and safer than any other kingdom right now.

Though recently, Vale has been experiencing some unwelcome guest as in recent. The White Fang to be specific, but also other criminals like that orange haired man from yesterday. They have been acting up recently all over Vale, stealing, pillaging, and destroying villages that are in the outskirts of the city, robbing local shops, hijacking the ports that were located here. They were just getting out of control.

I would love to bring the end to the faunus that control the White Fang, and stop all these thugs, but that would mean that I would go and try to face an army. And if I were honest, I really don't care about the whole faunus thing with rights and all, and wish all this stupid blood shed would just be done with. It's not that I don't like the faunus people or think that they shouldn't have rights. There are many faunus out there that are friendly and peaceful, and I respect them greatly. It's just the White Fang that I have a problem with. They were peaceful at first, and it seemed to work, but they got impatient and started to use force. They made themselves what people have called them to be. Monsters.

I guess that faunus are just seen as monsters because their different. No one can accept something that they don't understand, or is different than them.

I also never got why having a tail and ears would make you a monster in the eyes of humans, when humans themselves are just as savage and cruel as faunus are. It's not like we're the absolute perfect being that belongs here, quite the opposite. We are probably the most flawed creature that could ever grace this planet.

I always seem to just think about the human race in such a negative way… maybe that's why humanity want's it's own demise. We know just how flawed and horrible we are, that the thought of our end would be a blessing to this world. Were just parasites that are leeching off this world for our own purpose. We are beast that have desires, instincts, and demons within us that would do anything to survive, even if the world ends, the human race will do everything in it's power to survive.

I keep on walking, not liking the train of thoughts were coming along this time around.

'Why can't I stop thinking about the humankind like this? When did I have such views on us like this? Why am I so negative to my own kind? What went wrong for me to be like this? I guess learning the truth about who you are, and the people that you are associated with make you see yourself in a light no one should, and you can't just forget about it. It is who they are and what I am. But I guess knowing the truth is better than believing I live in a fantasy…' I continued on my thoughts, not really sure on what to do next.

'I wish there was some kind of solution...'

When the scent of of salt water was made clear to me, I stopped and took in a deep breath of it. The smell was a very welcome distraction from myself.I would take anything I can right now to stop my self from this again.

I started to walk more faster, without a thought in my mind. I soon saw a hill that covered the ocean, but not the sun. I continued on walking, trudging up the hill that blocked the sea with the blinding sun over it. I covered my eyes and kept going, faster and faster I went to make it to the top.

And as soon as I felt that I was at the top, I opened my eyes and looked down below. Everything stopped as I looked on in awe of the sight.

The sun was still shining with a blinding glow on the horizon, but that could be easily ignored with how lovely the sea looked at the moment. The waves were crashing on the shore, making a strangely calm sound fill the air. Seagulls could be heard singing with a couple of crabs that were walking along the beach. The smell of salt water was now becoming a little overwhelming, but was still a very refreshing scent to breath. The sun's light reflected on the water making the colors on it glow with a vibrant shine and warmed my body like a nice marshmallow over a campfire.

I didn't care if sand got in my shoes, I quickly jogged down the hill towards the shore to get a closer look of the ocean.

I reached to where the water barely touched my shoes, and just stood there in awe at the magnificence of the sea.

This is the first time that I had seen the ocean in this state. There was no describing it's beauty, it was simply impossible.

I tucked my hands in my pockets as I relaxed at seeing the waves roll in. While staring at the scene, I started to drift back in my thoughts.

'But I guess this is what keeps on driving humanity to keep living. The thought of being something as truly beautiful like the sea right now, to become something as meaningful like the sea, to be as perfect as it. We keep hoping that one day, humanity could do the same, hoping that we will be seen as something beautiful, hoping that humanity would have a true meaning to this world, hoping that it could achieve the impossible vision of perfection, no matter how flawed and sinful we are, humanity will keep up it's hope to grasp toward brilliance equal to that of the ocean.'

"Hahahaha…I guess the voice was right. Hope is certainly a powerful weapon." I whispered, with me still staring at the ocean, witnessing it's most beautiful form that I will ever see it in.

Standing there with peace in my mind, I heard the sound of someone stepping on the sand, crushing it beneath what sounded like boots behind me. I continued to stare at the sea, keeping my gaze, not bothered by the fact someone else was here on the beach with me.

'I don't blame em. They were probably amazed by the ocean like I am, and who wouldn't want to see this? It's absolutely breathtaking.' I thought to myself, my eyes tempted to just close shut and take in the sounds and scent of the sea.

'Which gets me wondering...could there be a way to change the people of Remnant to be better people? If grimm were around the moment the first man walked on the earth, and were created by someone, then the voice in my dreams could be right with grimm being the manifestation of all of humanity's demons and sins that it's denied through time. If that's it, then could there be a way to change them so that they can face their inner demons, and have them accept who they are? To maybe change their heart?'

I was too deep in my thought at the current time, that I didn't notice Ruby had her face one inch from mine.

"Hellooooo? Is anybody in there?" She then proceeded on knocking on my forehead like a door, her fist making contact with me.

"Huh?" Was the most intellectual response I could come up with the small girl's action.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot Ruby goes to Signal…wait a minute…' I stared at Ruby with a confused look and asked.

"Ruby…did Ozpin dropped the offer for you to go to Beacon?" It was a question that was the first thing that popped in my head, and the first to come out my mouth.

Ruby just stepped back and looked down. She started to push her fingers together and shuffle a little on her feet.

"Well…he didn't take back what he said, he still wants me to join. He told me that he will give me a day or two to give me time to make a decision to either accept his offer, or not." Ruby said in a small voice, like she doesn't want to talk about it.

I thought about asking about it, but decided not to. I'm having a bad start as it is, I don't want to add this to that list right now.

"Well Ruby...just think about it okay." I said while she continued to look at the ground looking very uncomfortable.

I hated the weird atmosphere between us right now, so I decided to change the topic.

"The ocean looks nice doesn't it." The awkwardness in my voice could be easily heard, but Ruby seemed to pay more attention to the words than the tone of my voice.

Ruby looked up and stared at the ocean for a little and smiled.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful right now." The happiness back in her voice.

"It really is, this the first time i've seen it like this." I went back to staring at the sea, as Ruby did the same. She came and stood beside me, as I looked to the side to see her face glow a little from the sun's rising form.

'This girl is something else...' Was my only thought, as I looked forward again.

There was a nice long pause of comfortable silence between us, and it was nice to just be there with someone to witness such beauty unfold onto this wolrd's surface.

I almost wished we could could stay here and look at this forever, but that is until we heard a boat horn coming from the right. I turned to it's direction to see that it was the one that took students to Signal.

"I guess the boats here." I stated, as I looked away from the sea and started to walk.

I heard Ruby's footsteps quickly come to my side, as she walked toward the docks next to me.

After a couple of steps, Ruby then tugged on my sleeve to get my attention, I looked at her and and raised a eyebrow, this prompted her to speak.

"You uh…want to…well, have lunch together." Ruby's hesitance was clear, but I guess I can understand why she is. Boys and girls in Signal don't hang out too often, except for lunch, and maybe during free time, but overall never really were too close with the other gender. I never bothered eating my lunch outside of class, so I never got to see many people.

I took a little bit to think about it, and nodded, as I looked at Ruby.

"Sure, why not? I'll see you at the picnic area okay." I accepted her invitation with a small smile on my face.

"O-Okay! See you there!" Ruby exclaimed in joy, as she then started to run to the docks. I don't know why, but my best guess, was because of all her excitement.

'What a weird girl.' I thought, as I casually kept walking to the docks, with the sea breeze blowing through my hair, and with my hands tucked in my pockets once again.

* * *

'Ugggggggh, when will this class end.' I thought in pain as the lesson kept going.

Learning about dust was just a chore now than an actual lesson to learn.

'Why do we need to know all the different names for dust crystals. A crystals, a well...crystal!' I raged internally at the lesson taking place.

'At least after this it's combat training. I could totally go for kicking someones butt right now.' I started to dozing off when I finished my thought, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

 _The dark abyss held no light but one, one glowing light in the distance shined that shone through the black void._

 _The light was none other than Ruby Rose, though she looked a lot younger than her current age, and appeared to have no clothing on, as she was in the fetal position. Her face was peaceful and calm, as her hair seemed to float slowly, as if it were in water._

 _Then a shadow started to surround the light that was Ruby. It never touched her, but was very close, as it covered her in a shadowy blanket. There was a single light in the shadows, as it came close and spoke quietly and softly next to Ruby's ears._

 _ **'Silver eyes… something that seems to fascinate people whenever they see any of their own possesses such a feature.'** The voice quietly spoke near Ruby's ear._

 _Ruby's face then started to scrunch up, and make faces that showed her displeasure of the voice that was near her, but the feminine voice continued on speaking her thoughts out loud, not once looking over the girl's expression._

 _ **'But who wouldn't? People who harness them are destined for greatness after all, and with that promise of greatness comes struggles, struggles that you will need to overcome young one. T** **hat will need you to obtain a mask to face the hardships of the reality with, in which a reality that you denied for so long. Your state of mind is one of a child, a child not wishing to grow up, a child that will be eaten up in the true reality of the world.'** Ruby squirmed and fidgeted even more than before, her whole body shaking and her breathing harsh and unsteady, the corner of her eyes now had tears threatening to fall._

 _Ruby was in pain._

 _The voice seemed to have noticed, as it was now more soft and sweet as it once again spoke to Ruby._

 _ **'But fear not little one, for with the help of the fool, you will go far with whatever journey that comes with your destiny, but to be successful on it, that is something that only you will determine on how it will go. Will you be the savior of humanity? Or a fool who wanted to play hero in her story. Either way, if you choose the path of righteousness or destruction, I will be the mask that will be with you the whole way, to face them with you. And until our fateful encounter with one another, I will be watching, waiting for you to call upon me, and face your world like you should...'**_

 _The shadows that surrounded Ruby slowly backed away from the shining light that was Ruby, as the single light in the shadows went and merged within Ruby._

 _And so Ruby's small form went back to being peaceful and tranquil in her sleeping state. Now calm and normal, she kept floating, as the light that emitted from her was still as strong as ever._

 _She started to twist a little, as her eyes were slowly opening..._

* * *

"Ms. Rose. I believe I said that class is over." The words came from a man standing over Ruby's desk, looking on at the sleeping girl with a face of annoyance.

Ruby woke up with a sudden jolt; she looked around at a crazy speed, and it looked as if her head would snap off at any moment with how fast she did it.

She stopped immediately when she notice the man, putting her gaze on him.

"Class is over?" Her confusion was made evident from her question, her face was clearly confused and showed that she didn't know what was happening.

The man groaned, for not wanting to deal with Ruby's little antics right now.

"Yes miss Rose, now if you could get to your next class, that would be much appreciated." The man then stiffly walked to his desk and took a seat, doing whatever he had to do for the next class to come.

Ruby slowly got up and grabbed her stuff, being a bit clumsy and messy with the process. She eventually had everything ready and gave her teacher a wave goodbye with a nervous chuckle and a forced smile.

After that, she quickly rushed out the door, taking her little feet as far and fast as possible.

'Man…I hope he didn't wake me up too late. Combat training is next, and I can't miss it!' Ruby quickly hurried to her class, not wanting to miss her favorite part of the day at Signal.

She walked out the building and made way to the combat field. It was a new addition that they implemented to school grounds. It was so that they could have more freedom, and cause less damage outside then inside when fighting. This was the first day that Ruby and other students would be able to use it.

Once she made it there, she notice that a lot more people were in the class than normal, most noticeably, there were **boys** there as well.

Signal had a weird thing on keeping boys and girls separate. Their reasoning for it was to not have any 'unnecessary distractions' when classes were in progress. Which means the only way boys and girls would meet were during lunch, or free time.

Ruby looked at the field, it was about half the size of a football field, and had some bleachers on the front of the field, with nothing really special about the field. The only difference from it from any other field was that it has just a big white rectangle with a circle in the middle with a little dot inside. It was to mark the boundaries of fighting. There also seemed to be a projector over to the other side of the field, and it looked pretty big.

'I wonder what that thing does?' Ruby thought as she slowly sat at the bleachers.

People kept talking till a man was seen to be walking onto the middle of the field. This man caught Ruby's attention, as her eyes grew, and a smile took over her face.

Qrow stood there with his hands on his side and cape flying with the wind. He had the same calm smile that Ruby hasn't seen for so long now. All the students stopped their chattering and stared at one of the most famous huntsman in their time.

Qrow then spoke out loud enough so that everyone outside could hear his voice.

"So, you guys like the field? I've told them to get it sooner than later, but they wanted to focus on the children's 'education' so it took a while for them to finally get it done. Anyway, we have a field now, so no use complaining." Qrow stopped as he looked around at all the students that were present there.

'Damn, this is gonna be fun. There's like, fifty kids here. I can't wait to see what they're are made of.' Qrow then proceeded to look at more of the students. He then finally noticed the big red spot in the crowd, sticking out like a sore thumb. Ruby was frantically waving at Qrow with a big grin on her face. Qrow couldn't help but smile at Ruby's excitement on seeing him.

'Hehe, looks like little Ruby is here. Can't wait to keep on teaching her.' Qrow then started to speak up again.

"But we all know that education isn't what you're really here for if you applied to Signal. All of you came here to learn how to fight. So that's whats going to happen. Since we have the field and a working aura detector. We can finally have proper sparring matches, and even some team fighting." The last statement made all the students talk to one another about the news Qrow had dropped on them.

"Team matches?"

"Just like Beacon, right?"

"Hey you'll be on my team right? Please?"

Everyone were talking about different views on the whole team matches Qrow mentioned. All huntsman/huntresses in training knew all about the whole team assigning in Beacon, and having practice like that at Signal would make them have very good looking records, for when they want to enroll in Beacon.

Qrow just whistled loudly, enough to get the students attention again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's all cool and stuff, but, you need to learn how to work properly with a team. Signal really wants you kids to have a shot at Beacon. Though we won't place you all in a team automatically, nor will we let you choose them. I'm going to pick partners for everyone here. And we'll see from there on what to do next." Qrow then signaled all the students to come down to the field and stand in a line.

As everyone got up and went to the field, he felt a rush of wind hit him. The cause, was none other than Ruby.

"Uncle Qrow! When did you get back!? What were you doing?! Why did it take so long to get back!? Wh-" Qrow interrupted Ruby's nonstop rambling with his hand, which even then she kept on talking.

Once she eventually stopped, he pulled back his hand and laid it on top of her head, rubbing it affectionately.

"Slow down there Rube! I don't want to go deaf with my first day back." Qrow smiled as Ruby quickly took his hand off her head and looked at him with a pout.

"We'll talk about that back home, so for right now, I gotta be your teacher." Qrow jokingly put on a serious face. Ruby only continued to pout at his jesting mood.

"Alright, but you're gonna answer all my questions. All of them!" Ruby yelled with her finger pointing at Qrow's face. He chuckled and patted her head.

"All right, all right, I'll answer what I can. But for now…who do want to be your partner?" Qrow came close and whispered near Ruby. She was confused on what Qrow was asking her.

"Are you letting me choose my partner?" Ruby asked, wanting to clear her confusion.

Qrow just looked around to see if any other students were watching, but all of them seemed to be socializing with each other.

"Well yeah. Just because I'm your teacher doesn't mean I can't spoil you." Qrow said with smirk on his face.

"So kid, who will it be?" Ruby just looked through all the students and didn't know who to choose.

'Maybe Nikki could be a good choice…or Riley…no we fight too differently…' As Ruby was having trouble on thinking on her partner. She saw one kid that was standing away from the rest. When turning toward the lone student, she was surprised to see that it was Akira that was standing there. Ruby then knew automatically that she should pair up with him. Their fighting styles were similar enough, and they worked good together, and they looked awesome when kicking butt.

Ruby then turned to Qrow, with a look of determination in her eyes.

"I would like to pair up with Akira." Ruby then pointed toward him. Qrow followed and looked at the boy. He didn't know what to think when he saw the boy, he was mostly shocked on Ruby choosing a boy to be her partner, more than thinking of his skill or talent.

Qrow just smirked again and looked at the little girl.

"Wow Ruby…I wasn't expecting you to take interest on boys this soon." Qrow said with his smirk growing from Ruby's blushing face.

"T-that's not the reason I chose him! We just work really nice together, and he's really good at fighting, and at strategizing, and cool, and nice, and…" Ruby then kept talking on and on about Akira, as Qrow kept looking at his niece in even more surprise than before.

'She probably doesn't understand how she's acting makes her look like she in love with the guy. Well I guess she is at the age to be weird with this stuff. Though I personally blame Yang for her thinking this way.' Qrow then went to Akira's direction, as Ruby kept on talking to herself.

"Hey kid! Akira right? I'd like to ask you a question." The no nonsense tone in his voice made Akira become a little alert with the teacher walking a little intimidatingly at him.

'Qrow Branwen? He's the legendary huntsman I've been hearing throughout all of Vale. What does he want from me?' Akira then looked at Qrow with a blank look as he came closer.

"Do you know who Ruby Rose is?" Qrow said, with his eyes narrowing on Akira.

'Ruby? What does he want to know about her. I heard that he's a drunk and a womanizer, so could that mean…no, no way. I'm just overthinking this.' Akira threw his thought out the window, as he answered Qrow's question.

"Yes, I know of her. Why would you like to know?" Akira asked curiously. Qrow instantly responded to Akira's question.

"Ah, ah, ah, you answer, I ask. Now, how do you know her?" Qrow's stare never seemed to leave Akira, as he bore his eyes into his. It was one filled with hostility.

'What's with this man? Why all of sudden with asking about Ruby? What's with this hostile attitude toward me…wait…could he be…no, he can't…but at the same time...' Akira was now making his own thoughts from the the man's behavior, and the questions asking about Ruby. Soon, Akira came to a complete and logical conclusion.

'Yes, it's quite simple. How could I be so blind? There is only one possible solution…he's a pedophile! I can't believe this man! Wanting to take Ruby's innocence like that, wanting to get his way with her. I will not allow any person to act like that and get away with it. I have to act now or Ruby will be in danger, but I can't act brash about it, what if I'm wrong…' Akira eyes then narrowed at Qrow's and both of them stared at each other, none of them letting up for a second.

The students seemed to have witnessed this exchange, as all of them were now in the bleachers, wanting to be away from the tension building between the two men while still wanting to see on what will happen next.

Qrow looked at the boy with a little confusion, not getting on why he was staring at him like he was doing right now.

'What's this kid think he's doing? Is he really not going to answer my question and stare me down like that? Who does he think he is?! Does he think he's all that!? Huh, kid's like him need to be taught a lesson. I can't have someone like that be paired up with Ruby. I won't allow it.' Qrow then spoke to Akira, as he got real close to his face, trying to scare him off to make the little exchange nice and short.

"Listen kid, if you think you're going to be partners with Ruby, you got another thing coming." Qrow practically yelled at him, as he kept his death stare trained on Akira. He was unfazed, as his mind got more and more things mixed up in his thoughts.

'Partners? Does he think Ruby and him are destined soulmates or something? Yep, that concludes that, he's a pedo alright. What a sick freak! I need to stop him, I don't care if he's a legendary huntsman, I will protect Ruby from bastards like him!'

Akira took a step forward, grabbed Qrow's shirt and pulled him in front of his face. Everyone gasped at Akira's action toward Qrow. The horrified looks on the students faces, the gasps that came from them, and the anticipation on what will happen next.

* * *

"If You think you're gonna stop me from keeping Ruby away from a sicko like you, then you got another thing coming." Akira yelled in Qrow's face.

Qrow said nothing, as he headbutted Akira on his nose. Akira let go of Qrow's shirt and stepped back a few feet. Soon he was met with a kick to the stomach. He flew with great speed away from Qrow. It wasn't long before he recovered from the blow, as Akira twisted in the air and landed on both his feet, he put his hand on the ground and planted his feet in it to stop himself from going any further. He slid to a stop and rose up, with his dark gray eyes staring at Qrow with vicious hostility, the same with the other.

Ruby snapped out of her trance and looked at the noise that was just made, she saw Akira looking dangerously at Qrow, and with Qrow doing the same.

'Their going to fight? Awesome! I know Qrow will win, but Akira could surprise us.' With Ruby being completely oblivious to the situation, she took a seat at the bleachers, and looked forward to the fight ahead.

Every student just stared at her for how giddy she looked for the fight that was about to unfold.

Akira then spoke with venom in his words.

"You got lucky you pervert, but that's not enough for you to stop me!" Akira yelled as he swiftly took his gun out from the holster, spinning it on his finger and pointed it toward Qrow. He sprayed all his bullets at Qrow, they soared through the air with amazing speed as they flew toward their target. Qrow, in a blur, took out his sword and blocked all the shots. Akira quickly reloaded, a little disappointed with none of his shots connecting

"Heh, you think you can just shoot at me like that and think you could win? You arrogant ass, I won't let you touch my Ruby!" Qrow shot like a bullet toward Akira, who was seething in anger at what Qrow said.

Akira reached in his jacket and pulled out his knife. He put it in front of him and caught the strong blow of the great sword. Akira slid back a few feet from the force, his feet digging into the ground. He started to then push on the sword, slowly bringing it away from is face.

"It's gonna take more than that to get me sicko."

Akira then pushed Qrow's sword to the side, leaving him open for an attack. Akira took this oppurtunity quickly and started quickly started to slash at the huntsman.

Qrow felt the blade of Akira hit his shirt, cutting it and hitting his Aura with good amounts of damage being put on them.

'This kid...' Qrow wasted no time to respond, as when Akira raised his knife again, Qrow pushed himself back, dodging the blade.

Akira then readjusted himself from the swing and sprung at Qrow, attempting for another hit. Qrow folded his sword to a gun, and shot his buckshot at Akira.

Akira used his semblance to move around the shot and get out of the line of fire. He quickly appeared behind Qrow, and started his assault behind his back.

Slashing and shooting, Akira was hitting Qrow with as many rounds and hits he could get in on his back. With Qrow caught off guard from the sudden maneuver, he was defenseless to the assault Akira dished out on him. Akira kept on slashing left and right constantly with his left hand, and occasionally shot at him with his pistol, making Qrow's aura deplete much more than he anticipated. This continued until Qrow heard a clicking sound, as Akira ran out of rounds with his gun.

Qrow took this chance, as he then quickly regained his composure and spun in a full one-eighty, sticking out his leg and kicking Akira straight in the face, turning him around so that his back was now facing him. Qrow whipped out his blade in its gun form and pointed it at his back, as he pulled the trigger to let Akira fly straight forward.

'I don't want to kill the kid, but he needs to learn a lesson...' Qrow's crimson eyes turned a little dark, as he dashed forward with unimaginable speed to the people still watching this brutal looking fight.

The blow from the shot sent Akira perfectly straight. As this time Qrow was the one who was going to get him in his combo. Qrow folded his weapon back to his great sword and speedily ran along side Akira's flying figure. He slashed, smacked, pierced his back, while occasionally kicking him to keep him afloat. He then sped past him and waited for Akira to fly to him, as when he came close, he shot his leg straight up, sending Akira in the sky.

Qrow jumped to slash at Akira while he was in the air, he kept on slashing in all sorts of directions, until he finished it off with lifting his foot and slamming it on Akira's face, sending him rocketing to the ground. A crater formed in the middle of the field with dust flying everywhere. Qrow landed and looked at where Akira had crashed and waited on the dust to clear.

Once it did clear, Akira could be seen barely standing on both his feet, with blood running down his lips, cuts and bruises all over his body, clothes ripped and his head barely lifting.

"Well kid, I gotta admit, you can sure give and take a beating. But you still lack skill of concentrating on all of you surrounding. You let your guard down as soon as you thought you had the upperhand. You're good, but not good enough to act all high and mighty." When Qrow finished his little spew, everyone just looked at Akira, waiting on his next move.

Ruby was leaning on her seat, as she didn't know why they were taking it so seriously with each other.

'Qrow and Akira are really hurting each other...and what are they saying? I can't hear from this far.' Ruby started to worry more and more, as the fight was dragging on and looking very violent.

Akira clenched his teeth and painfully spoke out in a whisper.

"I can't lose…not to someone like you…I will protect Ruby from the bastard that you are. I won't go down until i'm dead. I will keep fighting, even when I know I'll lose!"

Qrow heard him, as he was slightly confused on what he was talking about. Everyone else just heard that Akira said he wouldn't lose.

Ruby stared on with even more concern, as she knew that whatever was happening, wasn't just for the sake of training, this wasn't something more.

Shadows then suddenly started to wildly swirl around Akira as he let out a pained roar that echoed through the field. He stopped until his whole body was covered with them.

Qrow once again narrowed his eyes at the boy. Waiting for the attack that he could feel coming.

'Protect? What does he mean, I think there's something that we both are not seeing here. Maybe, this is some kind of miss communication, if we can talk this out then we could solve this little feu-' Qrow felt a blade slice across the right side of his chest, then left, then right, left,right,left,right,left, right. He soon felt pain all over his body as he was suddenly whisked off the ground, with black being the only thing in his line of sight.

From the outside view, it was something amazing to see on what Akira was displaying at the moment.

Akira seemed to teleport all around the place, connecting hit after hit with quick succession. The shadow that was Akira spun around Qrow, catching him in a dark vortex, the hold of it was inescapable from all sides. Akira's spin then turned into a giant ball of shadows, It looked like all the shadows condensed into one big mass of darkness. It surrounded Qrow as it increasingly started to rise higher, and higher in the day sky.

After a couple of second of it rising, Akira was then seen to jump out the ball of blackness, and stood facing the the crowd of students, awe etched into each one of their faces, as the ball was still in the air, sitting still like a black sun.

Akira then slowly lifted his fingers, and looked at the crowd, eyes red, and a sinister grin plastered on his face, a grin that would make facing death seem more welcoming than that smile right now.

Ruby couldn't help but be just as amazed as everyone else, forgetting on how potentially dangerous this was for Qrow and Akira.

Akira then snapped his fingers, which made the ball quickly disperse into nothing. Only leaving one man in it's place, falling to the ground.

Qrow was seen with rags instead of clothes donning his body, bruises and cuts also covering every single part that was skin, his face was seen of one in great pain. Gravity had no mercy for the man, as a loud thud was made from the falling huntsman.

Akira kept staring at the crowd with his sadistic smile still on his face.

That was until gears moving and clanking from behind him was heard.

His eyes turned back to a dark gray, and his smile was not to be found.

"You know, I think there's a misunderstanding between the both of us." The voice of Qrow was a unwelcoming sound to Akira's ears right now.

"And I think we could sort it out if we talked with each other, but… this fight has to end somehow. Unfortunately for you, it won't be in your favor."

Akira turned around to see a big, long scythe over Qrow's shoulders. This was the weapon in which Qrow Branwen was known for. This was what marked the end of a battle. It's as if the scythe was the grim reaper, waiting for Qrow to make the move to take Akira's soul.

"Don't worry" Qrow said in a relaxed and cool voice.

"I won't make it too bad."

Akira's last thought before falling into unconscious was this.

'He wasn't a pervert...was he...'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Awakening**

* * *

"Is he still asleep? I didn't think i'd hit him that hard." Qrow commented quietly, keeping his stare at a blinding white bed in a just as blinding white room. He looked beside him to see his red coated niece giving him a sideways glare. Qrow notice the harsh look from Ruby and put both of his hands up in front of him in a defensive manner.

"What? I thought he'd handled it better." Ruby ignored him, turning her attention back to the bed that held the sleeping boy that was Akira.

After Qrow finished his death battle with Akira , he quickly went on to pick Akira up from the ground and dismissed all the students in the class. Qrow also sent one of them to inform the principal that all combat classes for the day would be canceled. After that, Qrow carried Akira toward the infirmary inside the school, with a concern Ruby following close behind.

Ruby kicked herself mentally for not being able to piece together that the sparring session wasn't quite what it seemed. It was made clear when the wounds and attacks weren't being held back from both persons that there was gonna be serious blood on the field in the end of it all.

Once Akira was rushed to a bed in the infirmary by Qrow, he made his best efforts to tell Ruby on going back to her classes, stating that he had the situation between them under control. Ruby didn't believe him one bit, refusing on letting Qrow stay alone with Akira when he would eventually wake up. After a little bit of begging from Ruby, and Qrow not wanting to deal with a headache, he reluctantly let Ruby stay with him to wait for Akira to wake up for the rest of the school day. He soon started thinking that letting Ruby stay could be a good thing. If Akira was still targeting Qrow and couldn't be calm down by Qrow when he woke up, Ruby would then act as a buffer between the two of them just in case there was still some bad blood between the two.

But who know when that scenario would come, for the two have been waiting for hours now on Akira's awakening. It's been so long in fact that Qrow had almost finished all his booze in his flask, and Ruby had to have skipped the rest of her classes for the day. She even skipped lunch to make certain that she was there for when Akira did decide to come around.

Ruby took out a scroll from her pocket and checked the time, wondering how much longer this was going to take.

'Hm? School is over for today? I think it wouldn't matter if I stayed here for a little longer. I mean after all, I do live in patch, and Qrow's here to cover for me when dad and Yang start to question why I didn't come home sooner.' Ruby thought as she put her scroll back and kept looking on Akira's sleeping state. His mouth was slightly ajar as he let out soft little breaths, making him have a slight snore.

'Hehehe, he's really cute when he's sleeping.' Ruby thought innocently, as she smiled at the unconscious boy's act.

Qrow was now leaning comfortably on a wall near the entrance of the infirmary, staring at Ruby and Akira from there. He noticed the scroll that Ruby took out and placed back into her pocket.

"Hey Rube, how did'ya get your scroll already? Did Tai give it to ya? I didn't think that he'd do that until you got into Beacon." Qrow interrupted Ruby from her watch on Akira. She turned to face toward Qrow with her smile still on her face, which confused the huntsman a bit.

"Ozpin gave me it." Qrow's eyes grew from Ruby's casually saying of his old friend's name. He knew that she knew of him as the headmaster of Beacon, so the question was how did she meet him?

"Wait, old Oz gave you one? No, more importantly, you met Ozpin?" Qrow questioned Ruby.

"Yep, he gave it to me when we were in the police station after I stopped a dust robbery." Ruby plainly answered, causing Qrow's confusion to grow into a headache, feeling like he missed so much from the big picture here.

"What do you mean by robbery?" Qrow questioned, bothered about being completely uninformed about this new information.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot you don't know yet…well, let me explain."

Ruby then told Qrow of what happened yesterday night at the dust store, explaining more on Ozpin wanting her to join Beacon, though she did exclude the whole Akira not entering part. Qrow listened very closely to Ruby's story, his eyes staring intently on her.

After she finished recapping on what happened, Qrow closed his eyes and crossed his arms, nodding in understanding.

'That explains on how she and Akira knew each other then, and also why she'd want to pair up with him. They both already fought together, and from the what I heard from her, they sound like they worked really good with each other. No wonder she was so eager partnering up with him.' Qrow thought. The whole situation now became a lot more clear to him now; he started to recap on the whole story, wanting to see if he got all of it right.

"So you were in a dust store, some thugs came in, you and Akira took them out and arrested them all, and then Ozpin asked you to join Beacon because of that. And so that's how you got the scroll, from accepting Oz's invitation to Beacon. Is there anything I'm missing." Qrow finished, looking down at Ruby for confirmation on the recap.

Strangely to Qrow, Ruby looked down after he finished talking, looking troubled and uneasy from what he saw. Which set off Qrow's Uncle mode to a complete 'on'.

"Did I miss something?" Qrow asked, wondering if that was the reason Ruby was getting weird all of a sudden.

"Yes and no. It's just that…I didn't, accept the offer…" Ruby trailed off. Qrow looking on with surprise.

'She didn't accept Ozpin's offer? But going to Beacon is what she wants right? Ruby wants to be a huntress, that's her dream.' Qrow thought, feeling like there is something to this he still doesn't know yet.

"Why didn't you accept the offer Ruby? Don't you wanna go to Beacon? You and Akira could have a great opportunity joining early. I mean why waste your time here when you could go now, you should take it with him." Soon after Qrow spoke, he yet again noticed Ruby now shuffling and squirming even more than before.

'What's wrong now? Doesn't she want to go there with Akira? Isn't he joining her.' Ruby quietly spoke up from her silence, cutting Qrow from his thoughts.

"Akira wasn't invited." Ruby squeaked out, still not attempting to look up to Qrow.

Qrow was having a real painful headache now, as with the mixture of his alcohol and confusion, he wasn't really in a state on having a more peaceful and calm mind.

"He wasn't invited? Oz didn't invite him with you?" Ruby nodded her head, keeping her head down. She decided to explain more on Akira and her position on the whole thing.

"Akira was the main reason that the both of us could have caught the robbers from the dust store yesterday. He made a plan to take them on and I helped. He even saved my life when I was fighting the boss of the group, and was way more skilled and composed than me during it all. But when we got to the police station, Ozpin seemed to have more interest in me than Akira. He completely ignored him as if he was just a extra person there because they needed him there for the report on the crime. He only cared about me, not even trying on talking about Beacon with Akira or saying 'good job' to him or anything like that. He just ignored him. I don't know why though. There was even footage for the whole thing, and it clearly showed just how much Akira was fighting and doing through all the tapes. I declined because Ozpin wouldn't accept him, I even offered for Akira to take my place to go to Beacon, but a woman he was with said there was no other choice besides accepting or declining, and so I declined. He told me to think about, and Akira told me to go, and I just…I just…I don't know." Ruby's smile was long gone now, she looked confused, lost, and troubled with the whole situation. Qrow didn't know what to say.

What could he say?

He was trying to think up of anything to help her, but he stopped, as Ruby spoke once more.

"I'm not sure if the choice I made was the right one…but it's the one I want to stick by. I think in the long run I'm wrong on choosing to say no; but even if Ozpin and Akira tell me that I should accept and that it would be a wasted opportunity if I didn't. I'm going to stick to my decision. I mean, it's mine to make, right?" Ruby's full and happy smile wasn't there no more, but a little one was there to take it's place.

Qrow just stood there, and did what any proud uncle would.

He gave her a small supporting smile.

'It is her decision, and I really don't want to interfere with it. If she truly wants to stand by her decision, I won't oppose it. But, me and Ozpin are going to have a little talk about this.'

Ruby then turned and continued to keep watch on Akira, as she didn't want to bother Qrow anymore with it, or talk about it in general.

Qrow though, was having an odd feeling right now. The feeling of being old.

He's felt like this ever since he first met and talked to Ruby since he came back from his mission.

After being away from home for such a long time now, and looking and talking with Ruby. He was noticing she was getting older, becoming more mature, and overall just growing. Her face was becoming a lot less childish than he's remembered it to be. With what he used to see as a cute little face with baby fat all around it, was now one of a woman, a woman he never thought he would ever see. Qrow was starting to finally realize that Ruby was growing up, and starting to look more like her mother in the process.

Qrow always saw Ruby as if she was his own daughter. Though he was her 'uncle', it was just an honorary that they gave him for her since he was so close to her. He was 'Uncle Qrow' because when Raven left all of sudden, all there was to Ruby for parents was her father, Taiyang Xiao Long. Qrow ever since has been helping Taiyang on getting through all of the problems that came with a single father. So from the day Raven left, Qrow acted like a brother to Taiyang, he helped take care of the kids, helped around the house, helped with their financial income, and in general with all their needs. Hence the name Uncle Qrow that was given to him by Ruby herself. Seeing Summer's kid grow up was the highlight to Qrow's entire life. Everything that was Ruby, was the only valuable thing to him out of everything he's had so far. It wasn't all the fame or glory he got from being a world renowned huntsman, it wasn't from how popular he was with women or to local towns people, it wasn't on how strong or powerful he was, it was all from one little girl.

Ruby and him had a strong father and daughter like relationship with each other, it was strong enough that sometimes he would look to be more of a father to her than Taiyang was sometimes. Even if she loved the both of them a great amount, it was clear that she looked up to Qrow more. Ruby even took on his weapon of choice, and some of his clothing style with her using a scythe and having a cape, also having a preference on darker color tones like him.

He always saw Ruby as the daughter that he never got the chance to meet; his little innocent girl that he had to protect from the whole world. But hearing about her fighting criminals, talking to Ozpin on being accepted to Beacon early, and declining from her own beliefs on whats right of a situation, the more he noticed that Ruby was getting close to the lifestyle that she wanted ever since she was a kid. A life that would have her have to face the world, and the reality of it, and just how unforgiving and horrible it was right now. She was going to have the responsibility that Qrow and every other huntsman/huntress had to hold onto themselves. To keep the people of Remnant safe, and secure.

Qrow didn't know if he wanted her to have his life, to have to see the death of others, to sacrifice so much to help the people of Remnant, to have her need to lose her childish ways and grow up. But that's what Ruby wanted, she wants this life, she wants to help people, she wants to save them, she wants to be a hero to the people. And no matter what happens when she does have to face all of these walls and barriers, Qrow will do everything that he can do to make sure that she will break them down and live on, to survive and prosper from her experiences that she will have to face.

'I just wish that someone can be with her all the time when the time comes. Someone to protect her through the whole way. As much as I wish I could, I can't be there all the time to help or save her twenty-four seven. She needs to know how to handle herself.' Qrow just looked out the window in the infirmary, seeing the rich green landscape that was Patch island, the sun slowly making it's descent on the horizon, with the occasional chirping of birds in the air.

'Summer…I will do my best to help Ruby.I did promise you, didn't I?' Qrow closed his eyes, hearing the faint sound of nature through the glass window, and the small warm feel of the sun hitting his face. He opened his eyes, smiling, wondering about the unpredictable future that'll comefor him, and those he loved.

"Uncle Qrow! I think Akira's waking up!" Ruby's yell made him snap out of his peaceful mood, and made him dread on the inevitable awkwardness that will present itself. Qrow just shook his head, as he grew more and more tired with the day passing on. Akira really did take some energy out of him, both with the fight and waiting.

He sluggishly made his way to Akira's bed, standing next to the foot of it, with Ruby still sitting on his right side.

Ruby and Qrow stared at the boy's little movements he was making while waking from his slumber.

* * *

Akira's eyes were slowly opening, which he regretted on doing, as he was instantly blinded by the white that covered the whole room he was in. He also took notice on a grayish blob in front of him, and a red and black figure to his right.

"Ruby…" He started, as his vision started to smooth out. He noticed the girl to his side, with her smile and face becoming clearer as seconds passed by.

This led to Akira looking to his front, in which to his dismay, he also found Qrow in front of him, standing at the end of his bed.

"And Qrow…" Akira didn't sound too excited with acknowledging Qrow in the same room as him. He notice that he still had on his ripped up clothes from their fight.

"Hey…uh…Akira." There was no way things could get anymore awkward than it was at the moment right now. Akira just looked at Ruby with a grimace on his face, while Qrow just looked to the side and just whistled. Ruby sighed by how the two men were acting towards each other. So she decided to break the awkwardness by checking on how well Akira was feeling.

"Akira, are you okay? You were out for a while now." Ruby said, genuinely concerned for the black haired boy, even if Qrow said he didn't use too much force with his final assault on him, Akira was still knocked out for a long time because of it. His aura was gone for a moment, but it should have came back while resting, so it shouldn't have taken so to have woken up.

Akira scratched the back of his head and gave a unconvincing smile. "I'm alright, just a little tired." he tried to play off his injury, trying to not make Ruby worry more than she had to.

He didn't think he was too convincing, as Ruby gave him a blank expression. She then gave him a hard poke on his ribs with her finger, which made Akira let out a small yelp as he then started to hold on to them with a pain look.

"I don't think you're just tired Akira." He just gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed his ribs, trying to numb the pain.

"Alright, now that you guys had your cute little exchange, I think me and Akira need a little talk with one another." Qrow finally spoke from his silence, as he gestured Ruby to get out. She looked at him with pleading look to stay, which Qrow just responded with narrowed eyes. She tried to use her puppy eyes on him when she came up with the idea to use it, but Qrow was already practically dragging her across the room before she had the chance.

"Look Ruby, you should go home, I can deal with Akira now, I don't think we'll be looking to kill each other anytime soon." Qrow explained to Ruby, as they were just outside the entrance of the infirmary.

"NO! What if you two do start fighting again, you two can get really hurt! And who will be the one to stop you two." Ruby's worry was off the charts now, she was really worried for both Akira and Qrow. Qrow groaned on his failing attempt to get Ruby away from his problem.

"Look, you can stand outside and wait if you want, but don't come in unless I say so, or if you hear…yelling." Qrow walked back in the infirmary, leaving a dissatisfied Ruby.

While Qrow was making his way to Akira's bed, he noticed that he wasn't really excited seeing that he was now the only other person left in the room with him now.

Qrow stood a couple feet away from Akira, and was hating the silence in the room that was between them.

Qrow just pushed the awkward tension between them aside, and addressed Akira.

"I think we both know that we a had a…uh…'misunderstanding' with each other." Akira just nodded his head a little, agreeing that he jumped the gun too fast when he first met Qrow.

"So lets have a little do-over, since I think trying to make it up wouldn't really help. Names Qrow Branwen, legendary huntsman of Vale, hero to the people, and world class lady killer, also the uncle to a certain little rose that you may know of."

Akira only winced at the end of Qrow's introduction. 'That's why he seemed to be interrogating me and acting all serious. He probably knew about the whole dust robbery yesterday and wanted to talk to the kid that was with his niece.' Akira then noticed that Qrow was still waiting on his introduction for him.

"Oh,uh…the names Akira Kurusu, I'm a huntsman in training. And… a friend to Ruby." both of them stayed quiet after their greeting with one another. Qrow didn't want to beat around the bush for too long, and cut straight to why this whole thing was happening.

"Okay kid, I think that me and you had different thoughts about each other back in the field. And I think our confusion would be cleared if me and you told the other what we thought about the other back then, alright?" Akira nodded once again, not wanting to talk too much, as he knew that his reasoning for fighting him was going to be hard to speak out loud.

"Alright, I'll go first. If I'm brutally honest, when I first met you I thought you were an egotistical, arrogant, and cocky douchebag that Ruby thought was cute and cool. So she wanted to partner up with you for that reason and you had taken some interest toward her. So I went toward you for a little interrogation about how you and Ruby know each other, and I think I misinterpret some of your words and actions to fit my thoughts, which lead to our little skirmish."

Akira had to give props to Qrow for being so blunt about how he felt about Akira when he first met him. It put his mind at ease that he made the same mistake that he did when they met, but the more he thought about it, the more he could see how stupid his assumption of Qrow was compared to his.

"I think now is the time where you tell me on how you thought." Qrow took Akira out of his thinking , and pressed on for him to respond.

Akira took a deep breath and built up all his courage to tell Qrow his view on him.

"Well when I first met you, I thought you…were a…pervert." Akira knew the quietness after his words would make him feel very anxious, but what he really was waiting for was what kind of reaction Qrow was going to have when he heard it.

A sound that would resemble a giggle was heard, then a small chuckle, and then a full blown laughter of pure delight. Qrow by now was on the ground laughing his ass off.

Akira could only do one thing that would make him feel any less embarrass from when he was now, and that was to join him, but Akira's laugh sounded just a little bit fake…just a little.

Qrow had tears falling out his eyes, and was holding his stomach. It didn't' take long until Ruby came in with blinding speed, leaving rose petals in her wake, quickly looking left and right to try and find the source of the laughter.

"What's happening? What's wrong? What's funny? What's-" She stopped spewing out questions and stared at her uncle rolling on the floor, giggling on the ground like a child that heard a fart joke.

"Uhhhh…did you do something funny or…" Ruby looked at Akira's direction, wanting an explanation for Qrow's laughing fit.

"I just said that I thought he was a pervert when I first met h-" Akira didn't bother finishing his sentence, as Ruby was now on the ground with her uncle, laughing away.

Akira just stared in shame from their reaction towards him.

After minutes, Qrow and Ruby stood up with their hands over their mouths, trying to suppress another round of laughter. They eventually composed themselves, Qrow had a goofy grin on his face when he faced Akira.

"Woooo! I haven't laughed that hard for a while now. So Akira, would you like to be Ruby's partner for combat class?" The question caught him by surprise, as he looked at Qrow in confusion.

"Why would you want me to be her partner?" Akira quickly snapped, though he said a that a little too fast and harsh, even if he didn't want it to come out like that, that's how it sounded like.

"Well believe it or not, Ruby wants to be your partner for combat training. She's told me on how you two worked together with a robbery yesterday and how good you guys handled it. And with my new perspective of you, I think that wouldn't be a bad idea. So you want to be her partner?" Qrow noticed that after he finished, Akira still looked confused, Qrow took this as a sign for a no on the request.

"You don't want to be my partner?" Ruby seemed to have been paying attention to their conversation, and noticed Akira's confusion, which she also took as a no.

Ruby didn't try to hide the hurt on her face, as Akira's tactless wording caused her to feel undesirable.

Akira couldn't help but feel sad from his lack of to wording and tone. He accidentally hurt Ruby in the process, and meant something entirely different then what she was thinking. He quickly waved both his hands in front of him and shook his head.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! It's just…you know, your going to Beacon, and I don't think being my partner for such a short time would benefit your departure from this school." Akira quickly explained his reasoning.

Ruby then donned a smile, which left Akira relieved on her sudden change of mood.

"If that's what it is, then don't worry. I decided on not going to Beacon." Ruby said with a cheerful tone, as Akira looked at her incredulously.

"Your not going to accept Ozpin's offer?" Akira knew she was thinking about declining, but he didn't think that she would actually deny the opportunity.

"Yep, I've thought about it, and, I think that I'm not really ready to go on to Beacon. Even if you and Ozpin told me other wise, it's my decision, and I choose not to go." Ruby voice out her final say on the matter. Akira looked at her with a little disappointment, as he really thought that it would have been a great chance for her to go to Beacon.

'Well it's what she decided on in the end. This could either help, or hurt her, but that's her responsibility, she will face whatever consequences come with her decision.'

"So, I think that means that you two are partners now, unless there is any problems with it." Qrow chimed in, as he smiled at the huntsman/huntress in training.

Ruby looked at Akira with light in her eyes, Akira sighed and let small smile grace his face.

"Yay!" Ruby jumped up and pumped her fist in the air, with childish glee, and wide bright smile sitting on her face.

Akira then slowly got up, he had a little trouble but managed, and he walked in front of Ruby. She looked up at him with her glowing silver eyes, and with him looking down with his dark gray orbs.

"Ruby Rose, it is an honor, to be your partner." Akira put one arm behind his back, and used his other to hold his stomach, and took a deep bow and held it. Ruby giggled and at his action, and started to join in on his little shenanigan.

"As am I, Akira Kurusu." Ruby said in a mock princess like voice, as she gave Akira a little curtsy.

It wasn't long before the two of them were in a giggling mess. As they enjoyed their stupid little joke.

Qrow looked on, with a soft and gentle smile on his face.

'These two sure are gonna go places, I can tell. I don't know how far or where, but they certainly will do great things when they get older.'

"OH! I almost forgot." Ruby stopped laughing and pulled out her scroll, she tapped the screen for a little, and then looked back at Akira.

"Akira, you have a scroll too right? Lets share contacts." Akira then fished out his scroll from his pocket, then Ruby and him started to trade contact information with their scrolls.

"I didn't know you had a scroll Ruby." Akira said after they were done transferring information.

"I didn't have one until yesterday, Ozpin gave it to me. I can keep it, if I join Beacon or not." Ruby quickly explained to Akira.

The both of them heard a moan from Qrow, as they looked to see the huntsman stretching.

"Welp, that's enough action, waiting, and laughing for one day. Akira, you should head home, and maybe stay from school a day of two to let your body rest a little. That fight was crazy, can't wait till we do it again. Though, I hope next time we don't…'misunderstand' each other." Akira smiled, which caused Qrow to do so as well.

"Yeah, your just as I suspected when we fought, incredible. I still have a ways to go, but I think I could catch up to you sooner than later." Qrow let out a short hearty laugh from Akira's little challenge toward him.

"We'll see about that kid, remember, don't get too comfortable when fighting, or our next fight would be just like our last. Come on Ruby, let's go home." Qrow started to walk out the infirmary, with Ruby close behind. She waved back to Akira, which he responded with a wave of his own.

The two of them left. Leaving Akira standing alone in the infirmary. He felt a vibration on his hands, as he was still holding onto his scroll. He checked to see that Ruby had sent him a text message.

"Get some rest, and I hope you get well soon :)"

Akira chuckled at how fast Ruby had texted him. He had an idea that she would do it soon, but not this early. Akira put his scroll back in his pocket, and he looked around to find that his weapons and satchel were on a nightstand next to the bed he was sleeping in. He went and picked them up and started to heading out the infirmary.

'Looks like I have to pay to get back home, good thing that I brought some money.'

Akira then walked out, with some cuts and bruises still present on his body, and with his clothes still looking like they went through a chainsaw, though even with the sudden a chill spreading through his body by his exposed outfit, he kept on strolling on with his mind on one thing, getting home, and getting rest.

* * *

The boat ride back was peaceful. It was around five-thirty when I checked on the boat. It was a really weird feeling walking around town in tattered clothes. I got way too many stares from the locals than I would have liked, but it wasn't too much of a nuisance, as I kept sauntering my way through the streets of Vale without a care in the world.

While I was walking, I kept myself occupied by messing around with some features with my scroll, mostly playing some crappy puzzle game that was installed into it from when I first got it.

I continued on walking until a notification popped up on the top of the screen. It was a text message. That may have sounded normal, if not for the fact that I it was sent from an anonymous person. It was even weirder that there wasn't a picture displayed to show who contacted me.

With scrolls, it would ask you many questions from the first time you use it. It would ask the generic questions of, whats your birthday, what age are you, your occupation and etc. But it was standard issue for the scrolls to have a picture of its user when its first turned on, and needed to be setup. It had face recognition technology within it, which made it so no one could take a picture of anything and claim it was them, it had to be a picture of a human, or faunus. And after that it would scan through all registered scrolls to see if that person was already registered or not.

So the fact that there was no picture, really made me cautious about the message.

It had a question mark as it's image, and a big 'UNKNOWN' as it's name. Though I was very skeptical about it all, my curiosity got the better of me, and I pressed the notification, only for it to take me to the text messaging screen that was used for scrolls.

'I don't think anyone else has my contact information besides my dad, mom, and Ruby now.' I looked at the screen and read the message that was sent to me.

" **Corrupted heart is near your location, open world now?"**

I have no idea what the hell I just read right there. Corrupted heart? Opening a world? What the hell was that. I looked at the screen with curiosity and fear. There was something wrong, and whatever it is, I have no idea on how to solve it.

A blue spec flashed just above my line of vision, but it's glow made it clear that it was there. I don't know why, but i looked up slowly to see what blue light had suddenly caught my attention. I saw beautiful, glowing blue butterfly flying in the air majestically. It felt so odd watching it slowly flap its wings and glide through the air. Everything around me darkened, as the glistening blue insect radiated a brilliant blue aura around it. I stood there, dumbfounded. I then notice that it disappeared into a crowd of people who seemed to come out of nowhere.

Then there were suddenly many people walking all around, all of them rushing in all different directions, scurrying to their next destination.

'What the heck…right now shouldn't be rush hour right now, it's too far into the day for it to happen. Even then, I need to find that butterfly.' My only goal that occupied my mind was to find the blue creature. I started to walk to the crowd that it got lost in. The more I pushed to get through, the more people started pushing back. The wave of people kept tossing me left and right. After a couple of minutes, I was standing in the middle of an intersection. With swarms of people coming at me left and right, stampeding through the streets. I looked around desperately to find the butterfly, or to even find any distinct color of blue. After a few minutes with looking I had no luck on finding it again.

I gave up, as my desperate search for the blue creature was worthless now, the butterfly was long gone by now. I caught a glimpse of silver and green when I turned to walk away, I rotated my whole body at it's direction, only to be met with a herd of people bulldozing right at me.

After I dodge the horde, I let out a harsh breath, as I winced at the pain in my ribs still.

'I don't know why I want to find this stupid butterfly so badly, but I have this odd attraction toward the stupid thing, I feel some sort of connection with it.' The vibration of my scroll indicated another message was sent to me again. I checked to see that it was the same unknown caller that contacted me again. Having hope that the message would give me a hint about the butterfly, I started to read the message.

 **"Corrupted heart targeted, opening world now..."**

After reading it, a rectangular shaped icon popped up. It had a pure red background with an black eye in the middle, there were also black pointed spikes pointing outward in all different directions from the eye.

I didn't know what to do with this odd phenomenon, I just tapped the icon one time to open it, it didn't seem to work, so I kept tapping the icon a couple more times, but it seemed to have the same effect.

Then the icon randomly then started to grow in size on the screen, it grew so much that it eventually covered half of the screen. There were red rays that seem to flow out from it as it grew bigger and brighter.

Everything suddenly came to a stop. The people, the wind, the noise, everything was literally frozen in place. I looked around crazily, I couldn't believe what was happening before my eyes. All the movements from the people running around had slowed down to a stop, a bird was hanging in the air still in mid flight. I even saw water hanging from a upside down water bottle that was dropped. Everything then started to become distorted, as red and black waves pulsed throughout everywhere that had my vision on it.

I couldn't handle the nauseating view of it spreading everywhere. I closed my eyes tightly, while clutching my head at the sudden pain, as a massive headache seemed to take place.

A couple of minutes and the sound of the wind hitting my ears was back.

My skin had goosebumps all over as soon as I felt the shift in the air. Something was different, I knew that right now something was terribly wrong.

I tried to open my eyes, but the pain just spiked up and increased. I kept on pressing onto my head with my hands, trying to suppress the pain.

'Damn, this headache…it hurts too damn much...' I didn't know if I could open my eyes with this amount of pain, it was too much for me to bear.

'Maybe I should wait it out, but how long is that gonna take? There's no use on trying to force myself, I think I'll just wait…'

 **'You know the more you stand here and do nothing, the more time will be wasted on you finding out about your potential, on you finding your true purpose here, I suggest you hurry…unless you wish to die by his hand now...'**

The voice left as fast as it came.

'The voice…it's talking to me other than in my dream. This has to do with what just happened, and if that's the case then I must hurry before I find out if the voice might be right on the me dying part. I need to figure out whats happening, I have to open my eyes if I want answers, I can't stand here and wait.'

It took me a while, but I built up enough strength to open my eyes just a little bit.

At first all I saw was the tint of green that surrounded everywhere, but then I was faced with a extraordinary sight as it cleared.

There was a medieval like land that was in front of me. The buildings, roads, the sky, all of them were changed.

There was a castle right in front of me, with the buildings that surrounded me turned into structures that fit to the medieval theme. They were all made of hard stone and some straw, and instead of the holographic streetlamps that were in the streets, there were tall burning torches that provided light to the area.

The castle ahead looked like any other. It was tall and stretched out pretty far. The most notable feature was the the one lone tower that stood still in the middle of it. It looked like it came from a fairy tale, as it looked like the kind of tower that would have held a princess that was captured. It looked to be a lot bigger than what the story's had portrayed, but nevertheless it was still odd.

Looking around, I noticed that everything had a green hue to it, the air, the sky, the light, everything had some sort of green on it. There also seemed to be no one in sight, as I still stood in the intersection of crossing roads.

The castle opened up, revealing a drawbridge. The squealing of iron rubbing together was heard as the giant iron drawbridge was let down.

I looked on with my stomach in a twist from the action. 'Should I go in there? If I don't go, I may not find answers about the voice, and if I do, it could lead me to my death.'

I thought of all the pros and cons about going or not. Then with a determined stare, I walked pass the castles gate, and walked on the iron bridge. I stopped, as the adrenaline pumping through my body was at a all time high right now, I was breathing great uneven breaths as I continued looking forward.

'It's now or never.' And with that, I trudge on into the castle.

* * *

The inside was very odd to say the least, as there were mechanical gears in the ceiling, creaking and squeaking, echoing its sound to make it more louder than it needed to be.

The whole place was decorated with a Victorian styled decor, with green and silver being its main color scheme, there were also paintings of people men with the same color scheme as the decoration, which were place in the middle of tall white pillars. The pillars were in a perfectly ordered line on each side of the large room, all of them reached from the bottom to the top, with intricate designs of grimm eating and attacking, and the other with designs of humans building and fighting.

The main attraction from the giant room, was the big and luxurious stairwell that split into five different ways if you walked up. On the very left was a red door, next to it was a white door, in the middle was a bright silver one, on the right was a golden yellow, and at the very right end was a dark purple door.

There was also a very high up balcony overlooking the entire room, that was just beneath the roaring gears. It was hard to tell what was in the balcony, as the light seemed to stop just before it could reach it. I could easily feel eyes directly on me from up there, never leaving me as I walked in.

"Who's up there!" I yelled over the grinding of gears, as the feeling of eyes on me were still present, but somehow increased in its intensity.

"Well, it seems I have a trespasser…should I have the demons deal with you now? Or test your competence…decisions…decisions…" The voice that came from above was as clear as daylight, though it sounded a little distorted, and made it hard to understand, though I swear I've heard somewhere before…

"You won't last long in here, I know that for a fact. Though your death may not be the most painless or quickest, it certainly won't be the most painful or slow." The voice stopped and dropped something from the balcony in which it spoke from. A long slim object was spinning toward the ground. I squinted to try to make out the object, only for me to see that it was coming straight at me.

I had little time to react, as I dodged to the side, rolling until I got on my feet again. I immediately held my ribs in pain, as it acted up on what should have been an easy action.

The object struck the ground like a lighting bolt, and stuck into the floor, spreading cracks far and wide around the room.

It was a long white and black cane. The handle was a pearlescent white, while the rest of the cane was a onyx black. It had a round spherical circle in the middle of when the white met the black, with two golden gears side by side.

There was a dark, black, gooey looking liquid coming from the cracks of the ground that was made by the cane. The cane then dissipated into a silver mist, rising all the way up to the darkness of the balcony.

A figure was slowly forming from the black goo, as a beowolf emerged, and a couple more accompanied it.

They seemed normal at first, but there was something off about them, as at their feet held red veins that glowed in and out. The feeling of negative emotions seemed to radiate off of them, as dread was ever present with them.

I stood up and looked at them, as more formed slowly from the goo as I observed.

'Dammit! I can't have more and more of them spawn. I have to get rid of these ones, and then try and destroy that slimy crap.'

I took out Caroline and Justine, as I then prepared my body for the pain that will come for stressing it.

I shot a few bullets, hitting some right in the between the eyes. Their skull like armor were not enough to block the powerful force that my gun shot at them with, they disintegrated into nothing, as more of them kept spawned.

I hastily used my semblance to quickly move around, striking grimm left and right, and shooting the ones that were too close for comfort. I increased my speed even more and ran around a group of them, catching them in a small dark tornado of shadows. I shot them down in the air, as they fell to the ground with a thud. I continued, dodging, slashing, guarding, and shooting all the grimm that came my way.

This didn't last for too long, as the constant use of my semblance to move around was finally catching up to me, with the fight with Qrow still fresh on my body. I started to run out of energy at a alarming rate. I had less and less bullets available to shoot at them with, as more kept charging at me from all sides. I kept pushing myself to keep on attacking them, but it wasn't long till I killed them slower than they spawned. They were quick on ganging up on me, causing me to stick to a full on defense than juggling defense and offense. The claws kept coming and swinging from all directions, as I made the fruitless attempt to keep on blocking them with my knife and scarcely using my semblance to avoid the unavoidable strikes from the mass amount of grimm.

The burning in my chest increased with every single action that I made, soon enough I will be barely getting air in my lungs from the constant role of defense.

My heart kept pumping faster and faster, as I could feel my whole body start to shut down out of exhaustion.

One good hit was all they needed to bring me down.

And that is exactly what happened.

One of the beowolves got a lucky strike in while I wasn't paying attention and stuck its claw on my chest.

My heart burned from the abuse, and what little aura I recovered broke in a instant. The hit sent me flying to a pillar, in which I harshly clashed into, breaking it a little in the contact.

I stuck to it for a little, till I dropped like a sack of rocks. I heard the growling and howling of the beowolves, as they came closer to strike me down for a clean kill.

With my body spread apart, more injured than ever before, and with my knife and gun still somehow tightly in my hold, I slowly stood up and looked upon the ever increasing horde of monsters. They started to slowly creep up to my broken state.

As I looked at them closing in on me, I let the grip of my weapons loosen, and let them fall on the ground.

The sound of their contact on the floor was drowned out from the roaring beasts in front of me. This is it.

I gave up.

'This is it right…the end…the final moment of my short life. This life, of a boy who no one will ever know why he disappeared out of nowhere, and died in a world in which no one will ever believe exist. What a miserable ending to my story...'

The horde was a good couple of feet away now, with one of them now ready to pounce on me like predator finally catching its prey that's been evading it for so long now. I knew death was only part of the circle of life, and didn't have anything against it, its just that I wish I didn't die like this. I don't want to die...

Not like this...

 **Whats the matter? Again doubting yourself? Again accepting defeat so easily? Why do you accept failure all the time when the odds are not in your favor? Why do you always find new flaws to find in yourself, to only point them out and never try to improve? You are certainly a fool…a fool that knows the world that many people deny. A fool that knows what this world is really like, and what humanity truly are in the inside. I have one question for you fool, do you want power?**

Yes

 **Do you want to stand in front of death, and look at it straight in the eye?**

 _Y_ es

 **Do you wish to obtain the forgotten power, deep within your soul?**

 _Ye_ s

 **Do you...want your life to change?**

 _Yes_

The laugh in which I've have grown so accustomed to, ringed through the whole room like shattering glass.

Blue flames covered my body in a brilliant fashion, as I felt something stuck on my face.

 **Take off the mask in which you hide behind, and set yourself free!**

I reached up to my face and was met with my hand touching a solid object. I didn't know what it was, I didn't know how it came, I didn't know why it was on my face.

But I did know one thing.

It was apart of me.

I calmly reached up with both hands, and grabbed the edges of the thing on my face, as my dark grey eyes stared down the monsters in front of me with no emotion or expression.

The beowolves just stood there, staring in awe at the flames that still surrounded my body.

In one swift motion, I ripped the object of my face. The sound of flesh ripping was heard clearly, even beating the loud clanking of the gears up ahead.

I felt nothing as my head was raised up toward the ceiling, blood dripping down my face.

A smile was all that appeared on my face, the feeling of emptiness was gone now, and was replaced with intoxicating joy that beat any other emotion I ever felt before hand. It felt like I was truly _alive_ at that very moment.

I slowly dropped my head down to meet the monsters in front of me, looking at their confused blood red eyes, they stood still, staring at me with hesitation.

My face went a light, as then my whole body was then covered in flames. The sound of a laugh was heard echoing through the room.

 **I am thou**

The rattling of chains…

 **Thou art I**

The excitement

 **From now on we are one for the rest of our journey**

The familiarness of his presence…

 **I am** **Ars** **è** **ne, The gentleman thief...now, let us begin** **!**

 **AN: And boom! Persona! Yep, finally got to the real meat of what this story will revolve around. Most of you will already guess on who the secret man is, and are probably confused on why he appeared like this. And I'm saying it now, just in case people question now about this. I have very big plans with how this story will go, I have a good idea on how I would like this to play out, and on how it will end. That doesn't mean that I have the whole story planned out, I just have a good idea on the direction I want to take. If you keep following with the story, you will see on what I'm trying to do with the characters and the roles that they will play. I don't want my story to be generic or obvious, so I will try my best to keep you guys on the edge and guessing. Thank you for reading this chapter, and following '** ** _The Phantom Thief of Remnant'_** **Have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Realization**

* * *

Death.

The smell of it.

The feel of it.

It surrounded the ginormous castle as to anyone the feeling would be sickening and repulsive, it would drive any man mad and ill. It would even make them question if their own end was drawing to a near.

The sound of gunshots and howling within the castle could be heard from a mile away in the desolate, dead world. As from the outside, the castle's entrance lit up occasionally, having roars of beasts ring throughout the vacant stone streets.

One thing was for certain from these events.

A fool has finally awaken to his power.

* * *

The grimm that fell at the hands of Akira were dead before they even hit the ground, as their body disintegrated before their pained howls could escape their beastly mouths. Dark red and black energy surrounded and destroyed the monsters, as it covered their body and made them burst into black clouds of smoke.

The rattling of chains ringed throughout all of the castle's inside; sounds of the roaring flames crackled with vibrant life. The light from within the castle seemed to have had died, as the fiery glow of the blue flames that were now spread all around were the only source of light to be visible. Only one lone dark figure could stare from above with amusement, witnessing all the brutality that was being displayed in front of him.

"You seemed to have a very powerful resolve young one… you are certainly an entertaining one, I'll give you that. But is it truly enough for you to to keep on fighting for your pathetic life?" The distorted voice taunted Akira, as he now stood still with his weapons rightfully back in his hands, and with his appearance taking a drastic change from before.

The bird shaped mask on his face was a pure white, with the bird like black design around the eyes of it. His torn and ripped clothing were replaced with a long black trench coat with a gray collared shirt underneath, black trousers, and brown cuban heeled boots. His hands were covered with blood red gloves, as he stood with a little slouch, looking up top at where the voice spoke to him. The bright blue flames surrounded him, spreading all throughout his body. It seemed that he paid no mind while holding his stare at the top.

The chains kept rattling and banging on the ground behind him, with a creature like no other stood behind him.

Arsène, the gentleman thief, his metal face had a demonic smile etched in it with red flames. His top hat stood tall and shining with horns protruding out with the same red flames glowing in them.

His black angel like wings spread far and wide, showing their great size to any who dared to face the demon. The red suit he wore ended at his chest with a spike pattern at the end, with a white ruffle in the middle of it, flowing in the immense wind that he was emitting. His hands were demon like, they were red with deadly claws replacing the fingers. He had one hand hovering over his smiling face, with his other behind his back.

 **H** **ahahaha! You're a very interesting man. Your heart is filled with so much sin within it that it's hard to tell which one is more prominent than the other. You've probably** **experienced** **more struggles, choices, and temptations than any other man should have to ever live to face for themselves. You could even say, you have lived multiple lives...**

Silence followed, with Arsène still chuckling at the mysterious figure, who now looked down in anger and shock.

 **But for that to be so, doesn't mean you must have given into those temptations so easily now...**

Arsène spoke a bit more toward the voice from atop, as Akira's glare only indicated that his attention was not toward the demon or the man's words, but to the balcony hanging over the entrance of the castle.

"I see…you can see my flaws and shortcomings so easily, and still keep on fighting these creatures of man with no effort. You seem to be a very wise and powerful being, and your owner is very determined and bright young man. He holds so much promise for the future of man…well…no matter. The both of you have made this very intriguing for me to watch. For you two to slay these vile creatures with such ease, and for him to unlock **that** power, it shows me there may still be hope for humanity, for the people to finally know and accept on how this world and it's inhabitants have become and not live on the lies constructed by the kingdoms to try and withhold whatever peace that is still withheld throughout these times…but, you have trespassed **my** land, and that cannot be forgiven. This is where our paths will end. I wish your death is as meaningless as humanity's futile attempt on it's survival."

After the voice from above stopped talking, all the grimm that still survived started to twitch with a seizure like movement. Their bony masks transforming into sad faced metal masks.

After their odd little transformation, they looked at Akira and Arsène's direction, all of them had their eyes on them and nothing else. One of the more reckless beowolves of the bunch charged right at them.

"Tch…" Arsène disappeared from behind Akira, as Akira then jumped over the beowolf that tried to ram into him. While in midair he lifted his gun and shot a bullet straight through the monsters skull from the top of its head. The sound of a crack made it known that he hit his target.

The beasts motion dropped in a instant, leaving it tumbling till it stopped on the ground a couple yards away from where Akira once stood.

Akira then landed softly on the ground and looked back at the presumably dead beowolf.

Quick little jerks from the creature on the ground showed that it's death wasn't the case. As it clumsily and slowly got back on all fours.

It looked back at its shooter, its eyes red glow still brightly shining at Akira with hunger in them.

"What the hell…" Akira muttered before he heard the sound of more grimm charging at him.

Akira jumped once more in the air, higher than any of the wolves could of dream to reach, and started to spin and shoot his gun. All his shots went all around the place with incredible speed, and with even more incredible accuracy, as all of the shots connected to a solid piece of flesh, which caused a lot of thudding come from the ground below Akira. He landed and rolled off of it, as he stood on his two feet to see what damage he has done to the creatures.

Even with his impressive shooting performance, they all surely started to get up just like the first. Akira's was a little annoyed with this, and his body then had shadows whirling around him, as he started to charge at the large group of grimm.

The tearing and ripping of the monsters flesh were constantly heard as Akira slashed expertly into each one of them.

He sped off to one near a group of them and planted his feet on it's head and pushed on it, it's head crushed against the ground, with Akira then jumping at another one that was near the group. He spun in the air while flying towards it and held his knife tightly; he got closer to the monster and rammed his knife into the beowolf's skull, the sickening crack of the bones shattering in it's skull rung as the beast was too slow to react to Akira's incredible speed throughout the whole motion. He took out the knife and spun on his heel to kick the monster's face, sending it flying far away. He used the momentum of the kick to make him turn around to face a couple of them that were slowly creeping up at him.

"Eiha!" Akira grabbed his mask, which burst into blue flames, and crushed it, summoning Arsène behind him. Arsène spun around in the air once, and raised his hand to form black and red energy, It surrounded one of them in the middle, and it exploded. The force sent the ones that were near flying off in all kinds of directions.

It seemed that Akira's effort did the trick, but that was soon dismissed as the grimm just started to get up again, seeming to have no injury's from his assault, they looked as good as new.

"Why aren't they disappearing" Akira questioned out loud with frustration. Arsène just chuckled at Akira's anger, which led to him gritting his teeth.

 **It seems this is very** **similar** **to back then from before…if you would wish to defeat these creatures, you will have to reveal their true self. Take the mask off…and let their inner demons come forth!**

Akira didn't hesitate to take Arsène's word of advice, for the next beowolf that came charging at him missed with Akira jumping up and landing on it's back.

"Show me your true self!" Akira aggressively grabbed its mask, and ripped it off the grimm and kicked him away. The beowolf shook its head furiously with black goo dripping out of it's now dark and empty face, it took a few seconds until it stopped and started to twitch. It's small jolt led to it fully spazzing out of control. The wolf then exploded into the black goo from before, and quickly reformed from it to turn into what appeared to be a small woman with huge transparent butterfly wings, with red veins branching all throughout her feet.

"What the hell is that…is that a fairy?" It seemed to not like Akira's question, as she then flicked her wrist, shooting a green slash of energy toward Akira. He immediately dodge to the side out of instinct and looked at the were the energy flew. Only to see it cut one grimm completely in half.

"Okay…not going to take this thing lightly." Akira stood up and looked at the flying fairy like creature.

 **This is that grimm's inner self, whatever human on this world who has accepted sin and gave into temptation, has made that grimm with their inner emotions and their sins. Which when revealed, showed what that human's** **true self** **really is inside, in this case, a pixie…**

Arsène trailed off, a little disappointed on the true form of whoever has pixie as their true self.

Grimm started to surround Akira, as after the little explanation and revealing of that grimm's true form, seemed to cause them to be much more bolder than ever before. They all flew at Akira, wanting to kill the boy.

Akira jumped out their path, and proceeded to attack them once more.

He quickly sent some flying away with another one of Arsène's Eiha, and slashed and shot at any grimm that got too close to him, as he constantly had to dodge the green waves that came from the pixie.

One beowolf was ahead of Akira when he was running. Akira was about to collide with it, so he then quickly pulled back his knife and jammed it right under it's mask as soon it was within his reach. Akira then lifted it, ripping the mask off its face and spinning around to deliver a roundhouse kick, getting distance from the beast. It once again jumped and twitch on the ground, until it exploded and showed a flying pumpkin head with a cloak below it with a witch hat on top its head and floating white gloves holding a lantern.

" **Hahahahaha, you want to fight me?"** The creature laughed in front of Akira.

He was going to attack him, until the grimm that were chasing him started to close in. He turned toward them and shot a couple of rounds to fend them off.

Akira jumped back feeling the heat of a huge and random fire ball that was shot at his back.

 **"Don't ignore me!"** Angrily said the pumpkin headed demon.

Akira couldn't focus too long on him, as a familiar flash of green was coming behind him. He ducked and watch to see that it hit the pumpkin headed thing, and he got knocked down hard.

 **"Owww! Damn you stupid fairy, that hurt!"**

The thing still laid on the ground as the pixie then stuck her tongue out at the fallen pumpkin.

 **"You were in the way when I sent it. Its not my fault, and don't call me a fairy! I'm a pixie."**

Akira had enough of these odd creatures bugging him with his fight with the grimm. So he raised his gun and shot at the both of them. It seemed to be very effective, as when the bullet hit the pumpkin, it exploded into a black dust and sent the pixie right down to the ground.

Akira ran to her, as he intended to slice her in half.

 **"Stop!"**

Akira came to a halt, and pointed his gun at her face.

"And what do you think you can do to change my mind?" The small pixie knew she had a chance to get out of her bad situation, but didn't know what to say. She hesitated for a while and looked around. She couldn't think of anything to stop Akira from killing her.

Akira turned his right arm behind him, and shot the incoming grimm that were creeping closer, while holding his stare on the fallen pixie, not one second leaving his gaze from her. After a couple of seconds of his gun firing and no response from the pixie, Akira grew impatient.

"That's enough stalling." He redirect his arm back at the pixie, with his gun aimed right above her head, and slowly started to pull the trigger.

 **"Wait! I can…I can, g-give you p-power."** Her statement caught his interest, as he stopped right when he was about to let a bullet go through her brain.

"How is that so? How can you give me power?" The question was simple, but held a lot of weight to it. The pixie had to give the answer that Akira wanted, or he would destroy her on the spot.

 **"I'll give you my power. You can use it for your persona."** Akira was confused on what she said.

'Have her power for my persona? What does she mean?' Before Akira could question the pixie's meaning, she turned into a small white-blue orb. The orb went to his face, and he slowly absorbed it through his mask.

 **Hmmmm, it seems that you and I have gained some of her power…but not all of it, nor her being also. Interesting…**

Arsène was floating beside Akira and speaking out loud to no one in particular. He seems able to summon himself on his own accord. Akira turned toward him and glared at him.

"Me and you are gonna have a long talk once we get out of here." Arsène typically chuckled at Akira's statement/threat.

 **Yes, I suppose that would be in order. Now, we must escape this realm of reality. Even with our amazing power, there are too many demons here to fight, you would tire easily.**

Akira nodded and looked at the grimm that he shot down when talking to the pixie. They were back on their feet and were even more pissed then ever before. They seemed to have loss any sense of thought on a strategy, as they all charged at him like animals.

"Arsène!" Akira called out his name, and Arsène prepared for the next order that Akira would give him. Akira once again grabbed the flames on his face.

"Magaru!" Akira crushed the flames, and Arsène waved his hand and let out a huge wave of the same green energy that the pixie used before at Akira. The attack was effective, as it sent the grimm scattering, but it wasn't enough to kill them, it only seemed to just push them back.

'Hmmmm, how did I know that word? I never said it before, same with Eiha. It seems to come so…naturally…'

 **Get outside, you might be able to exit this world out there.**

Arsène interrupted Akira's thought, and so he then ran over to the doors in which he entered from to the castle, and went outside.

As he got out of the castle, he ran across the drawbridge and stood in the middle of the stone streets that he appeared at the beginning of his little adventure in the castle. He felt his pocket vibrate, so he took out his scroll from one of his pockets and and looked at the text that it sent him.

 **"Exit ready, return back?"**

The black and red eye icon from before appeared, and so Akira tapped on it expecting for it to send him back. To his dismay, a notification showed on the screen.

 **"Error. Demons detected around your area. Unable to return."**

Akira looked back to see that surely, three beowolves had followed him, the drawbridge was raised high, and the castle gates were closed.

'At least there won't be more coming.' Akira turned his whole body to them, the grimm were growling and snapping their teeth at the boy's direction.

Akira looked at them, giving a cocky grin while at it. He quickly activated his semblance once more and charged at beasts head-on.

He sped towards them, intending on taking them out quickly and swiftly. Akira went straight toward one and feinted a attack on it, hoping it would fall for it.

They easily did, for the beowollf stood there and prepared for an attack, while the others charged to the that direction. Akira then used his semblance to quickly move around all of them, confusing them in the process.

"Magaru!" Arsène popped up and sent the sharp slices of air at the grimm. When it made contact, it didn't slice them in half like he expected it to, but it did make them all disoriented and weak, as the wind hit them with force and accuracy. Akira took this time to quickly pull the mask of each one of them, they didn't resist much as they were still trying to recover from his surprise attack.

Like the grimm before them, they exploded and showed their true selves. One was revealed to be a pixie, and the other two to be same pumpkin headed one that Akira destroyed before.

Two balls of fire were shot immediately at Akira from the lanterns of the pumpkin heads when they turned and faced him. Akira was surprised by it, and wasn't prepared to dodge in time, even with his semblance activated. He crossed his arms in front of him, minimizing as much damage as he could from the blast. It seemed to work, the damage wasn't too great but it still stung and managed to send him back a good amount from them.

The pixie sent a small wave of air right after the two fireballs, which Akira luckily was able to dodge with a quick side-step being enough for it to be avoided.

He composed himself quick and looked at the creatures, trying to think of a plan to take them down quickly. Arsène seemed to have read his mind.

 **These demons can be reasoned with if you are able to get them weak in a vulnerable state. You already gained the power of the pixie, try to see if you could obtain the pyro-jacks. If my hunch is correct, then this will certainly be an interesting turn of events…**

Akira disregarded Arsène's last couple of words, and quickly sped off to the pixie; slashing at diagonally a couple of times on her mid-region and finishgin her off with a good shot to the face. The now named pyro-jacks shot another round of fireballs at Akira; he dodge them this time when he saw the light and felt the intense heat coming from one side. He turned around and shot his pistol at the two. They maneuvered through the air, not letting the bullets come anywhere near them. Akira summoned Arsène quickly after he failed to connect a shot with none of them.

"Eiha!" A dark ball of energy was in the middle of the two pyro-jacks and engulfed them with the dark energy. One of them disappeared automatically from the blast , while the other one flew to the ground and smashed on the cobble stone street, managing to escape the full blow of the blast.

Akira ran and pointed his gun toward him like he did before, trying out on what Arsène had told him to do.

 **"You think you** **intimidate** **me? Ha, that's funny."** The pyro-jack laughed at Akira. He scoffed at the demon's attitude to the situation that he was in, not liking on how this may turn out.

 **"So what do you want?"** It asked Akira, who just stared at him.

"I want your power. Give it to me." Akira boldly said, the pyro-jack just kept on laughing at the boy.

 **"Why should I join you? Why should I help you be stronger?'** Akira was tired of the demon already, and wanted to shoot it and end this stupid interaction, but he wanted to obtain more power.

Akira took on a devilish smirk and slowly spoke to the pumpkin once more.

"Because, if you don't...I'll kill you." Akira spoke in a voice he thought would be intimidating. The demon didn't think so, as he continued to laugh. This further enraged Akira.

 **"Hahaha, you're a really funny guy. If you tell me a good joke, I'll give you my power."** Akira was taken by surprise from the demon's request and just looked at him questionably.

'He wants me to tell him a joke? Ridiculous!' Akira now wanted to just shoot the demon and go home, but Arsène interfered.

 **Just do it.**

Arsène told Akira quickly, being just as bothersome as the pyro-jack. Akira didn't like the idea, but agreed on pursuing it. He mentally sighed to himself, and started to think of the first joke to pop in his head.

"Hmm...let's see...Knock, knock." Akira tried to think of something better than a knock knock joke, but couldn't think of anything better for something right now, but the demon seemed excited about it.

 **"Ooooooo, a classic knock knock joke! Alright. Who's there?"**

"Amos"

 **"Amos who?"**

"A mosquito."

There was a long pause after the 'joke' was told. Akira looked at the demon with his serious face the whole way, as the expressionless happy face that was permanently on the pumpkins face stayed still. Seconds that felt like minutes passed as the soft sound of wind was only heard between them.

There was a burst of laughter from the pumpkin, as his whole body shook with joy.

 **"That was amazing! You certainly have a great sense of humor."**

Akira just looked at the pumpkin with surprise. "Y-yeah I guess so…" Akira awkwardly said. The pyro-jack then rose up in the air for a little, and then started to speak.

 **"You are you, and I'm me. We both are the same but different at the same time. I give you some of my power, but not all of it, as we are not one of same."** And as like the pixie, he turned into an orb of energy, and was absorbed through Akira's mask.

Arsène spoke up, with the action finally done.

 **It seems my suspicion is correct. It looks like you can obtain some power that these demons have, but not obtain them as a being, so you cannot have multiple personas. It may be because they are manifestations of other peoples sin, which makes it so you aren't able to obtain them. This speaks volumes for what power lays in store for us in the future. It seems that me and you are stuck with each other through the whole way.**

Akira didn't know what Arsène was talking about, but he didn't dwell too much on it. Akira thought about Arsène's words while taking out his scroll and looking at the screen. The black eye icon shined bright red on the screen; Akira pressed it, and found that the world seemed to twist and and morph once more. He disappeared from the distorted world, and returned back to reality.

A lone figure was seen on top of the tallest tower throughout all of over the castle, looking down over the land and at the street where Akira once stood.

"It would appear we have a new fool that has been played in the game. I wonder if he will succeed where she failed." The black silhouette then disappeared, as the castle stood in it's full glory. Shining brightly with it's eerie green glow.

* * *

I never felt so drained in my entire life.

First, I had a fight with a world renowned huntsman, second, I got sucked into a world with no one else but grimm and a giant castle in it, and third, I can now summon a demon…my days been going just peachy. To say that my day wasn't eventful, would be a blatant lie.

I regained my vision, as I opened my eyes and looked around.

People were talking, cars were cruising, and water functioned like it should. It was night time also, which means some time has past since I was in that strange world. But aside that, everyone was going on with their usual lives, like the whole time stop never even occurred to the people around me.

Looking around, I found that I was still in my torn clothes, and that my satchel was laying on the ground. Besides that, everything was relatively normal. And it seems that my different outfit disappeared from my body.

'Was it a dream? Did I fall asleep in the middle of the road? Is that even possible…'

 **So, are you going to go home and rest? Or stand here like a mindless zombie.**

Yep, that debunks the whole dream theory.

I groggily bend over to pick up my satchel, and proceeded to start walking to the outskirts of Vale, and had a nice little talk with myself…or my other self to be exact.

'What are you?' It was a question that I've asked so much now, and feel as if I never going to get a clear answer for it.

 **'Well to be frank with you, I'm you.'**

And answers like that, make it even more confusing and frustrating.

'Okay…you're me, so what **are** you.' I wasn't sure if I was listening correctly, but it seemed that I heard someone let out a breath of annoyance right beside me.

 **'I guess I have to be more specific with you then. I'm your inner self, I am what you truly are in the inside, a joker, a fool, a thief. I am** **Arsène** **Lupin, the gentleman thief.'**

Okay, so in the inside I'm a crook.

Good to know.

'How exactly are you with me? And why can you use those weird spell powers? That wasn't dust or anything right?' Arsène didn't like my little interrogation on him at the moment, as he spoke in a irritated voice.

 **Leave all your questions for later, I've answered what you should know right now.** **Y** **ou must rest from the events that have transpired today. I also suggest that you take tomorrow off from your study…we have lots to discuss once you have rested.**

I couldn't complain about that, because by this point I'm completely drained.

Going into autopilot, I kept on making my way through the city with the increasing want for a bed. I eventually notice that I made it home, as I bumped into the front door.

My house was a little off from the main city and shopping areas, but not too much where the walk there would be too bad. It was a nice looking two floor log cabin. It had a large forest behind it that spread far and wide, and in the front were rows of flowers that made a little walkway to the front door. It was nothing special, but it certainly made you feel like you were at home.

I reached into my bag to find the key to the house, when the door suddenly swung open. It revealed a woman standing with her hands on her hips.

"Akira, where have you been?!" My mom's voice boomed out loud, as she stood there with an angry expression, and staring at me with her piercing dark brown eyes.

She was a little short compared to me, maybe about five-seven or so. She had straight beige hair that reached all the way down to her back, and wore her usual black turtle neck, black pants, and high heels.

I was going to explain her about my 'amazing' day, until I heard her gasp in shock. She had finally noticed my ripped clothing and the cuts and bruises that showed throughout, which immediately put her into full on 'mom' mode.

"Oh my god! Akira what happened to you?" Her slight anger in her voice was gone and was filled with motherly concern. I sighed as she then dragged me inside and set me on the living rooms couch.

"Akira what did you do? Did you get in a fight?" She doted on me, waiting on my answer while trying to message the bruises.

"Calm down, I just had a pretty rough sparring session today." That seemed to calm her down a little bit, but her face was still filled with worry.

"Those people at Signal really need to bring more safety to the children that go there, I swear there isn't a day where you don't have a bruise somewhere." I only smiled at my worried mother as she looked down with a little bit of sadness.

"It could be really dangerous there you know." Her worry was now getting me sad now. I always hated seeing my mom like this.

I decided not to talk, as I couldn't think of anything to say. Even if my mom had agreed to let me train on being a huntsman, she still didn't like the idea of me getting hurt.

All of a sudden, she immediately perked up, and had a bright smile on her face.

"Akira, don't forget that your father will be coming home soon, he planned a special day for us when he comes." My mom's excitement was clearly heard from her voice. She always got excited when dad was coming home.

I nodded, and then proceeded to go up to my room. I slowly walked up the stairs and walked down the hall to my room at the very end and reached for the doorknob.

"Don't forget to take a shower first!" Yelled out my mom from below. I groaned at the thought of having to postpone my sleep, but just decided to deal with it and entered my room to get my clothes ready for when I finish.

After the shower, I put on my pajamas and quickly tucked myself in my bed, looking at the dark wooden ceiling.

'I'm really looking forward to having tomorrow off from Signal, but who knows what I'll learn from Arsène at that time…do I really want to know on what happened today.' I had little left to think, as my exhaustion overtook me and I drifted into my dreams.

* * *

 _"Skull!_ _S_ _trike him with your lighting!" A familiar voice yelled at a boy with a skull mask and a black leather jacket on. He crushed his mask which made a familiar blue flame appear._

 _"Captain Kidd! Zio!" He yelled as a huge pirate skeleton like monster emerged with chains swirling around it, with it standing on a huge pirate ship, that had a little bit of a cartoonish design on it._

 _The ship raised and electricity started to form overhead, it struck down on what appeared to be a horse that was pure black with a white mane and horns. It destroyed it, only leaving a cloud of black in its place._

 _"Good work skull. Now Panther hurry and take them down!" The same familiar voice yelled out at a girl wearing a full skin tight red leather suit with a tail sticking out. Her red mask was one that looked like a cat._

 _"All right Joker! Carmen!" She leaned over and held the flames that replaced her mask, and summoned her monster. It was a women wearing a pink and red wedding like dress, with her holding chains of grooms with heart shaped heads._

 _"Maragi!" The girl yelled, she clenched the flames, and the monster swung her captive grooms around a little, fire shot out of their mouths, as it hit a couple of floating women with green hair wearing a red dress. It brought them all down and lying on the ground looking weak._

 _"Yes! Joker, give the order." A person who appeared to look just like Akira in a familiar and strange outfit then ran up with the others and pointed their guns at the group of green haired women._

 _"Everyone! All out Attack!" All of them stepped back a little, and jumped high in the air, all of them then came speeding toward the monsters, ready to strike them down…_

* * *

Waking up with sweat covering his body, Akira woke up with him taking deep and rough breaths of air. He was panting and looking around his room to find nothing was out of the ordinary.

'What kind of dream was that…'

 **'What dream?'**

Arsène voiced out his curiosity shocking Akira a bit more than his bizzare dream.

"Well, It was odd, there were other people using that power I used yesterday in it, and I was there too I think, at least someone that was similar to me. Though I can't remember where they were." Akira spoke out, Arsène stayed quiet while listening to Akira's explanation.

 **'It seems you have had a dream in which you have seen yourself in your original world. You probably triggered these memories once you summoned me.'** Arsène's words still didn't lessen Akira's confusion.

"Original world? What do you mean?" Akira was still confused with what Arsène was saying.

 **'Before I answer any questions you have, you should prepare yourself Akira, because I'm going to tell you information that may not bode too well with you, and you have to be ready to accept it. Do you understand?'** Akira wasn't sure after hearing it be explained like that.

Yeah he wanted to know about all this stuff, but would he want to know everything all at once?

Akira got over his doubt, and responded to Arsène. "Yeah, lay it on me."

Arsène stayed quiet for a moment, but started to speak to Akira in his mind.

 **'As you may have noticed, I've always talked about the power that you used to have. This might come as quite the shock…but…Akira, you're not originally from here.'** Akira's body froze, shooting himself straight up from his laying in bed.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Akira couldn't comprehend on what Arsène was trying to tell him. It was almost like he was experiencing another dream right now.

 **'Believe it or not, you aren't supposed to be in this different universe of reality. You were in a more 'safer' world for mankind. It was still horrible, but not as bad as how this world's humanity has it.** **O** **ne where you and other persona users have** **successfully** **vanquish a great evil that was toying with man in that world for a long time.'** Arsène didn't try to slow down, or speak cautiously to Akira, he let out the news in a blunt way.

 **'Personas are the manifestation of ones soul, its the mask in which one wears to face obstacles and struggles in which life may throws at you. A power in which is the ultimate weapon for man to face his demons.'** Arsène explained, not letting up with the dump of info he was giving to Akira.

This was way too much for Akira to face first thing in the morning, but he decided to hear all the news now, and so he will.

Akira just tried to settle with the current information that was given to him, and tried to keep as calm as possible.

Arsène stayed silent, trying to let his partner let the information sink in.

"So…that dream...those were the other persona users in that world?"

 **'Yes, the people you saw were only a few of the persona users that helped with your original journey.'**

Arsène spoke, Akira now understood what that dream was about, but something was bothering Akira a lot, something that he's kinda afraid to ask. Before he could think of another question to ask, Akira blurted out whatever popped in his mind.

"So…who sent me here to be in this world?"

Arsène sighed, as he knew a question like that couldn't be answered now.

 **'I cannot tell you that, that is something that you can figure out yourself with do time. Your memories from your past life is merging with the ones in your current one. I don't know what to suggest to deal with this predicament, but I know it would be a hard shift to overcome.'** After Arsène had finish, pile of images and voices were going through all over Akira's brain. They weren't full on memories that he could recall, but more like snippets of images, and conversations that randomly appeared in his mind.

There were ones where he could make out tall skyscrapers, and other times where he found monsters that were surrounding everywhere. He could hear brief sounds of voices, all distinct and familiar, but also completely foreign and confusing.

Akira didn't know what to think, there were two lives current playing in his mind. One were he went to school, hanged out with friends, studying, fighting, stealing, overall having a normal life. The other was his current one, one with all the training he's been through, all the difficulties he's faced to achieve his strength today, all the responsibility and pressure put on him to help maintain peace in the world. A world much crueler than his previous.

Akira was having an identity crisis, at one hand he remembers past memories of hanging out with his new family, looking after his mom's flower shop, and designing his knife. But on the other he remembers all the friends he's made, all the struggles he's went, all the masks he's put on to face life's troubles. There were two worlds, two Akira's, and he couldn't decide which one was the him right now.

'What am I? Should I even exist? Why am I here when there is another place were I should be at? Should I even try to keep living this other life?'

Akira's mind was spiraling deeper and deeper into darker thoughts, as he could no longer think on what he was.

Who was Akira Kurusu? Was it him now, or the him from before? Is he the real one? Is this life a big lie? What is he now?

'I'm not meant for this world am I? Someone else was living their life and I took it for my own. I...I...'

 **'Your previous life was a journey not many could say that they have gone through. The Akira Kurusu in the old world helped saved humanity from it's inevitable self ruin.** **He was nothing more but a delinquent in the public's eyes, just another worthless human that contributed to nothing and inhabited that world.'**

Arsène paused. Akira just looked up with lifeless eyes, his mind still wandering, but listening to every word Arsène spoke. Arsène was the only thing that seemed to be keeping him together.

 **'But he changed that, he change what the public say him as, and saved that world while doing so. He made great bonds that were** **inseparable** **, he truly lived a great life. He brought peace and prosperity to that world. This one is on the same path as the other, but this one is not as forgiving. This cruel game of survival for mankind has been playing ever since he first step foot onto the hard dirt floor of Remnant. Akira Kurusu. You were sent here for the purpose to once again save humanity. Though your memories from your previous life had happened, they are gone now. They are exactly what they are, memories. Memories of another Akira, memories of another fool. So…'**

Arsène stopped and then appeared right in front of Akira; he was now staring, mouth open, and eyes widen. Looking at the still draw dropping form of the demon.

 **Will you once again helped a damned race, or will repent, and leave it to it's destined doom?**

Arsène then disappeared. Leaving nothing more then his presence in Akira's mind.

Akira stared ahead in silence, not knowing on what to do next with himself.

'There was an Akira in another world. One that helped save humanity, one that solved the impossible, one that was me, but wasn't at the same time.' Akira thought while he sat still for a while, getting lost in his thoughts as usual.

'But, that was the Akira then, and I am the one now. And if Arsène's is right, then I have the power to save the people of Remnant. I have the power to save **my** world from dooming itself...so that's exactly what I'm going to do.' Akira looked at his weapons, having his mind set on his new goal in life.

'I will save man from his destruction, and I will do everything I need to do to ensure that.'

With a new sense of reason, the memories of his previous life faded into the back of his mind, as they were put to the side.

* * *

Akira got up and started to get ready to go and buy more ammunition for his gun.

He put on the typical buttoned up blazer and plaid pants, and got his satchel that he dropped off from the ground last night. He got the same gun holster from before and wrapped it around his body. He put his gun in the holster and put his knife inside his blazer.

He walked out of his room and downstairs. No one was there, so he got out the house keys and locked the front door. He then made his way to the city.

Akira kept walking with only him in his thoughts.

'I really used a lot of ammo when fighting those demons the night before. I should try going back there when I have more ammo. I wasn't ready the first time, but next time will be different.'

As Akira got close to MunehisaMunnitions, he felt Arsène speak in his mind once more.

 **'You seem to be very determined one partner, I'm glad to see that.** **T** **hough you will be surprised on how many people have given into their sins…'**

And as fast as he came, Arsène disappeared. Akira didn't know what he meant by that, but he kept it in mind, as he continued on.

Akira drew closer to the store. He then felt a vibration from his satchel, he opened it and took out his scroll. He was sent the same text message from that mysterious contact.

 **"Corrupted heart detected, want to open world?"**

The same text from before appeared, and the same black and red eye icon popped up. Akira looked at it and had an odd feeling about it.

'Whosever heart is corrupted, I have to save them, the ammo can wait.' Akira then tapped the icon, and the whole world twisted and shifted.

Akira seemed to be already used to it, as he didn't feel bad in any way when the world changed shifted into the other world while the area around him then started to take shape. The area turned into what appeared to be a deserty area. All the buildings were now either military barracks or tents, as Akira was now in his costume. He was confused on how the world took a more different appearance than before

Akira put away his scroll, and kept walking toward Munehisa's store.

He turned the corner and noticed that the small square shop, was now A big military base. With large spiked fences running along all around it, with watch towers on each corner shining bright white light all around.

"What the heck is this?" Akira was confused on the whole military thing going on, as Arsène once again appeared, this time physically beside.

 **This is what I like to call the 'Palace'. It is manifested by those who hold great sin within them, so not all people have a palace of their own. This one seems to belong to a friend of yours, I do think it would be interesting to see his demons. Looks like you will have to steal his heart.**

Akira turned his head at Arsène, and had a questioning look on his face.

"Steal his heart?" Akira didn't understand what Arsène had just said.

 **Yes. In your previous life, you went to palaces and stole the hearts of those that were corrupted. You called your group the** ** _Phantom Thieves of Heart_** **. And you were know as the** ** _Phantom thief_** **, a name I think you should take on again.**

Arsène disappeared and went back into Akira's mind. Akira thought about his suggestion, and kept it in mind.

Akira looked back at the huge base, seeing at the how dark and unsettling it was.

"So this is Munehisa's palace, I need to help him if he's this corrupt to create this."

And with that the _Phantom thief_ walked toward the front fences that led to the inside, and prepared himself to steal the heart of Iwai Munehisa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A different kind of Phantom**

* * *

The military base was an odd sight to see in this world for Akira, for the only other thing he could compare it to was the castle. With the base being more modern and less intense than the medieval world, it still still held it's own oddities.

Tall front gates dangerously stood strong in front of anyone to walk up to it. If you looked either left or right, you would find that there was nothing to see with there being sandstorm completely blocking any sort of line of sight down either path. This odd mixture made a sharp contrast with the front gates being clear as day and the sides disguised behind thick blankets of sand.

Luckily for Akira, there was no sign of the impractical storm occurring within the base, making possible for him to look upon exactly what was inside and how it looked like.

A couple of steps closer to the gate and a better position to look in, Akira peered into the base, questioning on the world's logic.

From what he could make out from the entrance, was that the terrains of the hot desert landscape was made up of three levels, each with different buildings on each level. The bottom level held a road like path in the middle leading higher up the hill that would have brought you to the second and third level if to be followed.

There were five buildings in total, two on the bottom, two in the middle, and one giant one on the top. One of the buildings on the bottom looked to be an air hangar with rusty white airships parked around it. Across from it on the other side was a factory of some kind, with a old rotting Atlas sign that was marked on the side, and its paint barely holding up to make the symbol visible.

Second level was similar with there being two other buildings on it. One of them was a old looking military warehouse, with another Atlas symbol boldly printed on the side of it, looking relatively new. This caught Akira's attention for a bit with its more fresher and maintained look compared to the other buildings below. It wasn't as beaten up or was slowing rotting away, which intrigued him a little more.

'I guess the air hangar and warehouse should be a normal thing to see at a base I think. But an old factory? Why would anyone want that inside a base, its just wasted space.'

Though Akira knew better than to question this world and its odd bits and parts; he couldn't help but wonder about its purpose for being here, or why they made it on such odd land.

Everything just didn't make sense. Vacuo was his best bet into where the location of the base was, but the reason was still a question that he couldn't answer by himself. Akira had many things he wanted to ask, wanting to know the answers and reasoning for it all, but he knew there was no one else to consult with to help him with that besides Arsène, but he mostly likely knew just as much as he did.

Akira looked more at the second level, his eyebrow raising from surprise with coming a cross a house.

It was a colonial styled home, with a general color style being white and light blue. It was fairly tall, with it being four stories high and spreading far and wide in the desert hill, taking a good amount of room. It almost contended to be mansion like.

'A house? What is this place…'

Thinking about it. Akira kept thinking of all the possible and logical reasons as to why some of the odd structures like a house or old factory were inside a military base, wanting to not feel like an idiot. He gave, as he quickly realized just how bizarre this world can be.

 **'Do you forget who this palace belongs to? All of these buildings have a reason to be here, not matter how big or small. At least…to him.'** Arsène added his thoughts, disappearing from Akira's mind as usual when he put his voice out to him.

'He's right. I completely forgot just who created this place…'

Munehisa Iwai.

A man that Akira has gotten fairly close to, kind of like another father figure to him. Of course he is a very elusive and secretive man, but all everyone had their own secrets and thoughts, especially Munehisa. Even if he has shared some of his views and thoughts of the world, and some personal information with Akira, Munehisa never really tried to open up to the fool.

Maybe because he was the only one to show interest in him, or maybe because of his late son or wife, or maybe he just needed someone to talk from the solitude he's made for himself. All of those were the possibilities on why he shared with Akira about himself; about his opinion, about the kingdoms, faunus, the military and humans of Remnant. Akira was always the one that he ranted on about with when he felt like it was necessary or may help, which led there to be some information that Akira knew that Munehisa wish he didn't. Like Akira knowing that he had a son and a wife in the first place.

The only reason that he knew, was because one day he walked in the store while some white suited guys were speaking to Munehisa. They brought it up during whatever discussion they were having, as Akira eavesdropped on them at the front of the store. A little after he heard the news, Munehisa noticed Akira was inside looking at him, which didn't end well as he was then promptly kicked him out as soon as they made eye contact.

Akira always knew that Munehisa wasn't a good guy. He talked with mysterious and questionable people who usually didn't look too friendly, and does and said some stuff that was just as questionable and mysterious . There was once a white fang member that appeared once in the store, but Akira never did hear what they talked about.

Besides all of that, Akira always saw Munehisa as a relatively okay guy, but he couldn't rule out all of the stuff Munehisa talked about and the things he mentioned that he did before. Talking badly about the kingdoms, saying how the white fang were doing good for opposing humans and forcing their way from being a minority, and flat out expressing his hatred toward his own race and the people around him, especially talking bad about Atlas at every chance he's got. Munehisa could never be placed under the 'good' guy category, not after what he's been telling Akira and been doing lately.

Thinking about it all, Akira was conflicted. Munehisa was probably one of the first people that he had become somewhat of a friend with. With Munehisa helping him here and there and opening up really made Akira feel that there was pretty good connection between them.

Akira has his doubts, but he would never know if they were true or not until he truly delve deep within the mind Munehisa Iwai.

'Is he really that corrupt…'

The thief walked up to the gates and went to examine any entrances to the base. Time passed with him now noticing the spiked fences and barbed wire at the top.

'Climbing might not be the safest route or most discreet way to enter, but its an option nonetheless. But I need to keep trying to find better way inside.'

Akira looked around more and couldn't find anything else that would look like it could help him get in. He tried walking to the left where the sandstorm was at to see if he could bump into anything that might help him.

He kept walking in the powerful storm and eventually found something poking out in the distance.

He quickly ran over to it thinking it was a another entrance, only to be brought back exactly where he was from the beginning.

Frustrated, Akira looked at the front gate as if it were teasing him. He couldn't think of any other way to get inside without simply climbing it.

'Dammit, it looks like I just walked in a circle. How did that happen? Whatever, Looks like there's no choice…' Akira took on one last attempt to quickly think of any other way inside, but nothing popped up in his head.

With a quick puff of air from his nose, Akira took a deep breath, and jumped as high as he could to get and start his climb up.

He tried to grab at the places where the spikes weren't as imposing, and climbed continued to scale the fence. It went as he soon saw the top coming closer to him.

'All I need to do is to get over the wire and I'll be in.' Akira thought while scurrying faster to the top.

Unfortunately for him, he forgot one detail when going through with this…

As he climbed, one of the watchtowers in the corners of the base shined a light on him; what followed was a horrendous ringing sound blaring out, which made Akira lose his balance and fall on the ground with no damage done to him besides his hurting ears.

"Damn…that hurt…" Akira spoke while standing up to see the towers start to have action taking place in it.

From the top of the tower, a black sludge shot at from it and headed straight for Akira. He swiftly rolled out the way from the projectile, letting it hit the ground and formed to what looked like a man that's skin was made up of the black goo in a white military combat uniform with a metal mask that had an Atlas symbol on it.

"Intruder!" The man yelled, his voice sounding like a gruff middle aged man.

Akira was caught by surprise when the man ran up and socked him right in the face; sending Akira flying back away from the gates. The man stepped back after the hit and had his chest lifted high in the air, as his whole body imploded, showing three different patches of black goo surrounding Akira.

They all formed into different demons from each patch. Two of them were a familiar looking black horse with a white mane and two long horns on its head. The demon in front of Akira was a knight looking soldier with a spear that had its end point go three different ways. The soldier also rode a red horse with black hair.

 **"Listen thief, by the command from the general, all trespassers and humans will be apprehended and taking in for interrogation. You will either comply or resist, which is it?"** The man's horse reared back and had bright red fire burst from its body.

Akira stared the knight down, his eyes were carefully sizing them up for the inevitable fight.

'Looks like an easy fight…alright I got this.' With that thought in his mind, Akira jumped into action.

* * *

Ruby wasn't sure what to do for the coming weekend.

She was currently in one of her classes, listening to another lecture from her teacher that was about grimm near the kingdom of Vale.

Something like that would've intrigued her before when she first started at Signal…if she hadn't heard this lesson a billion times already.

Signal never got too deep into whatever subjects they tried to teach the kids that attended their classes, that job was left for Beacon and others similar to it.

Signal always taught the basics, and that's all they ever tried to teach to the young and soon to be adults. Basics.

Though informative, there were lots of repetition that came with it. The more 'dull' students in any class would eventually learn all of the information by heart for how much they would beat it into their skulls. No matter what age or year you were in, you would learn what everybody else would eventually.

Ruby kept looking at the chalkboard that was in front of her, the plain looking teacher with glasses scribbled in some admittedly horrible drawings to represent different kinds of grimm out near their area.

She couldn't help but close her eyes, as she wasn't the only one that was bored out of their mind right now. The longer the lesson went on, the more of the percentage of the class would tune out and either fall asleep or daydream with their mouths open.

Ruby placed her head down on her arms with half lidded eyes staring at the crudely drawn beowolf on the chalkboard. She sighed and let her thoughts wander off into whatever came to mind.

'I wonder if I would have learned more stuff if I went to Beacon.' Ruby thought while keeping her head in her arms, eyes barely open now; then soon shot up, wide and alert, with the thought actually coming to a surprise for her. She shook her head and sat up on her chair and sighed.

'What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about Beacon. I chose not to go, so I can't keep imagining about how different it could be if I did choose to go there.'

Though Ruby had made her decision, she wasn't completely sure about it. She kept second guessing that that she made the wrong choice and made a big mistake with it.

The bell rung and sent a chill through her body. All the students in the class already packed up and head on to whatever class was next for them, leaving Ruby being the last one to realize.

'Couldn't have come at a better time.'

Ruby quickly got her things, and headed outside to the combat field.

She was one of the first people there, with not so many people being present at the time. Ruby saw her uncle standing in the middle of the field with a bored expression on his face. He then turned his head at her direction and went to put up a smile when Ruby approached him.

"Hey kiddo, how's classes going today?" Qrow said with his usual laid back tone.

"It's still as boring as ever, same lessons for the past couple years now." Qrow chuckled at Ruby's whining, wholeheartedly agreeing on the monotony of Signal.

"Yeah, this school isn't really a place that you wanna get cooped up in for too long. It can get pretty boring real quick sometimes. Unlike Beacon though. Heh, now those were the times..." Qrow then started to reminisce at all of the good memories he had spent in Beacon. Ruby just stared at Qrow staring off into the distance, mumbling some things and names whilst remembering.

Ruby pouted and looked down at the ground, listening to Qrow ramble on under his breath.

'Was my decision really a bad one…'

Qrow, snapped his head slightly toward Ruby, noticing her quiet and dejected mood. Worried, he voiced out his concerns with the girl's sudden behavior.

"Hey, something wrong Rube? Anything troubling you?" He said with a little bit of concern in his voice. Ruby didn't react for a little, until she raised her head, revealing the frown that took over her face.

"Well, I've been thinking lately, and I don't really know why but…is choosing not to go to Beacon really that bad of a decision?" Qrow understood how Ruby was feeling right now. He knows how unsure she is with her decision; with a choice of that magnitude would make any person question if their option was the right one.

'Its really eating her up inside. She did choose it for the reason that she believes in it. But it doesn't quite look like that she's one hundred percent sure about it. I always hated seeing her like this. I want to respect the decision she made, but its really hurting her inside. Good thing I planned ahead of time…' Qrow put on his signature smirk, and placed a head to bring Ruby's attention to him.

"You know Ruby, now that were talking about it, I've been having a nice little conversation with old Oz as of recent, and I think there's a chance that you **and** Akira will be able to get into Beacon."

Ruby quickly shot her head straight up, looking her uncle with surprise. Akira and her **both** having the chance to go to Beacon was all she wanted from the very beginning when she was offered to go.

"B-but how?" Ruby eagerly asked, wanting to know how Qrow was going to make it work.

He simply just gave her a gentle smile and spoke.

"Well originally, Oz had an odd number of people that were participating on forming partners and teams. He wanted to assign you to be the one that would balance that out, he didn't want Akira to join because the number of people would be uneven once again." Ruby listened extra carefully to what Qrow had to say, having both her hands together in front of her face, waiting for Qrow to continue. He chuckled at Ruby's enthusiasm, and proceeded to talk.

"Me and him talked for a while, and during the chat I was a little surprised on how much he was against the idea of letting another person join. He usually isn't so defensive about these kinds of things, especially since he always loved new talent in front of him and all that. Though eventually I did convince him to give Akira a chance, I even had to vouched for him, which made Ozzy a little bit more acceptable to the idea." Qrow stopped and looked at Ruby to see that she wasn't moving at all, not even taking in a single breath, which was concerning because her face was red and quickly shifting to blue.

She was too focused on what Qrow had to say she seemed to forgot on how to breathe…

Qrow just stared in amusement, and continued on.

"Anyway, long story short, Akira can attend Beacon's initiation to see if he qualifies to attend, though he will need to meet a few more requirement than others because of his…unexpected partaking to the event." Qrow finished, hearing Ruby gasp for fresh air, as her face color went back to normal. Qrow let her have a moment to catch her breathe, snickering at her cute little gimmick.

Ruby didn't even care if she almost suffocated herself, her mind was just running with her thoughts about the news Qrow gave.

'Akira can attend and maybe and even get accepted to Beacon? It seems like my decision wasn't that important after all…but I did get my way, and isn't that what matters, right? But its not like its for certain, Akira has to meet more requirements then other kids to do so, so I guess it evens it out. But why are they still being this hard on him? I guess it makes sense since he wasn't planned to even go there at all. But still, why…?' Qrow put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, and looked at her with a worried look. She was standing around in deep thought, as her scrunch up face come up for it.

"You okay Ruby, I thought you wanted Akira and you to go to Beacon?" After Ruby was done being in her thoughts, she quickly looked at Qrow to see his concern for her.

"Its okay Uncle Qrow, just…some homework I'm not looking forward to is all, hehe…" Ruby gave a half-hearted laugh, with Qrow not convinced at all with Ruby's little facade. He wanted to confront her with whatever was troubling her, but decided against it. His class was starting soon, and he needed to act like the teacher he is.

"Alright, if you say so. Could you tell Akira about the whole him and you going to initiation?" Ruby nodded her head, as Qrow gave her his signature smirk.

"Okay then. Now shoo, class is starting." Ruby giggled at Qrow's sudden shift of behavior and walked to the bleachers, waiting for the class to start.

'I hope Akira is having a nice day off. He really needs it since he had it rough with Qrow, maybe I should text him and ask if he would want to hang out this weekend...would that be weird?' Ruby thought while Qrow and started the class.

* * *

"Arsène! Agi!"

A flash of blue flared with Arsène rising from the flames; spreading his wings far and wide, he lifted his hand to form amazing red flames from within his palms. It aimed right at the knight, and soon the fire ball shot out with its small mass flying at it.

The battle has gone on for what felt like hours now. Neither of the two forces giving in or getting an edge through it all.

At first, Akira went off on facing the black horses as the knight commanded every single action that they took. The orders proved to be troublesome with how much they dodged scurried. The same routine of going against the black beasts and taking pop shots at the knight has gone on for way too long, as Akira grew to become more tired through it.

The horse rider stood still, tanking the ball that was flying at the two black horses. The flames hit the red horse right on its head, creating a small explosion of fire after the contact. This obscure some visibility for Akira, which greatly helped the demons as they rushed through the sand and smoke that picked up. They didn't wait on their leaders orders and went for a complete offensive attack.

The two were galloped side by side when making their way toward Akira; readying himself for their attack, Akira mistakenly put all his attention on the rampant stallions.

Akira foolishly putting too much attention on the horses failed to notice the fire that flew from the smoke and sand still covering the knight. The flames flew past the horses and hit him right on his chest.

The surprise from the attack caught Akira totally off guard, as the blast made Akira fly far with an arc like shape to its trajectory. A painful grunt was the only thing to leave his mouth, for horses then took this for their advantage on assaulting Akira's defenseless form.

One of the horses increased its speed and ran far past Akira's flying form, with the other slowing down. Akira started to descend from the air and was heading straight down towards the ground. The horse that slowed down then stopped and waited, standing still and binding its time. The horse lunged at Akira with all its might as soon as he came close. The wait was worth it, for the beast slammed into Akira's stomach, the force from the blow sent him hurling way far in a clear straight line. Akira's assault didn't stop there, as the horse that went ahead came charging from behind him. It came with great speed and smashed into Akira's back with its horns. A scream of great pain came, as a cracking sound filled Akira's and the ruthless beasts ears..

Akira flew to the ground and landed face first into the hot desert sand, it's now soft yet searing texture adding that extra bit of salt on the wound. Soon the black horses then galloped back toward the front gates; smoke and sand was now clear to show one lone figure watching the whole ordeal.

 **"Resistance is futile. Give up, and we will ensure that your interrogation will be made as painless** **as it could be."** The same knight from before came into view, his voice booming clear power and authority. He appeared perfectly fine; the fire from before didn't seem to harm him one bit. If anything he sounded more angry.

Akira started to pick himself up, struggling with the amount of pressure he put on his body; pain was still too fresh and intense for him to forget about it and shrug it off as if nothing. It took a great amount out of him, but he eventually lifted himself from the ground, holding his chest and breathing irregularly, sweat now quickly building up all over his body.

'This doesn't look like it'll end well…and these are only the first guys I got to fight today, dammit…' Akira thought, his tired body from yesterday adding with the abuse he was taking now didn't reassure him on his chances.

'Maybe another agi could do the trick. He blocked it somehow, right?' That thought was immediately shot down, as the knight spoke.

 **"Using fire against was a meaningless attempt, and taking the three of us on at once is foolish. You'd think a single man alone could fight a army? Much less just a simple unit? Give in now, or suffer the general's might, and die like the fool you are!"** The red horse he rode burst into flames again with the knight sitting, promptly glaring at Akira. He was merely waiting for his next move, to see what more foolishness he would attempt on doing. The black horses moved to each of his sides, waiting for their next command or moment to strike.

"Sorry, but I can't let you stop me from getting inside." Akira's determination was brief as the knight roared in rage right after and sped off right at Akira.

The demons weren't anywhere near as simple as the demons in the castle. They weren't pushovers like the pyro-jack and pixie, these were serious and dangerous monsters that Akira unfortunately had to face for his first time after awakening to Arsène

The knight went past Akira, but while doing so he swung his lance to the side and hit Akira right on the head sending him straight down to the ground again, a bit of blood now running down the left side of his temple.

His head was spinning, and with his everything on a rapid decline, Akira was one step closer to giving up once again, like he's done so many times now.

'In the end I give up. Being beaten by the first monsters I face once I obtained my 'power'…what a joke. Who was I to think I could save this world, to help the people here. I've done it once before supposedly. But that wasn't me. That was another Akira. A better Akira.' Delving more into his thoughts, Akira couldn't stop in berating and criticizing himself like he's done before.

The knight then stood above him, his armor reflecting in the harsh sun, and his horse still in flames.

 **"You're a pathetic one. You don't even fight until the very end. You simply sit still and accept the fate that is bestowed upon you."** The knight huffed out in anger as he slowly raised his lance, ready to end the life of the fool.

Akira didn't close his eyes. He was going to accept his end, and he couldn't deny what his action has led him to.

'Save the world…what a childish thing to think of. Bring justice? Like I could do that.' Staring up at the knight, he saw a blue speck in the corner of his eye. Here it was, the same blue butterfly, the one from before. It didn't seem to anything except just float there, just fluttering beside the knight, as if just watching the whole event play out.

A image then flashed in Akira's mind. A image that showed what appeared as him on the ground in pain with a couple of others laying near. All of them helpless and miserable with giant looking golden figure hovering above them, emitting its great power.

Another image flashed. It was of him and all the others standing up and facing the monster again, with no fear, no regrets, and no doubts. Standing in front of the impossible, standing in front of the unthinkable.

A third one came to view, with Akira pointing a gun toward the creature, with another one just as large behind him. He couldn't figure out what they looked like, but he could definitely tell that he was the one that controlled the monster and possessed its power.

The images left Akira in awe, as he was alone once again in his thoughts.

'That's me…from before I came here. I'm not like that at here at all. I never was confident, brave, fearless… **free.** I've never been any one of those things, I don't even have too much friends to lean on.' Once again, Akira's mind was spiraling deeper and deeper. Self doubt taken over his mind.

'Why can't I be like that? Be like the person I should be, the one that was perfect. I know. Because here, in this world, I always quit before anything is ever finished. Never see it to the end, always just stopped trying when I can't see the end result coming to my favor.'

The butterfly disappeared; the knight's lance slowly came down at Akira's neck, death drew nearer by the second.

People always said that your life will flash before your eyes when death was in front of your eyes. For Akira, it didn't apply to him. As all he thought in what he believed to be the last minutes of living, was all spent to loathe his very existence. He thought of every single thing that he regretted in his life, thinking on how he could have been a better person, be a better fighter, son, decision maker, to be the person that he once was in the other world, to be the hero that this world needed him to be.

Akira never knew just how much he didn't enjoy this life, he never knew he had all this pent up anger inside him to this world. Sure he had a family and one person he could call a friend, but he always thought of himself as another person in this world, another pawn in the big game of life. The reason for being a huntsman was to be something more then that than just another man that needed to be saved from his own people's sins. But even huntsman were nothing in the great scheme of things, just another person to sacrifice to help save a damned race. No matter what he did, he was doomed to repeat what hundreds have already done.

Live…fight…and then die.

It was absolutely infuriating.

Akira gritted his teeth, the end of the lance almost now touching the skin of his neck.

The sense of regret and dread filled him.

'Why am I like this? Why does it come down to me always giving in to the horrors in this world. Why can't I be the old Akira!? I'm just a clone of him, a knock off of the original. I can't be like him. I can never…' Akira's mind clicked, his thoughts running, his brain wild, his body working over time. He finally found the answer. The truth of it all came to him. He's never seen this life be any more clearer than it is.

 **I can't be like him.**

"No"

Those simple words stopped the knight's actions dead in its tracks. Anger ran through his mind at the words.

 **"No? What do you mean no?! Answer!"** The horse rider wasn't getting what the thief's sudden words meant, and it confused so to have made him stop his advancement to kill him.

"I've had enough with this. Enough of this... **pretending."** Akira's words once again shocked the knight. The armor on him shook with his rage.

 **"You've had enough?! I've had enough of this! You insolent child, you will die now!"** The lance that the knight had in his hand slammed right on sand, phasing through Akira. His whole body was gone now, only leaving a shadow of his figure on the ground. The shadow then moved from under the lance and made its way from the knight.

 **"What!?"** The knight was astonished at the unexpected display while still looking at the shadow of the thief with pure shock. The shadow then rose up, taking back its proper form of Akira's body. Standing on the hot desert terrain, Akira's looked at the knight with his loosely hanging by his sides.

"I've had enough of giving up like some coward! And had enough on trying to act like what i'm not. I know for a fact now that I can never be the person that I once was back in that world. I know it will never come to that, it's pointless to try anymore. But i've found it. The answer I never knew I wanted. I **never** wanted to be him." Akira bore his eyes at the knight; swiftly the horse turned to face Akira. The flames growing more and more to the response to it's rider's emotion. The two black horses stayed where they were at, not sure what was happening or what to do.

Akira continued, slowly bringing his hands up to his face and clenching them.

"I want to be the one that will save this world. I want to be it's savior if I have to. But not like the other Akira. I'm not half as good as he is right now, he far surpasses me by a landslide. Though even with that I don't care. I'm going to make my own person here. I may not be as good now, but i'll make sure on catching up- no, **surpassing** him! I won't need to follow in his footsteps to succeed! I **will** save this world! Not with being the Akira from Earth, but the Akira from Remnant!"

Blue flames erupted from Akira, his face mask gone and Arsène formed behind him from the flames, his laugh filling his mind.

 **'You are certainly more interesting than your previous self, i'll give you that, but will you live to your words? Or will you surpass them?'** Arsène spoke in Akira's mind, though was ignored by the fool.

Focusing on the demons, he could hear the sound of chains rattling beside him. Akira reached out and grabbed one, as it stopped its motion and fell at his feet. The chain was a pitch black, long, and slim.

Akira took it, and without warning, swung it at the knight. The chain tied around his lance, catching him off guard.

 **"What do you think you're doing?! What's wrong with you!"** The knight yelled, with him tugging hard on his weapon in an attempt to regain back in his full control.

Akira yanked on the chain, pulling the lance toward him in doing so. He started to spin on his heels, creating more and more momentum. Two black horses came out of their stupor and went straight for Akira. They started to get closer; they were again using the side-by-side formation, intent hitting their target.

As they got near, Akira spun faster, turning into a blur. He then let go of the chain with the lance still wrapped in it; soaring through the air, it met its target by piercing one of the horses head clean off. Following it was a spray of black goo from the decapitated head and an explosion of a cloud of black smoke.

The other horse kept running, bowing its head with its intent for it to ram into Akira.

Akira was quick on recovering from spinning and instantly dodging to the right to avoid the attack. An image flashed into his mind, showing the same black horse being electrocuted by a unknown source.

'That seems to it's weakness.' Akira quickly whipped out his gun and loaded the chamber with a single electric dust shot.

"Take this!" Akira put the end of the of the barrel to the side of the black horses head, not wasting time and pulling the trigger to let the bullet sink into its head. The bullet burst through it's head completely and made the whole but jerk and quiver to the electricity. Soon after it exploded into a black cloud as well.

Sounds of a hooves stomping on the ground sounded close, as Akira turned to look at the flaming red horse coming after him.

"Seems your unit isn't that very effective without a competent leader." Akira remarked. His faced look on with a unforgiving glare.

 **"Enough you imbecile!** **Don't you see the general is being generous with you. If he ordered for your death, then you would have been dead a long time ago!"** Akira stared as the horse came closer, his mind calm and calculated on the fight.

"I don't care if Munehisa is being merciful for me. I will clear the sins within him, and you're not getting in my way!" Akira reached in his coat and pulled out his blade.

 **"I will squash you into pieces!"** The horse headed right at Akira, while he simply responded by standing still with a slouch, boring his eyes right at the knight's. The red horse's flames shot from its body, and went all over the place, sending explosions everywhere.

Akira managed to dodge them, with slight pain in his chest starting to come back to him. The horse ran in circles around Akira, its flames on its body gone.

'Shit! The pain is coming back. I think my adrenaline is going away. I need to end this now, or I'm dead.' Akira looked to see the red horse rear back, rising high with the knight having his lance back in his hands.

 **"This is the end for you thief. The general was trying to help you, but you denied his mercy. So now, you will die by my hand!"** With no hesitation, the knight charged his horse toward Akira, with killing intent radiating from him tremendously.

Akira clenched his knife, burning in his chest becoming more prominent. Sweat was pouring now pouring day his head, mixing with the blood running down as well. Breathing was also becoming a problem. Akira had to think of a way to end things now before his situation became unsustainable.

'I don't have time to think up a plan! I need to just finish it the old fashion way.' Akira put his hand down low and leaned forward a little, waiting for the right time to strike.

As soon as the horse was a yard away, Akira activated what left of his body could handle his semblance; shadows surrounded his arm as he raised his knife straight up, slicing the head of the horse clean off. The knight fell off, not expecting that his horse would of exploded in a great show of black goo right beneath him.

Akira gave himself some time to breath in air and to readjust himself. He was now in no condition to fight right now. He put a hand on his chest and putting some pressure to feel if his ribs were broken or not.

'I'm good for n-Oh no i'm not!' Akira bent over a bit in pain at the sudden shock from the injury.

'C'mon not again.'

 **"To have best us my unit in such a short time is quite impressive. But you think that because of that then its now over? No boy, its my time to fight, and for you to face a true soldier one-on-one."** The knight held his lance and stood in front of Akira's hurting form, wanting to pick a fight with him. Akira didn't have time to deal with the knight, it would just cause unnecessary stress on his body.

Akira had half a mind to kill him off, but had a idea on what else to do. He took in a deep breath and approached the knight.

"Look, I don't want to fight anymore. Your allies are dead and so is your horse. You don't have a chance on defeating me without your stead or allies to support you, so I have a offer for you." Akira thought that the knight was going to just spit insults at him for making a statement like that. But to his surprise, he didn't. Instead he just stood there and look down in shame.

 **"You are correct thief. I am nothing without my trusty companion or fellow soldiers, but, that doesn't mean I'll betray the general!"** The knight raised his lance up and readied for a fight. Akira tried to think of any other way to help persuade him to agree.

"What has the general ever done for you that has caused him to obtain your loyalty? Surely he it isn't that great." The question caught the knight off guard, as he hesitantly lowered his lance a little and looked at Akira, troubled on answering or not. Akira kept pressing on, not wanting to blow his chance to make the knight help give him more power.

"You follow your general quite obediently, so what has he done for you to mindlessly help his cause? Is it something that you want to support? Because to me, it seems like he treats you and the other soldiers like lapdogs." The knight kept on fidgeting and rethinking words he might've said.

The knight then abruptly just dropped his lance and stare at Akira with anger, but not to Akira, it didn't feel like it was towards him.

 **"Agree with him?! Ha! Like I'd ever agree with such foolish thoughts from that man. He wishes to bring down all the kingdoms and be rid of humans. What blasphemy! He is a man that I could only only dream to take down."** The knight ignored Akira's reaction, as his mouth was wide open by the information.

"Wait a minute. He wants to destroy the kingdoms and **humans**?" Akira emphasized the humans part, finding it particularly ridiculous. He knew that he didn't like what most people did, but not to the extent on hating the whole race wholeheartedly. He thought he was exaggerating on hating humanity to get a point across to Akira.

The knight sighed with a breath of frustration, as he continued.

 **"Exactly young boy! Such thoughts from a man should have him killed for treachery to his own kind! But, nevertheless. I can do nothing about it. Unless…"** He trailed off, as the knight looked at Akira with interest.

"Unleeessss?" Akira prompted for him to finish, the knight walking up close to him, looking at him with a new found fondness.

 **"Unless you stop him. I give you my power and you go slay that retched man. Yes, yes…this could work…"** The knight was then whisked off the ground, glowing brightly, even in the sunny desert.

 **"I am Berith, and you are Akira. We are very much alike, yet not quite so. I give you the great power of a true knight. May you strike down your foes with pride."** Berith turned into an orb and was absorbed through Akira's mask.

The power was mesmerizing. Akira already felt stronger than ever before. His pain on his chest and back seemed to vanished, the new found power swelling inside him like a wave of water spread all across from him.

"Incredible…" Akira never felt so good. He did obtain power from the pixie and pyrojack, and he did feel their power enter him, but this, this was something else. This was entirely different, was his power really so small compared to the other demons for this to be so significant…?

 **"Good for you to obtain such strength right now. I believe that we were in desperate need for more."** Arsène then appeared beside Akira, his form floating in front of him.

 **"Even if you have awaken to your power, its still very much** **suppressed** **, I would have thought that the full strength would come at once. It seems that I was wrong."** Akira sighed, walking over back to the front gates, staring at them.

'Maybe I should stop, I can't seem to find a way inside, maybe later I can.' Akira was about to take out his scroll, until Arsène spoke up.

 **'You're having trouble with entering Munehisa's palace I see. You are easily blinded by the lies that are in front of you, look closer young one, and seek the truth you wish to find'** Arsène's words were cryptic and vague, but Akira seemed to have made out what Arsène was trying to tell him.

'Easily blinded...look closer...alright.'

Akira closed his eyes and started to concentrate and clam his mind as best as he could do.

"Focus…" Akira muttered under his breath. He stayed still for a little while, and then suddenly opened his eyes.

Everything seemed to darken and blended together, except for one shining blue circle that looked to just appear in front of the gates. Akira blinked quickly; eyes were hurt a little from the odd shift in his vision..

As he opened them, he found a huge and obvious hole right at the side of the gate that he didn't know existed.

'That wasn't there before. I swear it wasn't.' Akira knew it probably had to do with what Arsène had said about the lies 'blinding' him.

"Here goes nothing." Akira whispered, crouching down and making it through the small hole in the gate, heading into the base.

* * *

'Man, this storm really is messing with my eyesight, I can't see a thing!'

I thought, as I walked through the desert wasteland, that was the Munehisa's military base or 'palace' as I've been told. After I entered through the hole in the gate, a random sandstorm seemed to spark up. I've been walking for what felt like hours, and couldn't see anything that would resemble a building like I saw before.

I came to a stop while the sand kept blasting on what I call now, my _Phantom_ outfit. If it weren't for my mask, I probably have more sand in my eyes than I do now. I looked around one final time, trying to find any shape that could be considered a building.

After my fruitless attempt on searching them on my own, I started to focus and calm my mind once again. I opened my eyes again to see that everything was now darkened once more, and to see one small blue blob to my right.

"I see it." I muttered while quickly running over to its direction before I could lose it again.

I came in front of the Factory that I saw before. I looked at the barely visible symbol of Atlas on the side, noticing that it was an older variation of it. I soon came to the front door and saw that it was already slightly open. I open it fully and got inside while closing the door behind me.

I looked around, finding the factory to be indeed, rotting and falling apart, as rust was everywhere and dust was spread all over the floors. From what I gathered from the bits of pieces around, the factory made the Atlas robots, but very old renditions of them.

Overall it looked like your run of the mill robot factory. So the question was why was it abandoned? And what's Munehisa's connection with it?

I didn't have time to think on it more when I heard a sudden clang echo from the back of the building. Slowly, I crouched down and started to sneak my way back there. I found a ledge that led higher up and was quick to jump and grab on the ledge to hoist myself up.

I ran along the ledges and came to a stop when I found a good vantage point on a hanging ceiling light.

I looked down to see a couple of the same black goo from the guy before, only that they didn't wear a white soldier outfit like him. They instead wore typical green military cammies and were gathered to sit around the factory's back wall with a standing podium being placed down in front of them all.

I kept watching while having half the mind to turn around and not bother them with there being so many.

'Whatever's happening here, I got no business with them...'

I was just about ready to leave until I heard the sound of speakers turning on from nowhere, and a person's footsteps echoing behind me.

Turning to see what was going on, my eyes widen, with my mind becoming a blank.

I saw him.

I saw **me**.

I saw an Akira wearing a king like outfit, speaking into the mic in front of him, as he already stepped up to the podium to speak.

"Welcome recruits! Now as per usual with all of our initiation gatherings, we are to present you the basics of everything and provide the highest quality of information. So first things first. What the hell are we even doing?! Well i'm glad you asked ..." A quick hologram popped up behind him, with bold letters presented themselves.

OPERATION : EXTINCTION


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Steps Towards the future**

* * *

The deafening sound of the still quietness from the factory was quite unpleasant to the ears; a thief from above simply stared down below in complete awe of the ridiculous sight that was in front of him.

There was another him. Another Akira in this bizarre world.

He couldn't fully understand on what was this actually meant, but what was clear is that this was the first human he's seen in the warped world, and that human so happened was an exact replica of himself.

This odd revelation didn't bode too well on the thief at all. The booming within his chest was quick with its pace as Akira continued staring down, being completely perplexed.

"Arsène…" the thief let out with a soft and careful voice. Akira's body was paralyzed, for the more time that passed, the more that this revelation became worse for him to bare.

"What am I looking at right now?" He managed to utter out, waiting for the voice of his inner self to help reassure him. He hoped for a clue of some-sorts to help aid and settle down his worry for a clear explanation.

Akira kept his eye down low, waiting for Arsène to present the insurance he desperately sought for. Akira didn't expect any less from the demon when he chuckled. It was now a means to help soothe Akira whenever he felt alone.

 **'You know, I almost forgot on just how little you know about the palaces so far. I apologize for my incompetence on properly informing you more about this, partner.'** Arsène apologized, setting Akira somewhat relieved that there was a reasonable explanation for this occurrence to have had happened.

Arsène spoke once again; the thief's focus still focus down below, but eagerly listening out to learn of the explanation about all of this.

 **'Let me elaborate more about these worlds then, or at least from what I have knowledge of them from before. What you see is your** **cognitive-** **existence** **within Munehisa's world. This is how your friend** **perceives** **you in his own reality. In which a reality that he has sculpted to whatever he desires for you or any others to be for his twisted goals and beliefs. And from I can observe, it seems that has high regards for you. So much so that he wants you to become some sort of leader in this 'army' they speak of.'**

Akira took a minute to help him try to understand what Arsène said; slowly letting the information seep in his brain.

'His own reality? So you mean that person standing there isn't me at all, just what Munehisa thinks is me?' Arsène didn't respond, almost making Akira panic before he spoke again.

 **'Not** **necessarily. What you see is what Munehisa wishes for you to be, not how he thinks who you are in the real world truly. His desire will change whoever he wants to become a reality in his personal world where he has full control of. This has him disregarding about how anyone truly acts within real world.** **Everyone** **perceives** **one another differently, and makes what they see with them fit in their cognition. Munehisa took your appearance and behavior and distorted it to his** ** _ideal_** **cognition. In which in turn, made you into what looks like a high-ranking** **official** **in his 'army'** **.'**

Arsène finished. Akira continued looking at the Akira that Munehisa wanted in his world, not sure on how to interpret this. One thing was for sure though, and that was Akira's worry from before was gone, for his mind and body were more focused and composed now.

'So this is how he wants me to be in this world. Then what does he think of me really, what kind of person am I to him without his distorted desires?'

 **'For that you can't really tell. For in what he thinks you are as person is still left a mystery. But you can have a pretty good idea from just how he depicts you here on what he wants you to be. A leader that is loyal to him, or perhaps a potential partner in his endeavors, maybe even an accomplice of sorts, or a friend to help him in his struggle, maybe yet just another body he would like to control to help his own desires and ambitions…"** Arsène trailed off, leaving his depictions out for his partner.

Akira couldn't even fathom on what Munehisa wanted for him to be. There were too many possibilities that could be true to pin one down as the definitive.

Quickly shaking his head, Akira started to disregarded the possibilities on Munehisa's perception of him.

'No use thinking about it too much now. I guess I'll find out more later on as we progress further inside…" Akira started then to put more attention on what exactly his made-up self looked like in this world that Munehisa created. And from what he could gather…his doppelganger had a strange look; more so than his phantom outfit.

The Akira below seemed to be wearing a kingly kind of outfit. Something you would see someone wear as a costume. He had on a great wool red cape, with white fluff on the edge, a black tunic with red jewels as the buttons, black camouflage trousers, and military-like combat boots. His mismatch between military and royalty made him look off putting.

The stance he showed was quite confident, yet calm and collected. His voice was disturbingly high and mighty from when he spoke, almost like a bad actor trying to deliver a character.

So in other words, he looked and sounded like an absolute idiot to his counter part watching in pain from above.

Akira groaned at the sight of himself acting and looking this way, for watching himself wear such clothing was just embarrassing to look at, even if he wasn't real.

'This is horrible to look at…at least with the phantom outfit I some kind of style…'

His attention was abrupted by a gunshot suddenly ringing throughout the metal building. Akira looked down to find his imposter holding a replica of his gun. It's details scarily accurate as shined with the small amount of light that shimmered on him in the dark factory.

Smoke slowly rised from the barrel, with the odd-looking Akira smiling on to the soldiers down below him from the podium.

"Now that I got your attention again, I think the proper introduction to the plans must now be followed." He kept his smile, as his expression became more unnerving with his calm yet joyful expression.

"Our general has appointed me to follow a certain procedure, so please follow along obediently or die, choice is up to you. Thank you." After finishing, the goo people looked around with a mix of confusion and fear, for not wanting to get on the bad side with the nutjob speaking to them.

"Now that more of you _lovely_ volunteers have decided to join our cause, we can actually explain a bit more on the operation. But I know you're asking, "What is **OPERATION:EXTINCT?"** He put air quotes to emphasize the last bit; and with a quick little wave of his hand, the projection of the name of the operation changed to show a big map of Remnant with red arrows and x's all around it.

"Pretty simple really. Just the extinction of all **humans**. Nothing really too special or hard to comprehend exactly."

The way he smiled gently at the crowd after announcing it made Akira's gut twist on how easily he made it out to be, causing him to fidget a little with his red gloves to help distract and ease himself.

"As you can see, we do have a schedule and list on what kingdoms will be going down first. Vale being the one up and coming; then Mistral; on to Vacuo afterwards; and finally, the big one on our general's to do list. Atlas."

He waved to the projection again, as it changed one more time to show a map of Beacon. It had odd letters and numbers all around the place, numbers and letters such as WF3, GR7, Q, K.

"Beacon will be our main priority on taking down Vale, as the higher-ups are really looking to bringing it down as soon as possible. I don't know why though, as we could easily take down the city area first and then worry about the academy, especially with all the commotion that will be happening during the **Vytal Festival** once the other plans have been executed." He pouted after announcing the information, appearing disappointment with the set course of actions in place.

'The Vytal Festival? That's a good amount away, yet it's still something to look out for.' Akira thought, keeping a mental note about it for the future to come.

"Eh, not like I can complain about it though. For as long as we eradicate a lot of the citizens and huntsmen in the kingdom and crush their hopes of regaining the land, then I'm down for whatever." The projection went down, with the kingly Akira stepping down the podium and standing at eye level with the soldiers.

"That's really all you need to know. I know not that much more info, but that's how it is. The rest of it is for the more trust worthy and skilled individuals…you know, the important people. You see. You guys are here to just help be kinda like a…uhhh…'shield'? Oh yes! A shield! One to protect all the more important people. I mean genocide and war comes with sacrifices and casualties, and you lot have bravely chose to be those sacrifices. And for that very reason alone, I salute you." He stood straight as he gave a firm and goofy salute to the crowd. The soldiers didn't react much to the other Akira. The most they did was look at one another in slight hesitance and confusion. But other than that, they seemed up and ready for orders.

'Are these soldiers really that easily manipulated and tamed?' The thief thought upon this a bit more, wondering if this is how easily people are manipulated by Munehisa.

"You guys really are just puppets...oh well. I dismiss you to go patrol around the base or something. Just make yourselves useful and we'll all be fin-"

"Captain! Captain!" A soldier in white army wear screamed as he ran through the group of green outfitted soldiers.

"One of the Lieutenant's has gone missing! There is a hole in the gate now! I don't know how someone could do something like! We have an intruder in the base, the house needs maintenance, airships are running out of dust fuel, and..and…." He trailed off in the end, losing his breath and voice when the kingly Akira below looked onto him with a blank and emotionless stare.

"An intruder? A Lieutenant gone? And some rather heavy inconveniences? My oh my…"

He casually raised his head, his line of sight drawing near to where Akira was hiding.

'Don't see me…don't see me… _please_ don't see me…' Akira couldn't move, for he was paralyzed on the spot, hoping no sudden movements would mean for him not to get caught.

That's when he finally noticed cold gray eyes staring right at him.

Akira froze as his eyes met his. They held their stare-down for few seconds until the Akira below looked away with slight amusement.

"Listen everyone! I want you all to spread out through the base to find the intruder. If you find him, bring him to me without the general's notice, got that?" They all nodded their heads in agreement, scurrying away to the front of the factory and leaving.

'This is NOT going to be a good day…' A bullet whizzed past Akira's ear, as his other self yelled from below.

"I know you're up there. Come down and face me." He spoke in a slow pace, his eyes showing excitement from how wide they were.

Akira's body shook at the announcement. He wasn't really looking for another fight today, he did almost die once today, and he would like to keep that to a minimum of just one.

"I really thought I was more sneakier than this," he whispered to himself while taking his gun out and standing up; his body still covered in the shadows.

'How am I going to get out of this mess?!' The thief panicked, keeping whatever cool he had left to not let the imposter get an upperhand between them.

Taking a deep breath, and thinking over his options, Akira made a quick plan on the spot.

'It's show time.'

"As much as I would love to stare at my own face, I got to go and be somewhere,. Its been a stressful morning for me believe it or not. So...see ya." Akira gave a quick two finger farewell gesture and jumped down head first at the imposter.

Shadows covered him quickly, helping him speed down even faster. While he was heading down, Akira pointed his gun straight at his imposter with side of Justine glowing a bright orange. He shot right down at the clone, in which he quickly sidestepped from the projectile, having the bullet pass and hit the ground, creating a large boom in the process.

"Is that all?!" Yelled the other Akira, as the explosion was nowhere near close to him.

The explosive round created dust and debris from the blast, and also help slow Akira down. With his semblance, Akira spun and turned in the air, loading in a single bullet within the chamber while doing so. The sides now glowed a dark purple before he shot at his other self again. The shot sent Akira flying back, as the gravity bullet flew at his counter part. His eyes widened at the unexpected action, but was ready to retaliate with raising his own gun and shooting the bullet out of the air with excellent precision.

" _Coward…"_ He hissed to himself, seeing as when the dust cleared the thief had already disappeared from his view.

"He got away. _Tch._ He's probably escaped this place as well, with how fast he seemed to have moved from that sneaky little tactic. What a pity really…"

The clone fixed his cape a little and put his pistol away, not sure on what to do next.

"I guess we just have to raise the security up a little…"

* * *

'I'm about to take the longest and hottest shower ever when I get back home.' I thought with exhaustion, running through the sandstorm, while narrowly avoiding the lights of the watchtowers in the process.

I got to the gate eventually crouched down to go through the hole from before.

Getting caught really put on an extra layer of panic I didn't even know existed, and if it weren't for some quick thinking, I highly doubt I would have gotten out of there any better than I already did.

"I guess being the _Phantom Thief_ isn't going to be the easiest thing in the world. What a bummer." I pulled out my scroll and looked into the screen. What I saw was a reflection of myself, but with an unusual grin spreading across my face.

'Huh? Why am I so...excited?'

I quickly shook off the smile, as my face returned to its neutral form.

'I can't get excited about this. I have a mission and goal that I need to carry out, and need to fulfill them to help Munehisa with whatever demons he has in him.' I turned on my phone to see the black eye staring at me. It was almost like it was waiting for me, which gave me a bit of the heebie jeebies.

I pressed it once, which immediately made it start on shifting and changing the world with red and black distortions spreading around the area around me.

After it finished its fancy wibble-wobble, I was put in front of Munehisa's store, standing there as if I were just daydreaming. The open sign was displayed in the front door, as the streets were slightly more brighter than I remembered. I checked the time to see that It was one o'clock in the afternoon.

"What the? I was in that place for that long? I didn't even notice."

I didn't think I was inside the palace for that long, maybe an hour or two, but five? That was a little too much in my opinion.

 **'Yes. The palace's time differs to the one in the real world. That's why you shouldn't spend all day inside one, or you may lose two or more in the outside world. You're lucky we didn't spend too much time in there.'**

I nodded my head at the information, as I stared at the front of the shop, anxious to go in.

'I mean, I did just enter Munehisa's world and found out that he is a general of some kind plan to execute humans; so does that mean I can see him the same ever again? Probably not anymore, but I can help him with whatever he's messed up thing he's gotten into.' Determined, I went and promptly pushed past the door, as the small jingle indicated my entering.

'It smells a lot like alcohol this time around. I guess Munehisa was in the middle of having his occasional 'stress reliever'.' I walk up to the front of the store to see him exactly as I predicted. Drunk and bored.

"Hey! What are you doing here again? I thought you bought some stuff a few days ago?" His slight slur showed that he may have just started drinking, I never really knew though, as him getting drunk oddly resulted in him having different kind of personalities when he was like this.

"Well I ummm… kinda blew a lot of it with my recent classes. I just need another resupply is all."

He gave me a once over from behind the counter, and shrugged. I guess he doesn't care about the reasoning that much.

"Yeah, whatever. Just make it quick. You know I hate it when your around me at this time." I gave a quick nod and made another good resupply for Justine. she really needed it, but if I were to keep on exploring his palace, I would need to keep my ammo supply up. That means a lot of money was needed in order to keep this up…

After making the purchase, I got thinking on how I could use Munehisa's drunken state to my advantage. I could maybe squeeze some info from him about what he's been doing lately, then maybe it could help me understand on why his palace looks like it is and what exactly is going on.

"Hey, Munehisa?" I spoke up, as he gave a quick side glance at me.

" **What?** " He responded angrily, probably since he doesn't like me hanging around longer than I had to.

I tried to think of a smart way to make him start talking about the things in his life, but even if he was drunk, he wasn't stupid, so this made it harder to question him.

'Something clever, maybe even witty? Oh man, this harder than I thought. I got to be quick, or he's going to be even more pissed.'

"Well… I was just wondering…on why…you drink so much?"

I knew that asking something like that wasn't the best or smartest thing to start with, but it was either playing it safe or getting kicked out of the store.

Apparently Munehisa didn't really mind it. In fact, his expression softened up a bit as he looked away at the green reptilian wall paper in beside of him.

"I never tell you much about me myself, do I? By now I would think you would know my whole life story. Heh, I don't even know if I even want to tell you. But maybe I will. Not today though, I got a lot of things to be doing Akira, and a lot of things to worry about. So just carry on, don't worry too much on me." He got up, rubbing his face a little with his hand, letting a tired sigh escape in the meantime.

"Have a nice one." After that, he walked in his backroom, ending the conversation short.

I'm a little confused on how he reacted. I didn't really have any good expectations when I did ask him the question, especially since it seemed to be out of the blue.

"Was I asking too much?" I softly spoke, earning Arsène's voice to speak up.

 **'Maybe…who knows how much he is willing to reveal to you, and how much he could tolerate you knowing. You shouldn't press on too much partner, know your limits with these things. If you cannot extract much information from him in the real world, then the palace will have to be your only bet on knowing more about him.'**

"I guess you're right. I should get going then." I whispered, swiftly turning around to make my exit.

I noticed a figure outside the shops door, standing still, like it was waiting on someone.

I didn't think too much on that fact, hell it could just be a another odd customer that Munehisa deals with.

I headed to the door and pushed on it, leaving the store and walking outside.

A soft gasp caught my immediate attention, as the air was engulfed with a sudden aura of hostility and coldness to it.

I just kept my head low and walked forward, trying to go on with my day in peace and not disturb whoever came by.

But the person felt familiar. I felt like I **needed** to know who this person was.

Curiosity soon taking over me, I took a slight peek to my left, only meeting vicious red eyes. They gazed into mine with such ferocity that I just stared on, not knowing on how to react.

 _Why is_ ** _he_** _here…_

I quickly snapped my head straight, ignoring the exchange with the person beforehand completely and speed off straight ahead.

* * *

Walking a good couple of blocks away from the store and area, my mind ran with all sorts of crazy stuff with that short encounter.

'Arsène. Did you say that?' I asked. It seemed like a voice just popped out of nowhere. It didn't sound like him though, it sounded much similar, like I said it…

 **'I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't say anything.'**

'Really?' I responded, surprised by this sudden event.

Who was that then? Another voice in my head? But who else could that be besides Arsène?

'Arsène, did I usually have voices in my head? Like in the previous world?'

 **'I wouldn't know. I never stuck around with you in the previous world for too long. I was quickly used to fuse with another persona to create another right when he was given the chance. Though I was still with that Akira in his** **subconscious** **mind, I was never there much to help him in his journey, only in the end was I needed once again…'**

Arsène's disappointment was clear with his words, making me wonder exactly how felt about all of this himself. But he didn't gave me much time to speak as he spoke up again within my mind.

 **'But to answer your question. No. I don't know if he had another voice. I laid dormant for most of my time with him.'** Arsène became mute again right after he finished, leaving me alone again.

 _'_ Why is he here'…That's what it said, but what could that mean exactly? What co-'

A spike of pain came out of nowhere; my head pulsed with great intensity. I fell down onto my knees harshly, clutching my head in desperation to numb any kind of pain that it was emitting.

'Dammit…another one?! Why do these happen at all in the first place!?'

The pain that throbbed in my head started to quickly vanish as fast as it came, it was so fast that it felt like I never had it in the first place. This enabled me to stand right back up on my feet, having one hand still on the soft aching on my head.

'This isn't good. So much is happening in way too little time. And even if I get used to it, something else just pops up from nowhere. This is just not my week.'

All this sudden pain and information that was dumped on me was really building up my stress. In such a short time I had so much happening that I can't keep up with it all. With the constant random flash of memories of the previous world, the voices in my head, and the back-to-back near death experiences, I don't know if I'm in any condition to do much really for now.

'I need to calm down. I'm rushing into things way too quickly and often, I need to just relax for the rest of the day.' I slowly then started to go forward slowly, not having any idea on where I was going exactly. I left the tired and disoriented state of my body lead me to whatever misfortunes could come my way.

My mind was in a daze, and my body is pretty tired with all the rush and thrill from the palace. I don't really haves a direction to be going right now, just really walking around town is all.

My movements were slow and sluggish, as with no sense of direction either. I just kinda went with the flow, as having to think more on the crazy stuff that has happened recently would just be torture for me now.

It's a good thing Arsène didn't really want to talk with me now , for voices in my head were not what I was looking for.

'I need to do something that doesn't involve too much brain work, but what could I do?'

I lazily started to think of random things I could potentially do right this instance while still walking on without coordination.

'Mom's flower shop? Naw, she would probably put me to work, and if she saw me in potential pain, then she would babysit me, and I don't want that disturbing her work. Maybe study? But on what exactly, I've been learning the same thing for years now…'

"Excuse me." A polite sounding voice behind me stopped me in my tracks, as I turned around to see who would call out to me out of nowhere.

A girl who looked to be around my age, maybe older, was standing before me. She had vibrant red hair, eyes like emerald, and a smile as sweet as honey. She looked to be in a battle outfit, which had her wearing some sort of battle armor made of bronze for her top and a mini skirt as her bottom. She also had long opera-length gloves and high-heeled boots that were brown. She had no weapons though, and looked to have several missing accessory's that came with her outfit.

I just stared in a sort trance, my mind still not clear from the past pain.

"Y-yeah?" I managed to voice out, realizing that I needed to come up with some sort of response. I quickly then turn my gaze toward the ground, avoiding any sort of weird eye contact at the girl. I don't think I'm in any condition to be talking to any person right now.

She didn't really mind, as she spoke up. "I was wondering if you knew on how to get around the city of vale. You see I just transferred here as of recent."

"Oh...really?" She did look a little odd. From what she was wearing, it would be easy to assume that she was a huntress in training. I've never seen her around Signal, and that vibrant red hair would be real noticeable at Signal with the rumors and gossip. So I guess she must really have transferred from somewhere else.

Shuffling a bit to face her, I did my best to compose my self as best I could.

"So you uh…lost or something? You need directions?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it if you could steer me to the airship port to Beacon Academy."

I raised my eyebrow in interest, with her destination catching my full attention.

'Beacon huh? She must be one of the people attending the initiation then. I guess I could show her the airship transfer port. Not like this would be a hassle or anything.'

I gave her a quick nod and spoke out. "Sure thing. Follow me then." She nodded, closely following me when I started to head over to the air ports.

It was a little odd on just walking through the town with some girl following me. We didn't talk on most of the way over there, so I decided to ask a quick question partway through the way.

"So I guess your attending the initiation for Beacon then?" The question caught her off guard. She quickly snapped her head from looking at the ground and responded politely soon after.

"Huh? Oh yes, I will be attending Beacon's initiation to enroll in the school." She gave a quick smile, picking up the pace to star walking beside me, becoming instantly more happy and energetic than before.

"Will you be attending as well?"

I was surprised for her to think that I would be one of the potential students attending, with what I was wearing and all, I wouldn't have thought of her to pick me up as a huntsmen in training either.

"How do you know I'm training to be a huntsmen?" She quickly started to think about it, her face scrunched in concentration.

"Well, to be honest, I could sense something about you that seemed…off. Like a sort of power that's close to a semblance, but not really…its hard to explain…" Sweat started to form on my head, with odd reason being unexpected and alarming.

'Does she know about persona's and my power?' I kept thinking about all of the possibilities, until she spoke again.

"Also, I suppose your gun hanging out from your jacket is a good give-away as well." After pointing out that little tidbit, I checked to see that my jacket was unbuttoned a little at the bottom, having my gun sticking out a bit from its holster.

"Oh, I guess that gives it away too…" The red haired girl made a slight giggle, making my face grow a little hot.

"Well you're right I guess. About me being a huntsmen in training and all, and I guess my semblance is a little unique in its own right."

She perked up with my words, a curious look was shown in her eyes.

"Is it really? Can you tell me what it is then?" I rubbed the back of my neck with her insistence to tell her about. I'm pretty sure there's no harm in telling her, but its not like I **needed** to.

"Hehe, It's a secret." To my luck, she seemed okay with me not telling her.

"Okay. So you will be entering initiation at Beacon also?"

"No." Was the quick response I gave, which led her to looking dissatisfied.

"I see." She trailed, uncomfortable on the quick answer.

"I'm sorry that you weren't able to attend. I would have sworn with what I was feeling from you that you would be a potential student there…" I cursed a little inside my head, as leaving a girl looking all sorry and confused was a pain to see in my eyes.

"Don't worry about." I spoke up, trying to sound like it was no big deal.

"Not like I would be going anytime soon. I mean, I am only fifteen after all."

"Fifteen?"

I chuckled a little, her surprise was something I expected when I told her.

"Yep, fifteen. Some people do say I look a little older than usual though, from how I act and talk, but that never really bothered me. But I guess that's a good compliment to have I suppose." I gave her quick smile, amused with her assumption.

"Well, I would just have assumed from you appearance and impression…" She let out a breath, clearly troubled with me. "I guess I just assumed a lot about you. And we only just met, so I shouldn't be acting this judgmental to someone I just met…"

"Hey it's alright. You're not the first one to assume a lot about me, nor be all confused and stuff. I guess I'm just really hard to talk and get to know or something, haha." That last bit didn't reassure the girl too much. We ended up with some weird air around us both afterwards, which wasn't the best feeling of course.

I of course quickly changed the subject about the whole huntsmen and academy thing.

"So, what made you transfer here? You didn't like your previous home or something?" Her sullen face indicated something bad, looks like I'm hitting all the wrong notes when talking to her…

"Well…" She started; looking off to the side and avoiding eye contact. "I think Vale will be a good chance for me to explore more of the world of Remnant, I guess. My professional advisors suggested that I stayed at Mistral to keep up my reputation of my title and name, but I expressed my interest in going to Vale instead, they were reluctant, but eventually let me do what I pleased." I looked on in interest, not sure on what she was referring to with the 'title' thing she mentioned.

"Title? Advisors? You sound pretty important if you got some professionals suggesting your next move in your career."

"Yes… I am very important to them, a little too much for my liking…" I decided to once again drop the conversation, knowing full well that this was looking to be a little too personal for her now.

'Dang. I can't get a break with these bad choice of words, I never knew how tactless I was with my words.'

"A-anyway, I don't think I got your name. I mean I don't know if that matters to you or anything."

She quickly waved her hand to dismiss the idea. "Oh no! It's okay I suppose. My name Is Pyrrah Nikos, a pleasure meet you."

"Likewise. The names Akira Kurusu by the way."

It seemed like we were getting somewhere, as the introduction of ourselves settled the air around us.

I looked around and notice we were getting real close to the airship drop off.

"Well looks like were almost there. Not to be rude or anything, but you think you could get there from here?" I stopped at a sidewalk. The location of the airships were just around the corner.

"I don't mind going the rest of the way by myself. Thank you for your generosity Kurusu." And with that she left, as she turned the corner, the last thing I saw was her ponytail swaying in the air.

"What a strange week this has been…" I groaned to myself, as the headache from before was now long gone, and the day seemed still far from over.

 **'I believe you still have time left in the day partner. What do you plan to do with it?'** Arsène seemed interested in what I would do next, as his presence seemed pretty strong in my mind.

"I don't know to be honest really. The headache is gone, so that's a plus. I'll probably just keep on walking, not like I'm in a hurry or anything for something."

A beeping sound came from my scroll. I soon turned it on to see that I received a message from Ruby.

"Hey! I need to talk to you about something, it's important!" I looked on with a raised brow, as the three exclamation marks seemed to indicate that it was indeed, something important.

"I can't deal with anymore surprises right now…" I quickly responded back, wanting more clarification about this important matter.

"What is it? You know I have a day off right?"

"Oh! Sorry! But this is really important! Like, life changing potentially!"

I just shook my head, wanting to just find out on what is happening that would get her so hyped up out of nowhere.

"What is it? It better be good."

"Okay. Don't freak out or anything. But you have chance to enter Beacon Academy!"

My legs went completely null, as I almost fell over with the news that just got dropped on me.

'I could enter Beacon? How?'

I text back to Ruby immediately, wanting to know more.

"How? I thought Ozpin made it clear that I couldn't join."

"Well I told Qrow about the whole situation, and he decided to talk to Ozpin. He managed to convince him to accept you at the initiation!" The news boggled my mind, I couldn't be able to think of anything to make this seem less surreal.

'Just like that? After a few words with Ozpin? Qrow managed to get me in that easily? This is insane…'

After everything that has happened, I just needed rest. I don't care if it was mid-day and sunny out, I just need rest.

"That sounds great Ruby, really it is. But I'm kinda busy right now. You think we could talk this over tomorrow?"

After stuffing my scroll back in my satchel, and ignoring the buzz from within it, I tucked my hands in my pockets, hanging my head down and quietly and slowly started to head back home.

* * *

"Are you excited? This is a big day for you two. Initiation…hoo boy, now that takes me back…" Taiyang's reminiscence of the past was quickly ignored by his daughters, as they kept walking on toward the airship transport.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it dad. But still! I can't believe that my baby sister is coming with me!" A long haired blonde girl cheered, as she wrapped her arms around the small girl which was Ruby.

"Yang…air…" Ruby squeaked out, her face turning an unusual shade of blue.

Yang did as she was told and let go of her sister from her bear hug.

"Sorry Rubes, but this is amazing! I mean you are one special girl to be accepted early. I just can't wait to go to Beacon with you!"

Ruby sighed at her sister's enthusiasm, as she didn't like all this constant talk of her about being special.

"Yang, you know I don't like bragging about stuff like that. I just got lucky is all, not like it's that big of a deal." Yang just smirked, leaning on close to Ruby.

"Yeah I know, with you and your _friend_ together at the bank robbery."

"Exactly." Responded Ruby quickly, unaware of her sister's teasing.

Silence followed soon after that, with Yang pouting at the simple reaction she got from her sister. The walk over to the transport was kinda long, with them having to take a boat from Patch and go through most of the city just to get there.

It wasn't long until they got to the area. Airships and other vehicles alike were all around with a large crowd of what appeared to be teenagers around one giant and fancy looking airship, catching the attention of the sisters.

"Is that it? The big ship over there?" Ruby questioned, as a hand gently rested on her shoulder.

"Yep. That's the ship that will take you on one heck of a journey. I have no doubt that you girls will pass the initiation, but please be good with your classes and teammates, I don't want any of you two to be expelled." Taiyang said with a soft voice, directing it a bit more of his voice to the older sister.

"It'll be fine dad. I got this, and so does Ruby, right Rubes?" Yang cheerfully voiced, looking expectantly at Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine with the whole school stuff."

'It's the people there that I'm worried about…' Ruby thought, scared at the thought of having no friends.

Taiyang just looked at them with a bit of uncertainty, until he let out a long sigh, leaving a gentle smile on his face.

"Okay then, I trust you two will do fine. Just don't get caught in the wrong crowd, and especially don't talk bad to your teachers. Oh! And don't get all friendly with boys, also make sure you don-"

"We get it!" The sisters said in unison, making their dad chuckle nervously.

"Sorry,sorry. You know how I get." Taiyang let out nervously while rubbing his neck.

The family all just laughed it off, letting themselves enjoy the moment.

"You don't have to worry too much dad, it's not like we're never going to see you again, we could always visit on our days off you know."

"Yeah…Well you two should get going, I think I held on to you two for long enough. Good luck." He quickly gave the girls a quick hug, wrapping each in one of his arms.

"I can't believe you'll be leaving me this early…" Taiyang muttered, more to himself than the girls. He let go of them after a good amount passed and got a good look on his daughters.

Yang, his eldest and the one that resembles him the most. With her long and luscious blond hair and her extreme training as a hand-to-hand combat fighter, she was a bright and cheerful person who never let the bad things get to her, while being a bit of a trouble maker.

Ruby, his younger daughter. She looked nothing like him in any physical sense, but she was a spitting image of her mother. She was always quirky and kindhearted, never really focusing on the bad. Tai bet that her unique and infectious personality would make her really popular with the kids that do get to know her, even if she didn't think so.

Yang and Ruby just stood and stared at their father's now retreating figure.

As he was about to turn the corner, he looked over his shoulder and gave them a smile, waving slightly till he was out of sight.

"Looks like it's up to us now. C'mon Ruby, let's go." Yang pat her sister on the back a little, making her way to the mass crowd of people surrounding a specific airship, with Ruby trailing slightly behind.

* * *

 **'Big day today, don't you think? A day where this determines whether or not that your abilities and skills are worthy enough for you to gain a title, a title in which you have been striving for so long now. Will you be a legend that will have stories revolving your amazing ventures, or a coward who will shrivel up to the masses.'** Arsène's voice rung out, as his seemingly demon like voice boomed out for his partner to hear…

'This cereal still sucks…' Akira thought, as the bland and bad taste of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes stung his taste buds.

 **'It seems my voice has fallen upon a deaf ears…'** Arsène quickly became silent soon after. Akira merely pondered on what could happen today.

"Beacon Academy huh? Seems surreal to think I might be able to join. But then again, I do have some more attention going to be paid more to me than most of the other participants." Akira spoke out softly to himself, still a little confused onto why his condition to attend had to be like it was.

Ruby made sure to tell him as soon as she could about his more 'special' case on the whole matter of trying to attend Beacon.

And to Akira, he didn't find the the requirements fair when he found out exactly on what he needs he needed to meet.

There were a few things that needed to be met in order for him to pass. One was for him to not be able to use his semblance whatsoever, which he found redundant and plain idiotic. Not using his semblance gave him a clear disadvantage from the very start, making it unnecessarily harder for him on the get go. The second thing was that he needed to kill at least one of each type of grimm located in the fighting area, which were five in total. One Beowolf, Nevermore, Deathstalker, Ursa, and a King Taijitu. All but one difficult to kill without a semblance. The last one was the odd one out of the bunch, as it wasn't really a clear set rule, more like a timer put in place for him.

If all the other participants were to finish the initiation before he was done with the requirements, he would have only ten minutes to finish, as he would need to complete all that was needed and head to the designated area to finish his 'special' initiation.

With all the rules set for him, he made sure to prepare himself as much as he could for what he expected to be more rough days for to come forth.

With a long and winded sigh, Akira thought upon all the things that were going on with the situation of the initiation.

'I guess no matter what happens, this isn't something that will change on a whim like my sudden approval to be there in the first place. But I guess that's just life.' After the thought, Akira distastefully finished his bowl of cereal and started to get ready to just leave his house.

Walking up to a mirror near the front door, he did a once over his clothing that he prepped for the seemingly impossible challenge awaiting for him.

He ended up with going with his typical attire, not wanting to change up too much. The only difference was that his blazer was unbuttoned, and his turtle neck was replaced with a basic white dress shirt.

And as a little touch from his mom. There was a little accessory surrounding his eyes, as its shiny black color seemed to reflect off the mirror.

Akira pushed up his glasses and admired on how normal he seemed to look in them. As if he were made to fit in them.

Nodding in satisfaction, Akira checked over everything he needed for the trip, to the dust rounds, his weapons, the amount of variety of bullets, and other tiny things like his gun holster's tightness.

After all prepped up and ready, he made his way to the front door to make his way out of the house. But something suddenly caught his attention in the corner of his eye.

There was a piece of paper that was laying on a end table near the front door, folded up all neat and carefully.

'What is this?'

Akira picked up the piece of paper and examined it a little. It seemed to be something from his Mom, as the neat handwriting was a dead giveaway, and the 'To Akira' on the front was sort of obvious as well.

"Mom left a note…" Akira was about to open it, but his phone started to buzz, making him more aware on the limited amount of time left he had.

"I'll read it later." Akira decided, stuffing the paper quickly inside his blazer.

Akira made his way out of the small cozy cabin, quickly making his way to the city of Vale.

'Well this is it I guess,' Akira thought while walking briskly forward, taking a slight peek over his shoulder to see the home that he may not see for a while.

'Well, let's see if my life will change.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **New Beginnings and Disasters**

* * *

"I feel like you've been holding me back with the drinks recently. This shit's been tasting a little weak lately." Qrow boldly spoke out loud, shaking his little piece of glass to the bartender's face.

"Well I'm not surprised you would think so, especially with your type. You know, I keep wondering on the day in which someone comes in and tells me my most 'valuable' customer dies from liver cancer." The Bartender quietly mumbled under his breath, tired of the same song and dance with the old Qrow.

Qrow kept on chugging down his shots, not caring about the dirty looks he got from the people around with the heavy day drinking.

"Yeah, yeah…you should be grateful I kept you in business for so long now. You'd probably not have as much customers here if I didn't show up all the time." Qrow quipped, while having his eyes wander off to get some quick eye candy.

Unfortunately for Qrow, a loud buzz cut him off right before he could even start his fun. The sudden call from reality really struck down his mood fairly quick.

"Who needs me this time around…" The buzzing kept going, its persistent becoming a nuisance Qrow like having right now.

Lazily shoving his hand in his pocket and taking out his scroll, Qrow took a quick peek to see the person who would bother him at this time of day.

'Ozpin'

'Hmm?' The single name that brightly flashed in his face would have made any other person nervous beyond belief with the thought of one of the most influential man on Remnant to be hitting them up out of the blue; for Qrow, it was just a call from an old friend.

"Tch. What's this about?" Qrow grumbled, hitting the call button on-screen and lifting the scroll to his ear.

"Do I really have to take another one this early? I feel like you're taking advantage of me here Oz." Qrow slurred slightly, expecting a quick and witty response from his old friend.

Instead he was met with an odd silence, making the drunk a little irritated that he might've been right.

"Really? Damn, didn't think it'd be this so-"

"If you're expecting a task then you'll surely be disappointed." Ozpin calmly spoke, sounding a little off on Qrow.

"Oh really now? Then what exactly do you want from me? You don't usually call for a nice little chat with your friends. Especially over the phone in the middle of the day." Qrow retorted back with a bit of anger, the liquor really not making Qrow the most rational he could've been now.

"It seems you've been drinking. But it is noon after all, and for you this would be the right time for a mid-day splurge. This will just make the news more harder to get across..." Ozpin trailed off a bit at the end, now cranking up Qrow's interest to this call by tenfold.

"What news?"

Ozpin sighed heavily in response, but it didn't sound like he was tired, no, there was a hint of sadness in there, and anger; a rare emotion that Ozpin had, and even more rarely for it to be shown.

"I really put a lot of faith in your judgment this time around Qrow, but it seems I was once again disappointed with the results shown to me. I really thought you knew better than to trust him." Qrow practically broke the counter when he slammed his fist on it. The shaking bottles from the shelves fell down soon after, as the bartender looked on with a pissed off face at his broken beverages.

"Hey! You're paying fo-" Qrow slammed a handful of Lien on the counter and left with no words.

Qrow stepped outside to the front of the bar, taking a second to let the cool air hit his heated skin. Rubbing the temples of his head and deep breathes were taken to help aid him in his apparent livid state. And it worked out for the most part, but taking this matter outside didn't help much with people constantly giving disgusted looks and viciously commenting on his stench of hard alcohol. Qrow did his best to tune them out, for the people around him were insignificant to what he was dealing with Ozpin.

"What exactly are you saying Oz? Where did all this come from?" Qrow questioned, being more calm while approaching this disturbing call.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Qrow! The boy! And sadly your recent performance in the field," Ozpin practically yelled, making Qrow huff out in more confusion and anger.

"Okay what about him?! And why does any of this have to do with my job all of a sudden?!" Ozpin didn't respond immediately, leaving Qrow in the dark

'I've messed up a bit lately, but it wasn't all for nothing!'

It didn't last long for Ozpin to speak up again. He had to have calmed down a bit on his side as well. His voice was now a more calmer, but it was still loud and sharp.

"He didn't meet the expectations laid upon him. He made a fool of himself out there to the other students. You vowed he was a good one Qrow, **you** , and now I am left once again disappointed from you. I apologize dear friend...but I believe it would be best for you to be put on standby for the time being."

"The hell that's going to happen!" Qrow shouted out, his cool completely falling apart. People around were now whispering about the old Qrow more openly, but he didn't pay them any attention. Qrow sure didn't care about what they said now, he was done now with trying to act like he wasn't infuriated.

Opzin disregarded the outburst, and continued on.

"You're past mission results have been less than tolerable, you're past calls and decisions have been barely useful to our progress, and you're recent judgment on a certain individual has left a horrible example to the future huntsmen and huntresses who want to help the ever-growing war of Grimm. All of these have been overlooked, until now. I am sorry Qrow, but you need to be put off for the time being."

Ozpin didn't sugarcoat any part as he laid it out to Qrow straight out. All of what he said were only partly true, so that begged question on Qrow for why such drastic action to be taken on it?

"It seems...you're luck has finally reared it's head again. Let's hope it doesn't get worse than this. We can't have another incident like before ever again. We'll be in contact. Just don't expect to be too involved with our future plans." Ozpin cut the call right after, leaving Qrow alone on the busy street around him. He stood there in the innocent sunny day, as people passed the defeated man who reeked of alcohol.

Only one thought was in his mind at that time.

What the happened with Akira?

* * *

 ** _Few days earlier_**

The giant Bullhead ship had crowds of people surrounding it.

Parents and families alike were all around on this joyous event; all around they were congratulating their sons or daughters on their luck opportunity, or encouraging and giving tips to them about what to expect. All were happy and celebratory, to anyone looking on who didn't know the reason behind this most likely thought a holiday was being celebrated.

It wasn't long before all the potential students boarded the massive ship. Many of them went to the side of the ship and waved away from the windows as it rose up with great force and speed to lift off to their destination.

Akira didn't do much before and after he boarded the ship.

He waited for the longest time for the ship to open up and let people walk in, watching and listening to the nearby families, feeling a little left out with the event.

After he did go in, he went to find the nearest corner with a seat near and plopped right down to it. He made sure his head was down and his glasses were pushed up for most of the time; he wasn't keen on drawing in any attention on him at all .

'Will I even get into the academy? It seems impossible now, especially in my situation.' Akira ran the list over and over in his head as he kept making up made up scenarios of he grimm he had to encounter to pass.

'No matter what, there won't ever be an easy to take on any of the grimm besides the beowolves. But still, there is a chance for me to get in. I just need to keep a low profile until after the initiation. If I get in, I get in. If not, then…' He let out a worried breath, not sure on what will happen next for his future.

'Keep a low profile...that's all…'

"Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" A girl yelled out for everyone to hear, as many heads turned to the person, including Akira.

He saw a blonde girl with great golden locks for hair, she was raising both arms high and mighty. Her bright lilac eyes shined, as her goofily large smile was placed on her face. Next to her was someone more recognizable, as her black and red attire stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Ruby…?" Akira knew Ruby was going to the initiation, but he was more confused on why she was now attempting murder on the blonde girl by strangling.

"Yang! I don't want to have the bee's knees!" Everyone seemed to just stare at the pair even more confused and awed at the comedy show they were putting up for them.

"When...did...y-you...get so...strong…all of a sudden!" The blonde haired girl known as Yang barely breathed out, as she tapped uncle on Ruby's arms.

Ruby let go quickly, as she noticed the stares from the other kids around that she didn't want, but brought to herself anyway.

"Dang Ruby! What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked Ruby, slowly messaging her throat to calm down the pain. Ruby just started to shift in her feet and looked at the ground with a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"Well...of course I'm excited and all. It's just that...I got moved two years ahead of my age group. I just don't want people thinking i'm special and stuff…" Yang was quick to put an arm around Ruby and give Ruby a tight side-hug, smiling on at the smaller girl.

"But Ruby. You are special! Not many people take down a bank robbery, especially while catching an infamous robber in the act as well." Yang winked at the last part, as she did her best to reassure the young girl.

"Yeah...I guess so." Ruby mumbled out, feeling a bit more better. Ruby put up a small smile, glad of Yang's encouragement.

Akira just stared on while scene played out. He didn't want to go up and greet Ruby at the moment, though he did have a little grin on the side of his face when watching the sisters.

"And in other news, local huntsmen in training, Ruby Rose and Akira Kurusu, managed to stop a dust robbery from the notorious crook, Roman Torchwick. While very dangerous for the two individuals, they manage to apprehend the thief and have him sent to a high-class prison once again. This has sparked a lot of children and teens alike to pursue the career of huntsmen/huntresses in great numbers, for such an amazing feat of bravery and heroism has brought a new-found vigor in them all"

Everyone's attention was instantly put to the screen in the middle of the ship. Whispers were growing loud, people were now discussing this new piece of information and spreading it like wild fire.

"Hey. Isn't that one of them over there?"

"I heard she was pretty kick-ass throughout the whole thing, even doing all the work."

"Dude. That little girl did that?"

"Doesn't she have bee's knees or something?"

Akira promptly made sure his head was turned to the ground, and his glasses snugly fixed up on his nose. He took out his scroll and started to pretend to text to someone, doing his best not to get any of the attention from the news.

Unfortunately for Ruby, she became the center of attention once again. This made her looking around quickly in an incredible speed and having her face red all over, with Yang just chuckling at her at the side.

"Yang!" Ruby was once again back on the strangling Yang, as little tears were in the corner of her eyes.

Yang did her best to make sure she didn't take any more damage to her neck than she already has. Though even through her sister's murderous grip was on her, she still kept on laughing.

Everyone stared at the girl's once more, as they weren't sure on what to think of the two now.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." Akira and everyone else immediately looked up to see the new voice on the holographic screen. He noticed who the woman was when he got a good look at her. She was the same woman who caught him and Ruby fighting that Torchwick guy from about a week ago or so.

'So she's a teacher here? I wonder if Ruby will be okay with that.' Akira looked to the side to see Ruby had stopped her little antic and quickly had worry and sadness take over her embarrassed look from before. It looked like she wasn't so happy to see the woman once again.

"Who's that?" Yang asked, as she didn't pick up Ruby's sudden change of mood, massaging her neck once more.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

The woman continued on, as she gave what Akira would assume to be a uncharacteristic like smile on.

"You are among a privileged set of people who have received the honor of being able to potentially attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." After the long and kind of mundane speech, Glynda Goodwitch disappeared from the screen, as the chatter began once again.

"Landing of Beacon Academy in, T-5 minutes."

The robotic voice announced out to the people, as the ship was nearing close to the academy.

"Ruby! Come here!" Yang yelled over near the window side of the ship. Ruby quickly went over to her side and stared outside with her.

Great mountains and a huge ocean like river with a gorgeous waterfall came to view, as the height of the airship showed off all the beautiful landscape located near the grand looking castle of a school.

"Oh wow...Wait! Look over there, you can see Signal!" Ruby pointed out with amazement, as the other kids gather around as well to take in the sight.

"I guess home isn't too far away." Ruby whispered, as Yang softly put a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Beacon will be our home soon."

The moment was nice between the sisters, until barfing noises came from the back of the ship. Both the sisters quickly cringed at the awful noise that seemed to have amplified more and more.

"Well…the view isn't for everyone I guess." Ruby giggled at her sister's joke, enjoying the time before the initiation.

* * *

The soft landing of the ship prompted a swarm of students to head over to the exit. All of them eager to get out and look at the admittedly impressive academy that was Beacon.

I however, was the only one who decided to stay back.

The urge to run out and embrace day like the rest wasn't at all present once we got closer to landing, in fact, I sparked feeling of dread if anything.

So much opportunity came with this trip, and I have no doubts that if I do succeed that many things will change with my life, but through this all, other important matters were to be sorted with along with such success.

How would my thieving work out? Will I be able to manage schooling of this caliber and not raise suspicion on myself while changing hearts? Is it even worth it to join early?

Many factors come to play with this momentous event, and I don't know if i'm ready to cross that bridge.

'Maybe staying at Signal isn't such a bad idea. Not like it's bad to not join Beacon early,' a rational thought I believe, for Beacon is great and amazing school, but to handle all the responsibility and pressure of reforming hearts while training and studying in such a prestigious school became a bigger problem than I ever thought it was going to be.

'There's no shame to quit now I think. No shame at all...'

A familiar presence filled my mind, as a sort of soothing warmth surrounded the area. My instincts told me to look up from, which in turn made me come face-to-face with my demon.

Rattling chains swirled and jangled together around Arsène. His brilliant blue flames furiously flicked off his elegant and tall stature as he gracefully swayed in the air in front of me.

"Arsène? What are you doing out here?!" I whispered in shock, the suddenness of his presence leaving me bewildered. A quick look to my left and right showed no one around to be around to witness the appearance of Arsène.

Arsène spoke out, his eyes staring right into mine.

 **"This d** **oubt of yours is clouding your mind. This fictitious failure you see has once again prepared to jump onto you in reality. And the same self-loathing that you've made a part of you. Quite a pitiful sight to witness, for a man with so much promise. Focus partner, stay focus on the goal at hand. This is no matter for you ponder on possibilities while the outcome is so far ahead. You need not to lose focus** **.** **"**

Arsène made his point clear and straight, and every word stung me right in the chest, for he wasn't wrong. The truth was what he spoke out on, that's what it was, the truth.

"I am doubting myself again, aren't I?" I whispered the obvious, soon turning my head back to the floor.

"Beating myself up. Being afraid of potential failure, and getting cold feet. That's what happens with me. I overcome the fact that I can't be the person I was before, so how am I suppose to surpass him if I keep up these thoughts. How am I to save Munehisa like this?" The more I went on, the more I could feel myself being engulfed with the familiar heat of Arsène's flames. It was comforting to say the least.

"So in order to keep my promise to you and myself, i'll make sure I put all my focus on finishing this through the end. I can get over this-no, I will get over this, no matter if I succeed or fail. I will see through it to the bitter end."

 **'H** **ehehehe…'** The demonic chuckling that would cause anyone to shiver in fear came as a reassuring sound that I've come to respect.

Throughout these interactions with the demon, one thing has been crossing my mind more often now.

Why was he helping me?

Why has Arsène decided to help me? Why does he care and tend to me whenever I'm in trouble or misguided? I wouldn't expect him being so fond for how he was treated in my other self's journey. And from what I could gather from my disjointed memories, Arsène didn't bother the other Akira at all, even if he was still with him subconsciously. So it begs the question on why he has taken an interest and became more sociable with me?

"Arsène…" His laughter was long gone and done with, yet he still was present right before me.

 **"Yes partner? What uncertainty has popped up within your mind? You can ask for my** **judgment in the mattter** **if you'd so wish it. "** Arsène just gave the go ahead to ask whatever I want, but how would he react to it was my worry. He is his own person technically, or more accurately, he is me from within. Though that doesn't help on predicting on how he will respond.

"Well I was just wondering on why you seem to like…help me," still unsure on whether or not that I should continue, I elaborated more to help with the vague question.

"You know, it seems kinda odd on how you give a lot of support to me. From what I could tell, you didn't act like this with the Akira before me. You didn't give advice, you didn't intervene when he was in trouble, you didn't manifest when he was in a pickle. You just…stood back, you spectated him, you watched from the sidelines and never interfered unless necessary for him on his journey. So…why? Why bother with me?" Silence wasn't a stranger to me, and so it wasn't odd for when it came after finishing taking.

Arsène didn't express any emotion from what I could tell. His demonic smile was still on his face, yet his stance looked more strict than before.

 **"I ask that to myself as well."** Arsène answered, the answer coming surprisingly quick, but still didn't help much at all.

"What do you mean?" I blurted out, not caring whether he wanted to continue this line of thought or not.

 **"I suppose...the fact of you and I being will likely be stuck together for a majority of this journey would be a valid reason, for your wildcard ability seems to have altered from your previous journey. Instead of having the girls help you combine the demons, you merely obtain their powers and properties than obtaining their being. But I feel that isn't a satisfactory answer for you, and myself."** A short pause came while Arsène looked to be thinking more upon it before continuing.

 **"Perhaps because you seem to have a knack on asking and depending on me when you wish to, yet that also doesn't feel like the proper conclusion for me…"** Arsène's confusion and indecisiveness was an new and odd sight to see. He was always wise and in the know of things, and yet he didn't know on why acted the way he did.

It was my turn to give a good chuckle out while I smoothly slid up from my seat and walked past the confused demon.

Arsène looked at me in question of my sudden action, looking over his shoulder to question me.

"You know. I don't think I need an answer. Not like it'll help or hurt me." He was clearly unsatisfied with that statement, for he still held his form out and came to trail slightly behind me.

 **"And why is that? Weren't you the one curious with my behavior? Why the change of heart all of a sudden?"** Arsène sounded a bit hostile, most likely not enjoying with my own eccentricities.

I turned around to face him and looked up at his intimidating figure.

"I don't know really. I guess you not knowing makes me a feel kinda…relieved in a way? I don't think I need to know why. I'm just glad I have someone looking out for me with all this crazy and random stuff happening." Turning around and walking again, I could hear some voices coming from around the corner.

"And, why question a good thing? Doing that won't help either of us. Don't you agree, partner?" I finished, emphasizing the last a part a lot, feeling it to be necessary for this situation.

I could feel Arsène's presence from behind me vanish, with the good feeling of warmth swarming my mind than behind me. A smile spread across my face; with the feeling of having someone who was with me on this bizarre ride was nice.

"We'll show em' Arsène. We'll show everyone and Ozpin what we're made of."

The day seemed to have gotten a little brighter. The sun burned a little brighter as I walked pass it.

* * *

The air was fresh when I stepped out of the ship.

I could already see the other participants were already in their cliques and groups; all admiring the beautiful academy grounds with one another.

'This place is really is like the kingdom of Vale.' I took the time to just stand still and take in all that was offered in front of me. The scenery and environment all combined into making this almost surreal feeling of hope and opportunity. If this was the goal, then it was outstanding success.

All seemed well. All seemed to be looking good.

That is until a giant explosion came farther down the lane.

Many screams and concerned looks went toward the explosion, with a group of people running over and joining a now big circle of people surrounding the source of the explosion.

"What happened?" I asked myself to no one, not sure whether to check or not.

I went over and walked over to the group, and as I approached, random bits of talk came from them.

"Did you see that explosion? It was hilarious!"

"How could you say that?! They could've gotten hurt!"

"Hey isn't that a Schnee? And also that girl from the news?"

The bits of information didn't set my expectations to anything positive. It was clear that it wasn't going to be anything good when I see it, and I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew someone that was involve with this.

Before I could I could even push my way through, I heard some girls talking from within the circle.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." One of the girls spoke, with another soon following.

"Finally. Some true recognition of my families greatness." The other's girl voice came up, sounding please.

While this went on I kept up on my attempts to actually see what was going on, but it was like every attempt I made had the circle grow bigger in size. The first girl then spoke again, her voice a bit more distant from the ever growing circle.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." What followed after were some incoherent sounds from the second girl and loud footsteps quickly leaving.

After she left, the whole circle then dispersed, with many people walking away in every direction with their groups, gossiping about the event.

What was left in the middle was the very thing I suspected in the first place.

Ruby was sitting on the ground with nothing but dust and soot on her clothes. No where was the girls talking present, and nowhere was there anyone looking at the saddened and dejected Ruby. Only talk about her was about her involvement with the explosion, or about the robbery she and I took down.

'Not everyone gets a good start at Beacon I suppose.' I looked at Ruby with guilt, as I knew that if I didn't stay distant and actually went to meet up with her in the ship that this would most likely not have happened.

'I wanted to keep low, but not at the expense for Ruby...' Before I could keep kicking myself at my selfishness, I saw that a boy went over to Ruby, and I curiously looked up to see what he was doing.

"Hey...I"m uh, Jaune." The boy awkwardly introduced himself while holding out his hand.

Ruby looked on with surprise, but that soon turned to happiness as she took his hand and let him help her stand up.

"Ruby," she introduced herself, as she shook hands with the boy.

I looked on with content, as looking at Ruby getting a helping hand was nice to see.

'A crap start for her, but at least there are people willing to help out when they see someone in need.'

"Aren't you the person who barfed in the back of the ship?" Ruby giggled out, making Jaune looked away in embarrassment, scratching at his cheek with red slowly rising in his cheeks.

Before I knew it, I was just a couple feet away from them, my feet carrying swiftly towards them, not noticing that I made my towards them.

Ruby was having a giggle fit at this point, while Jaune did his best to look at anything but Ruby.

"You know, you may be right about him vomiting, but weren't you the one that made the crater here." I spoke up, feeling bad for Jaune and his struggle with Ruby's teasing.

They both looked at my direction, with Jaune having a face of relief, and Ruby having one of surprise.

"Akira?" Ruby whispered, not sure if it was me or not.

I rubbed the back of my head, as I chuckled a bit at her, "Didn't think it'd take you that long to find out." I said before Ruby promptly rushed over and snatched my glasses away.

"Uhhh..." Ruby looked at my glasses like a caveman discovery fire for the first time.

Jaune soon tiptoed over to me giving a thankful look before speaking, "Hey, I'm Jaune."

"Hey, names Akira."

"So you know Ruby?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for helping me with her."

"No problem."

After are quick exchange of words, we both looked to see Ruby now crouched down with my glasses still in her hands, still analyzing them with great scrutiny.

"We should probably get going. I don't know how long she's going to act like...this." I said as Jaune nodded in agreement. I walked away with Jaune following soon after.

* * *

Ruby quickly caught up to Akira and Jaune. Akira was quick to snatch back his glasses, leaving Ruby still confused onto why he needed them.

"Do they shoot lasers?"

"No."

"Do they make you see far?"

"No."

"Do they-"

"No."

"Then what are they for!? To make you look handsome?!" Ruby turned red as she looked at Akira with tight fists and great frustration.

All for a response from Akira was one simple word.

"Maybe."

"Aw come on!"

Ruby didn't take this well, but she eventually stopped with the questions.

The group of three wandered around the academy, with them ending up near some nice green trees with arching architecture all around. A winding road surrounded a clear looking river, leaving an nice sight for anyone to walk near.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune defended himself. Ruby kept poking fun at him, while Akira made sure she didn't get too carried away with the teasing.

"Well all I'm saying, is that Vomit Boy might be your nickname for the rest of your time at Beacon. Maybe even huntsman." Ruby teased a little, as Jaune tried his best to fend for himself.

Akira shook his head, noticing Jaune struggling to find something witty to comeback with.

Akira then leaned in and whispered something in Jaune's ear, his face lighting up in excitement.

Ruby was worried with what Akira told Jaune, and she soon found out when he spoke up.

"Well at least I'll have a partner in crime when I'm huntsman. Isn't that right **Crater Face**?" Jaune directly spoke to Ruby. Her face soon turned red at his nickname for her.

"That was an accident!" Ruby was now on the defensive. Jaune smiled with a victorious smile, turning to Akira and mouthing out the words, 'Thank you'.

Couple of minutes passed, and for now the trio talked about random topics. It didn't take long for Akira and Ruby to get familiar with Jaune.

"Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue smoothly. Ladies love it!" Akira and Ruby looked at each other, skeptical with the bold statement.

"Do they?" Ruby asked. Jaune fidgeting a little, not wanting to respond.

"I m-mean they will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always said that…never mind." Ruby giggled, while Akira had an amused smile.

An awkward silence soon fell upon them, as they ran out of things to really talk about.

"Sooo….I got this beauty!" Ruby whipped out Crescent Rose, she stabbed it into the ground with great force, leaving a good amount of cracks around the area of impact.

"Whoa! A scythe?" Jaune looked on with amazement.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said with pride, slowly caressing the weapon.

"A wha…?" Jaune quickly questioned.

"It's also a gun." Akira commented quickly after, while Ruby cocked it with a satisfied smile.

"E-yep!" Ruby added on.

"Oh wow! That's so cool…" Jaune then timidly pulled out a regular looking sword.

"Well I got this…yeah…" He didn't feel like it was impressive or anything, and to an extent, it wasn't. But Ruby still tried to find a positive with it.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby let out, not exactly sure on what to say.

"Wait, wait! And I got this shield too!" He takes his scabbard and raises his arm with it. It expanded the metal into a shield.

"Oh cool!" Ruby was impressed this time, she then started to wonder what features it had.

She poked the shield, not sure what kind of modifications it could possibly have.

"So what do they do? Do they have any special function?" Jaune fumbled with the shield a little and retracted it. He put it away, as it snugly fitted on his belt.

"Well you see. The shield acts, well…as a shield. And the sword works like a…sword…Oh, hold on. You can make it smaller! Makes it more easier to carry around. So like when I get tired of carrying it, I can just…put it away…" Jaune trailed off, realizing how unimpressive the feature was.

"Wouldn't that just wei-" Akira covered Ruby's mouth, as she looked up at him in question for his action.

Akira just shook his head left and right. Ruby nodded her head, as she got the idea he was giving. He soon let go and spoke to Jaune.

"That's pretty interesting Jaune. I guess me and you are kinda the same." Jaune perked up after hearing this. He then got all up in Akira's face, with a starry look in his eyes.

"You mean you're just as much as a loser as me?" Akira looked at Jaune with a unsure look. Not expecting that kind of response.

"Not _exactly_ , but similar in a way of simplicity." Akira unbuttoned his blazer a little reach in and take out Caroline and Justine.

"You have a simple sword and shield combo, while I have a simple gun and knife." Jaune looked at what he would consider, more impressive looking weapons than his own.

"Oh, okay…" Akira noticed Jaune's sudden shift of tone, but he couldn't think of anything off the top of his head to make him feel better.

"It looks kinda old." Ruby commented, as she was holding Jaune's sword.

"How did you…" Akira question, while Jaune took the sword off of Ruby's hands. He stared at the simple sword and looked at it with disinterest.

"Yeah, it kinda is. It's a hand-me-down from my great-great grandfather. He used it back in the day for the war."

"That's pretty neat. I like it. Not many people like to use the classics." Jaune looked at Ruby with uncertainty. He was not sure if she really meant that or not.

"Really?" He asked Ruby, as she nodded her head in approval.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with her. It's nice to see a more normal looking weapon. I mean with all the weird stuff people build, and how complicated they make them, the classics will always be a good and reliable way to fight the grimm with." Akira added his two cents. He raised both his weapons to emphasize his point of weapons being more complicated.

Jaune looked down at the sword and looked at it's neat and simplistic design.

"Yeah…you're right." Jaune smiled at the sword, feeling a little better about his weapons, and himself.

A loud ringing came from Akira, which he then quickly took out his scroll and looked at the new notification he got.

"Oh. The assembly is starting soon, we should head there now." Akira tucked his scroll back in his pocket, while putting away his weapons and walking off.

Ruby and Jaune didn't take long to follow after him.

None of them talked on the way toward the assembly. They just walked in a peaceful silence, as the warm sun kept its bright gaze upon the three.

* * *

The loud chatters and bombastic sound of feet stomping their way within the auditorium can be heard clearly from within the gardens and emerald forest for that matter.

Even if the numbers were significantly higher than the previous years, quality and quantity didn't coexist as the same meaning.

I just hope that this year's initiation process will become more of a success than last time, that is all to hope for at this point.

Last year, only around thirty to forty percent were accepted in the previous Beacon Academy Initiation test. And roughly soon after, sixty percent dropped out, due to their incompetence of wanting to learn and improve their combat abilities.

They assumed that power, money, and fame came soon after they have done their test to even prove that they should even be let into my academy.

But apparently they were not satisfied, and left in flocks as self-centered and entitled Primma Donna's .

Which is a blessing in disguised in its own right.

The children last year were the worst batch to have ever come and participate in the initiation since the start of this academy.

And all the thanks for that could go to a certain crow that was left in charge of scouting and teaching at Signal last year; the closest and most crucial combat school to Beacon Academy.

Maybe to have him removed as a one of the teachers should be a must action that needs to happen as soon as possible. But that would make the disconnect between us even more apparent and hurtful to the cause.

Glynda and James may consider the possibility of having him removed and replaced within our ranks, but even then, they would want for him to have a chance of redemption. And that will cost us more time, time that this world doesn't have much to offer right now.

I need a stronger reason to show them that he will be a liability when the time for action and call of duty comes knocking at our doorstep. He has already almost jeopardize our chance of victory for having **the** incident take place. That was almost the last straw for him to be booted from the group, but yet my morality and conscience wouldn't allow it back then.

But now I know better, and the revelation of his self-damaging and parasitic like nature has made me come to terms of what has to be done. Even with this much-needed view of things coming into light, it might be too late to undo the wrongs and heavy damages we have tolerated and taken these past years.

At least as some sort of compensation for such a horrible waste of time we had, this year's initiation will have the most potential of greatness than any other year before it.

Pyrrah Nikos. A fine and great young lady that has been the talk of being the next legendary huntress she was destined and built to be. She will make a fine piece to the now lost puzzle piece that we carelessly took for granted for. The Invincible Girl,The Fall M.

Weiss Schnee. Another great candidate to either replace or fight alongside her sibling. She is gifted and works heavily to be the next great thing that the Schnee bloodline would produce. It would also be most desirable to have Jacques be removed from the picture as soon as possible also. The Winter M.

Yang Xiao-Long. Though certainly not the most optimal choice to be apart of the cause. She most certainly has the talent and potential from both of her parents. I will need to keep a watch out for her. Potentially, The Summer M.

Blake Belladonna. Maybe also not the best pick, but certainly the only one that can be attained in such a short time. Interestingly enough, she is Kale and Ghira child. This would certainly help with the more fickle side of having the Faunus people play their role into the cause. May have to be, The Fall M, if things fall apart.

Ruby Rose. The one that needs to be the most successful out of all the students that take part of this year. She may have much innocence within her, but in due time, she will learn of the true nature of this world. She will be the light to cast the looming darkness out. The Silver Eyed Warrior, the hope of humanity, and potentially The Spring M. The girl must succeed at all cost. She has to. But there may be one person who may disrupt this natural progression of that destiny and fate…

Akira Kurusu. Certainly, and unfortunately, a talented young man who has seem to have sprung out of nowhere. He is worryingly getting close to almost all of talent and pieces waiting to fit into destiny's story. He is something that must be done with before anything else.

Before Qrow's eventual ties being cut, before the growth of the all the talent coming this year, before even worrying about the inevitable attack on Beacon and Vale.

He is not to be a part in anything within this world. I can sense that clearly.

The trickster, must be eliminated from the story.

* * *

"Did I miss anything important during the assembly? I kinda fell asleep during that speech from Ozpin." Jaune asked both Ruby and Akira. The assembly finished hours ago, but soon after, the faculty and staff made all the initiates go to the ballroom and sleep there for the night.

Everyone was already changed out of their normal clothes to their pajamas. Akira didn't bring a pair of pajamas, so he had to borrow some from the lost and found area.

He took a brown shirt and gray sweatpants as his choice of wear.

Ruby wore a small black tank-top with a cute little animal in the middle, with white sweatpants that had pink roses all over.

Jaune…he had a very…expressive choice when it came to sleep wear.

"Heeyyy? Are you guys listening?" Jaune waved his hands in their face, wanting some kind of reaction to come from the pair.

"C'mon! Give me something!" Jaune pleaded, as they looked at him with surprised look on their faces.

Akira was the first to give of any sign of life, trying to form words for the situation.

"Uhhh…Jaune…" He started, barely able to form any kind of words to speak in a coherent or intelligent manner.

"What the heck are you wearing!" Ruby blurted out, as she pointed at the blonde boy.

His Pumpkin Pete onesie was probably not the best outfit to wear on what basically was a slumber party.

"Is that what you guys are so astonished of? You know this took forever for me to get hand on these!" Jaune stormed off, leaving the two looking at the two big golden buttons that were located on his bottom.

"Do you think he's used that before." Ruby questioned tilting her head more and more. Akira thought about it for a bit and put his hand on his chin.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

And with that, the both of them left to set up their sleeping area.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **The past set in stone, the future looming over,** **and the present…**

* * *

The sun rose up with a beautiful ray of light. The same light that started to warm and shine down it's great beams into the cold and dark ballroom.

For a good majority of the children, they stayed sound asleep; even if the light would hit their face, they would just shift and turn away from the morning star that lit the world.

Some of the children were already awake long before the sun fully rose. These were the ones preparing for the coming hour of the initiation. Getting up and dressing into combat outfits while organizing their equipment needed for the test ahead. A test to see if they're really fit for study in the prestigious school of Beacon.

Akira was one of those very people.

He could be found in the upstairs area of the ballroom, leaning against the wall near a window while staring at the rising star lifting itself up from it's slumber. He was already out of his temporary pajamas and back in his combat outfit.

Akira's whole body was shivering while looking at the rising star. Not from the still cold that was present, but with an odd and unexpected feeling flowing through him.

Akira felt giddy about the day coming. He felt that he could even take on the world if need to with this excitement. No matter how big or small the challenge would be.

He was in his element.

"This is the day huh? Let's see if **their** ready for me." A smirk itched its way to the corner of his mouth, his eyes bore into the morning star.

Letting his cockiness show wasn't something Akira liked showing off usually, especially in situations like these where great consequences and opportunities could arise. Though today was the exception he wanted to make. The exception he felt needed to be shown today.

 **'Eyes on the prize partner. Do not let these people belittle your skill and worth. Show them the capabilities of a fool.'** Arsène encouraged, his presence closer than ever before within Akira's mind. It felt as if Arsène himself was standing right next to him, overseeing all and looking out…

"A fool…I don't know about that…how about, a _trickster_ …" Akira mumbled under his breath, the word filling him up with unknown nostalgia and power, for it felt like the proper word to describe himself.

Akira kept his stare out into the blooming morning, with his devious smirk still fitting snugly on his face. An incredible high overflowed his body from out of nowhere, he started feeling… _free_ in a way.

 _Free_ from his troubles, _free_ from the people who kept dragging him down, _free_ from the one person that keeps pushing him down. _Himself._

 _Phantom…_

 _'_ That voice…wait…my voice…?'

"...Thief…" Akira let out ever so softly. The new feeling of his started making his mind and body light and tranquil, almost in a state of unconsciousness. Like sleeping.

 _Wildcard…_

 _"Joker…"_ The word slipped from his mouth with great passion, as Akira's vacant stare held at the birth of a new day.

Staring.

Reveling.

 ** _Waiting…_**

"I wonder who my partner will be…" A voice huffed out in a whisper, but to Akira it was more akin to window shattering next to him.

His sudden _freedom_ soon vanished without a trace, his body and mind now feeling chained back to the reality in front of him.

When the feeling went, so was the voice that came with it. Arsène's presence also was fleeting back within Akira's mind.

Everything just went back to normal.

Everything felt restricted once more.

'What's happening with me…' Akira asked himself, trying to get over the _freedom_ he just experience.

He turned his head to look at the voice to break him away from his stupor. But what he came to see was pure white blinding his sight.

A girl with a very expensive and extravagant looking dress leaned over the window into the open air. She had the morning sun beautifully shine over her body.

Cold and formal were the two words that would come to mind from a quick glance at her attire and posture, but they weren't the right choice of words to actually describe her truly. Akira had that kind of feeling from her.

Amazingly white and long hair flowed down over her back in a ponytail, while also flowing up about with a bit of wind coming from her open window. A long and deadly looking sword was strapped to her side, with chambers of dust attached with the guard of the sword.

Akira couldn't help but keep on examining her. To keep observing and analyzing everything about her appearance.

He just got out of one trance to jump right into another.

And it wasn't so much of her appearance that made him interested in her. It was more of the odd vibe she was giving off to Akira was what made him want to learn more about her, to learn what she's truly about. To know her true self.

Akira took his time on watching the random girl beside him. He observed her outfit, her hair, her weapon, all the little details in her outfit and the minute gestures and postures she would shift back and forth with. He tried his best to find what drew him.

'There's something about her…I just can't put my mind on it…'

The world now darken around her, leaving nothing but the girl glowing a bright light blue. A small and faint symbol hovered above her head, which didn't go unnoticed by Akira.

He looked to see a snow crystal spin gracefully above her head.

"What the…"

His voice caught the attention of the girl, as she stepped back from the window and rapidly turned her body to give Akira a cold stare. It was so fierce and vicious that Akira wondered if she was wired to give a death glare to any one who disturbed her peace.

Light blue eyes stared coldly and dangerously at dark gray ones, but soon started showing interest from the sight of boy before her. Curiosity soon filled both of their eyes.

"Do you want something?" The girl asked. Her harsh and dictator-like voice caused Akira's nervousness to rise.

He didn't respond, even if he did feel pressured to.

Instead he took the chance to get a more clear view of the girl's face now.

At first there was nothing really outlandish about it, until the light scar running down her left eye came to his attention.

It's jarring appearance made everything the girl tried presenting herself as to Akira fall short. The scar gave a clear message of her imperfection. Even if it may be small and faint and possibly irrelevant, it showed Akira one flaw, and that one flaw made one clear revelation to him about the girl.

She wasn't a princess or a figure Akira felt he should give absolute respect and loyalty in his eyes. A person to fear or bow down to from her intimidating stare or posture that she gives to those she feels the need to know exactly what they're facing with her. She was the same as any other person attending the initiation. No matter how much she tried to show otherwise. She wasn't perfect, she was human.

With that in mind, Akira relaxed and let the nervousness that built up burn away and wash out of him. He didn't have anything to worry about, she was just like him.

"Excuse me, but it's rude to leave a question unanswered." The elegant girl spoke in an annoyed tone, keeping up her royal like façade.

"Oh. Um… sorry. I was just wondering about…something." Akira lied, as he really wanted to know more on how and why the scar was there, but decided to leave it a mystery for now. He didn't know if it would be rude to ask or not.

"Well now that you aren't distracted, explain exactly why you were just staring at me."

'Of course she noticed.' Akira thought. He was quick to rub the back of his neck, and combed back his hair a little in the process. A now growing habit of his now.

"Sorry. I was just…admiring your sword was all. Do you mind if I could see it?" Akira lied somewhat, doing his best to make a believable excuse. Though, her weapon was a bit intriguing to him if he were honest.

"Hmm…I see." The girl then reached and drew her sword out, swiping it in the air a little in precise and smooth movements. She then stopped and held it by her side, stretching it out to show it's full size and appearance.

"Woah…" Akira looked on to see all the details of the rapier. He admired the expert craftsmanship of it's design and features not to be seen when sheathed.

"I see you're impressed. Most people are from _Myrtenaster's_ appearance." The pride the girl had for her weapon was evident, even if she tried to sound modest about it all.

It seemed she also calmed down a bit, leaving behind any kind of hostility she shown behind toward the boy behind.

"The chambers are a really nice touch too! I think I'll have to do something like that for Justine." Akira admired, with the girl sheathing the weapon back into it's proper place. The pride she tried to hide showed even more with her snarky smirk.

"I assume you're another initiate taking the test?" The girl asked, now taking the chance to properly look over the boy.

With a quick once over, he looked like any other normal student that could be found in more of a regular academic academy than a combat one. Nothing about him really stuck out or gave any attention to him in her eyes, and with a world filled of people constantly standing out with odd hair colors, wacky appearances, and weird weapons of choice and design, it was almost a challenge to try to stay hidden as a huntsmen.

He was a little taller than her, kind of skinny, had a casual looking outfit; really the only thing that could probably stick out the most would be his glasses.

He was the definition of bland and normal to her.

But something was appealing about him that she couldn't quite pinpoint at that instance. There was a draw to him that she's never felt with anyone before.

'He's so mysterious…but why? I feel like he's hiding something. Something I'm not meant to find out. This feeling…reminds me too much of father…' The girl thought, still trying to pin down an exact reason for the interest in the boy.

"Uh-huh." Akira responded to her previous question, not noticing the girl's scrutinizing stare.

"I just woke up a bit ago. I'm sometimes an early bird. " Akira finished, answered eagerly, liking where the small talk between him and the girl. It was a nice start to a simple chat between two people, nothing mythical or extravagant about it.

"Hey…" Akira started again, finally noticing more on why seemed familiar to him.

"Weren't you one of those girls back at the entrance? The one's with the explosion?" Akira asked, now realizing this girl could be the Schnee that people were talking about.

"Oh-umm…yeah. See there was this girl and she was-!" Akira raised his hand to stop here, for he already knew most of the details about the incident.

"I know what happened, or at least have a basic idea about it. I just wanna ask for you to take it easy with Ruby." The girl raised an eyebrow, not sure why Akira was asking for a such a request. Akira soon continued, wanting to clear things up a bit more.

"I know she was kinda the one who made the explosion, but it was probably on accident right? She's a nice girl if you get to know her, I know she meant no harm to you." Akira reassured the girl, not wanting to completely kill the conversation with the subject.

"She's just a goofball I guess when meeting new people, and well, getting used to a new place is hard for some people, you know?"

She looked ready to argue about the idea with how furious she was about the event, but ended up giving an exhausted sigh to the .

"Yeah...i'll see what I can do about it." Akira perked up a bit, giving a grateful smile toward the girl.

"Thanks!" Akira expressed his gratitude.

The girl looked away a little to try to not show anymore emotion about the subject. But her face still managed a smile, no matter how small it was.

A beeping sound interrupted them. Shortly after, the girl reached into one of her pockets and took out her scroll.

The small smile she had fallen quick, with a frown promptly replacing it.

"Excuse me, but I have to go somewhere. Nice meeting you…"

"Akira." He responded, as the girl managed one last and brief smile.

"Weiss. Nice to have met you Akira. I hope I'll be seeing you around." She turned around swiftly and headed down the steps of the ballroom.

Akira let out a long sigh, shaking his head a little after to wake him up a bit.

'That feeling before…now where did that come from? And the voice…now I know that wasn't Arsène. Was it me? If so, then I guess I'm more insane than I thought. Also that snow crystal above Weiss's head…" Akira could feel a major headache coming in and knew to stop dead in his tracks with the questions popping up.

'Dammit! Now's not the time to be thinking about this again. I need to keep my focus back on the goal at hand!'

Akira took a peek out the window and saw that the sun rose up quite a lot since he last saw it.

The birth of a new day had been done, and now the life cycle of it was in full gear once more.

Akira looked away and headed toward the lockers to prepare his weapon and gear. He wanted to be as ready as he can be for what could mark itself as the most important test of his life.

'This **is** the day. They better get ready for me…'

One last fleeting thought popped into his mind as he was about enter the locker room.

'...because it's show time.'

* * *

The wide open area of the Emerald Forest was quite a mesmerizing sight.

I mean it still had dark abominations running a muck around the place, but it was still beautiful nonetheless.

The cool wind breeze cruised its way across my body, holding me in its cool grasp, even if I am in more of a winter attire than combat one, it was still real cold.

The shuffling of the trees also left a calm and nice atmosphere for the day, making it a great introduction to help face the upcoming obstacles.

"Okay initiates. That is all you must know for now. Hurry and prepare your landing strategies." Glynda coldly spoke through the icy wind blowing past the grand forest and initiates.

"And remember, your objective is not to kill as many grimm as humanly possible, that is not what huntsmen are trained for. They are trained for completing the mission no matter what with as little cost to come as well. So you must hurry on grabbing the relics and return back to safety. Good luck." The teacher halfheartedly spoke out, continuing on her tapping on a tablet.

She walked along all the students for a quick headcount, seeing if any were missing from the test. It didn't take long for her to stop from her focus and stare at me when she had to check me off.

"Mr. Kurusu. You do understand what **_your_** mission is?" She spoke out, looking at me with a sharp gaze.

"Yes ma'am."

"You know the conditions that you are under."

"Yes ma'am."

"And do you know of the lengths the headmaster has made for this to have happened?" Her glare didn't let up for second. I didn't know if she was waiting for an answer or not because she just stood and stared.

I stood there silently, looking down a little to avoid any kind of eye contact with her, probably looking like I felt guilty about it all. But that was far from the truth.

Ozpin never wanted me coming and participating in the initiation in the first place. It was quite obvious from the start. But for any reason why is a mystery I have no clue about.

For me to be standing here and attending this test with stupid restrictions was more of a why than a miracle in my eyes.

Glynda didn't make it any easier to make that seem irrelevant either. She knew just how to get under someones skin and try making them feel guilty for something she deemed guilty of. Even if me and her have barely talked or even introduce each other, I knew exactly what she's like and what she represented. Order and respect.

It just seems like most adults have a natural initial hatred toward me.

"Yes ma'am." I begrudgingly let out, keeping my eyes down and my body facing straight forward to the field of trees. I was like a soldier addressing his superior, completely submissive and obedient.

Glynda didn't bother sticking around for the response she wanted or not. I could see her in the corner of my eye already walking to the next couple of students when I answered.

 **'It isn't a surprise to me that they are against you. You are the wildcard that appeared from nowhere in their eyes.'** Arsène came around. Weirdly enough I could feel a bit of pressure pressing down into my shoulders, like someone placing hands on them and squeezing them in frustration.

 **'They love to live by the story ordered for them to follow. To obey the order of sequences all the way through and do exactly how it's suppose to be executed. To have no surprises interrupt their 'destined' happy ending. Truly a despicable sight to see the chained down masses follow their leader.'** The pressure grew even stronger on my shoulder. The weight was almost bone crushing.

 **'But you will show them.** ** _We_** **will show them just what true** ** _freedom_** **looks like.'** Once again Arsène vanished, as well as the pressure.

'Don't worry.' I reassured Arsène, lifting my head and staring at the luscious green forest.

'They never saw me coming.' Sounds of mechanical gears began cranking and vibrations rumbled under my feet.

 _…and they never will…_

A second later, I was airborne.

* * *

Flying through the air was a freedom I could get used to.

The rushing wind past my ears, the light feeling of my body falling, the view of a grand landscape passing by to show it's full colors, it almost en-captured the same kind of freedom I had before coming out here.

Ahhh…if only I could fly.

"I hope this works…" I muttered, when a tree was now fast approaching to slam me right across it's body for an instant knockout.

With my semblance, this would've been a piece of cake to have handled a landing strategy. But being restricted on not using it was a pain in the side that I knew would come sooner or later.

So my best bet would be to improvise as much as I could manage to complete the tasks Ozpin put for me.

I loaded my gravity clip in Justine right before even going out to the starting platform, knowing that this could cover many situations when finding a way to land.

I pointed it straight ahead, aiming it right for the tree I was rocketing towards.

As soon as the tree was right in front of me, I let a shot out and propelled my body backwards.

It worked to an extent, but I didn't think of the factor on how closely the trees were from each other or how powerful the push would bring me back.

But it wasn't soon that I crashed my back on another tree just across from my original destination. I could feel the blow damage my aura, with an addition of having my back feel a couple of years older than it probably should.

It was more than I would have hoped to have started out with.

"This is a great start. My later years are gonna suck if I keep doing things like this…" I grumbled.

I slid down and landed on my feet. The drastic damage put on me was another great handicap that I had to give myself.

The rustling of the bushes around me didn't come at a surprise to me. With the racket I caused with the bullet shot and me slamming into a tree, I would have assumed some attention would come my way.

"Please be friendly-"

Growling from all directions was a clear indicator on the circumstance that I put myself in.

"I guess I could warm up with some beowolves…"

One jumped out and pounced at me, not giving me any chance to change my clip for a more offensive one.

Rolling out-of-the-way, I reached toward my belt to take off any clip that was closest for me to grab.

Quickly after loading the gun, I dodged a second strike from the impatient beast. Reaching into my blazer, I went and pulled out Caroline, having to dodge another strike from the beowolf.

'Persistent…'

Standing back up on my feet, I lifted Justine and took aim at the grimm. Justine's side grew a bright red, as a small smirk greeted the monster before being shot with a fire dust shot.

It hit the grimm right in it's back, making it stand on it's hind legs to roar in pain. Fire burst around it's dark fur like it was made of gasoline, engulfing it flames.

I ran toward the monster and swung up Caroline to slash across it's exposed under0side. The force was great enough for the beowolf to explode in an instant.

This enraged the beowolves greatly, as they came out of hiding and sprung up at me in great number. They were doing their best on getting a whack in on me for setting an example so fast to one of their own.

"They were in a pack." I spat in anger, seeing more than just a few beowolves come from hiding.

I decided on trying to keep distance from them by jumping up into the trees to create space. I ran and jumped from branch-to-branch in a little circle to get a better vantage point and distance myself from the hoard.

I started to using the regular .50 cal clips and kept shooting at them one-by-one. I did my best to keep the shots consistent with their heads to make it an instant kill on them.

This showed to have only attract more of them though, as for when one died in the hoard, another came and took it's spot.

This went on for a bit, until one of them rammed into the next tree I was about to jump to. I did my best to land on the branch and try to stay on it, but the shaking from it forced me to lose balance to properly stick the landing.

I turned my body when falling to make sure that my feet would land on something that came beneath me. That something was also to be the back of a beowolf.

After landing, one of the beowolves was fast on the uptake with pouncing on me when I fell to their level. It was successful on tackling me down to the ground, as it's paws crushed down against my chest when we hit the grassy ground.

"Uff…" I barely let out a sound, with the wind being ripped right out of me.

It got in my face and roared, making my ears ring from the strength of it's cry. The head of the grimm leaned back, preparing to chomp down at my neck most likely for the kill.

I managed to build what strength I could muster and sliced Caroline across it's neck, making the beast back off and stumble back in pain. Dark goo squirted from it's neck, covering the green ground black.

Catching as much air as I could I recover, I stood back up from the ground, soon facing a swarm of beowolves circling around me. Snapping jaws and low growls was all I could pick up with my ears still buzzing.

One ran at me to try to get a hit in, but I caught the movement in the corner of my eye.

Jumping up over the beowolf, I went and made a precise shot to it's skull, making it's body a lifeless shell of itself.

I soon used the beast's body to my advantage, making my way jumping off it's back to get even higher into the air, helping me rise way above the hoard.

I unloaded the clip I had in Justine and took out one single bullet from a pouch in the front of my belt. The bullet was covered in bright orange and had a little mushroom cloud engraved on the side of the coating.

Loading the bullet in the chamber of gun , it lit up the side of Justine with a powerful orange glow, making it almost overheat from the energy from the light.

'Didn't think I have to spoil one of these so early on!'

The grimm all jumped and scrambled in the middle to where I jumped, as they waited eagerly for my decent down into their jaws.

They kept snapping their teeth for practice to gnaw off any part of me with their mouths that would've made contact with them.

But I didn't waste any more time and pointed at the ground once more to shoot the gun, making a huge burst of fire head down and explode the grassy ground with immense power.

The force from the explosion sent me flying straight up in an arc shape away from the explosion site. It's damage disintegrating all grimm present below me, leaving nothing but intense fire.

I was no exception to the sheer force though. The blazing heat was reduced a lot with my aura when it launched me, but it still got through some bit, leaving my outfit singed and ashy, as well as some of my skin being burnt up.

I was quick to fall back down near the blazing fiery, but was lucky enough to have trees come my way and help me land.

I held out Caroline and stabbed the side of a tree, slowing me down from crashing straight down. The streak from the stab made it's way from the very top to near the base of the tree.

After slowing down and landing back on the ground, I took out Caroline from the tree and looked upon the forest fire I managed to erupt.

 **'Very subtle partner. Very subtle indeed…'** Arsène commented, seeing the great entrance I made for myself.

'Didn't have to be sarcastic about it.' I thought, as the fire was quickly spreading throughout the area.

'But in the bright side, I got rid of the beowolves.' The wildfire I created was now coming very close to me, the fire kept wanting to cover more of the green forest.

'Damn. Munehisa wasn't kidding when he said that dust shot was one of his better quality ones.' I started backing up from it all and relax my body to recover from the action.

 **'I wouldn't be so sure.'** Arsène said on cue, as growling came again from behind me.

I didn't bother turning back to see the guarantee sight of pissed off beowolves.

Jumping up and landing on a tree branch again, I looked over and analyzed the ocean of black staring at me with glowing red eyes.

'Without my semblance, I can't go at them head-on to attack them effectively, or even try to run away fast enough to shake'em off me unless I want to burn myself out. I already killed more than enough beowolves and made a huge forest fire in the progress. Finding and killing the other grimm types is more important than dealing with this crap!'

I tried shooting at one of the grimm with Justine in a quick flash of rage, but heard a faint click ring itself clearly to my ears.

'I've already wasted enough shots. No point to keep shooting.' I thought, looking at the beowolves eagerly watching for my next action.

"I guess there's only one technique I have left to use right now…"

I was quick to run off the branch and land on another one, and another one, and another one…

 **'Running away…'** Arsène disappointingly heaved, as great waves of beowolves followed suit.

* * *

Keeping up with jumping around from tree-to-tree like a monkey was very tiring and was definitely not the best option I could've taken. But thankfully the beowolves were impatient creatures, as soon enough they started growing less interested the more I ran away.

Even if it was really tiring, it eventually worked to the point where they all lost complete interest and ran to where more noise or emotion interested them.

Stopping on the next branch, I sat down and started catching my breath from the constant monkey hopping. All of the jumping felt like it could've wasted an hour of my time.

The faint smell of smoke filled up the air as it told me clearly that the fire from long ago was still going strong.

"I thought beowolves would have been the easiest out of the bunch…and that fire isn't gonna help that, isn't it?" I groaned between breathes. I reached in my pocket shortly to take out my scroll and took status on my aura percentage.

10%

…what?

I almost dropped the device from the surprise from seeing the number flash on the screen.

'Only ten percent left!? How's that even possible?!'

Without a semblance and lack of stamina, I wasn't sure on what to do next. I was in no condition on going out and picking a fight so soon, especially after checking my aura.

I decided to just keep my place up here on the branch and keep on resting here till I gain more steam to chug forward.

'Was I always this weak and fragile? No, that can't possible. I should be able to take on far worse surely!' I opened my mouth to let out a big yawn, not realizing that I was so tired now.

'My body shouldn't be this tired, neither should I be this injured…'

A wave of drowsiness hit me like a truck right then. My eyelids slowly started dropping, my head went bobbing up and down from trying to stay straight.

'I don't understand. I had a good nights rest and haven't done anything tiring recently to have this happen to me…' Blackness was soon overtaking my vision, with my fight to stay awake becoming more futile the more I tried to fight it.

"I guess a quick nap wouldn't be bad…" I mumbled before letting my head completely drop.

As I closed my eyes, I stood up.

* * *

"It seems Mr. Kurusu is causing a racket down there." Glynda spoke out beside me. Observing him more closely than any other student partaking the test.

"He's manage to completely destroy a great area of the forest. And with that fire, who knows just how much more will vanish." Glynda's frustration wasn't hidden very well, as she kept her usual stuck up glare on the tablet.

"Calm Ms. Goodwitch. It isn't surprising that he would resort to such drastic measures to ensure a won battle. He is without a semblance after all." I calmly sipped my coffee, looking at the successful pairings of the other students.

"It seems that all of the students have found their partner's already, some even gaining their relics. Mr. Kurusu has only been able to accomplish one requirement so far, and it's only just the beowolf..." I could see from the corner of my that Glynda wanted to speak more, yet decided it be best to withhold her comment.

And that, cannot be ignored.

"Please speak of what you think Ms. Goodwitch. A teacher should always be comfortable on openly expressing their opinions and thoughts to their peers." I quickly let out, sipping from my mug once more.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why what?" I asked calmly back.

"Why did you accept for him to participate? And why without a semblance to accomplish your standard for him?" Glynda's voice was certainly unsure and confused. It seems her trust and judgement of me is at stake here.

I knew that this question from her was inevitable unfortunately.

Glynda, no matter how loyal and obedient you are, you'll always be curious about me and my actions.

I don't blame you. Even I question myself at times.

"For why he's here, Qrow suggested him. And for his semblance…" I didn't quite know how to put this into words to where she wouldn't have more questions, but something had to be said for her to think it's for a purpose other than my desired result of all this.

"It wouldn't help showcase on how close he is on becoming a true huntsmen. A huntsmen without a weapon is still a huntsmen. A huntsmen without a semblance is still a huntsmen. A huntsmen without fame, glory, and money, is still, a huntsmen. Kurusu has fulfilled many of these basic ideals from what Qrow has told me about him." I look over to the tablet and see that the boy has gotten up from his rest and head off toward god knows where.

"And with the information he's given me, I decided to choose the one I hadn't heard from him mention. His semblance. Which he seems to heavily rely on…if he can manage to do an easy target mission of grimm extermination without his semblance for aid, then I would gladly have him be accepted to the academy." I took another sip from my mug. My throat becoming more and more dry.

"If that's so…then why such high expectations? Did Qrow really speak this highly for him?" Glynda was still at it with me. It wasn't a surprise, she is what she is.

"Yes. He spoke with such praise that my expectations are at an all time high for this boy. I wouldn't have done this if Qrow didn't give me so much to look forward to." The face of content and thought that I wanted from her was achieved at last. Glynda soon went back to spectate more students, having my words provoke thought for her to come to whatever answer she'll make up from my words.

Lying is a sin that I found to be a necessity on holding together the three true principles of success when it comes to guiding humanity.

Morale. Leadership. Order.

If your comrades and associates believe most of everything of what you say, then why not be able to construe the truth to your liking for them to feed off of? It is for the greater good after all. Complete honesty leads to too many factors that could hinder any great plan or mission. It is fact.

Morale simply is something that needs constant stability, it's keeping the people and leaders of this world on the right path they need to follow that matters most. A lie here and there can easily raise their spirits for whatever hope they need.

Leadership is quite hard on trying to keep stable. The leader in which the people follow and listen needs a constant supply of credibility every step of the way, making it much easier when spoon-feeding them some empty promise here and there.

Order is the one that shouldn't ever be disturbed, no matter what.

It must always be upheld. Order is what separates us from our beastly counterparts; order must be upheld, no matter what sins need to be done to achieve that. If even we may have to resort on lying, stealing, murder, or even betrayal for those whom hurt the stability of it.

No one would understand this logic usually. Especially someone like Qrow Branwen.

For Qrow and 'his words' for Kurusu is a lie. He never did speak such words for the boy. His comments could simply be summarized with one sentence.

 _"He has the same potential as Ruby."_

A very interesting yet opportunistic chance that was placed upon me.

The same potential as Summer's daughter is quite a statement itself. A statement I found surprisingly and dishearteningly true the more thought I put into it.

I must admit, I thought of the boy as a trickster that came from nowhere. A fool to come in the story and ruin all that is good.

But more logical thinking overnight has given me a great revelation.

Mr. Kurusu has all the potential for a fine huntsmen in my arsenal. One that could help cooperate with the others to provide our happy ending. Another fine piece I could possibly manage in my puzzle.

But with this thought crossing my mind, another _unfortunate_ reality was still at play.

Qrow's lack of progress, efficiency, skill, and all around _luck_ has become a thorn in my side in the most crucial parts of humanity's success to evolve from the grimm threat.

As much as losing a role for Kurusu to help shape the future for humanity may be, the immediate action of letting go Qrow now needs to happen soon and fast.

Yes. Mr. Kurusu could never truly have manage to complete this assignment, not without his semblance at the very least.

To kill all of those creatures without his semblance's help would become a suicide mission for the poor boy if he kept pursuing it. But that is a risk one must take for the sake of others.

He never was meant for destiny to accept him to our story. A shame really...

"I see what you mean." Glynda spoke up, her eyes impressed by what she saw on her screen.

"Hm?"

"Mr. Kurusu has completed two more requirements in such a short time after resting it looks like." Glynda announced with surprise.

"And for a boy who's only fifteen and restricted without a semblance…he is very resourceful and calculated." Glynda's praise for the boy grinded terribly against my ears.

"Replay the footage for me." I ordered, the tone being a bit fierce and demanding from me to her, but I need to see exactly what she was droning about.

"Yes sir."

Glynda gave me her tablet to review the video feed.

Words couldn't not explain the pure frustration that I experience at that very moment.

Was I wrong? Did I underestimate him? Is he truly ready for huntsmenship? Did his appearance and attitude fool me on his true potential?

'I knew he had some maturity and wisdom behind him, but he's merely a child! Could it be so? Could it be that behind all of his simple looks and lack of expression be a warrior? A warrior hiding behind a façade they made for the public to see?'

I looked off into the forest, seeing the flames and smoke from the boy's mess grow farther and wider, spreading like virus onto the pure green landscape.

'This isn't suppose to happen.' Was the single thought that resonated within me.

'If this Kurusu character keeps on with this rebellion of his, if he keeps up the disruption of the status quo, if his constant interactions with the students grow…'

Then one answer would come clear from it all. An answer I would have liked to have been dismissed as only a cautious thought. A thought in which would never come fruition.

I may truly have, a _trickster_ in our story.

* * *

 _The Ursa came running at me with speed that was pathetically slow. So slow in fact it was almost comical._

 _"I almost pity you for your attempts. Please, if you could at least catch up to me, then this might be fun."_

 _The roar it made toward me was quite cute with how far it was._

 _"I guess I have to slow my pace to give a fighting chance to the thing, or at least a challenge for me to test this body."_

 _I stopped running and waited for the charging beast to come after me, it's weight pounding into ground with such force that anyone nearby could mistake it with an earthquake._

 _"If you keep stomping around to make such noise, you'll attract more unwanted creatures."_

 _Hissing and slithering came crawling within my ears. The ruckus being intimidating in it's quiet approach behind me._

 _"I guess it was inevitable."_

 _White and black appeared to the left and right of my eyes. They were a sure giveaway on the slithery creature that decided to show up on my little skirmish with the Ursa._

 _"And I thought giant bears were the only bizarre thing I would be facing."_

 _The Ursa charged in a predictable straight line, as the King Taijitu did a great X strike with both heads._

 _The maneuver I made was at the most perfect time, for the attacks from the grimm had exchange between one another. Both turning against each other in rage._

 _Both of the King Taijitu's heads dug their fangs deep into the Ursa, making it roar and grab at them to get off._

 _It worked to where the black head completely unleash it's fangs and fell back, and the white head to snap off, with the effect of the white head's fangs breaking off and sticking into the Ursa's flesh. The Ursa screamed and grabbed the fang to rip it out to make black goo soon spurt out from it's arm._

 _The Ursa didn't hesitate stabbing the fang right into the white head of the King Taijitu, having it killed instantly. This enraged the black head of the snake, making it ready to pounce and attack the Ursa._

 _A gunshot rang across the forest, as a bullet went into one eye of the black head and exit out the other. The grimm's whole body then exploded into dust and dark goo._

 _"Sorry, but I needed the kill more than you."_

 _The Ursa turned and roared at my way, throwing the other fang of the white head at me._

 _I reached in my blazer to bring out Caroline, which I soon used to slice through the weak bone with the knife. I gave the Ursa a glare after it's little trick._

 _"I don't know how much longer i'm here going to be here, so let's end this quick."_

 _The Ursa then came charging again at the tree I was standing, making it's way at me in hopes of a quick kill._

 _I loaded a mag into Justine and jumped off the tree before contact was made with the enraged monster. It's head crashed against the tree, making it topple over on the ground._

 _I turned to shoot at the exposed holes where the King Taijitu fangs left their mark at, and all shots landed perfectly, adding on more damage and pain to the Ursa._

 _It made Ursa stop and bend over to lessen pain; doing so, I launch_ _myself forward, going in for the clean-cut kill of slashing across it's chest. The Ursa either faked the pain or recovered faster than I anticipated as it brought it's arm around to hit me in motion._

 _The arm carried me with it to hit against a tree with all it's might and power behind it. The beast then applied more pressure, as it rubbed it's arm against me on the tree, causing searing pains to run across my body._

 _"Heh…nice move. But I bet you'll never see this one coming."_

 _A couple little beeps came from the arm before it exploded to tiny little pieces of both raw dark flesh and dust._

 _I planted my feet onto the tree soon after being freed from the Ursa's grasp, and used all my leg power to propel myself forward towards the Ursa's head._

 _Lifting Caroline up, I jammed it right into it's nose, which made more black goo come out and spray all over my beaten up outfit. And w_ _ithout wasting time, I put force into dragging the knife up from the nose to the red dot on top of the Ursa's bone mask, ripping it apart to expose the flesh of the beast._

 _The pain from both the lost of an arm and stabbing of the nostril happened so fast that it made the Ursa loss all focus and only reacted to the pain of it all._

 _Few short moments passed after I reached the red dot on top of it's bony mask, as the Ursa stopped moving and stayed motionless for a bit before tilting over and falling._

 _It disintegrated before hitting the ground fully, making me drop down in the middle of black goo, covered in dark dust._

 _"So much for having a clean introduction to all of this."_

 _Suddenly voices started coming from the bushes to my left._

 _"I think someone just killed an Ursa nearby." The voice_ _sounded familiar, and it familiar enough for me to want to check it out._

 _"I guess I should give control back…somehow."_

 _I went over and sat down on the ground, leaning my back against a tree to make me feel more comfortable._

 _"When will this happen again? Hopefully not at a time like this."_

 _And then,_ I woke up.

* * *

"Oi! Sleepy head!" Being shook up vigorously was not the wake up call I think anyone wanted to experience.

"Huh…? What?" I opened my eyes to see great bright yellow and black come into my sight.

"I didn't know we could take a break from the test. I would've sooo taken a nap after all those beo's we had to deal with running from the fire." Yang whined a bit, stretching and leaning toward me.

"I don't think he's taking a break. He may of just finished his fight with the grimm" A girl with a bow said, looking at the remains of some kind of grimm massacre.

"I believe he was merely recovering energy from a tough fight." Yang blew a raspberry and dismissed the girl with the bow.

"Isn't that the same as taking a break? Whatever, you can believe whatever Blake. But what I see is a lazy boy not taking this super serious test seriously." Yang turned her head up and crossed her arms, making a snooty looking face.

"Whatever you say your highness." The girl with the bow now known as Blake then reached her hand out to me.

"Need a hand?"

I took it and gave her a curt nod when she pulled me up.

"Thanks," I responded when getting back on my feet.

"Don't worry about me. I was just taking a quick rest was all." I explained.

"Well with all this gunk around here I guess it was a pretty rad battle!" Yang cheered, tapping her boots on the goo on the ground.

"Battle? Who had a battle here?" I questioned, not knowing any battle **I** was in besides first landing in the forest and fighting an ocean of beowolves.

"But I did have this dream…"A headache plagued me once again, it's tight grasp wrapping around my head. I feel like the pulse from my temples was nearly going to burst.

"Agh!" I knelt down and put my hands on both sides of my head, doing what I could to relieve the pain.

"Are you okay?!" Yang asked, quick to come by my side and lifting me up while putting one of my arms around her shoulder.

"Y-yeah. I've just been getting these a lot lately. Maybe from stress or something…" Yang looked at me with great worry on her face, with Blake having the same concern.

"Don't worry about me." I pushed myself away from Yang, not trying to burden her or Blake.

"I need to just…think about my next move now that I'm awake." The word 'think' was enough to give me a spike of pain in my head. I endured it enough from showing my pain to the concerned girls.

"Well how about you tag along with us for a little? I mean, there's no point going solo for so long right?" Yang offered, having her now trademark grin on her face.

"Yeah. That doesn't sound bad." Blake added her two cents. Both of their eyes still filled with concern about my condition, regardless if they wanted to show it or not.

"I guess so." I quickly answered, doing my best to keep myself from getting more thoughts to pile up in my head.

Blake went and scanned my body with her scroll, as a number popped up in the see-through device.

"Your aura level is ten percent...that's really low. You should stay back from when we engage grimm." Blake suggested.

I wanted to try and protest about that, but I knew she did have a good point.

'With my aura levels so low, even a light hit from a beowolf could destroy it completely.'

"Ten percent huh… sounds about right." I wasn't surprised by the number. I did check myself before, so it should still be that number right?

"Alrighty then. Let's go find those relics!" Yang commanded; marching forward with Blake and me following close behind.

'Let's see how this day can get any worst...' I thought, right before getting hit in the face with a branch.

* * *

The walk was nice and quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary happened with it.

Some grimm did attack us on our walk, but nothing major like a King Taijitu or Nevermore. It was usually just a little group of beowolves fleeing from the fire I made, or some Ursa coming around here and there.

Yang and Blake made short work with them all when we came across them. It was most likely due to me having such low aura levels and wanting to reach the relics.

It's odd not remembering what I did back there where a battle apparently happened between me and some grimm. At least that's what the girls say anyway.

I myself don't have any recollection of waking up and doing such a thing. I mean I did have a dream where I fought an Ursa and King Taijitu, but that was a dream of course.

"Can it really be…" I mumbled. The girls ahead then turned to my direction.

"Something wrong Akira?" Blake asked

"Nothing. Just something I have to check."

I reached to my belt to see the color coded clips around it

From the beginning, I packed a limited amount of special dust rounds, not expecting on using much of them in this test. I packed a couple of .50 caliber clips that hanged around my belt and had a clip for a little bit of everything that I usually use.

I have one gravity dust clip, one fire, lighting, ice, and lastly one clip with small explosive shots that detonated after a bit when on impact. I also had two extra strong ones in a pouch near the front where I have to load individually into the chamber of Justine. I brought only two, and both were giant explosive rounds

I remember using some clips when firing at the beowolves at the start; I did use the fire clip to shoot one round, also I remember using one of the big explosion bullets to clear the area with the beowolves.

After that was just a bunch of running and…

"Watch out!" I was shoved out the way of a stinger heading my direction. It barely missed on making contact with my head, as it sailed down to the ground.

"What the?!" I shouted, falling back on my butt.

Yang and Blake were already engaging with the grimm while I was sat down on the ground, both confused and surprised of what just happened.

 **'Another to check off your list partner. Murder it before they do…'** Arsène quickly inputted before fading back.

I looked up to see that a Deathstalker came to attack us. One of the grimm types I had to slay.

'Right… I need to be the one to kill it.'

I got up and went for my small explosives, only for them to be missing from the place I put them.

"You got to be kidding m-"

"Ahh!" I looked to see Blake get swatted off by the Deathstalker's tail. She flew and landed harshly on the ground on her two feet, as she still kept her ground.

Yang's hair went aflame and started to rapidly punching faster at the Deathstalker's pincers and stinger that kept trying to hit her. She dodged and jumped around and punched whatever was closest to punch, not caring if it did much or not.

"Akira!" Blake yelled at me, recovering fast and taking a stance ready to jump back in the fight.

"Do you have any ice dust for your gun?"Blake yelled at my direction.

"Yeah…I got you!" I answered.

I knew what she wanted me to do, and I went ahead on jumping up to a branch for a good vantage point for a shot. Blake ran back in the fight already, protecting Yang from a swing from her blindside when she got there.

"Man I'm glad we're in a forest." I mumbled, as I took out the clip for the ice dust rounds and loaded it into Justine.

"Keep it still!" I yelled, putting back Caroline into my blazer to put both hands on Justine.

Kneeling down and focusing my sights on the legs, the two girls started running circles around the Deathstalker, making it stay in place to try and hit them from it's stationary position.

"You're mine…" I let out the whole clip, making a ray of bullets fly toward them. Blake and Yang jumped away after hearing the first bang from the gun.

The bullets hit the joints in the legs of the Deathstalker, causing it to scream and flail a bit. All the shots then exploded into ice, encasing the beast's legs in solid blocks of it, limiting it's movement greatly.

"Let's go!" Yang yelled, giving Blake a signal up and then running toward the Deathstalker.

The first instinct that the Deathstalker had was to stab Yang with it's stinger when she got close. Which failed, for Blake had gone and tied a rope around the tail already with her weapon, having the beast anchored down by a tree's base.

The next option was to swing at Yang with it's pincers, but I covered that option by putting in the fire dust clip and raining hell on both of them from afar. The flames spread all over both pincers. The grimm could only shake the pincers in pain and desperation to try to put the fire out.

Yang kept her charged and reeled back her fist. She soon let out a great roar before smashing into the bone mask, breaking great pieces of it off from it's body.

She jumped back when the Deathstalker squirmed and screamed out in misery.

 **'Time to end it partner. Deliver the finishing blow!'**

"Alright. I'll end this now!"

Jumping down from the tree, I ran at the Deathstalker in full sprint while in the process I loaded another clip into Justine. The sides lit up yellow, as electricity sparked out the barrel.

"Yang!" I shouted, catching her attention as she turned to see me running toward her.

"Up!" I ordered at her, pointing to the sky with my right hand.

"Okay!" She shouted in excitement, crouching down and readying up for the lift off.

Doing so, I leaped toward her, landing on top of her both her fist. Yang stood up fast and blasted her gauntlets to shoot me up in the air.

I was soaring across the air and saw the open crack in the Deathstalker's bony armor. The beast was still alive and managed to put out the fire, but it wasn't so lucky with breaking free from it's icy chains.

I shot all of the bullets of the clip down at the open spot of the Deathstalker. The bullets sunk into it's body and ran electricity all over the grimm's body, frying up it's whole body.

It wasn't enough though for it disappear into dust, and the ice that was holding it down was now breaking and cracking apart in an alarming rate.

'I gotta hurry and end this before it does something desperate when it gets free.'

Talking out Caroline again, I raised the knife above my head and chucked it down at the same exposed spot that I shot at. It got into the flesh and stuck out of it, barely making it's way inside.

I aimed myself toward the spot and stuck out one foot to deliver the final blow to the grimm's death.

"Begone!"

I slammed my foot onto the bottom of my knife and pushed it in further, causing the whole Deathstalker screech a blood curdling cry of misery before exploding into dust and black goo.

I back-flipped from the hit and landed a little bit away from the grimm.

I soon saw Caroline laying on the ground, surrounded by the Deathstalker's blood.

I went over and picked it up, shaking it off and wiggling it a bit to get the leftovers off from the Deathstalker.

"Looks like another one bites the dust." Yang chimed in from behind.

I turned around to meet Yang and Blake's impressed looks upon me.

"What?" I asked, smiling at them with excitement.

"Nothing" They both said. They soon after started to walk away and ignore my question.

"Hey! Wait up!" I kept shaking Caroline to hurry up and clean up the crud on the knife. There was more junk on it than I thought.

"I said wait!"

* * *

"Is this it…a bunch of big chess pieces?" I asked to no one in particular, looking at the remaining pieces left on the pedestals.

"I guess so…" Yang said, walking up and grabbing a knight piece.

It didn't take long for us to find the place where the relics were located, and from the looks of it, the relics were pieces from the game chess.

Most of the pedestal's standing were empty. People have most likely been here before and took them away.

"You wanna cute little pony?" Yang asked Blake, waving it around in the air.

She smiled and nodded toward the goofy blonde girl.

"Sure. Why not?" Blake shrugged, as Yang lifted the horse even higher to the sky.

"Alright! Mission complete-" A girl's scream came across the forest, as a Deathstalker's scream accompanied it right after.

"Some girl's in trouble!" I shouted, as the direction it came from was to the left of the chess pieces.

"What do we do?" Yang asked, looking at Blake and me.

After that question, madness ensued.

Ruby came falling from the sky, but was intercepted by a speeding Jaune. A girl then came in riding on a Ursa with a boy coming up next to her; saying something about it being broken.

Soon after a Deathstalker came running after a girl with a familiar face.

Next came a familiar white dressed girl falling from a Nevermore, which prompted Jaune to come in for the save, with results that may be leaving him with a broken back.

Let's say after all that, Yang got pissed.

"Argh! What the heck is going on!" After those few words between the madness, Pyrrah came flying and landing next to everyone that has now gathered in a group.

"Great. The whole gang's here to die together." Yang huffed out, as Ruby was rubbing her head from the crashing into a tree.

She then got a shine in her eyes, and looked at the Deathstalker with determination screaming from her eyes gleam.

"Not on my watch!" Ruby said, readying on going for a mad dash toward it.

"Wait!" I grabbed Ruby's shoulder, catching her before seeing a disturbing sight.

A screech from high up came and pierced everyone's ears, as a bigger Nevermore came beside the one that Ruby and Weiss fell from.

Spikes of bone protruded all around it's wings and spine. They were jagged twisted messes that showed off it's longevity and scars from the past. The feathers that made up it's wings were a light gray than a pure dark black. It's size easily toppling over the other Nevermore that was just being used as a ride for the two girls.

This Nevermore that came, was an ancient. It's evolved and adapted to it's ever changing environment, with it's appearance and size to show as proof.

"That's a…" Ruby started, as everyone stared at the size and appearance of the rare beast.

 **'Yes…'** Arsène whispered in my mind. His voice dripping with excitement.

' **One more…one more kill before you can take another step toward your dream! Another step to help you free this world from it's sins and demons. So why not have it be a glorious one at that?'** Arsène eagerly stated. His voice becoming more restless and hungry for a battle.

'I see…then so be it…' I took a deep breath, as I looked up to meet eye contact with the ancient. Both of our eyes staring each other down, sizing up one another.

I knew what I needed to do.

I went close to Ruby's ear and started to whisper.

"Take the Deathstalker and smaller Nevermore with you guys. I'll take the ancient." Ruby jumped back in shocked and stared at me with surprise and worry, as I kept my stare at the winged beast.

"But Akira! You're really not trying to take the Nevermore down by yourself!?" Ruby screamed. Her concerned face was hard to look at, but I needed this fight to be a one-on-one.

I **needed** it to.

"Look Ruby, I need to fight it alone. This is the last one I need to cross off my list before I'm done. You guys just grab your relics and run to safety and finish your job."

"But that doesn't mean you have to fight it by yourself!" Ruby countered, doing her best to convince me not to do such a reckless action.

"I told you what you need to do. Now Go!" Before she could speak another word, I already started running back toward the middle of the forest.

 **'Hehehe…very reckless of you indeed… so why? Why do you feel as if this is what should be done, that this is the right course of action to take?'** Arsène mocked. I could see the devilish grin of his in my mind clearly.

Arsène already knew why I'm doing something so stupid. But I guess he's trying to get me to admit it to him.

Or at least admit it to myself on my selfishness.

'I know. It's kinda stupid to try on an ancient grimm with such little supply of ammo, aura, **and** lack of semblance. But if Ozpin wants to pin me here and fight like an animal for survival, then the very least I can give him a fight to show him what he's messing with!'

 **'Hmhehehe…then go forth and show them. They're waiting.'** Arsène once again faded away into the back of my mind, watching me at all times.

'You got it.'

I looked up to see that the smaller Nevermore has already aimed for the group. The Deathstalker also aiming for them, as it went past me I ran toward the forest.

But the lone ancient beast above stayed and stared down at me with predator like eyes. A predator that was observing and waiting for it's prey to be separated from the group for an easy kill.

Which was unfortunate for it.

Because I planned on being the predator.

* * *

" _Skrawww!_ " The ancient Nevermore's feathers flew at me in terrifying speed and accuracy.

I was barely able to dodge the ones that mange through the trees as they ripped through the leaves and striked the ground.

If it weren't for all the trees blocking it's sight, who knows how much danger I would've been in if it had a clear view.

I was now a mouse running from an eagle.

"It won't come down!" I hissed, feeling more and more anger building up inside me. The grimm was far too intelligent, and it knew that it's best chances were to keep distance between us and pursue me till it gets a hit in or I tire out for it to pick off easily.

Either the Nevermore gets close or I do, and I already knew what the answer had to be. The only problem is that I don't know if it'll work out like I want it to or not.

No matter what happens though, something needs to change or my defeat is imminent.

I took out the last clip on my belt and loaded it into Justine. The sides of gun soon glowed into a dark and sinister purple.

'I only used one bullet so far. That means I have to deal with what I got left.'

The ancient Nevermore stopped and stayed afloat in the air, like it knew what I was thinking and was just teasing for me to even attempt to do it.

Hell, it even lowered itself closer to the ground, luring me into the trap that it wanted me to foolishly fall on. It was a trap that I was willing to take my chances on.

"If you're gonna stay still…" I took out Caroline and readied my body for the suicide launch.

"Then you're just making yourself a sitting duck!" I pushed my legs up as hard as I could, and shot one bullet beneath me to launch even farther toward the ancient.

The ancient Nevermore brought back it's wings, readying to let out a storm of feathers.

I shot one more bullet, flying higher and faster toward the potential death of me.

Only three more shots left in the clip. Three crucial shots that could be the death of me, or the lifesavers I need.

My heart hit against my chest in such an erratic and powerful fashion, that it almost felt like my heart was doing it's best to rip out of my chest and set itself free from me, to run away from my insanity.

" _Raaahhh!"_ The ancient let out a powerful screech, as it brought it's wings down to hail upon me a shower of gray feathers. Each sharp enough to pierce a boulder.

I tried my best to calculate the feathers that rained upon. I tried to find the best movements to avoid it all. But I just…couldn't see it.

I couldn't see anything.

Everything was black. Nothing was in front of me.

Just darkness…just the sight of death having it's hands around my neck, ready to take my life.

'This…is-'

 **'Don't let doubt cloud your mind now! Don't let the lies and orders of others determine what you are and what you can be! Look forward fool…and use your third eye to see your truth…'**

'I…see it…'

Now I can see everything. I can see the red spikes coming my way. I can see where they're headed and what to do to avoid them. I can see!

"Too slow…"

I turned and spun my body to narrowly avoid a feather, as I had it flew past me with no scratch on me.

I shot out my gun behind my shoulder and kept on twisting and turning all around the place to dodge all the deadly fire of feathers coming at me. One more shot I placed around my hip, propelling me to spin even faster. My body becoming a spinning blur in the eyes of any to see.

Left, right, up, down, right,up…

The feathers flew past with speeds greater than anything I could ever imagine to witness. They all came and rained down upon the lively green forest, as screams of different grimm could be heard getting caught in the crossfire.

The ancient Nevermore wasn't expecting this at all. It didn't think it was possible for me to avoid all of the feathers it tried swarming with. It didn't think I was capable at all to dodge any of it's attacks.

 _"Raaawwww!"_

The ancient once again reeled back it's wings for another barrage of spikes at me.

But it was useless in it's part, because one more shot and I would will be close enough to get my hit in.

The one hit I need to seal the deal.

I wasn't planning on wasting this miracle to just casually fly up in the air. I was going to come at it full speed.

I spun and twisted my body to slow down the spinning speed, forcing myself to come to a full stop.

Then pointing Justine down back toward the forest, I looked into the eyes of the Nevermore and gave it a nice smirk before shooting the last bullet and rocketing toward its left wing.

Raising Caroline, I sped straight right to the spot I wanted. I was closing in on the distance in great time.

"You're mine!" Caroline sunk into the wing to plunge deep down inside it's flesh. The bone of the beast ripped and shredded to the will of the blade, slicing it's way farther down the wing.

The Nevermore stopped it's action to rain down more feathers, as it deciding to shake it's body to get me off of it. I held on with a vice grip on Caroline with one hand with fear of falling off.

Quickly I was to put away Justine and bring my other hand to grab onto the knife as hard as I could.

The ancient then started flying in great speed back toward where we just ran from, with me still holding the knife with as much strength that I could muster in my condition, as the flapping of it's wings kept pushing me more and more to the edge of letting go.

The Nevermore carried me all the way to an odd field filled with weird stone construction all around, as a giant cliff came towering over the whole of the Emerald Forest.

The knife then cut even deeper into the Nevermore's wing with me dragging it, making it screech once more before coming to an abrupt stop and flap it's wings out with great force.

It was enough for me to let got and fall off, leaving behind Caroline, which was still lodged deep into the wing of the monstrous creature.

"Dammit!" I fell in a straight line down, as the ground came closer every second, ready for me to fall flat like a pancake on it.

The Nevermore up high then launched one last feather at me, it's direction clear to tear me half.

But that single feather was a gift from the heavens, as I turned and grabbed onto the oncoming projectile from the side, holding on for it to carry me far.

I used up the rest of my aura to not let the sharp edges of the feather pierce through and cut up my hands, but that was rapidly depleting the more I soared with the feather.

I eventually let go before I could feel my aura breaking, and I came on tumbling down on stone ground, bouncing and sliding off of it. It was sooner than later that my aura broke into a million pieces when I hit against the cliff.

"Agh!"

I laid down motionless, awaiting for my mind to process all the damage.

'Got to…end this…soon…' I managed myself to stand up, leaning heavily on the cliff for support.

I then started to walk on this odd stone bridge, with the Nevermore floating above in the air, once again staring at me. It looked to have trouble though, as it's left wing was flapping more vigorously than it's right.

I reached down my belt, opening it to take out the last bullet I had on me. It's orange glow and coating shined in the midday sun.

Loading it in, the sides of Justine grew a ferocious orange, as great heat emanated out from it.

"One shot. Just one last shot to end this all."

The Nevermore was once again back in action, but this time it did little circle maneuvers through the air, constantly making laps around the top of the cliff.

I observed above from a far, seeing it keep up with it's now scheduled lap across the top. For whatever reason it had to be hanging around there, I just kept my cool and pointed Justine up toward the ancient.

'There's no other option. I can't get up there without using my semblance or wasting this last bullet, and I don't even have Caroline with me to have any other weapon to attack it with.' Without much options, that thought was the only solution I could come up with at this time.

My hand shook as I was aiming at the beast, leaving me to have to stabilize it with the other to just keep it accurate.

'As soon as it's about to lap around, I'll shoot it right before it makes it across the peak.' Tunnel vision settled in, as the only thing I saw in my sights was the monstrous grimm that was about to lap around the top.

'Now!'

I pulled the trigger and sent me flying back, landing on my back as the fireball of a bullet zipped toward the top of the cliff.

The blast was closing in fast on the Nevermore, but in a sudden swoop, the Nevermore swerved high above the cliff, leaving the ball of fire to head to the top.

Looking painfully on the miss shot, I noticed little figures at the top, standing and looking over the cliff. They soon then retreated back, while one figure stood it's ground to the fireball coming to hit it.

"No…"

I got up as quick as I could and ran closer to the cliff, shouting as loud as I could for them to watch out. It fell on deaf ears, for I was too far away for my voice to reach them.

I watched in horror as the blast exploded into a great ball of smoke and fire, leaving the top of the cliff covered in mystery of the damage it has just done.

I kept watch up top, expecting to find debris and broken chunks of rock falling into the abyss under the stone bridge. I couldn't bear to think of the harm I just put on those standing and watching.

The smoke soon cleared and the fire vanished into the nothing. The top of the cliff was now clear, making for a great surprise for me to see.

A green circle stood in front of the cliff top, shielding everything and everyone who stood behind it. The shield soon disappeared, and out came one figure that came into clear in my eyes.

Ozpin stared down with cold eyes, his cane promptly being held in one hand and his coffee the other.

The stare down he gave me made something very clear to me.

I wasn't ever to come this far into this test.

To stand here, to meet everyone, to enjoy a chance to enroll. A chance that was rigged in favor of failure.

I was running out of time, which didn't matter, because in the end I will either die, or I will fail. There was no in between.

"You bastards…" I turned to see the Nevermore perched up on a stone pillar, wanting me to go in and risk my life once more for the sake of the test.

"You knew I was coming at you with all I had left. You knew how desperate I was to just kill you. You knew, and in doing so you tried getting me to hurt Ruby and everyone else up there, right?" I walked toward the pillar, my blood boiling as I bore my eyes into the Nevermore's, not letting up one bit.

"And Ozpin wants me to keep up with this little game too. Wants me to obey him and follow the rules he's placed for me. Rules that no other student has to put up with." I stood in front of the pillar, eyeing the blade still attached to the ancient's wing.

"But I guess no matter what way I try to play like he wants me to, you'll just keep outsmarting me and use my disadvantage for your advantage." Shadows circled my legs, as the knife looked so easy to just grab out and rip across that crippled wing's of my prey.

"Well…too bad. Cause this isn't a game anymore."

The feel of Caroline being back in my hand was a glorious reunion.

I made short work of the limp wing, as it fell down on the ground, disappearing into a cloud of dust.

The Nevermore didn't take too kindly to that, with the shriek of it's pain played wonderfully for all to hear.

Next thing to happen was me surrounding the overgrown bird with pure and dark shadows, making the black sun appear once more and rise high into the air. It's elevation only growing more, and the sun to get thicker and darker every second.

"Like my new little trick?"

" _Acccckkkk…"_ The voice of the bird was betraying itself, as it's fear and helplessness quickly came to the forefront of it's emotion.

"Ravage him… _Arsène_!" Blue flames spread far and wide within the dark sphere, as Arsène manifested in front of the beast's very eyes.

 **"Hahahaha!"** Arsène's laughter boomed within the darkness, as he twirled about and lifted his demonic hand up to the doomed bird.

" _Eiga_!"

A big black sphere emanated from Arsène's hand, and went to hail upon dark spikes that pierced all throughout it's body, making it's scream and plea for mercy soon drown out when one of the spikes pierced it's neck.

Arsène quickly vanished, as the black sun collapsed on itself and explode shadows all over.

I dropped and crouched when landing on the stone bridge, and slowly stood up to see the nothing in the sky. Only one thing remained up the sky, and that was the shining sun.

* * *

Glynda soon came down to pick me up. She used her semblance to make a piece of the stone bridge rise up to the top of the cliff, with me and her as it's passengers.

When we reached to the top, I stepped off the stone platform and was greeted with shock and awe from everyone present. The only people that weren't so impressed were Ozpin and Ruby.

With one looking uninterested, and the other looking worried.

"Oh man Akira that was great!" Jaune exclaimed, holding his hands together while getting up to my face.

"Y-yeah. I guess it was." I shyly replied, as everyone just looked at me like I was worth a billion lien.

"You guess? That was totally spectacular!" Yang voiced in, brightly smiling at me.

"I have to say I'm impressed Akira. You definitely showed all of us your amazing prowess in battle." Pyrrah added, happy to see my ability.

"Thanks." I said, not really focusing on the praise of the others.

I looked over to stare Ozpin right in the eyes, with growing tension between the both of us.

"Kurusu…" Ozpin started, as everyone stopped and looked at the headmaster.

"Yes, **sir**." I didn't bother hiding my distaste towards Ozpin. There was no point in humoring him more than I've already had. I knew he was going to deject me, so why bother.

"You know what the Beacon Initiation Test help proves to us about an individual who participates in it?" Ozpin asked me. The emotionless stare holding strong against my furious one.

"No, I don't. Please, **enlighten** me." I can feel the anger from him. Even if he's won, respect was something he'd never have me show for everyone to see.

"Well. It doesn't only teach us about that person. It also can be used to teach the other initiates about the duty of a huntsmen."

"Okay. So I assume my actions proposed such a lesson for everyone." Ozpin smiled. One that showed off his influence, that showed off his power in the situation.

He knew what he was doing, and I was just playing along with him.

"Of course. You have showed us the importance of the two managements that a huntsmen must keep up. Efficiency and subtlety." Ozpin motioned for Glynda, as she then went brought up a projected surveillance feed. It showed the massive area of black and ashed trees.

She soon pulled up a video of me fighting against the army of beowolves I faced.

"As you can see, you've made quite an entrance for the start of the test. But it came at the severe cost of losing subtlety." Glynda then pulled up the feed near the end of my fight with the Nevermore.

It showed me shooting the big explosive shot and having it head straight toward the people standing and watching over the fight.

"I will admit you were quite excellent throughout the test. Even with the beowolves, I admit, you handled yourself quite well. But none of that matter Mr. Kurusu, for in the end, when all was down to the very last bullet, you failed to efficiently close the deal to say the very least. Putting danger to your peers is also quite a dangerous action, don't you think so?" Everyone around to hear Ozpin looked at the footage and were unsettled by the 'lecture' he was giving to them all about me.

"Though credit should be placed to where credit is due. You succeeded on accomplishing all of your assignments that were expected for you to accomplish." Ozpin smiled, keeping the role as headmaster of the school. Acting nice and 'proud' of for upcoming youth, even if there were a failure in his eyes.

"But…we both know of the end result." Ozpin spoke in a cold and low tone, prompting me to be the bigger man and not protest.

"Yeah…I know. No need to say anymore." I mumbled. As Ozpin looked content with my decision.

"Professor!" Ruby was the one to come in and speak up. Her voice once again interfering between us.

"Akira did his best with what you gave him. He couldn't use his semblance most of the time during the test. The only reason he used it at the end was because he had to!" Everyone around nodded and quietly agreed with Ruby, thinking the same reasonable conclusion any person would come to.

"She's not wrong sir-um...Ozpin sir." Jaune added, shifting and moving around to help settle himself.

"And I can't say that I wouldn't be as desperate in such a situation as well. Apologies with interfering Headmaster Ozpin, but not using your semblance is to choose to not use a part of yourself. For it doesn't allow for your true self to show and face the obstacles before you. Is it so wrong for him to have been restricted in the first place?" Pyrrah added in, standing strong next to Jaune, which comforted him a bit with the backup.

"See? It wasn't fair in the slightest! So can't we-"

"Stop it!" The words that left my furious voice left Ruby and others bewildered with the outburst.

"Akira?"

"Just…stop." They didn't know, they would never know. I wasn't meant to pass, there was no chance in hell that I could've with the damn rules in place. I wouldn't matter if everyone present agreed or not, Ozpin would have persuaded them in either situation.

"Ms. Rose I'd advise you to refrain from saying anything more toward this subject of Mr. Kurusu. He has accepted his failure and will move on with it. There is no need to protest. He's acknowledged his failure and wishes to move on with it." Ozpin calmly laid it down to Ruby, quickly stopping her last plea for acceptance for me.

It was useless in the end.

Ozpin never wanted a fool in his school.

* * *

The humming of the ship soon started, as it lifted up into the air to take me back home.

I gathered all my belongings and booked it to the ship when I got all set. Which wasn't much at all, only just my satchel I had to take back from the locker rooms was all I needed left.

I still wore my battered up outfit, not bothering to go rummage clean clothes from a lost and found or something.

I let out a breath of exhaustion, as this day was filled with many questions that needed answers. One could be how my dream mid testing became reality, or the whole third eye thing and how that worked outside the Metaverse. So many question swirled around that I will have to find out about by myself.

'What a day…'

 **'Don't act as if this is someone else's fault. This is your decision Akira. Take it with stride and make the most of it.'** Arsène spoke, but it was in a tone that I guess was supposed to be comforting.

'I know. It's not like getting accepted early was a necessity right now. Least not while Ozpin is headmaster there.' The thought of him patronizing me in front of everyone there was infuriating. I wanted to do something right then and there, but that wouldn't lead to anything better than what had happened.

 **'Maybe my words won't comfort you. So why not someone else's?'** Arsène suggested.

I was confused at first on what he was suggesting, but eventual realized exactly what he was implying.

I reached in my blazer's and opened a pocket that I kept the note. The letter my mom left for me in the morning before going to Beacon. It was all crumbled and a little burnt even, but nothing too serious that it would be considered destroyed.

I opened it and read the long paper.

 _Dear Akira,_

 _I'm so excited that you're able to_ _participate in the initiation. I never thought you'd be so talented to get in early. Me and your father are very proud of you to make it so far with becoming a huntsman._

 _I remember first holding you in my arms and wondering what great things you would do when you got all big and such. A huntsman was the last thing to cross my mind, but in the end here you are, going forward with your life and career. Though I still think running the shop would be a more better option for you._

 _Just kidding of course._

 _You always were such a responsible and determined boy. Always so eager to do and be the best no matter what, no matter what life threw at you when you were at your low, you always managed to stand up. What more could a mother ask for her child?_

 _I'm getting teary-eyed just by writing this. You may have to ignore the tear drops then. Sorry._

 _I love you Akira. And I know deep down within you is a bud that is ready to bloom into a great and beautiful flower._

 _Please. Keep doing on what you hope is right for you and everyone that you care for._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

Whatever tears she talked about had probably dried up from all the action I had done back in the initiation, but were replaced with tears of my own.

'Hehe…great things huh? And a flower bud waiting to bloom…'

I went and wiped off the tears from my face and cleaned myself up.

 **'She isn't wrong partner. You were put here to go and do magnificent feats for this world. So go on and make that a reality for all to see.'** Arsène's motivation and the letter were a little overwhelming, but I knew both meant well for me.

The sun was settling down, as it's bright yellow glow was down to a light and blissful orange. The dark purple and orange blending to make a perfect sight for another end for another day.

The life of one day has passed. But another will take it's place, no matter how dark the nights might be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **One step back, two steps forward**

* * *

"Qrow! Where the hell have you been?! Do you have any idea on how much chaos has happened with your absence?! This is completely unacceptable! Do you hear me?! Unacceptable!" The fat lard of a man stuttered out and peeked out a door with the word "Principle" boldly printed on the glass. A disservice for a title with a man like that.

The man looked pretty pissed from the looks of it too, as he tried to raise his voice at me as a way of 'intimidation'. Though it was more of workout for him than a scare tactic from his already sweating forehead.

I walked past his office door, doing my best to ignore that oily face of his that was becoming too close for comfort.

"I was out." I mumbled while walking by, barely giving him any acknowledgement when I tossed him a quick side-ways stare.

The answer I gave was probably the most I could give right about now anyway, or at least it was the only one I was willing to give.

I will admit though the face he was making was absolutely priceless. It made me remember how fast someone could rile him up. His face squished together like a big fat thumb bending down, he was also looking like he just got a smell of something mean in his piggy nose.

I wouldn't be surprised if that were actually the case, the man was a complete slob after all now, so for him to actually get a good whiff of his office would be a good wake up call to reality. I'm sure any sane person would do the same.

Too bad that's pretty unlikely to be the reason. He's already blind with his position's power, and I imagine that his nose wasn't gonna be any different.

He kept on with his blubbering a little, but it was pure nonsense falling on deaf ears. I managed to get out of his freak-out by stepping outside toward the training field, which made him shut up real quick and huddled back to his hideout for another hibernation period.

Ms. Princey was apparently allergic to the outside world from what I heard. But those were only rumors that the students made up. But still, those rumors had a strong grouping backing it up. Some of the teachers even agreed with the theory whenever they saw how the man was dying from getting hit with the slightest bit of air from outside.

Princey was always now cooped up in his little den of a office. All day he would just sit on his ass and bark orders for the staff to do whatever kind of labor he was too unfit to handle.

Sadly, that's probably the only kind of power he's ever gotten in his life, and it's even sadder to see just how much he abuses that small power.

He was actually quite promising when he first started out. He was pretty old fashion with things, but he was nice, kind, optimistic, and always was involved or in charge for all school duties and activities. Though over time he's kinda just gave up on that whole persona he was putting up. Nowadays, he's just in his office, doing nothing but standing by to order more of the staff to do most of his own work. He's gone so far as to make some teachers take his place on something as simple and important as meeting with the school board.

Guess he's just the prime example that anything can turn to shit real fast without warning.

I don't find myself to be a exception to this either. I don't think anyone really can be.

I found the old saying of how you either die a hero or live to become the villain to be very real, and even found myself questioning if I'll ever get to that point. But thinking about some nonsense like that was real depressing for me to think about properly.

'Tch. Coming back here was a mistake. Things aren't going to get any better either…'

I barely got out of bed this afternoon to make it for the final class of the day. It probably was best that I just skip this day like all the others this week, but it's too late to turn back now. Even if I wanted to leave this place now, the principal already saw me make my entrance, so there's no option on getting out of here now. That would end up ticking him off more than I have already, and that'll be more of a pain than coming.

It didn't take long for the bleachers to come into view with the new-ish training field.

They were already filled with the kids doing whatever. The sudden shift of attention didn't take long either when I came into the limelight of the field.

Their surprise was expected anyway. They were the last class, so why would they expect me to show up at this time of the day, and at the end of the school week as well?

Well it's not like they'll be needing to start kissing up my ass, because i'm not planning on actually trying to be a teacher today, nor am I in any condition to do so anyway. I don't care if I did pop in at the last minute, I don't want to push too hard on actually being a responsible adult right now.

I want keep this job like I always have had it for years.

Easy.

"Hey kids. Sorry I wasn't here for a couple of days." I announced, as they all gave their attention toward me.

"You were gone for like the whole week Mr. Branwen." One of the students spoke up, as they all silently nodded and agreed at the fact.

"Well…yeah. But it was for a good reason." I tried to explain, as they didn't seem too keen with my sudden show up.

"Getting wasted and ditching his job is a good reason? Really?" Some kid muttered under their mouth a little too loudly, but I decided to ignore the words.

Words never hurt anyone. Right?

'There is a reason for it…but you kids can't know about any of it.' I huffed out in frustration, as my students started throwing me some harsh judgmental stares at my way.

I knew that it wasn't their fault for not knowing. Heck they knew next to nothing on what the life of a real huntsmen tailored for them. It just rubbed me the wrong way when people don't know about anything that really matters. It always makes me want to just go up and tell them the truth straight out; to speak the truth and nothing but the truth of whats really going on in our 'time of peace' as he would call it.

It's actually taking quite a lot for me to stay on this field with the kids looking at me like some deadbeat.

'I don't know if I can stand here and deal with them for any longer than I have to.'

"So apparently, the principal couldn't get a substitute to come in and babysit you guys. But know now that your good ol' pal Qrow is back to fill in on that duty." I took out my flask and quickly took a shot from it. The stinging down my throat from the hard alcohol burned a bit, but it was a good way of calming me down. It always was.

"But it's alright. Today I'm feeling extra nice. So let's call this a free day. I don't care on what you kids do, as long as it's near the field. Got it?" They all gave a good 'yes sir' before going back to do what they were doing for the past week. Being kids.

'Man…I need a vacation. Oh wait…I think I technically had one.' I took another drink from my flask, chugging it down, as I tried to keep myself calm.

'That damn message… it's got me screwed up harder than I thought…' The random thought made the loud chatter from the stands soon start to slowly fade away into a soft and incoherent mess, as I chugged the contents of the metal flask faster and harder.

My mind inevitably wandered back to the day. That same day I was trying to avoid on remembering about all of this past week ever since it happened. I tried with the usual way of drinking it down deeper and deeper until it fell with all the other undesirable moments of my life.

But it only came back to haunt me from that same drinking.

How poetic.

* * *

 _The cold night sky was a cool contrast of the warm sunny day._

 _For as oppose of one star flying high in the sky, million others were present to shine brightly for all to see, with the broken moon sitting quietly beside them all as a substitute for the sun's disappearance as the highlight of the sky._

 _Qrow was outside his temporary home, which was just an old and rundown apartment complex that was in the more rough part of Vale._

 _He could be seen sitting on stairs that lead up to the front doors, as he held his stare down at the ground. The well lit up sky above bringing what little light it provided for him to see his boots._

 _With a bottle in one hand and a photograph on the other one, Qrow drifted his stare at the contents of his shoes._

 _The picture in his hand was of four people posing for a group shot. All of them were young and happy for the picture, each having a pose and set of clothes that could give an accurate show of what kind of person they are._

 _One was standing with a laid back stance. His arms were crossed and his smile was widely present, as his mostly bright and yellow clothes showed off his style expressively. He looked to be the kind of guy you could just talk to for the heck of it and never get bored._

 _There was another who stood with a sense of authority and power. She had long and spiky hair hanging down her back, it was almost long enough to be touching the ground. Her red armor was worn comfortably yet strictly on her, as her hands were holding tightly on the grip of a sword. She may have the looks and appearance of an intimidating woman, but her small and pleasant smile left all of what she'd been showing be thrown out the window._

 _Another man was also in the picture, doing the same of holding his weapon out for the picture. The man was Qrow himself, although albeit a younger version of himself. His whole look was a perfect mirror of his present self, the difference only showed at his clean-cut and almost expressionless face in the photograph._

 _There was one other person that was there to make it a four person photo. Her very bright white cloak screamed for the attention of the photo and eye of the viewer, but her whole body was shrouded with it, leaving only a giant blank that covered the picture. There was only fraction of a face to be shown peeking out for the picture._

 _Anyone could mistake her appearance with the recent crime fighter of Vale, Ruby Rose. The resemblance between the two was uncanny, and any difference between them was nonexistent. When it came to looks, the cloak and introverted attitude of the woman in the photo seemed to be the only indicator of some parallels to Ruby's red choice of color and usual loud and even bombastic nature._

 _Qrow still paid his attention to his boots, mindlessly looking at the details of them for no real reason other than to pass time._

 _The photo dangled cautiously off his fore fingers. The wind slowly tempted the dangling picture to blow away into the dark night streets._

 _Soon, sharp and loud clicks came from Qrow's right, as the empty street in front of him didn't leave for much sound to come unnoticed._

 _Qrow instinctively clutched onto the photo, as he brought it closer to himself._

 _The clicking stopped a few feet beside him. The sudden stop of the clicking heels gave Qrow a good hunch on the person who had came across him._

 _"Ozzy busy or something?" Qrow's heavy slurring of words was a good sign to Glynda of what the man has been up to as of recent._

 _She came and sat next to Qrow, lifting one leg to put it over the next and crossing her arms over her jacket to combat the chilling temperature of the night._

 _"His hands are always full. You should know that." Glynda's face became annoyed, as if encountering Qrow was another hassle she had to deal with. She peeked over to see the bottle and the photo Qrow was clutching in his hands. Glynda didn't get a look at it, but still knew what it held. Her face softened quickly at the sight, as she faced forward and let silence settle between them._

 _"You also should know that it isn't good to dwell on past mistakes." She eventually spoke up, looking forward and waiting for Qrow to come to life and speak._

 _"There's nothing wrong with remembering the past." Qrow remarked, still staring at the ground with almost lifeless eyes._

 _"There's one thing for remembering the past, and another to dwell on it. As there is also one thing on remembering a mistake, and grieving for one. You shouldn't let them rule your life Qrow. You need to take action to combat them." Glynda's soft spoken voice filled Qrow's mind, as he looked up to glare at his peer._

 _"Then why don't you educate me then huh? Go on and teach me the glorious way of being perfect. Yoou allllways were the teachers pet. Hell, you became one yourself! So go on, do the job that_ ** _he_** _assigned you to do like the good girl he wants." Qrow raised his voice a little at Glynda, swinging his bottle dramatically around the air._

 _"Qrow…" Glynda's voice was even lower than before. Her eyes moved down at Qrow's shaking hand on the photo._

 _"You know that Ozpin has the best of intentions when it comes to-"_

 _"Oh shut it! Not like whatever he did for me helped me at all! Did it ever for any us?! But that doesn't matter to you, now does it?! Because in the end, you'll still be his little pet through it all! Right?! His perfect example alongside Jimmy to show us all on how to be useful for 'the cause'!" Qrow burst out, swinging his bottle around and yelling hysterically._

 _Shortly after, odd things started happening around the two._

 _First came the sudden bursting open of the bottom of the bottle that Qrow was holding, as the rest of its contents spilled on the floor. The traffic street lights from their left and right flickered frantically, one of them even busted open as sparks started to fly everywhere. Honking from a distance came as some yelling erupted from some rather sudden traffic near them._

 _Qrow noticed all these occurrences happen suddenly and started to grit his teeth in anger._

 _"Goddammit!" He roared, as a car was coming from the right and started swerving near the two. It came at them and stopped in a screeching halt right in front of Glynda. Her shock came and went, as she looked at Qrow with concern, but he could see the slight fear that she tried to suppress for him to not see it. She came to see him looking away from her, his grasp on the photo tighter than ever._

 _The smell of burnt rubber filled the air between the two adults, as a man came out with a green shirt and gray scarf and started on apologizing fully for the two of them, more so to Glynda than Qrow._

 _"I'm so sorry! I almost fell asleep from a late shift from work and it was dark and I was drifting that way and, and…" Glynda soon dismissed it and told him that it was fine. He accepted that response soon enough and went back to pull out and drive slowly away._

 _Glynda looked beside her to see Qrow staring into the night sky now. She was about to try and ease the odd air between them until Qrow spoke up._

 _"Just give me the news and leave. Get it over with." Glynda refrained from speaking out and did as Qrow requested. She stood up and took out a pad from inside her jacket and read a file from it out loud._

 _"The position that we've concluded in our group to put you in has been decided. For here on until further notice, you Qrow Branwen, will be put on standby. This doesn't mean that we are cutting all of our ties with you, or leave you out of most of actions and choices, but for mission assignments, meetings, and decision making for Remnant's future will be known as confidential information to you." She stopped and looked at Qrow, for his eyes never left the bright sky above._

 _"Qrow you need to understand. This was a hard decision for_ ** _all_** _of us to make-"_

 _"Just go. Before anything else can happen." Glynda was apprehensive on this, but eventually decided to respect Qrow's suggestion._

 _"Understand Qrow. It_ ** _was_** _hard for all of us." With those final words, Glynda left Qrow to himself once more. It wasn't long before the clicking of heels faded out of sound in the cold night. Qrow was now once again alone, with the photo being the only thing that made him feel like he wasn't._

 _"Hard decision? A hard decision for_ ** _all_** _of them to make huh?" Qrow soon got up and stuffed the photo in his pocket as he walked up the steps to the apartment complex._

 _He was left repeating a few words as he climbed the stairs._

 _"All of us…all of us…"_

* * *

All of us. Yeah right.

It was bad enough that I had something like 'standby' being placed on my name, but to have Glynda deliver the message stung way too hard that night. He couldn't even come up and say it to my face.

'Ozpin didn't even bother to do his own dirty work about me this time around, he just made someone do it for him, and it was Glynda of all people he chose to do it.'

I instinctively tried to take another shot from my flask from reliving that night, but nothing came out. One single little drip of what was left slid out and burned its way down my mouth.

'Great…this is just peachy.' I stuffed the flask in my over-shirt and went to head back into the school to rest for a bit.

'A little nap in the nurses office doesn't sound that bad. If a student can do it, why not a teacher? It's not like I need to worry about sleeping past school time. No one is waiting for me to walk back home with them anymore….'

I went and started to stumble back to the school, but alas, a kid from the bleachers seemed to have wanted to make an public announcement.

"Hey! Kurusu! How's Beacon working out for you?" A brat yelled from the bleachers, as I looked to see him point at none other than the boy I vowed for.

Akira Kurusu. His calm and slightly annoyed face spoke volumes of what he had to deal with from the more stupider and ignorant kids. Failure to enroll to Beacon would be a definite end to any huntsmen's career. But Akira's chance isn't over yet; he still has another chance in the future, not like it's really over for him. Unfortunately , for him to be placed early as an participate like some sort of prodigy and fail was probably a worse offence in the eyes of most students..

I could sympathize with the kid a little. He has so much going on and potential that it makes me feel like I'm looking at a mirror when I was his age.

Well, not in the way of having great potential, but more of being put on the spot and expected to excel on any challenges to come your way. That was the worst feeling in the world, and I could imagine it eating him up inside.

Akira sat down at the bottom, as oppose to near the top where most of the other kids liked hanging around. He pulled out what looked to be a notebook and started writing in it.

"Oh? Not playing along still? You know it's no fun if everyone isn't playing their part." The brat up top started coming down the stairs and sat next to Akira, staring and putting one arm around him.

"Are you really gonna do this? Now that the teacher is here? Heh, what a joke you are." Akira spoke, as the students ooed in surprise.

I let out a breath of frustration and slapped a hand to my face.

I knew the students were acting crazy when I was gone, but to have them act so reckless and barbaric was infuriating to watch.

'Kids will always act like kids.'

The boy's smile went away with Akira's quick retort. The savage smile on his face was left to just a little scowl.

"Lotta nerve you got there. Where did it come from? And is that how you speak to your elders?" He got real nice and close to Akira, almost even touching his ear with his lips kind of close. It was pretty disturbing to look at.

Akira kept on ignoring the brat, as he went on with writing in his little notebook.

"You're really pissing me off…" The kid let go of his hold of Akira, shoving him while standing up and cracking his knuckles.

The students looked on with anticipation, waiting for a fight to break out.

"Let's see if you'll be chucklin' when I wipe your face across the field." The boy pulled back his fist while Akira was still writing; the grin on the side of his face was a clear red alert for trouble for the boy.

"Hey! Quit it will ya!" I shouted at them. My sudden input really got their attention, as they scrambled and sat up straight like they were just innocent bystanders to a situation out of their control.

"Uh! Yes sir!" The boy looked to have nearly crapped himself, he even gave a bow to me like I'm some sort of grand monk or something.

"Yeah, yeah…Kurusu! I want have a little chat with you." It was brief, but the kid looked up with a weird looking color in his eyes. It was a really dark color of red, maybe it was a crimson or scarlet looking color. But for as far as I know, his eyes were gray before.

"Yes sir." Was the almost monotone response he gave. He closed his notebook and put it back into his bag while getting up from the bleachers.

"May I use the restroom first? I need to go."

"Sure. Just make sure to get to my office in a couple of minutes." He gave a quick nod and headed to the school.

'I don't know whats wrong with him. But somethings odd with that kid…'

* * *

I woke up in a bathroom. And to say that this was surprising would kinda be a lie.

So much weird, bizarre, odd, and crazy stuff has happened on the regular now that nothing really fazes me anymore. Though all was enough for me to have to think of more words to describe it.

I got up from my slumber and quickly heard something slam on the ground in front of me. I noticed it was one of my notebooks that I had for school. And it was the one extra notebook that I had for miscellaneous uses for all classes.

"How did this…?" I picked it up and saw some writing on the page it was open to.

And out of curiosity, I went ahead and started to read what was written.

I wasn't ready at all for what I was about to read.

" _It seems this will be our first proper introduction, so I'll be blunt and quick to the point. I'm Akira, or at least another Akira from another universe or someway like that. I'm maybe the same one from it, I don't really know or can know now. I just know that I'm here and you are too. I also know why I'm here, actually it'd be more appropriate to say why_ ** _we're_** _here. I don't really understand any of this…body controlling thing going on between us, and I guess you don't know either. All I know is that you have my persona,_ ** _our_** _persona,_ ** _A_** ** _rsène_** ** _._** _This means_ ** _he's_** _here,or some form of him, and it also makes more sense on why_ ** _they're_** _showing up. I want you to know one thing before my times up on writing this. If you see a blue butterfly, follow it to wherever it goes. I can't explain what it's about now, but it's important._

 _Also, you're teacher at the field wants a chat wi-"_

The letter to myself from myself was cut off short. Leaving me standing still with nothing but shaking hands.

I dropped the book on the floor and sat back down on the toilet, leaning hard on the wall of the bathroom stall with one hand shakily supporting me.

"This…this…" My throat tied up into a knot, my face started sweating profusely, my stomach churned and gurgled, I could feel the burning sensation in my throat as I covered my mouth with another shaking hand.

'Calm down…calm down…calm down…calm down!' Random flashes of odd and out of place imagery popped in and out of my sight, as random events and palaces **I** have never been before showed up.

'Oh god….' They stopped abruptly, as I took the time to recover. The burning bile that was edging closer to erupting slowly receded back down, as I opened my mouth to take in deep and erratic breathes.

"Okay…okay…" It was hard to swallow the spit building in my mouth, and even harder to endure it hitting the leftover mess in my throat, but I managed quickly enough.

"I…have a meeting with a teacher. That's what **he** said." I fished out my scroll from my pocket and checked on the time.

"Fourth period. Training field…oh no…" I went and picked up the notebook and got out the stall. I went to the sink and splashed water over my face a couple of times to get ready for the overdue talk with Qrow.

"I didn't think he'd come at the last day."

I exited the bathroom and looked around. Students were already running and rushing through the halls to head home.

'How long did it take for me to wake up?' I thought, while passing and avoiding people that made up the stampede in the halls.

'It had to be at most from when I fell asleep last night, but that is just crazy to think that someone else was using my body. That another **me** was controlling my body.' I eventually made it to Qrow's own personal office, one that was odd to think about, as the rest of the teachers had to go to the teachers offices.

'No time. I gotta worry about this before thinking about the other me.' I take in a deep breath as I cracked the door open slightly to sound my presence.

"Um…excuse me." I looked inside to see Qrow with a bottle of some kind of liquor, he then poured it into a shot glass.

"Come in." He motioned his head to the chair directly in front of his desk, keeping up the pouring while doing so.

I went inside and shut the door while stiffly walking to the chair and sitting.

Qrow finished pouring and put the bottle away. He took the full glass and laid it on the desk.

"So…what was that all about?" Qrow's eyes narrowed, looking sharply into my eyes.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say. What do you say when you let someone down? When that person believed in your skills and vowed that you were worthwhile for them to risk their name for?

Qrow raised an eyebrow as he kept looking at my eyes.

'No point in trying to apologize. Too late for that.' I rearrange myself in the chair and built up the courage to finally tackle my mistake.

"I know that I…was a disappointment. I know that I didn't meet to the expectation that you talked up for me. But that initiation…that wasn't a test of skill Qrow. That initiation was a test of how far I was willing to suck up to the people that wanted to see me fail. People that wanted me to submit to their roles in power. People that think that they can do whatever the hell they want with their position!" I was getting too riled up, but I didn't try to stop the feeling. I was pissed off now.

I stood up and slammed my hands onto Qrow's desk, looking him dead in the eye. "And I am NOT going to submit to those people! No matter if it decided my career as a huntsman or not! I'll make a name for myself no matter how much they don't want it!"

Qrow looked at me in surprise, as I took deep breathes from my righteous speech.

"Oh." Qrow started, looking impressed with the random speech.

"I didn't mean that. I meant what happened on the field." Qrow stated, as he reached over and grabbed his shot glass.

"Huh?" I looked at him bewildered, processing everything that happened.

Then I remember that I had no idea on what transpired throughout most of the day, and that what did happen was probably why I was called here in the first place.

"Yep…but I guess this discussion was to be had eventually." Qrow said in a low voice, as he took the glass and downed it swiftly.

I took my hands off the desk and sat down, closing my eyes and beating myself up mentally in my head.

Silence fell between us. A silence that was long forgotten with me, but showed up for the occasion from another talk with Qrow.

Whatever happened on the field didn't matter anymore, because now the conversation has turned toward the sad past that both of us shared.

I already voiced my opinions of it, so now it was Qrow's turn to speak about it.

He went and reached the down to pick up the bottle again. He kept the bottle and drunk from it instead of pouring it in his glass.

The smell of booze finally hit me when I realized how much the room smelled like it. Usually you would also smell smoke alongside it, but it seemed Qrow wasn't a big smoker.

"I…" Qrow started, laying back on his chair heavily, "I don't know what to feel really. Sure, were the rules for you bullshit? To me, yes. But is there reasoning for it? Most likely, that's how Oz always had it for the longest time that I've had know of him." He took another swig from the bottle, continuing right after it left his lips. "But I say fuck that really. As much as I understand the need to test someones skill and worth, that doesn't mean for you to have such a ridiculous standard like that. No offence, but you're nowhere near ready for that kind of skill he wanted for you to display with those requirements."

I winced a little, as he was not wrong. I've found out that I do rely heavily on my semblance for a fight, and Ozpin probably knew that and took it away from me to further ensure my failure.

"Yeah. None taken." I muttered while Qrow took another gulp from the bottle.

"You know, as much as I want to be mad at you, as much as I want to just wreck house with you…I…I can't actually bring myself to." The words shocked me. Qrow was being boldly open right now, and I don't how to handle with it. I guess that's what the booze is for.

"What do you…"

"What I mean is…I kinda understand on where you're coming from with this, you could even say that I'm able to actually empathize with you." Qrow had a little slur coming, but that didn't stop him from running on with his mouth to me.

"I thought about it quite a lot when I was out drinking, alongside with…another thing that I was focusing on little more with. But…" Qrow looked up, as his head was slowly falling down. "I think…I want to help you."

I was still sitting stiff as a rock, for the more and more that this went on, the more things were getting out of hand with the conversation.

"I…I don't know what to say…" I spoke up, not sure what he meant by help exactly.

"Let me rephrase it better then. I want to help you in your skills. You know, like, teach you like a teacher." He said, chuckling a little after. "I guess I already do that. But I mean as more advance training. Like private teaching specifically tailored for you to shape you up like they would at Beacon. So like a master to their student. Yeah, something like that." Qrow finish, downing more from his bottle.

"Wow…I mean…um…"

"Take your time. Think about a little bit. But I need an answer now or it's off the table." Qrow lazily slurred out, as he kept up with his drinking.

'Training under Qrow…how would that work? If it's everyday in the afternoon after classes, then I couldn't be able to go into Munehisa's palace after school, and if it's also in the weekends then that counts out going then…' Pros and cons quickly pass my head as I contemplated more on the matter.

I need to give Qrow an answer now. For how he told me to take my time, he still needed the answer to be today. I don't know if this will truly help in the grand scheme of things with the Palaces, but it's a chance to get the next best thing than Beacon.

Teachings from what many would consider one of the best huntsman around, and for him to have the knowledge of the field and academy of Beacon wasn't something to take granted for…

"So you decided yet?" Qrow ask after finishing the rest of the bottle.

"Oh…well…" I had to make a decision, and for all the ups and downs that this could give me, I knew which answer I wanted to give.

"Qrow…" I look him in the eye, with him doing the same, intrigued with what I conclusion I finally have come to.

"When do we start?" I smiled at him, for as much as this arrangement could interfere with my phantom thieving, I knew if I were to save Munehisa, that I would need all the extra help that I can get.

And for the first time through our talk, Qrow put up a smile as well.

"Heh. So then that settles it then." Qrow looked around the room and let out a sigh of what looked like some regret.

"I wonder what they'll turn this place into when I'm gone." I looked at him with a questioning look, as I instinctively blurted out my confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as he looked back at me.

"Well. I wonder what they'll do with this room when I leave this joint." Qrow said nonchalantly, sniffing the air after.

"Probably a closet. There is no way anyone can stand the mark I made in here for another office to be moved here." Qrow ignored my look of confusion, he just went about looking at all the stuff in the office.

"What…what do you mean by when you leave?" I ask, trying to pry open into the mind of Qrow Branwen.

"If you must know. I was deciding whether or not to quit teaching in Signal." Qrow then pulled a bag out from seemingly nowhere and started packing all his little items that were scattered around the room, mostly bottles of alcohol.

"I had an epiphany when out for the week. I thought, 'This teaching gig that I got isn't for me, it never has,' and so after that I decided that I would come for the last day. I mean I barely did but still came at the last moment." He went and picked up a picture frame from his desk and stared at it a little before continuing, "I'm not needed here anymore. It may sound selfish but it's true when I say that the only thing that kept me here was probably Ruby and Yang, and with both of them gone now, I don't find myself to actually care on what happens to the rest of the students. Though what would leaving accomplish? I wouldn't have anything to do if I did stop. I'd just be drinking more I guess, though regardless I do that anyway."

"Don't you have your huntsman duties though? Don't you have to keep up with them?" I asked suddenly, wanting more answers for all of this.

Qrow stopped mid packing and looked to the side.

"That isn't of concern. I'll just tell you that right now I'm on…hiatus for the time being with my duties." Qrow continued as he reached in the drawers to pack more of his belongings, which were probably bottles from all the clinking sounds.

"And you Akira. You were the person that I saw as my chance to finally do something useful. A person I can help mold into a fine huntsman. I was piggybacking the decision to actually leave with you accepting or declining. If you accept, I quit. If you denied it, I would stay. It's as easy as that." Qrow then pushed the drawers back and went to the shelves to stock up his bag.

"Okay…but how will we go about this all? Where do I go for the lessons? What time?" Those were the two most important questions for me, I needed to know how this will effect my time for Munehisa's Palace.

"As of where, you'll come to my home and I'll take you there to show you were it's at. Hehe, for time, it's going to be the same as Signal." Qrow answered a question with an answer that brings another question. It was those kind of answers that made me want to just bust their head open and look inside their brain, or maybe open their face open like a book and read everything that they know.

"Please elaborate…" I breathed out, not wanting to ask him more questions.

"That's the magic of it kiddo. It's a secret." Qrow put the bag on the desk, as he finally finish packing.

"Don't worry. I'll explain more next week." Qrow finished, as he took one last look around of the room.

"It's odd. I never really was attached to this place ever since I got it, but it seems oddly personal now that I'm leaving it behind." Qrow stood swaying, as the booze that he'd drunk was probably hitting hard. It's almost surprising how much of tolerance he's built for it.

'Though, after all of this that he's doing, after all that he's giving up and vowing to do, there is one question left that I want answered…'

"Qrow…" I caught his attention, as he turned toward me.

"Why do this all? All of this…for just me? You even said it yourself, the whole teaching thing isn't your thing, and yet here you are, throwing it away just to teach some kid that messed up big time on your name. So…why?" After all the generosity that Qrow has shown, the question still stood on why.

He sucked in a big breath of air and let it out slowly and calmly.

"I guess from what I see in you. I see a kid that has potential like very few that I know of. Potential that is being wasted on a place like Signal, where they beat all that talent out before you even try for Beacon with the same thing over and over every damn year. I also see myself in you a little. As I said before I could empathize with you to an extent. But most likely the real reason, is to prove something to an old friend. Uh-huh, kinda selfish I know, but hey, we all gain something no matter how noble or selfless we may present our action to be."

Qrow picked up his bag and tossed it to me. I caught it in confusion and looked at him with question.

"Check your scroll when it rings…" After the words that made almost no sense came through to me, Qrow swayed left and right once more and fell flat on his face with a loud thud.

As Qrow said, my scroll rung with a new message. I quickly checked to see that it was from Qrow himself.

"First Situational Field Scenario: Your fellow huntsman has been ravaged by an Ursa. You managed to slay the beast, but your peer is bleeding out and needs to be taken to the evacuation spot marked for you. You must do anything at all cost to carry him back to safety."

I read all of it and re-read it again just for good measure.

"You son of a…" I soon accepted my fate and went to pick up the unconscious drunk and his bag of booze.

"So this is the start to my new 'advance' training…great."

I went and checked Qrow's pocket and felt his wallet.

"Eh. I guess I should act more like thief now that I think about it…"

So started the day of my new school life with Qrow. The day ended with me slowly walking to the sunset, with my new teacher slowly being dragged on the way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **War…War Never Changes.**

* * *

"Rise and shine~ "

A deceptively sweet voice sung soothingly into my ears as I awake for another bright sunny morning.

The sun's light stung my eyes a bit as I opened them to see a familiar figure hovering over me.

The intense pressure being pressed down on me by the eyes of the figure was an all too often scenario that has played out, which in turn made me loathe the day ahead.

'Not one of these days…'

"Akira… you know better than to try to sleep in on "Bring your child to work day," don't you?" I could feel the very words from my mom lay on top of me like a sack of bricks. She never liked it when I added a few minutes to my sleeping time.

"But…isn't that on all the days where you need extra help at the shop?"

"Coincidentally, yes." My mom quickly threw my work clothes on my face and made way out of my room and down the steps.

"Don't forget to take a shower and bring all the supplies from the closet." She yelled as the front door down stairs slammed shut.

'Showering doesn't matter if I'm gonna be working with dirt all day.' I lazily reached up to my face and swiped the outfit to the side. I took a minute for myself to just stare at the ceiling, taking some time to look over the week that seemed to fly by me.

Nothing happened after I carried Qrow back to his apartment, or at least I wasn't there to see any of it happen.

From what Qrow has told me over the phone, I was officially no longer a student in Signal Academy. Currently I'm being registered as a student at Beacon. It got me questioning the legitimacy of the news, but Qrow only answered them by saying he had some connections and a few favors he's be meaning to turn in.

I'll be going attending the academy, but that doesn't translate to me actually 'attending' the academy. As much as I wanted to understand it all, I made sure to put it in the back of my mind until I get a clearer explanation later on.

I went with my usual routine when I had to go to work. Take a shower, get dressed, pick up any supplies mom brought home and head to the shop, and do whatever was needed for today. Pretty basic and straightforward, but also very time-consuming and unusually exhausting.

I hurried on taking my shower while brushing my teeth. I knew if I were any later to get to the shop, my mom would punish me in the most legal way she could do as my mother.

'If anything put fear into, it would be an angry mom.' I finished putting on my shoes and looked in the mirror to see if the outfit was on neatly.

White long-sleeved shirt, a green apron with a flower decal on the chest, jeans, brown boots…

'Everything's in order…' I nodded at the mirror, satisfied with how I looked. I almost made it to the stairs, but remembered that I was forgetting something.

"Hold up." I quickly walked back to my night stand and snatched up my glasses, putting them on snugly on my face.

"That's more like it." Ever since the initiation, I started liking the idea of having glasses on, even if I didn't need them to see.

I hastily rounded up the supplies and skipped breakfast to try saving some time.

'I wonder how next week is gonna play out. That is when I start my new 'school life' with Qrow. I wonder how my school records will be handled when I'm getting private lessons…I guess I'll just have to find out when it comes.'

I made way out the door and locked the door. Soon after I started my walk towards the city of Vale.

* * *

"Yeah just place them right over there sweetie." My mom pointed down near the entrance of the store. I complied graciously and threw down all the supplies that I brought from home down, letting my tired arms be relieved from the strenuous task of carrying so much weight through the city.

"Woo! I see why you needed me today." I said while struggling to bring my arm up to wipe off some sweat.

"Well you can't expect me risking a broken back now. My project is getting at the final stretch now, and I can't let factors I can avoid be present!" The enthusiasm about her project once again amazes me with her passion for it. Whatever it was suppose to be, it would become her magnum opus for sure.

"Anyway. All I need for you today is to help unload the truck coming in, and man the register for the afternoon. You have some time, so if you want to buy some drinks and snacks then you better do it quick." I gave her quick nod and headed out the store.

I made it only a few feet away from the door before I looked back to admire the beautiful flower shop that was my mother's store.

It had the some basic colors of green, yellow, and white painted all over the shop, but the giant and beautifully hand painted sign of "Katherine's Emeralds" made the colors pop and catch anyone's eye within at least fifteen meters. The front also displayed so many variations of flowers that I couldn't name half of them, even after my mom pointed them all out to me like it was all common sense. Everything was so clean to the point that you wouldn't believe they were real flowers with how much dirt had to go with them. It was the mini park of the shopping district.

"Still can't believe how amazing this store turned out ." I quietly murmured to myself, as I went and started jogging off deeper into the city.

* * *

Soon I made it to the rougher parts of the shopping district, with all intentions on going and seeing Munehisa.

'I've neglected his palace for far too long now, I need to get some progress done with it.' I didn't intend on entering right now, but I did want to talk to Munehisa himself and see if I can find anything out in the real world that could help in his palace.

I turned the corner fully expecting the little store being lit up with its neon signs in the morning day, but only for me to find a beaten up and dark store with a door busted wide open.

'What's happening here?' I quietly made my way towards the entrance, and examined the front for an explanation for how the store got trashed.

The windows were shattered alongside the neon sign having sparks fly out here and there. The door was barely dangling off its hinges, with the plastic around the frame having been crushed and left with claw like markings all over the the screen door.

'Okay, really, what happened here?'

I slowly made it inside the store, with the usual smoke and booze oddly being more suppressed this time around, which most likely came from the front door being wide open. But if that were the case, then it must have been open for a long time now...

"We **told** you once Iwai, and one is all you get! Where are the prints!" The bestial roar of man came from the back of the store, the walls barely holding back any volume from presumably the back of the store.

"I told **YOU** time and time again! You get them at the date we've agreed upon. You rush me now, the quality and numbers go down. You know how Atlas is." A loud slam came as the wall leading to the backroom now had a imprint of what I could only assume was Iwai's body.

"They might accept you because of your wife and kid, but **I** couldn't give two shits about what you did or what you represent for us. You're still a human in my eyes." Snarling and snapping sounds came with grunts of a struggle happening.

"You know damn well I hate what they did and keep doing to your kind. I've been helping the White Fang since they've been on the attack, so what more do you need to finally see that we have the same desire!?"

"For you to not be the very thing we despise. She was a faunas, and that was acceptable, and to an extent so was the kid. But you? You're a full-blooded human." I couldn't bear listening to this any longer. I had to act now if Munehisa was to come out of this mostly unscathed.

"Tukson…you don't have to…" I could barely make out Munehisa's words, for the sound of him gasping for air made me hurry over to the explosive section of the store.

"You'll just grow them back right? If I rip them off your body they'll just come back. Heh, you're just a snake, binding his time to stab us in the back…"

I hurriedly looked over the explosives section of the store and made sure to grab a flash-bang and yelled at the top of my lungs towards the back of the store.

"Hey! You ugly monster! Stop harassing our kind!" I screamed out, as a thud came with a growl, and soon came out a towering man with clear White Fang attire on him. The black vest, dark pants, and even signature grimm mask to finish off the look.

"You damn human…!" His eyes focused on me with anger and hunger. The man revved himself up and was eager to pounce and strike me.

"I'll make short work with you!" He leaped at me with his hands out as sharp claws came out of where his nails used to be.

I dodged easily out-of-the-way as the man went crashing into some of the shelves and weapons around the store. I used that short time to run out the shop and stand a few feet away from the entrance, with the man soon coming after me with a noticeable change in attitude.

"You're skilled. No regular human would've reacted or moved that swiftly." The man acknowledged me as he took on a trained stance.

"You've noticed. Well let's hope you're as fast on your feet as you are with your mind, because I don't think the police would take too kindly for a faunas harming a human."

"So you have evidence."

"Why else would I head to the station?" I bluffed, making sure I hit all the marks with angering a White Fang member.

'As long as I can have him completely focus on me and not Munehisa, then I can assure his safety and maybe get some alone time to discuss exactly what was happening back there.'

"Well, hope you like having an amateur artist making your wanted poster, cause we both know their not gonna get your good side!" I quickly activated my semblance and started speeding off down the street. I didn't have a clear destination in mind, for I only wanted to create distance from Munehisa's store and us.

'I can't go too fast or far off from him. If I shake him off to soon, then he might go back to Muneh-' A swipe went just past my cheek as I looked back to see the menacing mask of the man from before. He was now only a few inches away from me.

"How the?!"

When I turned around I found the man went under some kind of transformation. His eyes were now shining with a bright yellow glow through the mask, his hair around his face grew wilder and more beastly, his body suddenly became one of a behemoth, for he looked to have grown more from his already tall stature. Even his claws looked more sharp and large!

"You're semblance may be helping your with running boy, but mine enhances more than just my speed!" The man kept up with his swiping while I narrowly dodged all of them. We were engaging with one another while we swerved right and left out of every oncoming morning traffic.

'This is crazy! I just keep bringing up my speed, but he just manages to keep up! I have to use the flash-bang now or this could go on forever.' The high-speed chase I was now in wasn't exactly what I had in mind when trying to get away, but it sure did the trick with getting some distance from the store.

Fast coming cars and people from the sidewalks screaming and pointing at the deadly chase came from all directions. I tried finding any openings and opportunities I could use with the flash-bang effectively, but the pressure from dodging the cars and swipes from the man took too much concentration for me to properly find one.

"You're a good runner boy, so let's switch up the game." The man then leaped off the ground and soared right over me. He was farther ahead of me and managed to land on top of a truck. He went and reached into his coat to take out a grenade of his own. "Don't think for a second that you've ever had the upper hand."

I kept up my running and stayed a good distance away from the truck. I didn't know if to alert the truck driver with the giant faunus on top, so I played it safe and readied myself to whatever scheme the guy was cooking.

The man pressed down on the spherical bomb, which led for it to light up a red circle in middle. He then reeled back his hand while shouting out at me. "If you like saving your kind so badly, then try saving them from this!" He threw the grenade up in the air; the beeping noises it made were fast as it rose high above.

I slowed down to an abrupt stop and looked on as the bomb exploded up in the air.

"What was he..."

 **'Partner look out!'**

My vision went dark, and the dark cloud from the explosion was made clear, as it revealed small balls of red falling from the original bomb.

"He didn't just use a...!" I yelled, looking around to see the people on the sidewalk hit the deck and laying on the ground while the people in cars swerved around me and crashed into one another. Part of that was me standing in the middle of the street, the other part was the giant explosion overhead.

'Dammit!' I put my semblance into overdrive and focused on what I was dealing with.

'That was a cluster grenade. I've only seen some of them in action a couple of times, and usually there were about five little bomblets that popped off the initial explosion. So I have to find the five, or else someone could get hurt!'

"This maniac!" My vision kept up its 'third eye' mode, helping me see three of the little bombs falling down.

I went and jumped off the street and onto the side of an building. Using the building, I jumped off towards the three falling bombs, speeding towards them and catching all three from the air before they could hit the ground. I landed on a building on the opposite side of the street and chucked the bomblets back up into the air, knowing when it was time for detonation they wouldn't be anywhere near a person.

'Three down, two more.'

"Get away from it!" I didn't even need to look down to know that one of the little bombs landed near a group behind me. I took no time to do a one-eighty turn towards the direction of the voice and jump from the building at the group. I saw the little bomb's flashing getting faster as it was beginning its final ticks till explosion.

No matter if I had all the time in the world to think up a plan to get the explosion away from the group, there was too little time, even if I pushed my semblance to the max. There was no other choice than to try and minimize the damage around the area.

"Screw it!" I spat as I landed on top of the bomb and crouched down on top of the bomb. I then put all of my aura to my core and hoped for the best for the results.

A small boom came as the explosion hit all the places that I successfully managed to cover with my aura.

Though it was a explosive bomb, it was far too small for the explosion to be anywhere near as deadly as the original bomb. Good aura shielding could negate a good majority of the damage. The bomblets worked well together, but not separately.

'This wouldn't be so bad if everyone knew aura. If one of those little bombs were to hit anyone who didn't know how to use their aura…'

"Help, please!" A quick look around my shoulder came a poor looking boy sitting across the street with a bomb between his legs..

It had to be the last one with how much delay was on the ticker for this one to still be around, but still, he time for explosion had to be soon, and to do same tactic of jumping on top of the bomb and tanking the explosion wouldn't be useful with the time left on the timer. There was only one way to help the kid, and that was beating the time and make it to the boy before the explosion.

I put all my energy into my semblance and made my final burst across the street. I didn't bother putting up any extra aura defense and focused mainly on pushing my semblance harder.

Once I got close enough to the bomb and kid, I did my best to make sure there could be as little damage caused to him as possible. I reached out and tackled the boy with one arm and reached down and scooped the bomb behind me with the other arm. One last tick clicked, and before I knew it, me and the boy were sent forward through a window of a store. The blast hit me up pretty good, but wasn't anything too major that my aura couldn't have handled.

Sirens were blaring far off in the distant while people came back to witness the crime scene. I was laid on top of the kid, shielding him from most of the damage that came with a bomb and bursting through a window.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" I whispered quietly as I let go of him and stood up.

"Thank you," I could barley make out his voice with how shaky it sounded, but nonetheless was glad that he seemed all fine and dandy.

"Good. I'm glad I made it in time. Sorry if I grabbed you too hard, and for the rough landing. I didn't have time to hold back when getting to you."

"Thank you." The boy repeated again.

"Yeah. No problem." I offered my hand out to him, and he hesitantly looked at it with confusion and what I might even say was fear.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." The boy took his time, but soon reached out to take my hand.

"Unbelievable…" The voice of the faunas man from before came behind me, as my senses went on high alert.

"You actually…"

"Kid, look away!" The boy did as I said and turned away from me. I reached into my apron's pocket that was surprisingly still in intact and took out the flash-bang that I've been meaning to use for so long.

"Wait!" I didn't let the man finish as I pulled the pin and threw the flash-bang at him. He looked away and made sure not to let his eyes be exposed at all. I used the shadows of my semblance to cover myself and whizz past the man while the blinding white light flashed inside the store.

I was speeding away, and didn't look back as I kept cruising through the streets of Vale.

Eventually I stopped and went in a alleyway, catching my breath and thinking back on the conversation between the White Fang member and Iwai.

'Blueprints, wife and kid, representation? How are all of those connected to Iwai? I knew that he probably had some business with the White Fang, but the extent of actually conspiring with them, and using Atlas to help nonetheless.' Many questions that could lead to some potential meaning behind Iwai's palace were afoot, yet I had no other leads than the questions…

"Who are you?" The same man's voice came up again behind, which didn't surprise me in the slightest. This man proved to be quite persistent.

"I'd like to ask the same thing." I looked over to see the man back to his more regular looking self. Though surprise came when he wasn't wearing his mask.

"You must mean my affiliation with Munehisa."

"What is he doing with the White Fang?" I asked, with the man looking annoyed with my words.

"I asked my question first." He started, stepping closer towards me. "And if you answer my question, I'll answer yours. Sounds fair right?"

"Very well." I answered, while being ready to activate my semblance at anytime.

"I'm a huntsman in training, and a friend of Iwai."

"Iwai having a friend? I wouldn't believe you if you didn't pull a stunt like that back at the store. Though I wholeheartedly believe the huntsman part." The man looked to relax a bit, yet that didn't stop me from readying my semblance.

"So, what is Iwai's involvement with the White Fang?"

"I believe that answers should be equal in value, so must be the questions."

"Fine." I gave while not being completely happy with the rules for information swapping.

"Why were you at Iwai's shop."

"I was trying to obtain something."

"There's more to that." I quickly inputted, knowing he wouldn't give the full truth.

"I will consider that more than one question if you want me to explain it."

"Then let it be considered two questions. Your next question can be worth double if that satisfies you." The man thought it over and looked resolute as he begun to speak.

"I came here to Vale to get blueprints and schematics from Iwai."

"Blueprints and schematics for what?"

"Is that a third question?" The man seemed real keen with this system we've got going, but the more he got the upper hand, the more ammo he had against me.

"No, it's not. Go on and ask your question." Silence followed suit, with the man just standing there doing nothing. I felt as if this silence would only break if I were to just speak up.

So I did. "Look. I have somewhere to be, and you probably do too. If you're not going to ask your questions now then both of us won't get answers that one another are looking for." It was a reasonable response, and the man knew it as he finally spoke out.

"Why did you save that boy?" I was taken a back a bit with his first question, not sure if he really wanted to waste it on something as simple as to I why I would help a child.

"I'm a huntsman in training. My future is for me to help protect the people of Remnant. That boy was in danger and I saved him from that. Nothing complicated."

"That doesn't answer my question." I was more perplexed with this man. I couldn't figure what he was trying to get out of this.

"Of course it does! I just explained it to you."

"Did you see the boy?" This was getting to a point where even I wasn't sure I could stand this any longer. These questions were so off putting, yet there had to be some meaning to them for sure.

"No. I was too focused on getting him away from the bomb to observe him. And before you say it, the store was dark, I couldn't get look from there as well. Happy now?"

"Not quite." I just let out a tired sigh as his conflicted face spelled something was truly troubling him.

'There isn't any deep meaning about me saving the kid. He was a kid! Anyone would help, or at least any huntsman would.'

"He was…a faunas." I could see the pain in his eyes now, pain that I would possibly never be able to experience myself. It made sense now. It all clicked with me.

"It troubles you. Doesn't it? That I saved him." He took a minute to respond, but in that minute I could see him, see his body, give…up?

"Back in the store…you were lying to rile me up weren't you? You didn't mean what you said."

"Of course I was lying. I'm not ignorant about the whole faunus and human situation. A lot of people aren't. I mean you can't seriously think that all humans think of faunus as a lower race, do you?"

"Of course not." He was struggling. Struggling to finally admit to himself to what he already knows. "There of course are humans that aren't so simple minded. It's simple reasoning to think so."

"Then what about you, are you simple minded?" He knows, yet he lies to himself. He hates humans, but he respects them. He sees the faunus as superior, and still wants equal rights for both faunus and humans.

This is the contradiction of the White Fang now. This was their beliefs.

"I…I almost killed him." It was up to him. He was the one who made the final say with himself. The one to open the door that's been opened before..

"I've taken many human lives. I've made a path of blood with your kind and felt nothing." He leaned on the wall, supporting his fragile self.

"I could never take a faunus's life. No matter if my commanders told me too for their traitorous ways, I could never. It makes me sick for the mere thought of seeing the blood of a faunus. And you…you saved me from that. You saved the boy and didn't care for if he were human or not." He stopped to catch his breathe. It seems the aforementioned thought of blood being spilled made it's way into his mind.

"That blood of my own would've been from my unreasonable hatred, and for that blood to be spilled from a child…it has shown me the monster the humans speak of. The beast that runs on their _twisted_ ideals. I see that monster finally. A monster that would kill anyone to fulfill some retched belief."

"A monster in which both faunus and humans have to bear. You mustn't forget that." He looked up to me with desperation. He needed to be set straight. It didn't have to be me, but from anyone who understands the evil that we share. Regardless if you were human or faunus.

"I believe eventually every White Fang member still fighting will come to your revelation, and the same for humans who refuse to break down the wall between us. Though the monsters that show up from both races are troublesome, we can't deny the true monsters, the ones with no true emotion, no true morals, no real reason for their violence."

"The grimm…"

"Not that hard to figure out when you aren't so hellbent on useless violence and hate." I walked towards him, his body nearly about to tip and fall on the ground.

"But unfortunately we cannot focus on that till we resolve the struggle we've made with one another." I helped the man up, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"So I have one final question for you. What is Iwai's connection with the White Fang?" He didn't want to talk, I could see that clearly, but I needed the information to find out exactly what Munehisa is doing.

"Whatever plan the White Fang and Iwai are setting up isn't going to end well for both sides. You know that. If you truly understand the flaws of the current White Fang, then tell me so I can help stop Iwai from progressing their war."

The man took in a deep breath, and then spoke with certainty, "you can't help him…maybe a broken man like me who can come to terms with their wrongs in their beliefs and actions, but a man like Munehisa? It's impossible. He's far too gone for salvation. His hate lies deeper than mere equality. He doesn't want humans to be equal with faunus, he wants them gone." He brushed me off and got back on his feet. He swayed right and left, but was good enough to stand on his own.

"Munehisa is acquiring the most experimental weaponry that Atlas has to offer. He plans on taking the blueprints to our leader and mass producing them for all the soldiers to hold." He started walking away, his feet aimless as they loosely carried his towering form.

"An army he's wanting, one that would surpass anything that Atlas has ever made. I would advise you not to keep on pursuing, but you seem too stubborn to give up on him."

"That's right. So tell. How long until he gets them? And why was his family involved?" I asked, making the man stop walking. I could see him pondering whether or not he should keep on telling me more. Though as he said, I'm too stubborn to give up.

"In a weeks time he'll get them. I tried pressuring him for today or tomorrow, but that was from me being impatient for the eventual war between us and the humans. Once he does get his hands on them, expect him leaving that shop of his and never coming back. As for his wife and child…well lets say Munehisa is part of a legend that has been erased from history. An unfathomable event between human and faunus. One that has never been heard of before him." With those last words he walked away back into the streets of Vale.

I knew that he was done. He knew there was nothing more for him to give to me. It was up to me to put the pieces together and figure out what to do next with Iwai.

" _She was a faunas, and that was acceptable, and to an extent so was the kid…"_

"He couldn't possibly mean that Iwai was married to a…" The words that the man spoke made me wonder if the possibility was true.

 _"_ _Munehisa is part of a legend that has been erased from history. An unfathomable event between human and faunus."_

"There's no other way to interpret it. Iwai was married to a faunus woman, and they had a child. Half human, half faunus." I wasn't sure what to make of this, but I knew that there's certainly some things that could be explain by a person knowledgeable with faunus history.

The far off sirens took me out of my thoughts and brought me to the grim reality of what just transpired.

"Mom is going to kill me."

* * *

A slap to the face wasn't a surprise, and the hug afterwords as well didn't faze me.

"Do you know how worried I was! Why were you in that part of town?! And getting mixed in with a White Fang member? Oh my baby!" This is one of the few time my mom will show her complete emotions in front of me. And most of the times when she was like this I was at fault to have caused it. It always makes me feel guilty..

So apparently the chase scene I had was being broadcast by a helicopter overhead, one that I didn't even notice was following us. The people on the streets called the police and reported a boy sporting an apron that was running away from a White Fang member.

The T.V inside the store was currently recapping the recent events, as there was a newswoman covering the story. Coincidentally the same one who covered the bank robbery.

"As you can see, the boy is one of the two children who stopped the bank robbery a couple weeks ago, and it seems that he's back in action with his heroic duties by saving many civilians by a White Fang member's terrorist act of throwing bombs in the surrounding area."

The news lady then cut to footage of an helicopter capturing me and the man running through the streets, then to him throwing the cluster grenade and me stopping the grenades from hurting anyone.

'Great. More attention to me now. Though I'm sure Ozpin isn't going to take the news lightly.' I would be lying if I said I wasn't pretty amused with the idea of pissing of Ozpin with my acts of heroism.

It was some time until my mom let go off me and stopped asking question. I gave her the most cut and dry answers and was lucky for her to not question them.

"Well if you say so."

"It's fine mom. And besides, it could be good publicity for the shop. I was in uniform through it all, hahaha…" That joke didn't bode well with her, as another slap to the face was prompt and precise.

"Don't even joke about it."

"Yes ma'am…"

"Anyways the truck is late, so you didn't miss unloading it." She was already back to her work mood, which I oddly preferred more than her worried state.

It wasn't long though when the truck did arrive, but there was something oddly familiar about the truck. After closer examination, it looked exactly like the truck that the man landed on when he chucked the bomb.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't the hero himself! I knew you looked similar to how the radio described the boy." The trucker dude came out with a clipboard and sporting any typical trucker attire you could think of.

"Oh! They covered it on the radio as well?"

"You're all the talk right now man! I'm glad you taught those nasty White Fang a thing or two to mess with us humans. They're pretty damn annoying to listen to all the time with right this and rights that on the radio, it was nice listening to a butt whooping." I refrained from speaking any further with the guy, as my mom went over and swiftly took care of whatever business she had to deal with the guy.

I went and unloaded all the boxes and some crates from the truck, and once I was done the man got in his truck and waved a goodbye before heading off.

"He was one of those kind of people. Ugh, wish he wasn't the driver, or I would had a word or two with him." My mom added in while look over all the boxes and crates I unloaded.

"Well there are those kinds of people you have to deal with sometimes."

"I know. But it still boils my blood. Anyway, you have a whole afternoon of work to do."

"I know." I whispered, unenthusiastic about standing around and working with dirt with other people.

A few hours passed after I did man the register, and there were quite a number of customers this day. It wasn't all bad, but the sun was setting soon and I was almost scot-free.

The _ding-dong_ from the entrance door signal another potential customer. I got up from my seat and went over the entrance to greet the person, and see if they needed help with anything.

"Hello, and welcome to Katherine's Emeralds. What jewel from the earth are you looking for today?"

"Well I think I hit the gold with hearing you say that introduction." A snicker followed the girl's voice as I looked to see Blake with one of her hands to her face.

"Blake? What are you doing here?"

"I was wandering around town and saw this place in the corner of my eye. I've heard of it before and thought it looked promising, so I wanted to check it out." Blake then did a quick look over and nodded with a satisfied smile.

"And I must admit that this store really is packed to the brim with all kinds of flowers."

"Well that's my mom for you, always a perfectionist on everything she does. She's told me that she wants all the flowers around the world to be here someday, all at once together in one grand display."

"Your mom owns this store?" Blake looked at me with surprise. I gave her a little nod and motioned for her to follow me.

We made it near the back of the store, and on display near the register was a board with pictures of me and my family posing all around different fields of different flowers and terrains.

"I never knew what exactly got her invested with flowers, but I do know that she loves them with all her passion." Blake looked at the photos and smiled when looking at the old photos.

"I'm guessing the cute kid in the middle of them all is you." Blake pointed out, as I nervously shuffled in place.

"Yep. You got some mom's showing baby pictures to their friends, and then you have my mom who displays them for all to see." I could feel the heat on my face rise from the embarrassing fact.

"I think its nice. And it's not like they're there purely for show. There's some pretty good cinematography on the flowers here."

"What else can I say, that's my mom for ya."

"Well she sounds like a wonderful lady. I'd like to meet her someday." Blake chimed, now putting her attention to the flowers around the store.

"I think she'd like meeting you as well. I get a vibe that you two may have the same taste in many things." I went and stood next to Blake as she looked focused on a certain flower in front of her.

"I see you've taken interest with the Lavender Heather." I spoke up, as I looked on the beautiful dark purple petals that seemed to have stuck out to Blake.

"It's quite the sight…is there any meaning behind this flower? I know some flowers have a meaning to them." Blake asked, not once looking away from the great bunch of purple.

"If I'm not mistaken, this flower can represent admiration from one person to another, that is if someone were to give it to another person. But it could also show solitude, loneliness, and beauty for an individual who can connect to it."

"I see…" Blake trialed off, still fixated on the flower.

"I mean you can get it if you want. You are in a flower shop after all."

"I don't think I can. I didn't bring any money with me, I really came to the city with a browsing mood." I nodded in understanding, a little sad she couldn't bring home something she obviously liked.

"Well how was your day browsing the shopping district? Did you find anything you might want to pick up when you come back to the city?" I asked curiously.

"Besides the flower, no. It was actually a pretty rough day for me. There were a lot of stores that I was interested, but a lot of them didn't allow faunuses." I looked at her confused, wondering why that was a problem for her.

"I mean, you aren't a faunus. Why is that a problem." Blake eyes quickly shot up, and she looked like she just let out a secret.

"Oh! I uh mean…uh. I have a rule when visiting stores. And the rule is that if they don't serve faunuses, then they don't get my business. It's a…personal thing I have." Blake looked away from me as I nodded with understanding.

"I get you. Stores with rules like that really show the owners colors." Blake looked up with surprise. That surprise soon turned to sadness as she looked back at the flower.

"Exactly my thought. It's just unfortunate that rules like that aren't outlawed. It makes me sick to my stomach thinking of those kind of people to actually set up the dammed thing. The worst part about it is that there's no point having a rule like that from a business perspective. It's not out business sake, but out of hate towards the faunus." Blake got pretty heated while talking about it, and I couldn't really blame her for it.

'She seems very interested about faunuses. I wonder…'

"Hey Blake. I got a question for you."

"Okay. What is it?" I thought it over for a bit and decided that she was the perfect person to ask about it.

"Have you ever heard of a human and a faunas having a kid?" Blake looked at me with suspicion, as she didn't look sure about answering my question.

"Why do you want to know? And why do you think I know?" I shrugged my shoulders and started tending to the Lavender Heathers.

"You seem keen with faunus equality, so I assumed you know some of their history. And I'm quite interested in their history as well. So I wondered if there was ever records of humans and faunus, well, actually loving each other enough to have a kid." Blake's suspicion subsided, and soon she looked hesitant, like she knew something that no one should know.

"Well…the concept of humans and faunuses falling in love isn't exactly hard to find throughout history. Though in all records they all eventually ended and never amounted to anything. But the thought of true love between them leading to a creation of a mix of both faunus and human has never been discussed about." I nodded on with her explanation, wondering if the man at the store was right.

 _'Part of a legend…'_

"Is there a rumour you know of? A story about a human and a faunus?" I didn't want to sound needy, but I was really wishing for Blake to be my lifeline on this subject.

"There is…one story I've heard of. The legitimacy of it is all over the place, but it's one that's stood the test of time." I looked at Blake eagerly, as she sighed and decided to give in and tell me.

"Though there are many variations of the legend, there is one concrete start to it. Back then where the great war had just concluded, there was a high-ranking soldier that stood above the rest. One that garnered great respect and praise from everyone. He was a part of Atlas's finest, a champion and war hero. They say that he was un-killable. You could fight him and cut off all his limbs and leave him for dead. The next day he would show up and repay the favor."

 _"_ _You'll just grow them back right?"_

'That's what he meant. This is Munehisa's story. So what happened to his family?' Blake then continued.

"Though everyone knows about the great war, everyone briefly glosses over the faunus war. This is where that same man was said to help control the faunus of Menagerie during the movement of all faunus to Menagerie. This is where the legend deviates greatly. Some say that he had a personal server that was a faunus, and he would wed her on a drunken whim. Others say he fell in love with a faunus woman that saved his life. And the other popular iteration was that he was seduced by her as a ploy to take Atlas's champion and convert him to the faunus cause." I could hear the disgust from Blake on the last part.

"Okay…so then what happened next?" Blaked looked at me with an unsure look as she shook her head.

"No one knows. Though in most stories they say they have child, others claim that as not true. There is no ending, and for it to have actual happened is left as a legend to tell from the uncertainty of the story actually occurring."

I had to admit to be a bit disappointed, but I wasn't gonna let that distract from the vital information I gained from it.

"Thank you Blake. That was an incredible story."

"I'm happy to have to helped your curiosity." Blake then took a quick peek at her scroll and looked up with disappointment.

"It's getting late, and the air port is gonna close soon." Blake turned around and was about to take her leave.

"Wait! I uh, got something for you!" I quickly ran over to the Lavender Heathers and took enough for a small bouquet.

"Accept this as compensation for your story. I would feel bad to have kept you here for so long and not give something in return." Blake wanted to protest, and I knew she wanted to, but I already shoved the flowers into her hands.

She laughed a bit as she smiled at the flowers.

"I hope your mom doesn't get mad at you for this."

"I'm her son. I think I got some privileges around her store." Blake could only laugh as she made one final wave goodbye

"See you later Akira. I'll be meaning to visit this shop more often."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but I'm not always going to be here."

"Then I'll just have to ask your mom for more baby picture when I meet her." Dread overcame me as I was about to protest and plead for Blake to not follow through. Before I could speak another word the door was already shut, and Blake was nowhere to be found.

"Well…I wonder how many more pictures are going to be put up on the board…"

 **AN: I'm sorry, that's all I can really say at this point. I was slacking/bored of writing for a bit and was meant to get back on it, but the procrastination kicked in and oof. It's not that I dislike the story, it's that I suck with projects where I have to somewhat keep tabs on at times. Kuddos to anyone who actively waited for another chapter, and sorry for making you wait.**

 **I'll be answering any questions you have. So P.M me or leave a review and I'll add my response in the next chapter. I think that's a good thing to start doing.**

 **Nothing more to say than happy new year (again) and to hope on fulfilling my new year's resolution on just not sucking.**

 **P.S: Couldn't think of a good title name.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Oh yeah, infinitely better than last year. Which means that if I don't post for this whole year i'll still do better than last.**

 **Which of course is not what I plan to do, but if I do go dark then at least two chapters would be done than just one.**

 **I don't want updates to be a monthly thing, but if that's how it's gotta be then so be it.**

 **This chapter is...long. It is really long. 15,371 of story to be exact. Though some of it could be padding with more tutorial talk of introducing some elements with the how I envision how the palaces work and how Akira's persona powers work.**

 **I'd like any feedback, especially on the part where I try to explain my idea for Akira's power going into this story. I want Arsène to be with Akira throughout the story, so if there are other suggestions feel free to tell me.**

 **I'll also be answering some of your questions at the end, so stay tune if you're curious.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

Again I was here, standing in front of the building that I've been to so many times. The beaten form did little to detract from its already low appeal, but I still found myself gravitated to the store and the memories I created with it. This was a place that I thought would have a couple more years left in assisting me. This building is one that I wholeheartedly believe to be the last thing to fail me; the last place that would betray me.

So why now does this store reek of sin? How did it come to me finding this place more wicked when I've never saw as so?

I knew the answer, and it was made apparent the more I stood in front of the broken shop.

Munehisa. He was a person that most people would've avoided, it wasn't a secret to him or anyone else that met the man. It was a fact for all he knew. This wasn't caused by people judging a book by its cover, no, not when the pages already present themselves as rotten. Iwai was obviously spiteful towards everything and everyone he met; he never tries to help others when his business wasn't involved and was generally mean spirited. Munehisa isn't one most could stand, he was someone no one would want to actually get close to.

Yet I did.

It could have been fate that we met or just mere coincidence. It didn't matter, for, in the end, we made a bond, a bond that neither of us expected to see flourish. A bond between a broken man and a failing huntsman-in-training.

I cherish this bond with every step I took before all the madness came down on me, and I hope he cherished the bond as much as I.

A part of me is scared now when thinking over everything. With being a Phantom Thief, choosing to be a huntsman, and having another version of me, it all gathered and accumulated into one feeling; it's that feeling of fear that prevented me from making that jump back into that twisted world that he made.

I'm scared that changing Munehisa's heart spells the ending of our bond. The end to something that I feel supported and molded me to the person that I am now.

I saw him. I saw bits pieces of my time spent with him in the other world. The me from before met him and helped him. I don't know how, I don't know what the situation was, but in the end, it didn't matter, for he lent a hand to the man. He helped Munehisa, and to an extent saved him.

They made an unbreakable bond. A bond that is stronger than anything we have now.

Thinking upon the has been that was the previous world, I can't help but be scared. Scared to lose a friend, scared to hurt him, and scared to find out the truth of our bond.

I don't want to know if what friendship we had was just a byproduct of the other world.

Was it genuine? Could we've had connected without our previous lives? Was the other life a prerequisite that factored for our bond to have flourished in this world?

Many questions were asked, and none of them would be answered if I didn't carry through and take the steps forward in finding out. But how can I take another step when I've been glued to the sidewalk as far back as the morning. I've been in the same position ever since, and hopelessly pondered, debated, sought for a sign to set me straight and give me what I wanted.

But I knew that it didn't matter on what I thought of right now. What was true is that Munehisa is planning an army, one army that could spill so much blood that the grimm conflict would be obsolete. The truth and answers were in front of me. If I were to put away the selfishness, to stop with the what-ifs, to throw away all this useless stalling, then there I would find the answer clearly showing itself.

If I wanted to save _my_ world, then I _needed_ to change the hearts of those who oppose, even if that were to be a friend of mine.

It's for the greater good as everyone would say. Saving humanity is what I strove for since the very start of my huntsman career, and it's only been reinforced ever since I awakened to my power. This is the way things must go, it was the only way to ensure my goal's success.

 **'Have faith in yourself. You know of what you must do, so there is no reason to contemplate on your made decision. Everything is set in place for you to have become what you are. The life of a huntsman is for the service to the masses, and the role of the Phantom Thief to steal and reveal the corrupted hearts of the world and show their recklessness to their peers. They are intertwined with one another. It's the correlation between the two that has paved your destined path.'** Arsène, of course, came to help me with my plight, with his words yet again leading me to the answer. One that I already knew, and was only trying to avoid.

'Thank you Arsène...but even then, I hope that by the end of this I and Iwai can somehow keep our bond. I wish for all of this to all fallback to what it has been for the longest. He's the first person that I could truly call a friend, and I don't want to lose that.'

 **'Then go forth and vanquish his corrupt ways, and help him see the light in which you see in him. Life needs change, for stagnation brings no progress for the future; not only is your future at risk, but everyone else's, and to those who will walk farther down the sands of time than you.'**

'Yeah...don't worry Arsène. I know what I must do. I'll see this through to the end, no matter how bitter it can turn.'

No hesitation came when I tapped on my scroll. The world went off and twisted and distorted around, as I took one good look on the beaten store.

* * *

"That's new."

I mumbled to myself, seeing the military base having a bit more defenses around than I last remembered. Notably was the guard dogs being around. They were in a leash and were handled by soldiers with heavy clothing for the desert climate. The watchtowers also looked to have beefy looking guns mounted on the top, all being manned by more men in army attire.

'It's only natural that they would be on higher alert. With me breaking in last time and Munehisa soon to get his goods from Atlas, it was no surprise he'd be on edge.' I looked around and found the same hole in the fence there, but I could feel something off with it as I approached it.

"What are you hiding..." My vision darkens, and with it revealed a faint red circle around the cut area of the fence. I could only assume that it meant bad news.

'It's a trap of some kind, and clearly set for me. Most likely a sensor or trigger to something.' I was cut from my only known entrance, and it was a pain.

"Gotta get in somehow."

I looked left and right to see the strange wall of sand still brewing at each side and then looked at the still high and barbed wired fence.

"Hmm...what if I..." I walked up to the fence and closely examined the fence, seeing that it looked like basic metal from what I could see.

"Alright, this is gonna be really stupid if it works, but great if it does." I jumped back a bit and reached up to rip the mask off, the blue flames dancing off my face and fingertips.

"Agi, Arsène!" A quick appearance from Arsène came as he quickly held out his hand to shot a small fire at the fence. A small explosion came with it as kicked up with the explosion.

After the sand settled, out showed a large hole in the fence, one even larger and wider than the other one I went through before.

"Pretty cheap materials he's using for a base," I mumbled, walking through the fence and observing the area ahead of me.

'No need to check the warehouse again, there's no actual use for it besides recruitment of more soldiers for Munehisa from what I've seen.' I took a quick peek at the said factory and found more of those shadow people entering inside, a lot of them having appearances of different types of Faunases.

'There's a ton more people here to get recruited than before. That could mean Munehisa is doing well with actually getting members to join his "army" that he's building. That could be troubling.'

I ran across the sand, avoiding the bigger spotlights of the watchtowers and line of sight from the guards roaming with their dogs.

Once I made it to near the hangar, my feet hit concrete flooring, making me slow down and crouch lower to avoid making more noise on the harder surface.

The area itself wasn't impressive. There was barely anyone around besides what looked to be engineers tending to salvaged and beaten up Atlesian aircraft. There were some regular looking soldiers that stood around as guards, all moving aimlessly around the area. The front gates to the inside of the hangar were slightly ajar, with loud constructional sounds coming from within.

"I have an odd feeling that I need to find out what's inside."

 **'I suggest you avoid this area and move ahead further up. Your goal is to acquire a route to Munehisa's treasure, not necessarily to explore every nook and cranny of his palace. '**

"But there's some meaning to all of these building to Munehisa, and The more I found out about his operation, the better I can understand why he's doing all of this."

 **'Fair point, but not a necessary one. Secure a route and manifest the treasure, that is all there is to do when changing a heart.'**

"I understand that, but this is for me Arsène. I just need to know more about Munehisa. I can't be left in the dark anymore with him." There was no more talk from Arsène. I took this as a sign that he gave up and proceeded on finding a good way to maneuver the shadow people.

"Hey what are you-" I took no time to spin around and kick off the mask of the guard that spoke directly behind me.

"Auggh..." His scream soon turns to gurgles as I jumped away from the soldier. He soon exploded into a Pyro-jack and one of the black horses from before.

"Easy enough," I muttered, loading in an electric clip into Justine.

The horse charged straight away, with the Pyro-jack swaying idly in the air.

A quick pop shot brought the black horse tumbling on the ground. The horse was now laying on the ground while violently shaking from the electricity flowing through its body.

 **"Hee-Hohno!"** The Pyro-jack shouted out, as he then released some fire from its lantern at me.

A side step was enough to get out of the way and was good on intimidating the demon.

"Arsène, Cleave!" Arsène showed up and slashed his claws at the floating pumpkinhead. He laughed happily as it critcally damaged the demon.

Both demons were down, which gave the perfect time to start negotiating with them.

I ran to the Pyro-jack and aimed at his head with Justine, ready to shoot when needed.

"Give me your power." The Pyro-jack took time to recover before answering, but when he did, he didn't sound too pleased with the request.

 **"You want more of my power?! Heck no! Do you think I'm some hussie? You've already got some of me in ya', and now you want more?! What an ungrateful man!"** The Pyro-jack got up quick and shot another fireball at me. I had no time to react, as the ball of fire landed directly on my chest, sending me back a few meters.

I recovered quite quickly from the attack, as my boots sturdily skidding of the concrete.

"What the hell does that mean?" I growled while being pleasantly surprised that the attack barely did anything to me.

 **"Ooooh! You're resistant to fire!? This sucks! Just my luck!"** I had no patience with the demon, for I quickly put in two clean shots into the Pyro-jack. The pumpkin convulsed and fidgeted with the electricity before exploding into nothing but black dust.

"Already have a piece of him...resistant...?" A neigh came from behind me, as the black horse from before recovered from its temporary paralysis, thoroughly looking pissed at me.

"Come at me. The pumpkin couldn't do, so now you will have to suffice." It charged at me again without a seconds notice, again not thinking on an approach for me.

I swiftly twirled in place and swept my leg under the hooves of the horse, causing it to tumble once more.

Finishing my spinning, I whipped up Justine again to point at the horse.

"You're finished you know. That is unless you join me." The demon looked up at me, its anger present, but he looked to have understood his unfavorable position.

 **"Aw shit. Looks like I'm gonna have to die here. And from a punk like you nonetheless."** The gruff voice was quite unfitting for the black steed, but I didn't let that faze me.

"You don't have to die. All you have to do is join my cause to live."

 **"Oh yeah? Why would I then? What can you give me that the dick of a general couldn't? Nothing. That's what."** The horse sounded real _irritable_ with what was going on, and I could see why.

"I get it. You were working for some asshat of a boss, and now you have a hot shot trying to take advantage of you from doing a crap job. I'd be pretty mad too if I were you." The curious and surprise stare from the demon gave me some confidence, for he was looking to be pondering more about the offer.

 **"Heh, you're quite the talker eh'? I like that...aw what the hell. This joint can kiss my ass for all I care! I'm down with you kid, go and wreck this place up!"** The demon grew brightly as it morphed and shifted into a blue orb. The orb came and combined with my mask. I could feel some strength come to me, but it was nowhere near the level of the horseman I absorbed before.

"Not bad. But why couldn't I get the damn pumpkin head to join me?"

 **'That is because he is already within you, or the very least he gave you everything that he could give without joining you.'**

"That makes no sense. If one of only gave me their power, then surely another version of him could give more of the same." I didn't quite get this persona thing yet, and from what my old memories held, this wasn't anything close to what I had before.

 **"Yes. This odd predicament of yours is unique, yet simple to understand if my deduction is correct..."** Arsène sounded to have an answer. I don't care now if it was right or wrong, I just need some understanding of my power.

"Well go on, tell me what's up with my power. It isn't that fusion thing from before. If I can't hold multiple personas, and the blue room not being around for me to use, then what is this iteration of my 'power' actually." Arsène ignored me, for he was still thinking about the issue.

"I'll accept any answer right now. I just want one at this point." I kept on. It looked to have done the trick as Arsène let out a tired sigh.

 **"I hoped that all this explaining would've been done with long ago. I suppose the tutorial is longer than I'd liked it to be..."**

"Me too Arsène, it seems this isn't as cookie cutter as we both would have wanted it to be." The chuckle from Arsène was nice to hear, but it made me wonder if he actually had a sense of humor, or laughing was his natural response to everything.

 **"Well. You were right about fusion. With the lack of the velvet room and the ability to hold personas within you, there is no feasible way on combining two powers to make another. But from what we have experienced thus far, you have the ability that is similar to acquiring a persona.** **You have the power of absorbing their power, more accurately to say their** _ **properties**._ **"**

"Okay...I'm following." It sounded odd, but it was starting to make sense to me the more Arsène went on.

 **"The horseman that you fought before, the Berith, he was resistant to fire, a property that my regular self isn't accustomed to, yet when you fought the Pyro-jack, he caste fire upon you, and even though it hit you directly, it left barely a mark on you. Previously that kind of attack would've caused some amount of damage, but not in the recent case."**

"I see where you're getting at. So I absorbed the properties from the demons and then apply them to you. That makes sense. So in theory, I can change any of your properties to any of the demons that we've had give their powers to us."

 **"Precisely."** The words Arsène were reassuring to hear after many unanswered queries. This may have been the first time that I actually got some closure from one of my questions.

"Then all the support from the demons that lend me their power go into me and out to you. Whew, sounds a lot better than having to constantly manage all the different kinds of monsters." I was glad that the fog of mystery regarding my power was becoming clearer.

"So, if that's the case then, then that makes all of the weaker personas obsolete then later down the line. Bummer for them then."

 **"Yes and no, for interestingly there are few quirks that come with your method of using the personas power that makes all personas you obtain function similarly,"** Arsène interjected. I was curious about what he meant and listened closely as he went on.

 **"See, we have established that you gain a piece of a persona's power and all their properties. So naturally, if you were to use a skill then you'd you use the corresponding persona with that skill, right?"**

"Yeah, makes sense. From what I know the old world had him switching to different personas all willy nilly to use skills from them and whatnot. But in our world, we apply them to you now."

 **"Yes, but from the previous world, all personas gave all of their being to the old Akira, and also all persona were not only unique in their skills and properties, but all had varying _stats_." **

" _Stats_?" I said confused, "Like from a video game?"

 **"That is the closest example that I can refer to, yes. Anyway, since you obtain a piece of a personas power rather than their being, then wouldn't you think using a fraction of their power would be significantly inferior then just having them with you on command?"**

"Of course. A fraction of their power would be worse than just having them join complete- oh! Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Another haughty laugh came from the demon as he continues forth with his explanation.

 **"You see, if you were only to get a part of a personas power and yet all their properties, then the question will be what _stats_ will the power of a garu from pixie come from? Certainly not from the small piece of power they lent. No, they need a constant to work with, or in other words, universal _stats_ to base off of." **

"Okay...so let me get this straight. Any persona I use, regardless if they're weak, will have the same _stats_ as a more top-tier persona?"

 **"That's right. All fragmentations of power come together as one to create a base for all the personas properties to build off. A Pixie's garu can be on the same level as a Fortuna's garu."**

"For-what?"

 **"Nothing. But now we know..."** Arsène finished with a satisfied voice. He then slowly went and drifted back into my mind. I could feel him relax within my mind. All the talking from him must have tired him some.

"Well knowing is only half the battle. I gotta see how the execution plays out." I was happy with the good explanation Arsène gave me. I feel like I actually progressed with something.

Maybe not so much with the palace but with understanding the mess that was personas.

"Okay, enough talk. Let's see what those workers are up to." I didn't waste any more time standing around and finally made my way towards the gates.

The men were working on a busted up airship, and their swears didn't go unheard when I got close enough to get a good hear in on their heated conversation.

"Damn thing! What the hell do they expect us to do with this crap? To salvage all this shit for some project we don't even work with directly." One of the workers grumbled on angrily, smashing a hammer harder and harder on some metal to emphasize his anger.

"Yeah well, we gotta deal with what we got. Not like we'll be getting any more funds anytime soon. You know how cheap the commander is with everything. He barely wants to spend a dime on anything but his weapons." One of the other workers said, continuing his work as his partner kept rambling.

"Well fuck, this damn thing can be a weapon if he wants them to! I couldn't care less about what I'm doing. I just some proper tool, proper work, and some damn good pay for all this."

"Weapons as in guns, not ships. He doesn't care about mobilizing the troops, he just wants them to have the guns and not the speed." The second worker finished with a sigh, as he cut into the broken down ship with a machete.

"Though I have to agree with the proper tools department..." The worker fell off. The men continued with their works as I observed them some more.

'So he's not managing well with anything besides the weapons. Well if he has control in other departments besides weaponry, then just how much influence does Munehisa have within the White Fang?' I didn't bother listening more on the two workers, all that came afterword were more swearing and complaints.

I made my way through the wreckage of everything, avoiding the few guards or workers wandering about the area. I soon came to the gates of the air hangar, and with it came the increasing sound of the construction within the building.

'They can't really just be working on one ship at a time. That's inefficient if so. From the sounds inside say something big is being worked on...' Curiosity naturally came over me, but the willingness to go up on that was the question I asked as I looked at the slightly open gates.

"Screw it, let's find out exactly is going on here." I made a mad dash across the concrete flooring. I did the best I could to mitigate the noise from my boots hitting the pavement. I got the quick idea of using my semblance's shadows to hover my feet just barely off the ground, and it actually worked quite well.

It felt like a long run from the wreckage to the front gates, but I managed to get there without a hitch and made sure of not attracting any attention along the way.

I wasted no time slipping through the ajar gate, and in doing so I found barely any light inside the hangar. The only source I could get was from the occasional sparks that kicked up from the back of the building.

"Always cramming the good stuff in the back..." I looked around and saw a walkway bridge mounted above the floor and made quick use of it by climbing up some stray boxes that were perfectly stacked for my convenience to reach a ladder on the walkway.

Crouched low and feet steady, I made my slow crawl across the bridge as I listened for any stray voices or concerning noises around me.

"Tell'em we need more metal. Also, ask if they can find any engines that have oil in them."

"Right away sir." An eager voice responded to a hardened one. Loud and fast footsteps ran below me as the construction continued ahead.

"I need this thing running soon. He'll bound to have a target on his head when he makes the travel." The tough voice kept going, with sounds of what I could assume was some welding tools being used on steel.

"But goddamn. It's got to be fast, gotta be durable, gonna need it to go on for days without any stops and need the guns mounted perfectly without fucking up the balance and weight. What the hell is this..." The man below spat out. I got to the point where I could see what exactly he was talking about, and to my utter disbelief, I found what I would consider a damn flying fortress.

Big and scary, simple yet accurate words to describe the behemoth of a plane this was. It wasn't a regular airship for simple citizen travel, this ship was meant to hold other ships in it. Its mountainous size was awe-inspiring, for such effort to even get it this far in development from what I assume was from one man was a feat on its own.

'This...this can't be what Munehisa is going to be traveling in when making his trip...' More welding came, with the occasional hammer brought me out of stupor and helped me focus on how I can use this information.

'Well...if I do fail on taking his heart then I'll know what to look out for in the sky when he makes his a break to wherever he's going. But besides that, I can't find any other good reason to use this.'

I knew that I could spend all day pondering on it, but this knowledge wouldn't lead to anything.

"Dammit..." Arsène may have been right about this being useless to explore, but I got my wish on knowing more about Munehisa, and that was the only true silver lining I got out of this.

I looked to observe the man actually working on the whole project, and I found it odd that he looked more distinct than every other shadow.

He looked quite...more human. What I mean is that instead of his face being obscured by a mask or having a pure round face with eyes, he had clear face details and unique body figure than the all the other soldiers have. The best way to explain it is that if you were to just take a picture of a person and filtered it as negative.

'He must be important to Munehisa in some way. Possibly the two have a history with each other, but what exactly that is...well I can't tell from here.' I left it at that and turned around; while doing so I heard the running footsteps of the soldier before coming in and reporting back to the man working on the ship.

"Sir, the men have been informed of the recent needs requested by you." The soldier stopped and stood ready. The man looked up at the soldier, waiting for him to continue.

"And...?"

"And they are furious once more."

"Of course they are." The exasperated sigh came and went as the man rubbed his face.

"Well tell them this will be one of the last ones I'll be issuing. The ship's almost done. I know their morale is low, and with that comes the strikes and the protests, which are a pain in the ass to deal with. It's almost getting in the way of the operation as a whole, and certainly getting on my nerves..." He muttered off at the end; the soldier was already running to make another announcement.

'Even in his own world, Munehisa keeps reality close. He knows that the people under his command aren't too happy with him, and he couldn't care less of that. The fact that even in a world where Munehisa had control over everything, he doesn't try to manipulate the truth all that much. He is a realistsic man for sure.' The fact of Munehisa keeping his world somewhat grounded to reality made me think over about it more. There was a possibility that I could you use this to my advantage after all.

A plan brewed up in my mind. It was one based on luck with some reasoning backing it up, but luck did play a huge factor.

'With the Munehisa's poor management, and the workers growing more tired...yeah...maybe...' I took out my scroll and opened up the camera app. I took pictures quickly to whatever I found to be significant to help back me up on my

"Let's sabotage this operation up a bit." I made my way back to the entrance of the hangar, and in doing so I heard loud chatter coming from the outside that sounded like the workers arguing.

"The stage is already set, now its time to put on a little show."

* * *

"Settle down, settle down! You must get back to work, there isn't any time to-"

"Oh shut it!" A man threw a rusty crowbar at the soldier, as many other workers and engineers were gathering around the messenger.

"We've been hauling our asses around the clock, and all for some ship that we don't even get to work on?! I didn't go through college just to be some damn grease monkey picking up scraps! Those student loans weren't worth this!" A man called out, riling up more and more of his peers around him.

"As I told you this is one of the last orders that is needed until the project is finished. We don't have time for another 'strike' of yours. Get back to work! Now!" The soldier got only more angry remarks. All the workers were now gathered, with all of them having their tools in hand and grouped up like a mob.

"Well, this time it's real! We want better pay, better conditions, tools, or work, I honestly don't care which one you give, we need something! Ain't that right fellas?" Lots of cheers and shouts of agreement came. The main leader of the strike looked around with confidence as his fellow co-workers were all fired up.

"Yeah...yeah! Now let's-" A gunshot rang. Silence fell as the leader of the small rebellion dropped on the ground and disintegrated into nothing but dust.

Every one of the workers put down their tools, looking at where once was their brave leader. Mixed reactions came from the realization of the death of their own, some of the workers looked on in fear, other ones went immediately back to work, and very few still had a look of determination to keep up where their leader left off.

"Time and time again this is the conclusion, yet you still try and think that it will change. That is insanity." The soldier kept his rifle up, keeping his sights on all of the men who still had the valiant look on their faces.

"Any more brave _heroes_ wishing to step up?"

"Don't know about hero, but I don't mind the title." The soldier couldn't react to the hand that ripped off his mask. The soldier took a few steps forward and bent over to spill black liquid from his shadowy face on the ground. It was only a matter of time until the soldier exploded and revealed a green horse floating with the bottom half of his body becoming loose strands of what looks similar to his mane.

 **"What the?!"** The demon was caught by surprise by the unexpected thief staring at him.

"So this is how you treat your employees, quite harsh I must say," Akira spoke out to the demon. The men who were still around stared in awe at the thief, waiting with bated breath on what he would do next.

 **"You damn kid!"**

"Heard it. Try something more original." The demon sent a slice of wind at Akira, which he dodged with ease.

"You know so far I met a lot of horses in this place. Two different types to be exact, and one of them was weak to some electricity..." Akira pulled his gun up, the sides shined with yellow as the sparks at the end of the barrel danced dangerously at the horse.

"Let's see if we can get a two out of three with that." The bullet flew and buried itself inside the chest of the flying horse, and to Akira's expectation, the demon writhed in pain and fell on the ground harshly.

"Well, that was easy." Akira walked up and looked down at the helpless steed, his cries of pain unnerving for the workers still around to witness the brutality that the thief showed.

 **"I...can...help you...!"** The desperation that came from the pained horse left no impact on Akira, for he only looked down, expressionless at the demon horse.

"Probably, but you didn't offer that same willingness to those who needed it, and well I'm a heavy believer in karma. I think you know the saying. What comes around..." Before the horse could speak again, Akira let one last bullet out, eviscerating the horse.

"...comes around."

All the onlookers didn't say a word. None of the workers looked fearful but instead had a mix of awe and anticipation for the next action from the thief.

"Is that the second in command? What's he doing here?" One of the workers questioned, arousing similar questions for the rest of the people gathered around.

Akira looked onto the group of workers that took shape once again and spoke, "No, I'm not." The quick input from Akira shut up all of the murmurings that were beginning to build, leaving more questions for the workers to think but not speak.

"Let's not discuss what I am, but what I'm here to do." Akira walked towards the workers and saw the nervousness from them as they backed away from his approach.

"Don't worry about me attacking you. Actually, I'm here to help you with some information." Akira took out his scroll and showed photos from within the hangar. The workers got over their hesitation and curiously looked on at the photos. The magnificent ship that was held secretly from them was now in full display in front of their very eyes.

"What is this? This can't be from in there...can it?" One of them questioned as he was in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"It is, and it's been kept a secret from you for a while." None of the men responded; they all only observed the pictures, all having their minds run about with the revelation.

"They don't trust you, or more accurately to say **he** doesn't trust you. You're all just expendable assets to him, and that's why you haven't been assigned with work that actually fits your capabilities." Ferocity grew with the men and Akira could feel the hostility grow from them.

"He has a man that does all the work. This is a man he finds to have such pristine skill that he doesn't need a workforce to aid him. All the guy needs is people willing to slave themselves to help him. If you think the tools he has are bad enough, then you don't really understand who the real tools he's using." At this point the crowd was wild. There wasn't any subtlety anymore with how the workers felt anymore, as they all were now hollering and chanting for blood and reform.

"So do with what you know. You can go back to work and let them use you, or you can rise up and do what you find is just. I don't care which, my job here is done." A couple of footsteps marched to the now growing mob, and with it came the other soldiers that were patrolling the area

"Hey what's going on here?!" As soon as the soldiers came into sight the workers ran and clashed with the soldiers like animals. A fight came forth and made a perfect distraction for the thief. Sirens soon blared as Akira made his runoff. He left the air hangar in shambles, as the sounds of sirens and soldiers mobilizing were all he could hear before making his trek uphill to the second level of the base.

* * *

 **'Quite an interesting spectacle you put on back there, but what purpose does it have? '** The howling sand flew by me as I ran further up the hill, it almost was enough to drown out Arsène's voice.

"Back from your catnap already? Wait, do you sleep?"

 **"Don't think about, besides I'm curious about your actions back there, care to explain?"**

"It's kinda a...guess and kinda long to explain-"

 **"Out with it."** Arsène didn't waste any time and manifested beside me. He floated alongside me as I ran further up the sandy hill.

I knew he got serious with me when he actually manifests without my input, so I gave in and decided to share my idea.

"Fine, but I do know if it'll have its benefits in the future." Arsène held his position beside me as I started explaining what the idea was behind the little show I made.

"Munehisa is a man who hates lies, or more accurately he hates the fakeness that the world offers. He seeks any truth he can find and accepts it. That's the reason the workers are so dissatisfied and rebellious towards his rule. They don't get what they want and are treated poorly so they don't like Munehisa, simple and easy. He knows that, and he understands why." I came up to some guards running down the hill and was quick on dashing to left and trying to let the sandstorm obscure myself from their vision.

 **"I see that he doesn't distort reality that heavily, but this is still a distortion to his reality, not a direct source to the actuality of his** **command,"** Arsène noted.

"Yeah, I know that, but think of it like this. Last time I came here I was spotted by Munehisa's vision of me, and I'm pretty sure that was some cause to the security around the place to beef up a little. Because of that, and the conditions of the real world matching with inside, I thought I could encourage behavior that Munehisa could see as a reality." I finished and looked at Arsène's floating form, only to see him still staying out in the open. I took it as him still not being satisfied.

 **"The idea is simple, but the prospect is still left in the air. The security could very well be a product of his skirmish with the faunus back in his store, not necessarily your infiltration. His paranoia had to have increased from his confrontation, causing him to behave more cautious."** I listened carefully to Arsène words and thought over the possibility.

"Could be so, yet even if that was the truth, wouldn't that help with my goal regardless? If the defenses were a byproduct of the man threatening Munehisa, then the dissatisfaction of Munehisa's men would help reinforce the idea of rebellion within his command. The **reality** of it can happen, and Munehisa sees that. That's the key I'm seeing with getting an advantage over his control here. That is why the commotion I made back at the hangar worked in the first place, from that **real possibility** to become **truth** in his mind." Arsène repeated the same action of turning silent and thinking upon himself, but what came next wasn't more insight with the idea, but some light laughter.

 **"Yes...you can very well be right about it all. I suppose all there is to do is let time tell us if your efforts come to fruition."** Content came from his voice, and I was relieved to know that I was able to satisfy his examination on my plan.

"You say I ask a lot of questions? Pft, guess that proves that you are me and I'm you." Arsène was long gone by now, and I was happy to continue my journey up.

That is if the guards that were coming down weren't staring right at me.

"Really? You couldn't have warned me that they spotted us?!"

 **'Get ready.'**

The guards didn't have any troubles spotting me, for Arsène throughout our little chat was standing above me like a big sign saying "I'm hiding right here!" They didn't waste any time and immediately transformed. What showed up was a Bicorn and what was looking like an alien thing in a floating pot.

"Arsène, lunge forth!" Arsène made short work with the bicorn, one-shotting him as he moved forward and slashed _critically_ on the horse's neck. While Arsène attacked I used an electric round quickly at the alien pot thing. The thing inside the pot reacted by ducking inside the pot for cover. The bullet hit its mark on the golden pot, but shock came to me when I saw the pot tank the bullet and easily dismiss the electricity from the electrical round.

"That's a first," I mumbled, as the little alien thing _timidly_ poked out of his pot and let out an electrical burst of lighting that hit me straight on. I stood my ground as I felt the electrical current flow through me, but I was soon on the ground struggling to endure the pain.

I grit my teeth as I did my best from screaming out in pain and while doing so the demon floated over and looked down while speaking, **"Sorry... you attacked f-first,"** the little demon bumbled out. His pot then started sparking up with more electricity. The little alien then zapped me again, and this time I didn't try suppressing my pained scream.

Though the second bolt did hurt worse than the first, it didn't leave a lasting effect like the first, leading me to be able to recover from the shock.

"Okay...I think I know why this happened..." My face burst with the blue flame from the mask, and I could feel Arsène presence change for a brief moment before returning back to normal.

"Agi." Arsène appeared and summoned the small flame to hit the small demon. It hit the demon, but once again he ducked inside his pot and let it absorb all the damage with ease, but he did fallback a few meters.

 **"My turn again, r-right?"** The demon then sent another shock, and I stood there and took the hit once more with no intention in trying to avoid it. This time it was nothing compared to the effect it had before, but it still hurt me.

"So that's how this works." I ran up to the floating demon and focused on changing Arsène.

"Arsène, garu!" The gust of wind behind me shot and sliced cleanly on the pot that the demon still hid in. The attack rattled the pot and shook the alien enough for him to pop out in a daze; while doing so, I was already a couple of feet away with Caroline out. I didn't bother on negotiating and went straight on the offensive to slash the demon left and right. My semblance activated without me even noticing, leaving me as a black blur zipping left and right as I slashed at the poor demon.

After I finished my onslaught, I leaped away and looked at the demon paralyzed in place. No scream of pain came as black goo burst out of the cracks of the pot, and exploded in a brilliant fashion.

"That was a nice little practice. I'm gonna need to get used to switching up Arsène's properties, or things could get ugly in the long run." I went on again, climbing the mountain of sand to the other levels of the base.

* * *

A gate was protecting the access to the second level of the base, similar to how the fence surrounded the base as a whole at the bottom. The gate was defended by another set of watchtowers and a checkpoint at the entrance.

'Another hole could be nice to climb through, but an explosion would be too loud, especially near all these guards.' I looked around to see if there was any other way to get through besides the tried and true blow-a-hole-on-the-fence strat.

The sound of a vehicle was coming up from behind me, and I was pleased to see a big supply truck coming up from below. Luck showed to be on my side as the truck slowed down and was getting approval by the checkpoint.

"Welp lets get to it then." I sneakily dashed under the truck and clung onto the bottom. Some chatter later about a pass came and went as the truck began moving once more. I decided to let it take me to whatever destination it was heading, so whether it be the warehouse or actual house I saw when first entering here, I would go head to the one the truck took me to first.

The truck stopped and two men came out of the vehicle to start unloading whatever they needed to. I went ahead and let go of hanging on the bottom and silently waited for the eventual leave of the workers after they finished their business. In the meantime, I focused on the light chatter they had among themselves.

"So, like, do we bring them in, or...?"

"No, you idiot! Don't you know only second has authorization to freely go in and out! We're jus' here to drop off the furniture and go, that all." The more experienced sounding worker hissed at the other one while quickly unloading more furniture on the sandy ground."

"I mean I know that, but putting this stuff on sand isn't a good idea. It would be best to just bring em' in." The other man kept talking, as the other one was furiously working on dropping various different kinds of couches, lamps, rugs and other pieces on the sand harshly.

"Just work idiot!" The older man whispered, continuing his work.

"He's in there right? I'll just go and ask him. If he says no then that's it, okay?" The other man was walking over to what I could see from my position was some white steps. The man that was working stopped and muttered on and on to himself.

"Dead dead dead dead dead dead dead..." The man then got in the truck and closed his door quick and started the truck almost instantly after. The tires dug in the sand and slowly picked up acceleration to race off back to the checkpoint.

I finally got up and shook my head to get rid of any sand I could of.

After shaking a bit like a dog, I looked around to see all assortments of furniture lazily thrown on the ground in front of the giant green and white colonial house.

"The house first then. Let's get inside then." I whispered to myself as I walked up the white steps. Nothing was wrong with the look of the house at all, and the door was no different. The only red flag was that the door was slightly open.

 **"Prepare yourself partner,"** Arsène spoke up as I opened the door fully.

"Yeah...though, I wonder what importance this has for him..." I stepped inside and took a moment to observe the area.

It was a nice house admittedly. It wasn't rundown or decaying like the factory or air hangar below; the house was kept in quite a nice condition. The oddity though with the house came on its decorations of the walls and coloring. Green was the clear color motif that this house was sticking to. Green walls, furniture, and even wooden flooring with a green tint; almost everything besides the lights had some variation of green to it. One more thing that persisted with the green was the gecko symbol that popped up in certain spots. It was a small detail, but it was one that anyone would pick up in a couple minutes of looking around.

"Odd..." I walked around the first floor and explored the living room and kitchen to see if I can mark anything else that was unordinary. After a bit more searching I finally concluded that there was nothing else to look out for as an oddity.

'Nothing else looks off around here, and I doubt checking the bathroom would make any difference. Upstairs we go.' I went over to the stairs and walked up the top to find a hallway spanning to the left and right of me; few doors could be found on each side.

I noticed the lack of actual decoration on the wall of the house when I looked down each hallway. There wasn't one painting or photo framed on the walls from what I could see. All there was to this house was furnished rooms, but all held no evidence of a family having lived here. It was set up more like a house to be sold off than one that already has people living in it.

"Please...I won't tell anyone..." The voice of the man from before came from my left, prompting me to look over and see another door slightly ajar.

'That's my cue to explore it.' I thought to myself as I came up to the door. No voices came from the other side like expected, so I went ahead and pushed open the door to reveal the inside.

There was only one lone standing figure that was atop of black goo. This is the same kind of liquid I saw the worker bleed out when he was shot by the soldier back at the hangar.

"Poor man. He had such a great future ahead of him but look at him now. How people can't follow orders." A chill went through me as I listened to my own voice.

"I don't see what Munehisa sees in you. You're just a lunatic running rampant with power. I'd expect him to hate those kinds of people." I spoke out to my doppelganger. His reaction was to turn around and smile as the residue of the worker was stained on his fur-like coat.

"Ah, yes. The general does indeed hate those in power, but he loves it when he is in that position." He paused and kicked around the goo on the flooring a bit like it was a water puddle on the side of the street. "But doesn't everyone agree with that thought? 'I hate those in power unless it's me,' pretty hypocritical if I do say so." The imposter then sped past me. I was ready for the speed and was going to counteract any attack he was going to make, but nothing came as he stood behind me.

"Would you like a tour? I believe you have many questions about this house." The other me stripped off his coat and threw it on the ground. He gestured for me to follow as he headed downstairs.

 **'You already know that something is off partner, don't let your guard down.'** Arsène was as cautious as I am with the situation, and I couldn't agree more with him.

'Be ready to be summoned, I feel a fight coming.' I went down the stairs to find the other Akira waiting for me.

"You've covered all of the first level, correct? The recruitment center and the air hangar yes?" I nodded my head in response as he did the same.

Before he continued with whatever shenanigans he was playing with me I went right in with the question, "What can you tell me about his family?" The Akira's face dropped, but I couldn't tell if he was mad or not from his now blank expression.

"That ends the house tour I suppose. Come on. We have to talk." He again sped past me and headed up the steps once more.

"I didn't imagine this while coming in here." I ran up the steps and met with him again, only to not find him anywhere.

"Would you hurry up already." His voice came to my right as I looked and saw him standing inside a dark room before disappearing inside of it. I walked over and entered the same room, and as I did the lights lit up to show a bedroom, and from what I can tell it was room meant for a kid.

"This is his son's room, isn't it?" I stated while getting no response from the other Akira. He stood there silently and stared at me without saying a word.

I didn't let this bother me and decided to observe the room more closely.

The room had the same color style as the rest of the house, but it was noticeably lighter in color than the rest and had way more gecko symbols that were placed all over the walls. Books stacked sky high from every corner, a glass tank showed up emptied and baron, a small radio was placed near the bedside on a nightstand, and a desk with a notebook and pencil were all the major taking points from the room's personality.

"His son was studious I assume." Again, no response from the other Akira; his now-closed eyes didn't tell me much with what his game plan was in showing me Munehisa son's room. More exploration leads to nothing, and nowhere in the room did I find any other key interest.

Out of curiosity, I went over to the radio on the nightstand near his bed and turned it on. Static roared loudly from the speakers. I endured the painful screeches of the noise when I heard faint talk coming from the radio. A few minutes went by and the static subsided to reveal the voices of some news reporter talking about recent events.

"The growing tension within Menagerie is still ever present, as the humans and faunus relations deteriorate by the days. More and more military force is being applied, and the faunus prove to not want to submit and agree on the terms of humans. Recent reports have even said that the faunus are winning a majority of the confrontations with the Atlas forces, but Atlas generals state it to be false." I listened on to the news. It was dated and obviously from way back. The reports sounded like the faunus war Blake had mentioned in her story.

"Atlas has issued a price for any information regarding the faunus resistance locales or personnel, and any faunus that gives the same sort of intel about the resistance is to be guaranteed a stay within one of the kingdoms of their choosing as a full citizen." The reporter's words then faded out as static took over the sounds of the radio.

'So Munehisa is from way back then. How he's lived this long must be from his semblance. He can regrow limbs apparently, so that must play a part of how he's lived for so long.' I turned the radio off and looked back to see the desk with the notebook.

I walked over and flipped open the notebook to see some writing in it.

 _"Dad took the radio away again. He got really mad this time about me listening in on the news broadcast. I thought I was clever about listening within my closet, but he knew to check up on me at the right times._

 _I tried arguing that it's important to monitor the news about us, but he isn't having any of it. Once again he hid it in his briefcase. The password was still the same, so getting it wasn't hard, as usual with his methods of hiding it. I hope one day I can talk with him as grownups. No matter what I do he still thinks I'm not ready to learn about the 'real world,' and locks my door at night still._

 _Though now thinking about it, I should stop bringing up the war now. My curfew just got moved from nine to eight now, and now he's acting more protective and safe around me._

 _I hope I can talk to dad one day about us, about me, and why I can't go to the local town with mom. I really hope one day, that I can talk to dad like a grownup."_ The excerpt ended there. I flipped the notebook pages for more writings, only to find that the rest of the pages were blank.

I closed the notebook and stood there. Minutes passed as I stared down at the closed notebook.

I finally decided to break the silence and speak up, "What's your goal now?" I asked my doppelganger. He opened his eyes and gave a quick look at me before leaving the room and going into the hallway again.

Following suit, I see him walk back into the room I found him in. I entered the room to find that the black goo was long gone now.

The lights turned on and the room showed to be another bedroom. This time it was much larger and had a darker shade all around it.

Despite it's darker and bigger size, it looked smaller and livelier than the rest of the house with how many photos were posted all over the walls.

Pictures of what I can confidently say was a much younger Iwai were all around, and with him was a lady and a small boy that was found here and there in the photos.

The woman was beautiful and sweet looking. She was the poster image of the ideal wife and mother to care for the family. She also was noticeably green in color, and her eyes had this yellow shine to them. Her irises were oval like, one can even say they were slits. The boy in the photographs along with her was ill-looking. He was so skinny that all his clothes in the photos looked baggy, his glasses were crudely taped together in the middle, and his hair was a simple bowl cut style. His skin looked to be an unhealthy yellow, and his eyes were a dull yellow with more normal looking irises.

All the photographs were in two categories.

War veteran, and family man.

All photos had Munehisa in them, and they either had him with his family or in his uniform by himself or with a unit of other soldiers.

One photo with him in his uniform was particularly interesting, for it showed Munehisa with another man, both closely together with the other man side hugging a grumpy Munehisa. The man had a jumpsuit on and had the two posing in front of an airship.

After looking through all the various photos, I finally stopped and put my full attention on the patient waiting for Akira that leaned back on the now closed door of the bedroom.

"So, out with it. What do 'we' need to talk about." The Akira then stopped leaning and let out a sigh before speaking, "I need to get one thing straight with you. I need you to now that **I'm** the one who's going to kill Iwai." I looked at him and tried to decipher his serious expression. What he said was unbelievable to hear.

"Kill...him?" I questioned, as the other Akira started going again.

"You heard me. I didn't accept his offer to help him do something as atrocious as eradicating humans. I accepted his offer so that I could have the opportune insider info and position to sabotage his plans and assassinate him." I needed a second to wrap my head around the words coming from the other Akira's mouth. I looked at him incredulously and kept my mouth shut until I could get my head straight again.

"You can't...I mean...so all your actions and words in the recruitment center were just an act?"

"Yes." The quick answer left me with more questions to what exactly this twist of events meant for Munehisa's perception of me.

"Then if you're here to infiltrate, why did you kill that delivery man?"

"He caught me discussing my plans to myself, and so I had to erase any potential witness or snitch to my operation." The Akira said with a stone cold face. He had the expression of what a cold-hearted soldier would have.

The look of his cold face sparked some understanding with how I was portrayed here.

'It could be that, it's the only possibility I can come to now.'

"I see...and so what is the purpose of you ordering furniture to be delivered here for?"

"Wel,l it's to keep me inside this house. The more time I spend here and construct my plan for assassination, the faster it is that I kill Iwai. If they assume I'm here to upkeep the house and working to redecorate it then I'll have no problem with focusing on the operation." The other me then opened the door of the bedroom and looked at me expectantly.

"I don't why you come in and out of the base. I assume it's for information about Munehisa's operation, but you ask for his family life instead. Whatever, you've already seen the recruitment center and flying fortress. Now you know more about his family. You can leave this place for good now with that intel, cause I won't be having you around interfering with my operation." The Akira still held the door opened and was waiting on my leave.

"I got what I needed. But don't think I won't be coming back. I'm here to save Munehisa from the path his going, not to kill."

"Either way you'll be a nuisance to me. I'll be generous and leave you with a warning. But if I see you anymore after you leave this house I will terminate you." I walked passed him and let him glare into the back of my head. The door closed furiously behind me, and I was left alone in the hallway.

I went back to Munehisa son's room and pondered to myself as I looked at the geckos scattered on the wall.

 **'So have you found your answer? Do you understand you're purpose within Munehisa's world?'** Arsène tuned back in as he asked with curiousness.

"Yeah I did, or I think so...remember what I said about the possibility of becoming a reality in regards to the workers strike?"

 **'Yes. I recall you not too soon theorizing the possibility of it.'**

"Well its the same logic here. Munehisa knows what he's doing is wrong, or to some degree undesirable to many people. Whatever goal he's trying to achieve has to be involved with obviously the White Fang. His family, that's his main drive, and his goal is for some vengeance I assume for them."

 **'Revenge is most likely the case to his corrupt nature, but revenge against a whole race is outrageous to think upon.'**

"Yeah, that's why he doesn't want it for all of humanity."

 **'I don't follow.'** I took my time exploring the room even more, but I kept up with my talk with Arsène.

"Munehisa has someone in mind to punish, someone that he either knows influenced his family's death or actually did it. Either way, he has a target, and from his past history with the military and the war, it's most likely a person who has ties to that. Someone like that would have backing and support that would take an army to get to properly."

 **'An army Munehisa is trying to obtain. One that he could form if he worked with people who would share similar goals with him.'**

"And who better to go after Atlas personnel than the White Fang." I walked over to the closet of the boy's bedroom and observed the lock that was on it.

 **'Well, how did you come to the conclusion that it's a single man he's after? And how does this correlate with your position here?'**

"Well...you've seen how I'm an insider for his army. I'm here for the sole purpose to disrupt and takedown Iwai. I'm a cold, harsh, no-nonsense spy who will carry his one mission out. I'm the perfect candidate for the job. I'm close to Iwai, I'm choosing to become a huntsman, and I wouldn't betray humanity. Munehisa wants me to be the perfect failsafe to his crimes. After all is said and done with his vengeance, he'll be a man with nothing left to fight for, a man left to continue a war that he only started to reach his only goal left in life. It all comes down to me ending his life. and to be left fighting on for a better tomorrow." I picked and tinkered with the lock, and I was happy to have Arsène back inside my mind.

The lock was a rotary lock. It was a lot beefier than your average school locker, but it was still a piece of metal in the end. So what else to do than to just shoot it open.

I pulled out Justine and loaded an explosive round into the clip. I shot down the lock and tracked the lock as it dropped on the floor with smoke rising from it.

Opening up the closet revealed many assortments of clothing and boxes filled with random stuff ranging from books to electronic parts.

I rummaged through the closet and boxes to see if anything was tucked in and hidden inside the closet. I got something when I moved the last couple of boxes from the deceptively large closet back area. What I found were a walkie-talkie and baseball. I picked them up and examined both of them.

The walkie-talkie didn't really give me anything of interest. It had to be important for something, but it didn't have anything writings on it to give some small hints, and it wouldn't turn on at all. The baseball was more interesting as there was one lone name written poorly on it.

"Akiro..." I almost read my name out when first looking at it, but obviously, the one letter difference caught my attention.

"Was that his son's..." I put the baseball and walkie-talkie back inside the closet and decided to make my leave.

Walking out of the house and into the porch, I notice the furniture was gone. Nothing was left behind in the sand ground as the furniture disappeared.

"Time to make way to the warehouse." I stepped off the house and looked back at the house, I could see eyes looking right back at me from upstairs as the other Akira stared me down.

"I know so much more about you Iwai, but something isn't right. There has to be more to your past then the story or this house let on..." I finished looking at the house and made my way through the sandy filed towards the warehouse.

* * *

I busted through the warehouse doors. I didn't bother on sneaking around anymore, for I was too eager to learn more about the area than actually staying inconspicuous.

It didn't matter though. No one was inside the warehouse, and the whole wouldn't be too interesting with it being straight up an armory. All the weapons though looked top of the grade, almost Altas level of quality.

Walking farther inside, I noticed a shine when getting to the back, and of course, I went to check out the oddity. I was quickly then met with the oddest weapon I have ever seen in my life.

It was built like a standard Atlas rifle, but it had a big glass case sticking from the side. I picked up the rifle and observed the rifle first hand. It was about the same weight and felt like it was made from the same materials. An ammo clip caught my eye beside it, and I decided to load it in and see what exactly this gun had to offer.

"This has to be the experimental weapons that Munehisa is planning on getting his hands on. Let's see what kind of craziness these guns are supposed to do."

Loading the clip in, I took aim and shot back to the entrance of the warehouse. I pulled the trigger and heard humming noise come from the rifle before it shot full-on concentrated energy like shot across the whole warehouse and penetrate easily through the metal wall.

"Energy weapons...these are bad news. Barely any are manufactured because their destructive and fatal capabilities, and not to mention the cost of constantly manufacturing them." I looked at the gun warily and notice a button on the side of the rifle. Naturally, I pushed it and found it to open the glass case on the side. I checked inside the case to see nothing inside but space to fit something in it.

"What could this be used for..." I looked back to the area I found the rifle and noticed dust crystals lying about.

"Wait...do you put dust crystals inside of this?" I went over and picked up a blue crystal. The freezing touch of it helped me confirm its element, and I quickly slapped the crystal in the case. The case automatically shut on its own and had the crystal glow brightly from within.

"There's no way the plans he's getting are for dust-energy hybrid weapons?! There's only been talk about these types of weapons becoming prominent in a decade or two. To bring these on the tables now and arm soldiers with these..." I hurriedly took a stance and aimed back at the entrance of the building.

I pulled the trigger slowly and heard a slight humming come from the weapon alongside with little vibration. The rifle shot another energy shot and penetrate the wall at the end. After impact, the surrounding area of where the hole started quickly had ice building all over the area. Eventually, it stops, but not after it spread a good foot or two.

"Anyone to get shot with a weapon like this is guaranteed to get killed. Energy is bad enough, but to add dust is overkill at that point." I put down the rifle and walked back towards the entrance.

'These weapons are serious killing machines...but they sure are useful. Maybe I can use them in here to help me. I mean, what if the workers miraculously got their hands on these...' Despite witnessing the pure destructive and killing capabilities of the weapons, I knew that they could be a huge asset to me if I played my cards right when stealing Munehisa's heart.

"That's enough of this place. Now, it's time for the final level." I exited the warehouse, knowing that my run through this Palace was nearing its end.

* * *

There was no security this time when it came to the third level of the base. There wasn't any checkpoint to go through, any fences, or even towers scaling the area. All there is at the very top was a lone building, one that I was all too familiar with.

"So his store is at the top huh?"

I went over and observed the store, and was surprised to see that it was in the same state as it was back in the real world. Every detail to the last glass shard on the ground was there. It looked like it was the store in real time.

I walked over and looked through the window to see a figure sitting inside at the counter. I could only assume that to be the man himself.

I couldn't get a good view of him since the inside was almost pitch black. What I did notice was the odd little portal sitting in front of the man on the counter.

"Arsène. Is that the treasure?" I asked, looking at the odd and small portal.

 **'Indeed. That is his treasure. Whatever it is will manifest once the movement of stealing his heart takes place.'** I was relieved to have finally made my way to where the treasure was located. It was probably an hour or two that I spent inside here, but who knows how long it was actually in the real world.

"So that's it, right? Nothing more to do than to go back and prepare." I was about to make my way back until Arsène spoke out.

 **'Well, you haven't necessarily secured a 'route' to the treasure partner. You don't have quick access towards the top of the base. You simply climbed up to the top. '**

"Yeah, and? I know where the treasure is, hence I have a route to the treasure." It was quite simple in my mind from the first place when I heard of Arsène speaking about securing the route. I found the treasure, and that's what matters in the end.

 **'I believe we both knew that the treasure was going to be at the top of the base partner. The problem is when you send the calling card the whole base is going into maximum security. It may have been simple now, but that's because the security isn't on high alert. If you think the added security now is bad, then wait till they're actually alert and actively searching.'** The caution in Arsène was concerning, but I felt that it was unneeded.

"I understand your concern Arsène, but I feel like it won't be that much of a hassle."

 **'I warned you. Just know that. I tried.'** Arsène settle back, and I was left alone in front of the store again like the morning.

"I know your concerned Arsène, but I got this..." Arsène wasn't there to hear me, but the statement was more for me than it was for him.

It was going to be soon when I do steal Munehisa's heart, and when that time comes I have to be prepared.

Not much physically, but more so mentally.

"Okay...let's get out of here." I ran down the third level and made my way towards the bottom.

I could feel the eyes bore into me from behind, but that only motivated me to get ready for the inevitable.

* * *

Akira once more stood at the front of MunehisaMunitions, staring and thinking upon himself on the coming days of the week.

It was now four in the afternoon, a big jump in time from his morning visit thanks to the metaverse.

About an hour ago was the time that Akira made his way out of the metaverse, and in the hour he decided to stand in front of the broken shop.

Of course, odd looks and muttering came from everyone saw him, but he didn't mind them at all when he was in thought.

"Soon... **I** will save you..." The whispers among himself also caught the attention of others, but again he didn't care for them.

Anyone who passed the boy would think he was lunatic talking to himself in front of a beaten down store...except for one person that is.

The sun could still be considered high in the sky, and the day still had some juice in it to keep chugging on. So when Yang was walking down the street, she was burning brighter than anything else around the area. Some people were even putting on sunglasses with how bright how luscious hair swayed with her walk of confidence.

She was the sun that had everyone gravitating towards, and her rays of beauty only caught more attention, especially when she was walking around the bad part of town like she owned it.

Yang looked around and practically basked in all her glory of the attention. She knew she was fresh hotness on the street and owned up to it.

Walks like these were common from Yang. It was all walk and nothing else, and she particularly liked having spent that time around the sketchy areas for easy pickings on the hotshots who think they could one-up her.

Though she was enjoying her walk and intended to spend all of the sun's time on strutting her stuff, she took notice on the familiar looking guy standing in front of the store.

She stopped right then and there and looked at the boy. People around who saw her often knew something important must of happened for to have stopped the girl's walk. People started looking around frantically and people went to get their cameras in hopes of capturing a juicy beatdown from the walking sun. But most were confused when seeing nothing specifically going on around.

Yang then went across the street to where the strange boy and stood right behind him.

"Lots of explosives...yeah...and of course the gravity..." Akira kept on muttering on, but now of materials needed for his upcoming heist. Yang kept standing behind him with one hand on her hip and another on her chin; she analyzed and studied Akira like he was some sort of foreign creature.

She was surprised to see Akira so...focused on the store. Usually, everyone would look at her when she had her signature walk, even if it was just a little glance. Even the friends that she's had since she was in elementary would stop and stare if they saw her on the street.

She wasn't mad or anything that he didn't notice. Actually, she was quite pleased with the fact. She liked that he didn't notice her, she liked that he wasn't so easy to get the attention. It was this little trait of his that made her like him instantly more than most other people she's met.

Yang liked this.

She also liked how easy it was going to be to scare him.

Yang started jumping in place and stretch a bit as Akira was still off in his own little world. Preparations were made and Yang was ready to launch the operation.

She took a step closer and raised her hands above Akira. Still oblivious to his surrounding, Akira continued with his checklist and was going to keep going until it happened to him.

He got attacked.

"Surprise!" Akira was then lifted into the air as Yang wrapped her arms around his stomach and raised him up high above her.

Akira yelled in shock as he squirmed in Yang's sudden bear hug from behind.

"Y-yang?!" Akira looked over his shoulder to see the girl in question smiling and snickering at the boy. He a

"That's my name." Yang kept up her hugging and squeezed Akira a tad more in response to him finally noticing her.

Akira frantically tried in relieving himself from the girl's hold but held to no avail as Yang swung him left and right like a ragdoll. It was quite the scene to witnesses watching Yang happily swinging around Akira like a kid winning a stuffed toy.

Akira face started to burn and wasn't from getting his stomach being crushed, but more from the fact that with way Yang kept holding and pressing on him had Akira feel some of her...assets.

"Yang! Seriously, please let me go!" Yang had her fun when she got a good look on Akira's red face. She complied quickly and settled him down back on the ground.

"Hahaha! You've got the same reaction Ruby has." Yang giggled as Akira held his now hurting stomach.

"Anyway, how'd you like it? Did you get a good view up there?" Yang coyly nudged Akira as he recoiled a little from the contact.

"View? What do you mean?" Akira questioned as he stopped rubbing his stomach.

"Nevermind." Yang waved off the question.

"But hoo-boy, I didn't think you'd be that heavy honestly. You've looked to have an average build, but I was pretty surprised on how heavy you were when I picked you up. You must be packing some serious muscle under that uniform." Yang then gave Akira a light pinch on his bicep, making him jump in response to it.

"Hey, stop with the touching." Akira protested as Yang giggled again.

"So, whatcha doin' around these parts? A kid like you shouldn't be roaming around here you know." Yang asked as she crossed her arms like a teacher would when preparing for a lecture.

"Well, I think the same question can be applied to you as well Yang."

"Yeah, it could, but that's if someone older than me was around to do so." Yang then approached Akira and pointed at him, "But you, on the other hand, got me around to ask that," Akira sighed tiredly as Yang smirked triumphantly at him.

"If you want to know, I was planning on buying some supplies from this store. But...well you can see its state." Yang looked at the beaten up store. The windows were boarded up and the front door was haphazardly screwed back in. The sign was also barely managing to stay up as it shook with the lightest of breezes.

"Yeah, looks pretty jacked up. Is this your usual store when getting ammo?"

"Uh-huh, but I don't even know if it's open or not." Akira went back to looking at the store. The same concentration from before that Yang saw was slowly making its way back to Akira.

"Huh, so that explains why you were at the store when tackling that White Fang guy." Yang casually said aloud when observing the store with Akira.

Her words took Akira out of his thoughts and made him look at Yang with the shock of her knowing about the break-in.

"You know about the break-in?"

"Dude, it was the only thing the local news covered for like two days," Yang said in a matter of fact tone.

"It was also the only Ruby was talking about for those days, so that's how I knew about it, but apparently she was really keen on keeping up with the news about it," Yang added. She then smiled and giggled a bit when thinking back to it.

"Oh man, she was so worried about you when news came around. It was so hilarious, but also a little worrying to see." Yang laughed a bit more before calming down. Her expression then got more serious when she spoke again.

"But I understand why. I would probably do the same if my first friend ever got into trouble like that." Akira looked back at Yang curiously from her words, and spoke up quickly, "First friend?"

Yang gave Akira a little smile before elaborating, "I think you already know that Ruby isn't the most...experienced when it comes to talking to people." Akira nodded in confirmation, fully knowing Ruby's various quirks.

"Ruby never really had a friend per se. Not counting our family, there was no one that Ruby got along good enough to call a friend. Sure she talked to the girls at Signal and elementary, but her obsession with weapons really put her in a world of her own, one that most of the kids didn't want to be a part of back in elementary." A somber look came over Yang's face as she recalled some rather bad memories of Ruby's elementary life.

"I understand that maybe in elementary kids didn't want to hear about weapons all the time, but I thought Signal would do her good. Unfortunately for Ruby, the same case happened there too. What's worse is that it was common for the kids to try and be friendly to Ruby as a ploy to get to me." The somber look was replaced by rage as Akira looked on at the growing heat emitting from Yang.

"That's pretty harsh," Akira added. He got a nod of agreement from Yang. Yang closed her eyes for a few seconds and took some deep breathes to calm down. She cooled down and soon started again.

"Yeah, it was horrible. I have to admit that I was very popular in Signal, and because of that many of the kids would do anything to pop up on my radar to hang out with me. They did that solely to try and rank up on their imaginary popularity list. It all lead to me actually distancing myself from Ruby. I had the idea that if I didn't spend time with Ruby at school, then people would think faking their generosity with her wouldn't be the surefire way to get to me. And a week after I started doing it..." Yang trailed off and looked away almost in shame.

"It worked flawlessly." Akira finished. Yang didn't say anything, but he knew he was right.

"I usually spent my breaks in school with Ruby, and I did at the very least three times through the week. I soon cut that down to zero, and people noticed quick. I tried making up the lost time by spending as much time as I could at our home together, but usually, I made plans with my friends to go out, so rarely did we spend the whole afternoon together." Yang weakly laughed at herself as she rubbed her eyes.

"What a sister I was." Akira silently stood next to Yang, but soon he decided to give her a reassuring grab on her shoulder.

"You did what you had to in helping Ruby. There wasn't any easy way to prevent people from manipulating her, and you found the solution to save her from that."

"Heh, yeah...I think the worst part about it all is that she forgave me so easily when I apologized to her. It was such an isolated time for her, and I was the one that made it so, but in the end, she forgave like it was nothing." Yang recovered from her brief trip back into the darker times of her past.

"I thought it was over for Ruby when I was leaving for Beacon. I love Ruby to death, but I have to admit she was not capable at all in making friends. She could've never have taken any action to strive for any potential friend. But...that is until she met you." After all negative emotions Yang went through in front of Akira, he was relieved to see her back to her usual happy self. And when seeing her happily smiling at him, Akira could confidently say it was a sight so beautiful that it could rival the sun's brilliance.

"Something sparked with her after the dust robbery. She seemed so much more confident and happy after that day. She's made so many friends in Beacon that I wasn't sure she was the same girl that I grew up with. From our team to Jaune and his team, Ruby just has this air around her now that seems to attract people to her. I mean, even our resident Ice Queen Weiss didn't take long to get along with Ruby, or at least tolerate with her antics." Yang paused and looked to see Akira having the biggest smile on his face, and in return grew a bigger smile.

"And I see why she was so concerned about you now. You somehow gave her the spark that even I couldn't get going! So...I guess under all this rambling and storytelling, all I really want to say now is...thank you." Akira was filled with joy when Yang finished. He couldn't believe that the impact he had was so...drastic to Ruby.

"Wow, Yang. I honestly don't know what to say. I don't think I was that important..." Yang again laughed as Akira uncomfortably stood and watch her.

"Oh man, you seriously can't be this humble also!" Yang's laughing fit continued as Akira look on in defeat as he let her have her fun.

Yang soon stopped and was holding her sides now with random giggles coming in now and then.

"Hehe, hoo...anyway, whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you changed Ruby, and for the better. So take it as you will."

Akira rubbed the back of his neck as and shuffled in place, not knowing on how to respond to Yang after everything she's told him.

"Well, what can I say besides...you're welcome?" Yang punched playfully at Akira's arm and smirked as he grabbed it in pain.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let this get in your head. I may be grateful for what you've done, but don't think that gives you any leeway with getting too friendly with Ruby. Got it?" Akira looked at Yang confused and was going to ask her about it before she interrupted.

"Forget about it. Geez, you can't be this dense as well." Yang then took her leave down the street.

Before she made it out of sight, she looked back and gave Akira a wink before leaving around the corner.

"She sure is something," Akira muttered to himself as he decided to go and make his way back home as well.

The day was gone. The night had come to take its place. Akira walked in the moonlight while holding a smile the whole way through.

* * *

 **AN: Welp, there we go. Now quickly I'll be answering the few questions I got last time. I'll be doing ones after the start of this year, so any before that I'll ignore. But if there any questions previously that you want to be answered then pm or leave another review about of course.**

 **I don't know how to go about this, so I'm try my own little format here and see if it works. Any pm I get I'll leave anonymous, because what's the point of a private message if it goes public?**

 **Also, all questions will be answered.**

 **All.**

 **No exceptions.**

 **Guest, Jan 12. : 7**

 **Battlesny : Very active, like check every day and waiting for that damn next chapter kinda active. But still kudos for you for following stories that are generally considered 'dead'.**

 **Guest, Jan 1: I feel like that dick gods just help give better drives and motivations than all of them being hunky-dory. I don't know, gods are whack.**

 **PM: Have you already caught up with RWBY so far?**

 **Ye. Got up to volume 6 and hoo-boy I knew my gut feeling of a plot bomb was real.**

 **PM: Will Ruby's persona awaken soon?**

 **Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't know. Like, damn, I really want it to explore it, but my head can't wrap around a good implementation for it right now. I want to, but if later down the line it doesn't look like I can fit then I won't and will retcon it entirely.**

 **Anywho that is all for this chapter. Thanks for sticking around, review or pm as you wish, and I hope you enjoyed yourself so far.**

 **See ya later.**


End file.
